De rosas y otros demonios
by erait-san
Summary: No hablaras a no ser que yo te lo autorice, solo harás lo que yo ordene, no alardearas y principalmente… jamas dejaras que alguien sepa lo que eres. Esas eran las reglas que se le habían impuesto pero... ¿Como una algo tan bello podría ocultar aquello que realmente era?. No es buen resumen pero espero lean la historia. Inicio del segundo arco argumental.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo apresuradamente los amplios y malgastados escalones de piedra que conformaban la amplia escalinata que conectaba a todos los templos del santuario, saltando ocasionalmente dos escalones a su paso en un intento de hacer que su trayecto fuese menos largo, sintiendo como una inmensa angustia se apoderaba de su pecho, dificultándole la respiración de manera progresiva hasta llegar a un punto en el que cada respiración lograba hacer que un intenso hormigueo recorriera su rostro.

Continuo con su apresurado descenso hasta llegar al Aries, donde se detuvo al ver como aquel atardecer arrebol bañaba el coliseo de entrenamiento con un naranja opaco, que arrancaba un aterrador brillo al denso liquido escarlata que se encontraba esparcido en el campo y en provocando en menor medida un débil resplandor en las armaduras de los caballeros que se encontraban combatiendo, suspiro afligido al ver como una amazona de plata atravesaba con su puño el pecho de un espectro que momentos antes había estrangulado hasta la muerte a una aprendiz y continuo su apresurado andar , deteniéndose únicamente al ver la nube carmesí que se extendía a lo lejos, fundiéndose con la puesta de sol, otorgándole diferentes matices de escarlata al cielo

Tras aquella visión abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y esta vez comenzó a correr hacia el origen de aquella niebla, estaba seguro de que todo aquello era producto del Crimson Thorn de Albafica y una pesadez lo sacudió por completo al pensar que de no llegar a tiempo, tal vez en esta ocasión el santo dorado de Piscis no correría la misma suerte de la que antes había gozado.

Continuo corriendo hacia aquel lugar dando fugaces miradas al deplorable campo de batalla, en el cual el sonido de los golpes al impactar lograban estremecer incluso a la tierra, en su trayecto esquivo diversos ataques que formaban parte del interminable fuego cruzado, así como también, esquivo con pesar los inertes cuerpos de santos y aprendices a caballeros que se encontraban abandonados a lo largo del terreno, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al reconocer a más de uno de los cadáveres.

Sin deseos de ver más de aquella masacre salió de los terrenos del santuario, y acelerando el paso, llego a la pradera en la cual se encontraba Albafica de Piscis, sangrando inconteniblemente de la nariz, mientras le dedicaba una furiosa mirada a su contrincante.

\- ¿eso es todo caballero? – pregunto Minos engreídamente mientras de su boca salía densa sangre, la cual se resbalaba por su barbilla hasta caer a su sapuri parcialmente destruida del torso, dejando ver su maltrecho pecho - al parecer me equivoque al juzgarte cómo guerrero y solo eres una cara bonita – pronuncio el juez en un intento provocar a Albafica, quien al escuchar aquellas palabras arrugo la nariz, descomponiendo su rostro en una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Acaso no has visto en qué estado te encuentras? - pregunto Albafica con sorna, mientras levantaba el mentón con orgullo - yo no seré la única persona que muera hoy – y tras decir aquello sonrió con suficiencia.

Tras decir aquello Albafica se tambaleo en su lugar al sentir como su visión se volvía borrosa y antes de alguien pudiese acercarse a asistir al santo, el juez se le acerco apresuradamente para posteriormente clavar en el pecho del santo una daga completamente negra que había sacado de un hueco de su sapuri, Albafica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir el profundo ardor que cruzo su cuerpo que logro arrancarle un imperceptible gemido, tomo el brazo del espectro que aun sostenía la daga de su pecho y con un rápido ademan apareció entre sus dedos una gran rosa blanca, la cual le incrusto al juez en el pecho, provocando que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

\- te veré en el infierno – prometió el espectro mientras la rosa blanca de su pecho se tornaba roja a una velocidad increíble.

\- Albafica – grito aterrorizado el santo recién llegado al ver como el santo de Piscis volvía su mirada al ahora obscuro cielo únicamente para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

\- QUEDATE AHÍ – grito el santo al sentir como lentamente se le acercaban, provocando que el recién llegado se detuviese a metro de donde se encontraba.

\- necesitas curaciones – dijo el santo seriamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada fugaz a los lacerados brazos del santo de Piscis.

\- no necesito nada – respondió tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar la inmensa bóveda celeste.

Ella miro al chico con sus ojos azul cobalto cargados de tristeza, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago al saber que aun en su final nadie podía acercársele, dándole una solitaria muerte.

Fijo su mirada en la larga cabellera celeste de Albafica ondear al compás de la violenta ventisca que azotaba la pradera, arremolinando el polvo que levantaba a su paso, provocando un escozor en los ojos de ambos santos, forzándolos a cerrarlos aun cuando estos querían mantenerlos abiertos.

Observo angustiado la furiosa mirada que el santo de piscis le dedicaba al cuerpo inerte de aquel espectro y por unos instantes pudo sentir como todo el dolor que había recibido en batallas pasadas se alojaba traicioneramente en su pecho, robándose a su paso su respiración, dejando un terrible escozor que acrecentaba cada que el intentaba moverse.

Recordó cuando ambos eran jóvenes, dándole una mirada mezclada con anhelo y cariño, sintiendo una eternidad el tiempo que tardaban en batirse sus largas y perfectas pestañas, eternidad de la cual ilusamente deseaba formar parte, aun si solo comprendía unos cuantos segundos humanos, para el seria eterno, después de todo… la memoria del alma era la que mas duraba y era ahí, donde el atesoraba su imagen.

\- sabes – hablo Albafica tranquilamente mientras retiraba de su pecho la daga, permitiendo que incontrolables cantidades de sangre brotaran de su herida – de haber existido en otra época – dijo en un suspiro, para posteriormente despegar su mirada del extenso manto celeste que se cernía sobre ellos, iluminado por efímeras incandescencias – seguramente hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos – dijo aquellas palabras posando sus ojos en la cálida mirada del santo.

\- ¿Estas consiente de la intensidad de lo que siento por ti? – pregunto mientras posaba su mirada en los delicados labios de Albafica, para posteriormente conectarla con los inmarcesibles orbes azules, fundiéndose al instante en un ardiente sentimiento que les obligaba a moderar su respiración, transmitiendo con un simple gesto lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, intentando compensar con aquel gesto la eterna ausencia de las más tiernas caricia.

\- si – respondió Albafica con una dulce voz mientras su mirada atormentaba a Shion con los dulces recuerdos de su infancia, provocando que un intenso escozor se instaurara en sus ojos advirtiendo la antesala del llanto – no llores – le consoló la chica mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños a causa del terrible dolor del pecho – volveremos a vernos – dijo esta vez doblegándose ante el dolor, cayendo de rodillas, mientras sentía como sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados – de eso estoy segura – finalizo dejándose caer del todo, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerrasen cubriendo su raciocinio con un mundo de sombras, dejando tras de si a un Shion que al instante corrió a su lado, únicamente para arrodillarse a su lado, sintiendo como el cosmos de la persona que había amado durante toda su vida se desvanecía lentamente hasta perderse en el infinito.

La miro detenidamente, notando como su precioso rostro se encontraba completamente golpeado y lleno de sangre mientras aquellos delgados labios contenían rajaduras descomunales y su armadura se encontraba sumamente fracturada. Ahogo un grito en su garganta al sentirse completamente solo en aquella extensa pradera y con las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos se atrevió a tocar con las yemas de sus dedos la tersa piel del rostro de Albafica, mientras una intensa corriente electrica recorría su espalda a la par que una nueva ráfaga de viento le golpeaba, torturándolo con el imperceptible aroma a ciruelas que se escondía naturalmente entre el perfume floral de las rosas.

Había muerto Albafica de Piscis.

Había muerto el amor de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Hola!**

 **Bueno aquí una entrega del fic lonely rose espero les agrade y lamento la tardanza había tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad. Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews y sus favoritos, hare todo lo posible por no defraudarlos y conseguir más lectores.**

 **En fin aclaro los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Por otro lado quisiera responder el review que una chica me dejo…**

 **AliceYumizukidePiscis: Hola Alice! gracias por decir que te había gustado mi prefacio, la verdad temía que a nadie le gustara lo que escribí (estaba asustada por mi primera vez). Lamento decirte que aún es secreto quien narra el prefacio pero no te preocupes lentamente se va a ir notando quien es asi que tranquila te sacare de la duda lo más pronto que pueda. Por otro lado en este capítulo aclarare por qué se refería a Albafica como chica.  
Espero guste este capítulo y nos veamos hasta el final de la historia.**

Era una calmada noche de invierno cuyo pacifico ambiente se veía perturbado únicamente por el flujo del agua de un pequeño riachuelo y el delicado movimiento de las hojas de los arboles aledaños provocado por las frescas frisas nocturnas.

Aquella noche en el letal jardín de rosas era, de entre todas la más pacífica para su guardián que desde el atardecer se paseaba solitariamente en aquel lugar contemplando su más bella creación. Lamentablemente aquella paz fue perturbada prematuramente por el sonido de un llanto que alerto al santo de piscis, estaba seguro de que aquel llanto pertenecía a un bebe humano y debido a la cercanía del llanto, era muy probable que aquel bebe estuviese cerca del campo de rosas, intuición que logro hacer que el santo corriera en busca del lugar de origen de aquel llanto.

No tardó mucho en confirmar que el dueño de aquel llanto era un pequeño bebe, que mientras lloraba se removía inquietamente entre las blancas mantas que cubrían parcialmente su pequeño cuerpo, dejando gran parte de su cuerpo expuesto a las letales rosas rojas horrorizando al santo que antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía tomo al bebe entre sus brazos alejándolo así de las letales rosas, provocando que el pequeño detuviera su llanto aliviando al santo de piscis.

\- pudiste haber muerto – dijo el santo de piscis molesto, para luego caer en cuenta que a quien estaba regañando era a alguien que hubiera podido llegar por si solo al jardín lo cual provoco que una inmensa tristeza inundara al santo " _tal vez eso era lo que querían"_

El santo suspiro y miro alrededor en busca de indicios de vida o muerte, pero para su sorpresa el jardín se mantenía imperturbable. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiese abandonado a aquella criatura a tal altura del jardín sin perecer? El santo suspiro al no encontrar respuesta alguna a aquella pregunta y comenzó a arreglar las mantas que apenas cubrían al bebe, lamentablemente sus habilidades con los bebes eran tan malas que al terminar de tapar bien al bebe descubrió innecesariamente que aquella criatura no era ni más ni menos que una niña.

Cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo el santo miro preocupado a la pequeña ya que esta se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, descubriendo que la esta se encontraba mirándolo desconcertada con sus enormes ojos color azul cobalto, aquella mirada provoco que el santo se tranquilizara e inclusive por solo unos instantes creyera que aquella pequeña había sido enviada ante el por los dioses al ver su soledad. " _Soledad"_ aquella palabra atravesó la mente del santo, provocando que el santo regresara a la realidad y su rostro se ensombreciera.

Él era un caballero dorado y más importante aún, él era el caballero dorado de piscis y aun cuando una parte muy grande de su ser pedía a gritos mantenerse con la pequeña, no podía ni llegar a pensar en vivir con alguien para criarlo a no ser que este fuera un aspirante a caballero de piscis y aun cuando aquella pequeña había resistido asombrosamente al veneno del jardín era imposible que sobreviviese a los entrenamientos, él no podía condenar a una pequeña a una vida como esa.

Y así sin saber que más hacer decidió llevarla ante el patriarca, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que el decidiese sería la mejor. Se encamino al santuario bajo la luz de la luna tratando de evitar sentir algún gesto de afecto a la pequeña que se encontraba removiendo alegremente sus cabellos y una vez cerca del santuario tapo completamente a la pequeña con las mantas, aun sabiendo que era más que obvio que lo que traía en brazos era nada más ni nada menos que un bebe.

Afortunadamente para el santo la subida por las primeras casas fue tranquila y sin molestias debido a que sus guardianes no se encontraban, dejando el camino libre hasta Virgo y sabía que para el caballero de Virgo su existencia o la de cualquier otra persona era irrelevante.

\- pido autorización para pasar por tu casa santo dorado de virgo – dijo el santo de Piscis al santo de Virgo que se mantenía sentado sobre un cojín en posición de loto al fondo del templo, a lo cual el santo de Virgo únicamente asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente permitiendo que el santo pasara sin complicaciones.

A partir de ahí subió pidiendo autorización a los guardianes de las casas que únicamente se limitaban a dedicarle un _"si"_ cortantemente desde el otro extremo tratado lo más posible de alejarse de él y en algunos casos más extremos los santos mandaban a sus discípulos a la parte baja del templo, provocando que el santo suspirara y mirara a la pequeña niña, aquel había sido el trato que siempre había recibido y no podía quejarse ya que el mismo se lo había ganado alejando a todos debido al temor de herir a alguien con su sangre venenosa. Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de Piscis, una vez ahí el santo volvió a ver a la pequeña, esta vez con más detenimiento, sus pequeños cabellos tenían una tonalidad azul claro que brillaba bajo la influencia de la luz de la luna combinando perfectamente con sus ojos azul cobalto y su blanca piel.

El santo sintió su corazón encogerse, mientras las dudas que nublaban su buen juicio se disipaban… aquella pequeña merecía tener que no involucrara guerra o muerte, no podía permitirse ser egoísta y arrebatarle a alguien tan puro la capacidad de ser feliz y como gesto de despedida abrazo a la pequeña con cariño, sabiendo que quizá ella era la primera que soportaba su contacto, suspiro y muy a su pesar se adentró a la casa de piscis confiando que el patriarca la conduciría a un futuro brillante en algún orfanato o inclusive como vestal del santuario. Una vez afuera de su templo hizo que las rosas desaparecieran del camino con el movimiento de una de sus manos y subió las escaleras mientras las rosas volvían a aparecer detrás de él.

\- solicito su permiso para pasar gran patriarca – dijo una vez estuvo frente al gran portón de madera que dividía a la sala el patriarca del mundo exterior.

\- tienes mi autorización Lugonis de Piscis - dijo el patriarca, el santo empujo el portón con una mano para abrirlo y al entrar se arrodillo ante el patriarca – levántate – dijo el patriarca sorprendido de ver al bebe que acompañaba al santo de Piscis - ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

\- encontré a esta pequeña abandonada en medio del campo de royal demon roses – explico el santo mientras destapaba a la niña para que el patriarca la viera mejor – he venido para preguntarle qué hacer con ella.

El patriarca suspiro, de ser niño podría simplemente hacer que Lugonis lo tuviese como discípulo, sin embargo, el hecho de que la pequeña fuese niña hacia que las cosas se volvieran complicadas.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy Lugonis? – pregunto tranquilamente el patriarca terminando con el silencio que había inundado la sala.

\- es 20 de Marzo gran patriarca – dijo el santo tranquilamente. A lo cual el patriarca únicamente asintió.

\- dime Lugonis ¿Cuantos aprendices han fallado como tus discípulos? – pregunto el patriarca y Lugonis lo miro sorprendido, mientras le cruzaba por la cabeza la descabellada idea de que le ordenaran entrenar a la pequeña.

\- más de diez – dijo Lugonis con una mezcla de desconcierto y tristeza al recordar a causa de la pregunta a todos los aspirantes que habían muerto envenenados en el jardín de royal demon roses.

\- ya veo – dijo el patriarca y se levantó de su silla para acercarse a la pequeña.

\- con todo respeto gran patriarca ¿a qué se debe la pregunta? – pregunto el santo temeroso de que sus especulaciones fueran ciertas. El patriarca se puso serio mientras lo miraba tristemente, confirmando gran parte de lo que Lugonis sospechaba – ¡NO! – dijo el santo más fuerte de lo que había planeado.

\- es la única persona que ha soportado el veneno de las rosas de Piscis - dijo el patriarca tranquilamente, sabía que Lugonis no quería sumir a alguien en la eterna soledad de Piscis, sin embargo, aquella niña era especial – además todo indica que nació bajo el signo de Piscis.

\- es mujer – dijo Lugonis en un intento desesperado por salvar a la niña del cruel destino que le esperaría de ser elegida como aspirante a piscis – está mal visto que una mujer sea santo dorado – dijo molesto consigo mismo por la atrocidad que se había atrevido a decir.

El patriarca lo miro sorprendido de aquella resistencia que ponía el santo, ya que de entre todos él siempre había sido el más fiel, haciendo que este pensara que quizá tan solo quizá Lugonis temía ver muerto a uno más de sus discípulos, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada más por la situación, se acercaba la guerra santa contra Hades y necesitarían la mayor ayuda posible.

\- entonces que nadie se entere que lo es – dijo el patriarca siendo aquellas las palabras que marcarían la vida de Lugonis y la pequeña. – oculta de todos que ella es mujer y comienza a entrenarla cuando tenga la edad necesaria – y dicho esto el patriarca salió del gran salón, tratando de evitar ver a la pequeña, sabía que su decisión conduciría a la pequeña a un camino tormentoso que traería consigo un sufrimiento para la pequeña, pero también sabía que el mejor lugar para que aquella niña resistiera aquel dolor estaba cerca del santo dorado de piscis.

El santo por su parte sale del templo del patriarca hacia la casa de piscis esta vez sin desaparecer las rosas y una vez en su templo, baja la mirada para ver a la pequeña niña, la cual únicamente se limita a dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, la cual provoca que el santo comience a llorar silenciosamente por el futuro que le esperaba a aquella preciosa niña.

\- siempre cuidare de ti – dijo el santo y después de verla una vez más sonrió – mi pequeña rosa blanca Albafica.

 **Hola de nuevo quisiera aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **La primera: si Albafica es chica ¿Por qué? Porque quería hacer algo un poco fuera de lo común aparte de que no se me da bien escribir romances entre hombres, asi que prefiero dejárselo a las expertas, además de que ya hay mucho yaoi de todos los dorados.**

 **La segunda: ¿Por qué Lugonis le dice pequeña rosa blanca a Albafica? Fácil! Alba deriva de una especie de rosas blancas "** _ **Rosa Alvensis"**_ **las cuales** __ **son un tipo de rosas de jardín antiguas provenientes de la Gran Bretaña. Aunque también puede ser interpretado como "** _ **Grupo De Flores Blancas**_ **"**

 **La tercera: quizá tarde un poco en actualizar debido a la universidad pero no se preocupen no abandonare el fic.**

 **Una vez aclarando esto me retiro agradeciendo que me lean y pidiendo que me hagan saber que tal les pareció la historia con un review. Nos leemos pronto caballeros y amazonas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Hola!**

 **De nuevo me tienen por aquí en la entrega de un nuevo capítulo. La verdad al ver sus reviews me emocione tanto que quise avanzar un poco más con la historia (~ ^0^) ~**

 **Aparte de que GRACIAS a que vivo lejos de mi casa por la Uni, a que el pasaje es muy caro y a mis profes de veranos se les ocurrió faltar hasta el jueves tengo bastante tiempo para actualizar uno o dos capítulos.**

 **Espero no llegar a decepcionarlos ya que siempre he puesto todo mi amor y empeño en cada cosa que escribo. Ya sé que por ahora no he llegado a nada muy claro con la historia pero ahhh son tantas ideas tanta investigación que ahhhhhh _ hay veces en las que me confundo yo solita. Por lo mismo espero no decepcionarlos en este capítulo y si la calidad en la escritura bajo (más de lo normal) acepto sus sugerencias y comentarios.**

 **En fin aclaro los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Pasando las formalidades me dedicare a responder los reviews…**

 **AliceYumizukidePiscis: que tal Alice! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Por unos instantes me espante por los puntos suspensivos pero al final me saco más de una sonrisa leer tu review. En fin, que te puedo decir ciento que con la personalidad de Albafica mas el cambio de género se podrá crear una buena historia. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.**

 **Saori-Luna: hola! Agradezco que hayas sido tan amable dándome consejos sobre la historia, hare todo lo posible por ponerlos en práctica para mejorar y más que nada agradezco que comenzaras a leerla. Sobre la descripción confusa si lo se estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mejorarla para que cuando suba este capítulo ya sea más claro.**

 **Sin más cosas que comentar por ahora los dejo con la lectura!**

 **Nos vemos al final.**

 **Anotaciones:**

 **+++: Salto de tiempo en la historia ya sea a corto, mediano o largo plazo.**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

 **-: Delimitantes del capitulo**

El pueblo de Rodorio era un pequeño pero pintoresco lugar ubicado en las faldas del santuario de la diosa Athena, normalmente Rodorio gozaba de una constante primavera sin embargo en aquellos momentos las pequeñas calles del pueblo se encontraban completamente cubiertas por nieve, logrando dar el efecto de un efímero invierno. Aquella tarde la mayoría de la gente del pueblo se mantenía dentro de sus casas en calma observando la última nevada de invierno, lo cual le daba al pueblo un ambiente lleno de paz.

Sin embargo a diferencia del pueblo, una de las casas del santuario de Athena se encontraba completamente activa debido al melifluo sonido de la risa de una pequeña niña de cabellos azulados que corría ágilmente por todo el patio del templo siguiendo la caída de los copos.

El santo de Piscis miro a la pequeña y suspiro, aquel día Albafica cumplía seis años a su lado. Después de la noche su vida se había llenado completamente de alegrías gracias a la pequeña, había resultado trabajoso criar a una pequeña niña él solo, sin embargo se llenaba de regocijo al ver como su pequeña crecía día a día para convertirse en la niña más hermosa que había visto su vida.

" _Hermosa"_ pensó el santo tristemente, e inconscientemente bajo la mirada hacia el piso lamentando profundamente que aquella hermosa rosa jamás seria admirada de la manera adecuada. Un tirón de su capa o saco de sus pensamientos mientras bajaba la mirada para descubrir a la pequeña niña que había dejado de jugar para acercarse a él.

\- ¿estás bien papa? – le pregunto la pequeña notablemente preocupada, causando que el santo le dedicara una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- si – dijo el santo tranquilamente, para después cargar a la pequeña Albafica – solo que no sé qué regalarte para tu cumpleaños – mintió tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña.

\- nada – dijo Albafica inmediatamente causando que el santo se sorprendiera y la mirara detenidamente – solo quiero estar contigo siempre.

Finalizo la niña causando que el santo sonriera conmovido ante las adorables elocuencias de la pequeña, sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir algo más sintió como un fuerte cosmos se disponía a bajar del templo del patriarca, por lo cual bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos y la miro seriamente.

\- sígueme – dijo seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

La pequeña siguió al santo hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de las escaleras cubiertas totalmente de rosas que conducían a la sala del gran patriarca. El santo volteo a ver a la pequeña, aun cuando Albafica sabía que las rosas eran venenosas, aquel lugar era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

La niña suspiro a saber lo que pasaría, mientras el santo se limitaba a extender la mano, para después con un revés desaparecer a las rosas en medio de una densa niebla carmesí, que poco a poco se fue concentrando en la mano del caballero hasta desaparecer provocando que Albafica lo viera maravillada, efecto que no duro mucho ya que al poco tiempo Albafica se estremeció al ver a las dos personas que bajaban las escaleras, centrando su atención en los pequeños puntitos marcados en la frente del pequeño de cabellera verde que acompañaba a un hombre mayor con puntitos similares.

\- tranquila – dijo Lugonis a Albafica tratando de tranquilizarla.

La pequeña asintió y su rostro se mantuvo serio, aun cuando en su interior todo temblaba ya que aquella iba a ser la primera vez que veía a alguien más aparte de su padre y recordó como él siempre le decía antes de dormir que ninguna persona debía saber que ella era niña en vez de niño o seria expulsada del santuario, cosa que aterraba completamente a la niña. Las dos personas descendieron lentamente las escaleras provocando que el hueco que se había formado en el estómago de Albafica se abriera cada vez más.

\- buenas tardes Lugonis de Piscis – dijo el hombre amablemente cuando estuvo a una distancia considerablemente cerca.

\- buenas tardes, tienen mi autorización para pasar Hakurei de Altar - corto Lugonis amablemente. Cosa que sorprendió a Albafica ya que aun cuando sabía que su padre debía alejar a las personas por el veneno de piscis, jamás lo había visto hacerlo.

\- gracias Lugonis – dijo el santo tranquilamente – tú también saluda Shion – dijo el santo mientras miraba al niño que estaba junto a él.

\- ho-hola - dijo el pequeño mientras se inclinaba en señal de reverencia.

La pequeña miro nerviosa al niño y después busco a su padre con la mirada, esperando que este le dijera si debía hacer lo mismo o no, encontrándose con el rostro sereno de su padre que al notar sus nervios solo se limitó a asentir, habiendo que la niña volviera a ver al hombre y se hiciera una silenciosa reverencia.

\- es muy hermosa la niña que encontraste en…

\- no soy niña – dijo Albafica con molestia al hombre evitando que este pudiera continuar hablando.

Albafica noto como aquellas palabras habían logrado afectar al hombre y al niño que iba con él. Dentro de la corta vida de Albafica únicamente existían tres cosas que hacían que Albafica perdiera su tranquilidad, que insinuaran que era mujer, aun cuando realmente lo era, que le recordaran que Lugonis no era su padre y que le dijeran hermoso, y aquel hombre había logrado juntar las tres en una sola oración haciendo que se molestara de gran manera.

\- Albafica – hablo Lugonis en tono serio, lo cual ella interpreto como una llamada de atención por su reciente comportamiento.

\- perdón – se disculpó la niña bajando la cabeza.

\- al contrario, discúlpame tu – dijo el hombre tranquilamente – tu belleza logro confundirme - la niña apretó los puños molesta por que volvieran a tocar el tema de su belleza, sin embargo, no podía volver a ser grosera con aquel santo, así que alzo la vista en busca de algo en lo cual canalizar su enojo, encontrando únicamente al pequeño Shion que la miraba confundido y dedicándole una mirada furiosa, provoco que el pequeño le quitara la mirada de encima aún más confundido – ¿este niño será entrenado por ti? – aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Albafica, que esperaba con ansias la respuesta afirmativa de su padre.

\- así es – dijo Lugonis serenamente

Respuesta que provoco que Albafica se enorgulleciera. Nada la hacía más feliz que pensar en ser la heredera de la armadura de su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzara a entrenar? – pregunto el santo mientras veía a Albafica, a la cual le brillaban los ojos en espera de la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

\- aun no lo sé – dijo el santo aún más serio que antes provocando que la chica se entristeciera.

\- espero sea pronto – dijo el santo amablemente – así podrá acompañar a Shion.

\- ¿él también quiere ser santo? – pregunto Albafica que al instante se tapó la boca recordando que no debía hablar más de lo necesario.

\- así es – dijo el santo ignorando el gesto de sorpresa de la niña – ya casi cumple un año entrenando.

La niña miro a Shion, el cual volteo a verla timidamente, aquel niño iba a ser su futuro compañero de armas… Una fuerte ventisca asalto al templo provocando que el corto cabello de la pequeña se ondeara bruscamente e impregnara pequeños copos de nieve las cabelleras de ambos… _"estoy muy atrasada"_ pensó la pequeña mientras suspiraba.

\- papa – hablo la niña tímidamente a su padre mientras miraba como se perdían entre la nieve las siluetas del santo de Altar y su alumno.

\- ¿Qué pasa Albafica? – pregunto el santo serenamente.

\- ya quiero comenzar a entrenar – dijo la niña, mientras miraba seriamente a su padre.

El santo suspiro y aun cuando sabía que en algún momento tendría que ser así, sintió un profundo dolor. Volteo a mirar a la pequeña y antes de que intentara cuestionarla, detuvo su mirada en los pequeños ojos color azul cobaltos, que expresaban total determinación.

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunto el santo seriamente y la determinación en los ojos de Albafica se encendieron aún más.

\- si – respondió la niña.

El santo suspiro, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- está bien – dijo el santo tratando de ocultar el dolor que le provocaba el simple hecho de pensar que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ser muy dolorosas para Albafica – comenzaremos la próxima semana – dijo finalmente y la niña comenzó a saltar a su alrededor mientras le agradecía una y otra vez – ahora ve a dormir – dijo el santo – mañana iremos a Rodorio - la pequeña solo se limitó a sonreírle, ocultando la felicidad que le causaba ir a visitar por primera vez Rodorio.

\- si papa – fue lo único que contesto Albafica antes de correr hacia adentro de la casa de Piscis.

" _perdóname Albafica"_ fue lo único que pensó el santo, para después hacia la salida del templo y como todas las noches desde que Albafica había cumplido tres años, se dirigió hacia el jardín de royal demon roses, el cual, aun ante la imparable caída de nieve, mantenía su característico color carmesí.

El santo se adentró hacia el jardín y camino hasta llegar a una gran roca café que sobresalía imponente entre aquel mar carmesí, una vez ahí el santo se dejó caer sobre la roca donde esperaría pacientemente a que el alba despuntara…

Aquella mañana gozaba de un radiante e intenso sol que hacía parecer broma el hecho de que un día antes todo se mantenía cubierto de nieve.

Aquella mañana los pájaros cantaban alegremente recibiendo el inicio de una nueva primavera, acompañando a los habitantes del pueblo que continuaban con su rutina diaria.

Aquella mañana y aun a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el sol despuntase, Lugonis de Piscis caminaba tranquilamente entre las calles del pueblo en compañía de Albafica.

Aquella mañana era una mañana sumamente especial para Albafica debido a que era la primera vez que bajaba a Rodorio.

Albafica observaba como los aldeanos transitaban por las calles, mientras algunos de detenían en los puestos. El pueblo a esas horas de la mañana se encontraba inundado en una infinidad de olores que hacía que la pequeña mirara a su alrededor intentando buscar el origen de todos y cada uno de ellos, pasando desde la panadería hasta el puesto de flores.

La pequeña continúo siguiendo a Lugonis por las calles del pueblo absorta entre la cantidad de cosas nuevas que existían hasta que él se detuvo frente a una librería y al no darse cuenta por donde caminaba Albafica choco con un niño que acababa de salir de la librería, logrando hacer que ambos cayeran…

 **Woohhh! Espero que les haya gustado dentro de poco subiré la continuación.**

 **Por lo pronto ¿Quién será el nuevo personaje?**

 **Solo quisiera aclarar lo siguiente:**

 **1.- Por lo que leí e investigue, ya que yo no soy Piscis, descubrí que normalmente los Piscis tienen una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable. Son muy queridos por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, sin embargo, los** **Piscis** **tienden a existir de forma emocional más que de forma racional, de forma instintiva más que de forma intelectual. No les gusta sentirse confinados y no respetan las convenciones así por las buenas. Eh ahí el porqué de algunas de las reacciones de Albafica en este episodio. Pero ojo esta personalidad solo será temporal ya que poco a poco la cambiare en base a las experiencias que Albafica comience a tener.**

 **2.- En el manga original la edad de Albafica es de 26 años al morir, siendo así uno de los caballeros, por así decirlo viejitos, idea que no me gustó mucho, así que decidí hacer al personaje de Albafica nueve años más joven, cambio que también será visto en otros personajes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Hola!**

 **Como están mis lectores queridos! Espero muy bien y este disfrutando al máximo sus días. Es un milagro verlos a estas horas (crei que se haría costumbre publicar en la madrugada) y me complace entregarles un capítulo más de esta curiosa historia. De antemano quisiera también agradecerles a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer la historia y dejar un review.**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo y no sea tan malo como creo que es ya que a decir verdad me costó un poco conectar las ideas, hasta creo que se nota un poco la bipolaridad de mi signo… (Solo espero eso no me pase con las cosas que ya tengo planeadas a futuro)**

 **Espero no se esté haciendo tediosa la historia con estos tres capítulos y un prefacio que lleva, de todos modos hare todo lo posible por no defraudarlos y conseguir que la historia tenga más lectores.**

 **En fin aclaro los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita (contestar reviews):**

 **Tyra: Hola! Antes que nada quisiera agradecerte por haber dejado un review ya que siento que comentarios como los tuyos me animan a seguir la historia hasta el final. Gracias por decir que es una buena idea lo de Albafica mujer, la verdad si temía que alguien dijera ¡eh no que te pasa! En fin espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews y que continúes leyendo la historia.**

 **Bueno siendo todo por ahora creo que puedo comenzar con la historia…**

 **Anotaciones:**

 **+++: Salto de tiempo en la historia ya sea a corto, mediano o largo plazo.**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 **-: Delimitantes del capitulo**

 **Sabiendo esto nos vemos al final para comentar alguna que otra aclaración.**

\- fíjate por donde caminas – replico el niño de cabellos azules al momento de caer y dejar que todos los libros que llevaba en las manos quedaran esparcidos en el suelo.

El niño se levantó molesto y comenzó a levantar sus libros, ignorando completamente a Albafica que aun permanecía sentada en el suelo, con el rostro inundado en una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza. Mientras el santo dorado de Piscis veía la situación resistiendo las inmensas ganas de ir a levantar a Albafica _"debes ser fuerte"_ pensó Lugonis mientras veía como la pequeña poco a poco se iba levantando.

\- disculpa – dijo Albafica al chico de cabellera color azul obscuro en un susurro de voz.

El chico volteo a ver a Albafica haciendo que mirada se cruzara repentinamente con unos intensos ojos color azul cobalto, que causaron que el pequeño ladeara la vista inmediatamente.

\- no te preocupes - dijo sin ver a la niña y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, de salieron de la librería otras un hombre alto de cabellos negros y piel pálida, junto a un niño de cabellos verdes y ojos azules.

\- ¿no te lastímate? – le pregunto el de cabellos verdes a la pequeña Albafica. Mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

\- no – dijo Albafica con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que el niño la escuchara mientras retrocedía evitando que el niño se le acercara.

\- Kardia debes disculparte como se debe con la señorita…

\- no soy mujer – dijo Albafica ignorando al niño que trataba de acercársele, en un tono que daba a notar que estaba completamente molesta ante la mención de su verdadero género, provocando que el hombre a viera sorprendido al igual que los otros dos niños.

Lugonis se acercó a la pequeña tranquila y el hombre que estaba con los niños lo miro sorprendido.

\- Lugonis ¿es el tu discípulo? - pregunto el hombre tranquilamente, mientras Albafica volteaba a ver a Lugonis confundida de que aquel hombre conociera a su padre.

\- así es Krest – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente – él es Albafica.

Dicho esto Albafica hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, la cual fue correspondida por el hombre y los niños.

\- me alegra – dijo Krest seriamente y volteo a ver a sus discípulos, los cuales habían aprovechado la distracción de su maestro para juntarse y comenzar a habar – me gustaría quedarme pero me tengo que ir - y dicho esto comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí seguido de sus dos discípulos, de los cuales el niño de cabellos verdes volteo a ver a Albafica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de volver la vista e irse, dejando a la pequeña Albafica con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero tinte rosa.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto la pequeña Albafica tratando de disimular el inmenso interés que comenzaba a sentir por las personas que acababa de conocer.

\- el mayor es el antiguo santo de acuario – dijo Lugonis mirando de reojo a Albafica esperando un cambio en las reacciones de ella – los otros dos son sus discípulos Degel y Kardia – el santo frunció el ceño al ver el ligero rubor que lentamente se apodero de las mejillas de Albafica – son dos años mayores que tú y acaban de llegar de Blue Graad – dijo Lugonis molesto a una pequeña Albafica que aún se mantenía mirando por donde habían desaparecido Krest y sus discípulos – entremos a la librería – dijo Lugonis cortantemente sacando a Albafica de sus pensamientos – aún hay cosas que hacer.

La pequeña asintió y siguió a su maestro, el cual ya se había adelantado y mantenía la puerta abierta para que Albafica entrara.

Una vez dentro de la librería la pequeña pudo admirar la gran cantidad de libreros de cedro que se alzaba imponentemente desde el suelo hasta el techo las paredes completamente tapizados de libros de todos los tamaños y grosores imaginables, cosa que incitaban a la niña a poner en práctica los hábitos de lectura a los que su padre le había acostumbrado desde los tres años, sin embargo, se detuvo a si misma al ver a su padre a dos pasos del mostrador hablando con una señora delgada y de cabello cano.

\- necesito un libro sobre constelaciones – dijo el santo de piscis amablemente.

\- sígame – dijo la señora cuidándola distancia que mantenía con el santo dorado de Piscis, logrando molestar a la niña. ¿Cómo era posible que todos se alejaran siempre de su maestro siendo que las venenosas eran sus rosas y no él? Se preguntaba Albafica mientras seguía a la señora através de los extensos pasadizos que dividían los contenidos literarios en secciones, una vez llegaron al fondo la señora se detuvo enfrente de una de las tantas hileras creadas por los libreros de caoba y con un movimiento de la mano indico que se adentraran a el – en esta sección se encuentran diferentes tipos de libros como el que usted desea – y dicho esto se alejó de ahí rodeando al santo y a la pequeña niña.

\- busca el libro que tu consideres más apropiado para ti – dijo el santo tranquilamente, provocando que la niña lo mirara extrañada – es para tu entrenamiento.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta, para alejarse de ahí y dejar sola a Albafica en medio de un mar de libros enfocados en el estudio de las constelaciones. La pequeña paso los dedos sobre los lomos de los libros sintiendo los bordes producidos por los títulos impresos mayormente en letras doradas y plateadas. Leía con atención cada título y tomaba un libro cada que le parecía interesante el título. Una vez hubo terminado de leer los títulos de la sección amontono los libros en uno de los banquitos que servía como ayuda para alcanzar los ejemplares más altos. Hojeaba los textos rápidamente observando detenidamente las constelaciones que resaltaban entre el blanco papel, sin encontrar alguno que la llegase a agradarle del todo.

Su búsqueda se detuvo completamente al ver el último de los libros que había escogido, lo tomo dudosamente aquel libro de pasta gruesa color azul marino y leyó el título detenidamente "Constelaciones y sus mitos".

" _Mitos"_ aquella palabra resonó en su mente, hasta apenas había leído puros libros científicos que aun cuando eran completos, carecían de lo que ella necesitaba, comenzó a hojearlo buscando la constelación de Piscis.

\- ¿has escogido alguno? – pregunto el santo dorado de Piscis evitando que la pequeña lograra encontrar el mito de piscis.

\- quiero este – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le enseñaba el libro al santo.

\- buena elección – dijo el santo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el mostrador de la librería, donde Lugonis pago el libro.

Al salir de la librería Albafica caminaba alegremente por Rodorio mientras aferraba a su pecho su más reciente adquisición ya que aun cuando su maestro solo se lo había dado como parte de su futuro entrenamiento, aquel libro era uno de los pocos regalos que su padre le había hecho.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el santuario, esta vez bajo un sol más abrazador que el de la mañana, evadiendo a los transeúntes que caminaban por la calle, hasta que Lugonis se detuvo frente a un pequeño puesto de flores.

\- ¿Qué pasa maestro? - pregunto la pequeña Albafica extrañada, sin embargo su padre comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto sin darle respuesta alguna a la pequeña.

La pequeña se acercó a su maestro buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas, sin embargo aquella acción había sido demasiado tarde ya que al llegar junto a él únicamente logro escuchar un "Gracias" por parte de la dependienta.

\- sé que es tarde para decirlo pero… - hablo Lugonis, quien aún se mantenía de espaldas a la niña – feliz cumpleaños – dijo el santo tranquilamente, después de voltear y extenderle una rosa color purpura a la pequeña.

Albafica abrió los ojos de sobremanera al observas la gran rosa purpura que su maestro mantenía en sus manos, la cual tomo con delicadeza con una de sus manos, e instantáneamente llevándola a su nariz únicamente para aspirar y deleitarse con el dulce perfume que emanaba de esta.

" _Dulce, delicado y suave"_ pensó la pequeña al momento de aspirar la esencia de la rosa y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas volteo a ver a su maestro, aquel regalo hacia que inexplicablemente su corazón diera un vuelco. Miro a su maestro y aun con las lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzo hacia él, donde brazos comenzó a llorar aferrada a las piernas de su padre. ¿Por qué si aquel regalo la hacía tan feliz estaba llorando de tristeza?

El santo bajo la mirada al ver a la pequeña llorando y un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta, con delicadeza se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de Albafica y la abrazo en silencio haciendo caso omiso de los transeúntes que los miraban curiosos.

\- seré un gran hombre – dijo Albafica a Lugonis una vez que termino de llorar.

\- seguro lo serás – dijo el santo con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Que ella se refiriera a sí misma como hombre únicamente le confirmaba que ya no había vuelta atrás y poco a poco comenzaría a trazarse su nuevo destino.

Los dos se separaron de su abrazo y Lugonis una vez levantado le tendió la mano a Albafica, la cual tomo gustosa la mano de su padre, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por primera y última ocasión hacia el santuario, donde al llegar se soltaron silenciosamente y Albafica volvió a presionar el libro contra su pecho, mientras con una mano sostenía aquella rosa purpura que tan feliz la hacía.

Pasaron caminando el área de entrenamiento, mientras algunos aprendices se distraían admirando la belleza de la única persona a la que Lugonis de Piscis le permitía acercársele.

Albafica camino tratando de ignorar a los curiosos aprendices, hasta que salieron del área de entrenamiento y comenzaron a subir las escaleras que conducían a la primera de las doce casas.

\- pido permiso para pasar por tu casa Naveed de Aries - hablo Lugonis al ver que el guardián de Aries se encontraba afuera de su templo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su rubia cabellera ondeaba ante la delicada brisa primaveral, el santo al escuchar aquellas palabras abrió los ojos dejando a la vista el intenso color verde que estos poseían, los miro tranquilamente y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Lugonis asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta afirmativa del santo y junto a Albafica se adentraron al templo de Aries.

\- ¿él es tu discípulo? – pregunto el santo seriamente haciendo que Lugonis y Albafica se detuvieran a medio camino.

\- aun no – respondió Lugonis mientras volteaba a ver al santo de Aries.

\- pero lo será ¿no es así? – hablo el santo calmado.

\- si – respondió el santo de Piscis en un susurro de voz apenas audible.

\- felicidades pequeño – dijo el santo hacia Albafica ignorando a Lugonis – serás un gran santo.

\- gra… gracias – respondió Albafica apenada, haciendo que el santo sonriera.

\- disfrútalo Lugonis – dijo el santo, haciendo que Lugonis frunciera el ceño – no todos podemos entrenar a nuestros sucesores – dicho esto el santo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida de su casa – cuídalo… no tendrá una vida fácil.

Una vez que el santo desapareció por la puerta, Lugonis volteo a ver a Albafica notando la preocupación en el rostro de la pequeña.

\- subamos a casa – dijo el santo al momento que vio a Albafica abrir la boca para hablar.

Albafica asintió y los dos subieron por las casas restantes hasta piscis…

 **Que tal!**

 **Si lo sé, yo de nuevo pero hay varias razones que me justifican aparte quería agradecerles por leer hasta el final este capítulo.**

 **En fin… ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gusta cómo se van desarrollando las cosas?**

 **Bueeeno digamos que estos primeros capítulos son una introducción a la historia así que no se desesperen.**

 **Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1.- Edades: la cosa esta así, anteriormente había hablado sobre cambiar edades de algunos personajes así que solo diré lo siguiente en el manga original Kardia y Degel tienen 22 años al morir por lo que en si los haría mayores para esta historia, así que jugare un poco con eso y reduciré tres años su edad.**

 **2.- ¿Por qué una rosa purpura autora eso no existe ni va al caso? Nada nada estoy estudiando agronomía y todo lo puedo xD okey no (nótese que la autora enloqueció un poco) la verdad como muchos ya sabran si existen las rosas purpuras y hay una considerable cantidad de variedades tales como las melody perfume, la blue moon, la burgundy iceber o la veilchenblau… en fin todas son rosas de verano. Ahora sabiendo eso según el libro "el lenguaje de las flores" de Robert Bangert, dependiendo del color de la rosa se le dan determinados significados simbólicos. En este caso una rosa purpura simboliza amor de padres o protección, así que sabiendo esto quise aplicarlo como el regalo de Lugonis a Albafica.**

 **3.- el santo de Aries es un OC mío, posee un nombre hindú y lo hice debido a que en The Lost Canvas no habla nada del santo de Aries que estaba antes de Shion y pues como solo hablaba de Avenir de Aries pero el murió y como que dejar la casa de Aries solita no se me hacía muy justo aparte de que ya era hora de que metiera un OC (okay no).**

 **4.- Recordemos que Shion no fue entrenado por un santo de Aries en The Lost Canvas así que decidí aprovecharme un poco de eso en la historia.**

 **Sin más me despido esperando actualizar esta semana o al menos el fin de semana. Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

 **It's me again!**

 **Okay ya sé que abandone por un tiempo este fic pero tengo una buena excusa (creo) la Uní me consumió mucho estos veranos y no pude concentrarme en otra cosa más que en la escuela. Espero que me perdonen por eso y por muchas otras cosas.**

 **Este capítulo no es muy largo pero espero sea de su agrado, ya que siempre intento por todos os medios dejar que esta sea una lectura totalmente agradable para ustedes. Y ahora que ya se poner acentos con el teclado ya no dependeré tanto del autocorrector, aunque de todos modos si llegan a ver algo que no concuerda espero me lo hagan saber.**

 **Como siempre agradezco que exista gente que ya este leyendo la historia hasta este punto, eso me hace sentir euforia.**

 **Me alegra mucho decirles que por ahora tengo vacaciones por un mes y hare todo lo posible por dejarles tres o cuatro capítulos. Aunque no puedo prometerlo la familia, el novio, la familia del novio, el estudio post entrada a la Uní, los amigos, Saint Seiya, Bleach, los libros, la lluvia y la comida serán unos buenos obstáculos. Pero animo hare lo posible por volver aquí y dejar un nuevo cap.**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora les dejo el capítulo y nos vemos al final.**

 **Aclaro que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Aunque si me pertenecieran a mi habrían más desnudos de saga… Okay creo que no…**

 **Anotaciones:**

 **+++: Salto de tiempo en la historia ya sea a corto, mediano o largo plazo.**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

Los cálidos rayos del sol golpeaban de frente a Albafica mientras subía las escaleras camino al santuario en compañía de su maestro, aquella mañana habían bajado a comprar túnicas que pudiera utilizar Albafica durante sus entrenamientos y ahora se encontraban de regreso. Albafica miro alrededor mientras caminaba cuesta arriba, deteniendo sus pasos completamente al ver aquel lugar debajo de las escaleras donde una gran cantidad de chicos de diferentes edades se encontraban cruzando golpes entre ellos, aquella no era la primera vez que veía el coliseo de entrenamiento pero aun así sentía como los nervios se apoderaban completamente de su cuerpo " _mañana"_ pensó Albafica mientras inconscientemente se aferraba con fuerza las túnicas que recién había adquirido.

\- ¿ocurre algo Albafica? – pregunto Lugonis con voz serena al notar que Albafica se había detenido.

\- ¿es justo hacer eso? – pregunto Albafica mientras observaba a tres chicos que se encontraban arrinconando a otro chico entre los muros. Lugonis poso su mirada en los chicos que Albafica observaba, notando que el que estaba arrinconado tenía la ropa completamente ensangrentada y gran parte de su rostro cubierto por completo de moretones, frunció el ceño ante tal escena y negó con la cabeza. Albafica suspiro al ver a Lugonis negar y volvió a dirigir su mirada al grupo de chicos – ¿podemos ayudarlo? – pregunto la pequeña y Lugonis volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? – pregunto Albafica con sorpresa.

\- él debe pelear su batalla solo – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Albafica preocupada – él está en desventaja.

\- porque si lo ayudamos solo heriremos su orgullo – dijo Lugonis serenamente y volvió a subir las escaleras en dirección a la casa de Piscis, seguido por Albafica que se mantenía con la cabeza baja y en completo silencio.

Subieron tranquilamente hasta llegar al templo de Aries, donde Albafica rápidamente busco con la mirada al guardián del templo, sin embargo, al no notar rastro alguno de su presencia volteo a ver a su maestro.

\- Naveed de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro se encuentran en una misión en España – dijo Lugonis seriamente mientras se adentraba a la casa – tenemos el camino libre hasta Géminis.

Albafica asintió y volvió a caminar cabizbaja detrás de su maestro, desde el día que había conocido al santo de Aries ella había logrado crear una buena conexión con él y esperaba verlo un día antes de iniciar su entrenamiento para pedirle consejos que temía preguntarle a su padre y futuro maestro " _entrenar"_ pensó Albafica… el día de mañana iba a ser el primer paso que ella daría para acercarse a la armadura dorada de Piscis.

Continuo caminando cuesta arriba ignorando completamente las respuestas secas y cortantes que los santos dorados le daban a su maestro ya que después de una semana ella ya se había acostumbrado a aquel trato.

Una vez en Piscis observo a Lugonis afuera de su dormitorio y este con un ademan de su mano le indico que pasara a su habitación, la pequeña entro a la habitación y tomo asiento en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de madera, Lugonis al ver que Albafica ya estaba sentada cerró la puerta tras de sí y ocupo el lugar que estaba frente a Albafica. Los dos se miraron incómodamente, por un lado Lugonis no sabía con qué tema comenzar a hablar y por otro lado Albafica no sabía si estaba bien o no atosigar a su padre con preguntas.

\- Albafica – comenzó a hablar Lugonis tranquilamente – el día de mañana iniciaras una nueva etapa que determinara lo que llegaras a ser en un futuro – miro como Albafica fruncía el entrecejo preocupada y continuo hablando – ser un santo no es una tarea fácil, tendrás que aprender a luchar tus propias batallas, aprenderás a defender tu honor y principalmente sabrás en que momento seguir o no lo que dicta tu corazón – el santo suspiro y miro a la pequeña Albafica – Albafica en tu camino como santo habrá momentos en lo que habrá cosas que tendrás que sacrificar, pero a pesar de todo siempre tienes que mantenerte en pie – Albafica no comprendía porque su maestro le hablaba de tal forma, sin embargo, algo en el tono de voz de Lugonis la hacía pensar que aquellas eran importantes – y recuerda esto siempre… las personas fuertes siempre deberán usar su poder para proteger a los demás.

Albafica suspiro al escuchar tal cosa, estaba orgullosa de que su padre fuera una persona tan bondadosa.

\- ¿Cómo será mi entrenamiento? – pregunto la pequeña tímidamente.

\- al principio será normal – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente – después, si es que decides seguir, tendrás que aprender todas las artes de los Piscis.

\- yo siempre voy a querer seguir – dijo la pequeña. " _eso espero"_ pensó Lugonis y se limitó a sonreírle.

Aquella madrugada los tenues rayos del sol apenas lograban teñir el horizonte con débiles colores naranjas y amarillos, logrando que aquel cielo se viera como si estuviese siendo consumido por el fuego provocando un momento de belleza efímera, aquella madrugada era especial ante los pequeños ojos somnolientos de Albafica, no solo porque en esos momentos se encontraba camino al campo de entrenamiento, si no por que aquella madrugada había despertado con la sensación de que algo importante iba a suceder.

Bajo detrás de su maestro saltando los escalones de dos en dos completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginar qué clase de ejercicio la pondría a hacer su ahora maestro, sin embargo el golpe que se llevó al chocar contra la espalda de su maestro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lugonis al sentir como Albafica chocaba contra el volteo a verla seriamente.

\- ¿recuerdas las reglas? – le pregunto seriamente, sin dejar de observar el solitario coliseo de entrenamiento y ella se limitó a asentir, como podría olvidarlas si toda la semana Lugonis se había esmerado en recordarlas.

 _Lugonis se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca admirando como Albafica se encontraba recogiendo algunas rosas del campo de Royal Demon Roses, desde que había decidido entrenarla había optado por llevarla a aquel campo para lograr hacer que su cuerpo se adaptara a aquel veneno descubriendo que ella apenas y se sentía mal con la cercanía de las rosas. Suspiro ante una pequeña brisa que logro desojar a algunas de las rosas, logrando así esparcir aquella fragancia tan placentera y tan peligrosa. Vio a Albafica tomar una de las rosas y acercarla para aspirar más de cerca aquel embriagante aroma, suspiro, aquella imagen era la de una pequeña niña indefensa, aun cuando Albafica aparentaba ser hombre había algo en su inocencia que estaba seguro que lograría hacer dudar a más de uno poniéndola en peligro. El santo frunció en ceño con preocupación, el simple hecho de pensar que Albafica pudiese ser herida si se llegase a saber de su identidad o hacía sentirse más que preocupado._

 _\- Albafica – la llamo tranquilamente, logrando que la pequeña dejara la rosa con la que estaba jugando, únicamente para regalarle una tierna sonrisa – pronto tu entrenamiento comenzara – dijo restándole importancia a la sonrisa de la pequeña – y con ese entrenamiento habrán nuevas reglas._

 _\- ¿reglas? – pregunto Albafica confundida._

 _\- asi es – dijo seriamente - no hablaras a no ser que yo te lo autorice, harás todas las cosas que yo ordene que hagas, no alardearas de lo que sabes y principalmente… nadie debe saber que no eres hombre o dejare de entrenarte – dijo Lugonis seriamente provocando que una agresiva corriente eléctrica recorriera por la columna de Albafica._

\- si – respondió Albafica en voz baja ya que ella misma había llegado a la conclusión de que sus palabras lograban delatar su género y mientras menos hablara menos peligro corría de ser descubierta, y si no hablar la ayudaría a conseguir la armadura eso haría.

\- entonces dale diez vueltas al coliseo – dijo Lugonis antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia uno de los múltiples pilares que se encontraban derrumbados a las orillas del coliseo de entrenamiento. Albafica se limitó a asentir y comenzó a correr rápidamente alrededor del coliseo cometiendo un grave error ya que al dar la tercera vuelta ya sentía su cuerpo desfallecer. Se detuvo para tomar aliento y continúo corriendo hasta completar las diez vueltas, esta vez con una velocidad más moderada. Una vez termino se dirigió hacia donde estaba su maestro y se paró frente a él, mirándolo aun con la respiración entrecortada – nunca te pedí que corrieras – dijo el santo seriamente provocando que a Albafica se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

\- perdone – murmuro Albafica tímidamente recibiendo únicamente el resoplido molesto de su maestro, el cual provoco que Albafica pensara en lo diferente que se estaba comportando su maestro.

\- quiero que hagas cincuenta flexiones – dijo Lugonis seriamente mientras se levantaba de aquella piedra. Albafica lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, ella no sabía a lo que se refería su maestro – has esto – y dicho esto el santo poso sus manos detrás de su nuca y flexiono sus rodillas hasta quedar en cunclillas, para posteriormente levantarse. Albafica asintió y con torpeza hizo su primera flexión y así continuo hasta terminar las cincuenta flexiones.

\- ya termine – dijo Albafica al ver que su maestro se mantenía con la mirada perdida, el miro tranquilamente hacia donde estaba la pequeña y se acercó a ella.

\- golpea – dijo poniéndose en cunclillas y extendiendo la palma de su mano para posarla frente a ella – no dudes, solo golpea – dijo Lugonis al ver que Albafica retrocedía dudosa – en una batalla real no puedes dudar Albafica – y dicho esto poso una de sus rodillas en el suelo – golpea – Albafica jamás había golpeado a alguien pero había visto hacerlo tantas veces a los chicos que entrenaban en el coliseo que tenía noción de cómo podría hacerlo. Cerró su mano en forma de puño y golpeo débilmente la palma de la mano de su maestro – más fuerte – ordeno Lugonis y Albafica volvió a golpear la palma de su mano esta vez un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior – eso no basta Albafica – dijo Lugonis molesto – usa todas tus fuerzas – Albafica asintió y esta vez hizo todo lo posible porque toda su fuerza se concentrara en su puño y asesto un golpe directo a la palma de su maestro, al cual miro temerosa, para únicamente encontrarse con la sonrisa de su maestro.

\- ¿lo hice bien? – pregunto Albafica tímidamente.

\- si – dijo el santo serenamente y se levantó – ahora hazlo solo, pero cubre tu pecho con tu mano libre – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar en dirección a las orillas del coliseo – hazlo una vez con la izquierda y otra con a derecha sin dejar de cubrir tu pecho – la miro seriamente – hazlo hasta que alcances velocidad.

Albafica asintió y mientras entrenaba observo como el coliseo comenzaba a llenarse de varios aprendices, algunos acompañados de sus maestros y otros completamente solos. Observo a su alrededor y vio que los chicos que el día anterior se encontraban molestando al otro chico, se encontraban mirándola y al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron uno de los chicos que poseía lacios cabellos obscuros y ojos verdes le dedico una sonrisa que bien podía verse llena de arrogancia. Albafica evito responder a aquella sonrisa y se giró rápidamente en dirección hacia donde estaba su maestro, ella simplemente no quería llegar a entablar algún tipo de contacto con personas tan injustas.

\- Albafica – llamo su maestro – debo ir a la cámara del patriarca – es santo se acercó a la pequeña y seriamente le volvió a hablar – dale diez vueltas corriendo al coliseo y si aún no estoy aquí para cuando acabes has otras cincuenta flexiones.

Albafica asintió con la cabeza y una vez que vio a su maestro subir en dirección a la cámara del patriarca inicio su recorrido a lo largo del coliseo, cuyo suelo parecía hervir a causa de los rayos del sol, que habían intensificado su calor con el paso de la mañana, y hacían que el cuero de sus sandalias se calentara provocando que cada pisada le quemara la planta del pie.

Durante su recorrido paso por enfrente de diversos apéndices, de los cuales algunos la ignoraban, otros se alejaban instantáneamente de su paso evitando su contacto y otros la veían con una mezcla de enojo y arrogancia, identificando entre los últimos a aquel chico de ojos verdes, al que había ignorado.

Después de la quinta vuelta, todo había comenzado a marchar a la perfección, había logrado obtener un ritmo constante en su carrera, ahora su respiración era más calmada y sus pies habían dejado de sufrir por el intenso calor primaveral, Albafica estaba alegre por su progreso y estaba segura de que lograría adaptarse de la misma manera con las flexiones, sin embargo, aquella alegría no duro mucho, pues al momento que vio a un chico caer totalmente ensangrentado al piso, su concentración se perdió, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al piso de rodillas. Albafica miro el suelo consternado, después de haber pensado que su padre la iba a felicitar por su progreso, todo se había ido por la borda a causa de sus distracciones. Al sentir como su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco " _un hombre no llora"_ pensó para sí y disimuladamente, paso el dorso de su mano primero por su frente y después por sus ojos, apoyo las manos en el ardiente suelo y se levantó pesadamente, únicamente para encontrarse con la arrogante mirada esmeralda del chico que segundos antes había ignorado.

\- así que este es el aprendiz de Lugonis de Piscis – dijo con malicia – parece una niña – dijo en voz alta, mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos que lo acompañaban – será que tu voz es también de niña – dijo esta vez mientras le sonreía lúgubremente – o será que suena realmente ruda.

 **Y se acabó…**

 **Espero verlos pronto aunque jojo ya estoy escribiendo la continuación y creo que va bien, será un poco más activa y así.**

 **Y bueno como creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre existen cosas que quiero aclarar:**

 **1.- Me gustan las historias largas, espero que a ustedes también y principalmente me agrada que las cosas tengan un porque, por lo cual para que exista el romance en la historia va a faltar un poco, porque por dios Albafica apenas tiene seis aún no se puede enamorar aparte de que haaaaaa aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas.**

 **2.- No me gusta hablar mezclas raras de japonés, español y otros idiomas sin sentido, por lo que no verán cosas así en este fic, a no ser que tengan un poco de lógica o este de humor para hacerlo, pero en si a no ser que el personaje sea japonés o de otro país, no van a haber cambios raros como un gomenasai en lugar de perdón o algo así, de ahí en fuera dudo que algo como eso pase.**

 **3.- Hubo un cambio de descripción porque no sabía cómo explicar la historia de hecho aún no lo sé y esa descripción está sujeta a cambios a no ser que logre hacer una que me guste o alguien me haga el favor de hacer una.**

 **Y bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero en serio no ofender a nadie con ninguna de las aclaraciones de este y otros caps ya que soy un poco mala con las palabras. En si todo lo digo en muy buen plan y como mis puntos de vista que no intento imponer a nadie.**

 **Siendo eso todo me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo y un hasta pronto amigos del planeta tierra y alguno que otro alíen que llegue a honrarme con su lectura.**

 **Se despide Erait-san.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Qué signo son?**

 **Yo soy géminis. Espero contesten ya que quiero saber más de todos mis adorados lectores.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour…**

 **He vuelto, a que no me extrañaban, aquí traigo un capítulo más de este extraño fic. Las cosa se van a poner algo tensa a partir de aquí, o bueno al menos esa es mi idea, espero poder plasmar a la perfección toda la maraña de emociones y sentimientos que ya imagine, o si no llorare, sufriré, me quejare con Hades, le hare berrinche a Don Pose… ya saben haría las cosas más normales que podría hacer una escritora chillona como yo.**

 **Espero estén leyendo hasta este punto de la historia! Ya que si es así hey se han ganado mi amor y agradecimiento incondicional.**

 **Quisiera avisarles que ya tengo hasta el capítulo 8 pero como no tengo internet aun no lo he subido y quizá tarde pero hey tranquilos amigos no tardare mucho en hacerlo.**

 **Espero me dejen sus comentarios después de leer este capítulo ya que nada me haría más feliz que ver su opiniones, críticas constructivas e inclusive un sutil hola está más que bienvenido.**

 **Va a haber muchas cosas que no concuerden con la historia original como edades y cosas asi, sin embargo, espero eso no les moleste. Y cualquier duda que no se llegue a aclarar en la sección del final pueden preguntármela y yo con gusto se las aclaro por mensaje privado o aquí en el fic.**

 **Sin más deseo aclarar que los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (esos si son míos), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Aunque si me perteneciera la historia estoy segura de que habría más sangre en Soul Of Gold… muajajajajajajajajajaja… Okay no… pero si mejores graficos…**

 **Anotaciones:**

 **+++: Salto de tiempo en la historia ya sea a corto, mediano o largo plazo.**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **Ahora que he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir por ahora, les dejo el capítulo y nos vemos más abajo para las anotaciones finales.**

Albafica, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la presencia de aquel moreno de ojos verdes parado frente a ella con una sonrisa altanera dibujada en sus labios ¿Cómo había llegado a su lado tan rápido si hacía poco estaba del otro lado del coliseo? Ignoraba la respuesta y no quería quedarse ahí el tiempo suficiente como para descubrirla, así que sin más hizo ademan de dar la media vuelta y retirarse, pero el chico la detuvo del hombro en el acto.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le dijo molesto – es de mala educación dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca - " _ni te atrevas a hablarme de modales"_ pensó Albafica antes de apartarse bruscamente del tacto de aquel chico y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido - ¿no piensas hablar?

" _No a ti"_ pensó Albafica y al instante una sonrisa altanera se le dibujo en el rostro, tenía una mínima intuición de que tipo de persona era aquel chico y jamás se arriesgaría a ser descubierta por alguien como él, observo como la sonrisa del chico se descomponía y fruncía el ceño molesto. Albafica rodo los ojos con molestia y se dio la vuelta para alejarse pensando que aquel tipo solo era fuerte cuando le seguían sus juegos, lamentablemente al voltear por completo se encontró con la mirada molesta de otros chicos, un par de centímetros más altos que ella, pero notablemente más fuertes, uno de ellos tenía el rizado cabello color rubio y los ojos de un tono de café muy parecido al color de las avellanas y el otro poseía un corto cabello pelirrojo y unos intensos ojos azules.

\- Cyril parece que el nuevo es un engreído – hablo el chico poseedor de los ojos avellana mientras tomaba con fuerza la parte baja del rostro de Albafica con una de sus manos, provocando que sus mejillas se tintaran de rojo – sería bueno enseñarle un poco de humildad.

Una retorcida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel chico y mientras Albafica forcejeaba para salir del agarre de aquel chico, este con su mano libre la tomo de la muñeca y le dio la vuelta bruscamente, dejándola de frente al chico que respondía al nombre de Cyril, el cual le dio casi al instante un fuerte golpe en el rostro, provocando que el rosado labio inferior de Albafica se abriera y tintara de rojo parte de su boca.

Albafica cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir el mareo provocado por el impacto de aquel golpe y mordió con fuerza su lengua tratando de evitar que un grito saliera de sus labios, sentía como la cálida sangre abandonaba su labio y corría libremente hacia su barbilla, sin embargo, se negaba a gritar de dolor y delatarse a sí misma. Alzo la mirada para ver a su atacante y se encontró nuevamente con el puño del chico, el cual esta vez se posó agresivamente en la mejilla de la pequeña, provocando que algunas lágrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos.

" _Resiste"_ escucho como una dulce y melodiosa voz le susurraba al oído " _debes ser fuerte"_ le repitió la voz para poco después recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de Cyril en la boca del estómago, Albafica intento seguir manteniéndose de pie y evitar doblarse ante el dolor ante los golpes que el chico le había comenzado a dar constantemente, sin embargo después del quinto golpe claudico y sus piernas se doblaron negándose a mantenerla de pie, dejándola completamente a la merced de aquellos chicos.

\- vamos si no gritas no es divertido – dijo Cyril con una sonrisa retorcida – agárralo con más fuerza Lykaios – le hablo al chico que sostenía a la pequeña Albafica – este será más fuerte - Albafica solo pudo sentir como el agarre del chico que la estaba sosteniendo se volvía más fuerte antes de sentir el fuerte dolor provocado por el impacto del puño de Cyril en su estómago… ella sabía que eso era todo lo que podía resistir y dejo salir un gemido acompañado de gotas de sangre que seguramente eran a causa de alguna hemorragia interna, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero al sentirlo Albafica los cerro con fuerza, aquella gente despreciable no tenía el derecho de verla llorar. Por otra parte Cyril únicamente la veía aún más molesto que antes – ¿Cómo es posible que algo como esto sea aspirante a dorado? – preguntó en voz alta con desprecio y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el chico que mantenía en pie a Albafica la dejo caer al hirviente suelo.

Albafica no pudo evitar caer de lleno al suelo, recibiendo el impacto totalmente que provoco que ella volviera a gemir de dolor. No iba a gritar, no iba a llorar, ese iba a ser su orgullo, jamás complacería a nadie a no ser que fuese su maestro o la mismísima Athena. Se sentía débil e impotente, quería que su padre la defendiera, pero sabía que esta era una de esas batallas que su padre consideraba "batallas por el orgullo" y que debía ser peleada únicamente por ella, así que de un momento a otro cerro con fuerza su puño y reuniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban, se levantó y le lanzo un golpe a Cyril, el cual el esquivo con facilidad dejando que Albafica cayera una vez más al suelo.

\- que desperdicio – dijo el chico de ojos azules, el cual se había mantenido al margen de aquella escena.

\- y que lo digas Evan – dijo Lykaios mientras apartaba algunos risos de su marfileña frente con su mano.

\- idiota – dijo Cyril a Albafica antes de asestarte un certero puntapié en las cotillas – con esa fuerza no llegaras ni a guardia.

Al recibir el golpe Albafica suprimió un aullido de dolor mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior provocando que su sangre fluyera incontrolablemente hasta impactar contra el suelo. Tratando de no pensar en sus heridas, lentamente alzo la mirada, para únicamente encontrarse con las espaldas de los chicos que se alejaban de los campos de entrenamiento soltando risotadas e insultos.

Albafica cerró los ojos fuertemente, lamentando que a causa de su debilidad alguien más se había atrevido a lastimarla. Una lagrima traicionera rodo por sus mejillas provocando que nuevamente la hermosa voz que recientemente le había hablado llegara a su mente diciendo únicamente " _existe gente cruel"_ , la pequeña suspiro para sus adentros, sabía que aun si existía gente mala en este mundo, también existían muchas más personas rebosantes de bondad y que incluso algunas de ellas darían lo que fuese por proteger a los demás.

Trato de incorporarse lentamente del suelo, aun a pesar del inmenso dolor que lograba consumirla hasta los huesos, y una vez que estuvo totalmente de pie tentó con cuidado la parte de sus labios que llegaba a arderle como si estuviese en llamas. Miro alrededor observando como algunos aprendices la miraban con lastima, Albafica bufo molesta, descubriendo que odiaba que alguien tuviese ese tipo de emociones hacia ella, frunció el ceño y soportando el inmenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo continuo corriendo alrededor del coliseo.

La débil luz de la luna iluminaba el patio trasero del templo de Piscis, provocando que todo aquello que fuera tocado por estos obtuviera un brillo peculiar que lograba otorgarle a aquel lugar una sensación pacífica y armoniosa, mientras que las bellas rosas rojas, que adornaban las escaleras de camino al templo de patriarca, desprendían una dulce esencia que lograba provocar que los sentidos de todo aquel que pasara por ahí se relajaran.

Aquel escenario siempre había logrado crear una sensación de paz en el corazón de Albafica y la pequeña no podía negar que justo en esos momentos necesitaba que su corazón se recuperara de la humillación que había sufrido aquella mañana.

La pequeña suspiro con pesar, había engañado a su maestro cuando este le había preguntado sobre sus heridas y eso la hacía sentirse la persona más despreciable del universo.

\- es una bella noche ¿no es así? – escucho Albafica la conocida voz de su maestro.

\- si – dijo Albafica con voz ronca. Aquel día se había limitado a hablar con monosílabos y una que otra oración corta, por lo que suponía que sus cuerdas vocales aun no reaccionaban bien a sus palabras.

Lugonis la miro tristemente y suspiro, conocía la razón de los actos recientes de Albafica e inclusive tenia noción de lo que había pasado en el coliseo, sin embargo estaba seguro de que si Albafica aún no le había hablado de aquello se debía a que ella tenía sus propias razones.

El santo dorado de Piscis se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Albafica y con sumo cuidado se sentó a un lado de ella. La pequeña se limitó a dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, para después posar su mirada en el estrellado cielo nocturno.

\- al parecer la diosa Artemisa esta de buenas hoy – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente. Esperando que hablar de los dioses lograse arrancarle más de dos palabras a la pequeña.

\- de seguro tuvo una caza provechosa – dijo Albafica con una sonrisa alegre a Lugonis antes de volver a perder su mirada en la bóveda celeste.

\- lo más seguro – sonrió Lugonis a notar que el ánimo de la pequeña había subido.

\- la luna siempre hace que el jardín se vea más hermoso – agrego la niña tratando de seleccionar cuidadosamente sus palabras, ya que sabía muy bien que si no lo hacía, la diosa las podría tomar como hybris y castigarla.

\- así es – dijo el santo suspirando con tristeza. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Albafica descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de aquel jardín? ¿Seguiría amándolo o se volvería un tormento para ella? El santo negó con la cabeza tratando de esfumar aquellas preguntas, él sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de decirle la verdad acerca de las Royal Demon Roses, así que no debía sacar conjeturas innecesarias – mañana iremos a entrenar a un lugar diferente – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente, logrando que Albafica apartara su mirada del cielo y la posara en su maestro en espera de más información acerca del tema – deseo probar tu resistencia en Cabo Sunion – la chica abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, la mirada perdida de su maestro la hizo desistir y simplemente espero pacientemente a que su maestro le informara sobre lo que estaba pasando – sígueme – ordeno el santo tranquilamente y los dos se adentraron al templo de Piscis.

Lugonis miro seriamente hacia la entrada del templo, había pasado más de una semana desde que aquel cosmo había hecho presencia en el santuario y que este hubiese regresado lo confundía. ¿Es que acaso había problemas en el santuario? De primera mano sabía que el ejército de hades aún no comenzaría a reunirse, sin embargo, temía que la constante presencia de Hakurei de Altar fuese a causa de eso. Suspiro tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y justo antes de que el santo de plata pisara la casa de Piscis ya se encontraba totalmente calmado y con su inquebrantable mascara de frialdad.

Una vez sintió el cosmo del santo en la casa de Piscis, Lugonis pudo notar que Hakurei no se encontraba solo y se mantenía acompañado del pequeño de cabellos verdes, cuyo nombre había olvidado y con el que lo había visto la noche que había bajado del templo del patriarca. _"Shion"_ recordó Lugonis una vez estuvo Hakurei mas adentrado al templo ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese olvidado su nombre?

\- Buenas Noches Lugonis – saludo Hakurei cordialmente.

\- puede pasar por el templo de Piscis – dijo Lugonis cortantemente al santo de cabellos plateados.

\- gracias – dijo Hakurei y al instante Lugonis dio media vuelta y camino hacia el patio trasero del templo, seguido por Hakurei, Shion y Albafica. Una vez el santo estuvo cerca de la enorme cama de rosas que adornaban las escaleras, dio un revés con su mano y las rosas se degradaron hasta convertirse en una densa neblina que se concentró en la palma de la mano de santo para después desaparecer.

\- tienen el paso libre – dijo Lugonis mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarse a las miradas maravilladas de Albafica y Shion.

\- gracias – hablo Hakurei y antes de dar un paso más para subir las escaleras miro a Lugonis fijamente - ¿Podría dejar a Shion aquí? – pregunto Hakurei, logrando descomponer el rostro serio de Lugonis.

\- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto Lugonis esperando que lo que había escuchado fuera únicamente producto de su imaginación.

\- lo que subiré a tratar con mi hermano es algo que solo él y yo podemos saber – dijo Hakurei tranquilamente – no tengo otro lugar donde dejar al pequeño Shion – dijo mirando con ternura al pequeño de ojos color avellana – así que quería pedirte que por favor lo cuidaras en lo que regreso.

Lugonis bufo molesto ante tal petición, puesto que aun cuando todos sabían que a causa de su sangre envenenada el procuraba mantenerse alejado de todos, existía gente que se atrevía a intentar acercársele. Miro al chico fríamente y después miro a Albafica, quien lo miraba con curiosidad, _"tal vez un poco de compañía la anime"_ pensó el santo provocando que un suspiro de resignación se escapara de sus manos.

\- está bien – dijo desinteresadamente provocando que una leve sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del anciano Hakurei. Tal vez los años lo habían suavizado.

\- se bueno – hablo Hakurei en dirección a donde se encontraba su joven alumno y con una sonrisa se apresuró a subir las escaleras para evitar que el huraño santo de piscis reconsiderara sus palabras y se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Shion asintió a su maestro y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura desapareció a lo lejos, para después voltear a ver a sus anfitriones, recibiendo casi al instante la mirada incomoda de Albafica y la gélida mirada del santo dorado de Piscis, al cual le dedico una tímida sonrisa antes de suspirar sabiendo que el tiempo que esperaría a su maestro seria largo e incómodo.

De repente, para sorpresa de él y Albafica, Lugonis se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a su habitación.

\- Albafica por favor atiende a nuestro visitante – dijo Lugonis de manera neutral antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, dejando a los dos niños solos.

El pequeño miro a Albafica, aun sin creer que tal belleza fuera perteneciente a un hombre, " _tiene todo lo necesario para ser mujer"_ pensó el pequeño mientras veía con gran interés los grandes ojos cobalto de Albafica, llegando a la conclusión de que jamás había visto algo ojos así.

\- ¿gustas té? – la ronca voz de Albafica le saco de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad.

\- si – dijo Shion tímidamente.

\- ven – dijo Albafica mientras una tranquila sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, antes de comenzar a caminar.

El pequeño la siguió hasta lo que parecía ser una cocina, donde un recipiente de agua caliente ya se encontraba hirviendo sobre una pequeña fogata al fondo de aquella habitación, la pequeña suspiro, tomo con sumo cuidado el recipiente y lo coloco sobre la mesa, acto seguido se dirigió a una pequeña alacena que se encontraba a ras de piso y de ella saco dos pequeñas tazas de barro, donde posteriormente deposito el agua y vertió las esencias que posteriormente había sacado de otra alacena que estaba a un lado de la fogata.

Albafica miro a Shion quien aún se mantenía en la entrada de la cocina y con un ademan de su mano le indico al niño que tomara asiento en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

Shion asintió y tímidamente se sentó en la silla más cercana a la puerta, y Albafica, por su parte, se sentó frente a él y le extendió una de las tazas de té que aun sostenía entre sus manos.

\- gracias – hablo Shion ofreciéndole a Albafica una sincera sonrisa que logro cohibir a la niña.

\- no es nada – hablo restándole importancia y comenzó a tomar un poco de su té.

Los dos pequeños comenzaron a tomar lentamente su té, mientras el ambiente se volvía más denso entre ellos. Una vez que ambos terminaron su bebida se miraron fijamente en busca de un tema de conversación.

\- así que… ¿ya estas entrenando? – se aventuró a hablar Shion en un intento de romper la tensión que cargaba el ambiente.

\- si – hablo Albafica tranquilamente – inicie hoy – dijo con voz apagada.

Shion suspiro por lo bajo dándose cuenta de que las palabras de Albafica habían bajado un tono más de lo normal, e imagino que quizá no era tiempo para hablar sobre aquello.

\- ¿sabes? – hablo Shion - quiero ser el santo dorado de Aries – dijo tratando de corregir su error dándole un rumbo diferente a la conversación – al principio temía no poder llegar a serlo – dijo Shion con calma – inclusive hubo ocasiones que no sabía lo que hacía - pero después de medio año de entrenamiento, descubrí que quería proteger a la gente débil y que si quería hacerlo bien, debía ser fuerte – dijo Shion esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

 **Hola una vez más gente hermosa… antes que nada me odie a mí misma por escribir la escena de Cyril y Albafica, pero pues… las cosas debían ser así y seguirán siendo así… es decir… no me gusta mucho las cosas totalmente color de rosa pero también espero no excederme.**

 **Y bueno diciendo esto paso a aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1.- por si desean saber… por lo que investigue los nombres de los chicos son griegos y significan:** **Cyril – Orgulloso, Lykaios – Lobo y Evan- Guerrero Joven.**

 **Ya sé que no tiene que ver con esos tipos pero la verdad me gustaron los nombres para esos tipos molestos.**

 **2.- Nop aún no les diré quien le hablo a Albafica cuando le estaban dando aquella paliza.**

 **3.- Hybris es cuando un humano se siente más y mejor que un dios. Un mito que lo demuestra: el mito de Aracne que se creía mejor tejedora que Athena. ¿Por qué use tal palabra? Simple si Albafica daba a entender que las flores de su jardín eran mejores que la luz de la luna de Artemisa, podía llegarse a considerar como un alardeo, que tendría como consecuencia un castigo.**

 **4.- He cambiado el nombre de la historia debido a que no me cuadraba mucho el titulo anterior… y creo que este es un poco más adecuado y si el nombre si proviene del libro del amor y otros demonios. Esperando que no se sientan incomodos por tal cambio les informo que de ahora en adelante será así el nombre y la descripción.**

 **Una vez aclaradas (o no) las dudas me despido esperando un review de parte de ustedes y no olviden lavarse los dientes después de comer frituras.**

 **Los quiere: Erait-san la tipa rara que no puede repetir rápidamente caramelo-camarón sin decir incoherencias.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cuál es el origen de su nickname?**

 **El mío es fácil mi segundo nombre es Tiare y mi segundo apellido es Santos así que se me hizo genial invertir el Tiare y cortar el Santos para formar un simple Erait-san.**

 **Espero su respuesta… Los quiero.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohio!**

 **¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? (bueno si es que tienen, si no ignoren esa pregunta y no me odien)**

 **Yo la he pasado mmmmm…. Bien. ¡YA EXTRAÑABA CASA! Lástima que solo queda poco tiempo para volver a la Uni de nuevo.**

 **En fin dejando el motivo de mi depresión atrás… quiero agradecerte a ti mi buen amigo ya que sigues leyendo esta historia. De verdad… Gracias.**

 **No sé hasta ahorita creo que va bien y jojojo espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo.**

 **Por otro lado quiero saber que piensan de la historia ¿Va bien? ¿Va mal? ¿Necesito mejorar? ¿Tengo horrores ortográficos? ¿Está siendo tediosa? Créanme que saber sus opiniones sobre mi historia me volverían muy feliz.**

 **Por otro lado quiero informarles que en mi imaginación ya está más o menos planeado todo lo que va a pasar… espero no existan muchos cambios…**

 **También quiero agradecerle a Aria por haberme dejado un lindo comentario!**

 **Pues bueno creo que siempre me expando mucho aquí así que… para ahorrarles todo quiero aclarar que los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (esos si son míos), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Aunque si me perteneciera la historia estoy segura de que habría más sagas geniales y así.**

 **Sabiendo esto coooommmmeeeennnnzzzzaaaammmmoooossss…..**

 **+++: Salto de tiempo en la historia ya sea a corto, mediano o largo plazo.**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **¡Nos vemos más abajo!**

La pequeña miro a Shion fijamente, aquellas palabras le habían regresado un poco de la voluntad que ella misma ignoraba haber perdido y se lo agradecía de corazón.

\- gracias – le expreso sonriendo, casi olvidando hacer un poco más ronca su voz.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shion confundido.

\- por hablar conmigo – soltó Albafica nerviosa – estaba algo deprimido y me ayudo un poco.

\- no es nada – dijo tranquilo y una idea cruzo por su mente – ya que seremos compañeros de armas… seamos amigos – expreso mientras suspiraba de manera tranquila.

\- seré un buen amigo – hablo Albafica lentamente tratando de evitar mostrar su euforia. Aquel niño de cejas raras seria su primer amigo.

" _también existe gente llena de amor"_ Albafica volvió a escuchar la hermosa voz de una mujer en su cabeza, aquella voz no le había hablado desde la mañana e inclusive había llegado a olvidarla.

Albafica miro a su alrededor en busca del origen de aquella voz sin obtener resultado alguno haciendo que esta se resignara y desistiera de su búsqueda. Miro a Shion esperando que él no hubiera visto nada de lo que acababa de hacer y al comprobar que este se encontraba entretenido mirando cómo se consumía el fuego, sonrió para sí misma y bajo su mirada a su taza, decidiendo dejar la búsqueda del origen de aquella voz para otro momento.

\- ¿tienes lastimada la garganta? – pregunto Shion notando que desde el inicio su voz se mantenía ronca.

\- no – mintió Albafica aun con su voz ronca.

Shion miro a Albafica dudoso y luego suspiro sabiendo que Albafica no hablaría más sobre su garganta.

\- se un poco de medicina – intento presionar un poco más Shion mientras trazaba con los dedos las marcas cafés que se formaban en la mesa de madera – si te sientes mal… o te llegas a herir en tu entrenamiento yo… - el pequeño dejo las palabras al aire al sentir la mirada molesta de Albafica.

\- estaré bien – dijo Albafica rudamente ¿Acaso insinuaba que ella era débil? ¿Es que acaso nadie la tomaba en serio? Ella podía cuidarse y manejar sus problemas por si sola.

\- bien… - dijo Shion sorprendido por la rudeza de aquel niño. Por unos instantes había olvidado que todo hombre poseía un orgullo que proteger y el al parecer había herido el de Albafica al tratarlo inconscientemente como si fuese una chica – disculpa – hablo el niño apenado.

Albafica lo miro detenidamente… su cabeza baja y su entrecejo fruncido le hacía pensar que aquel niño realmente lamentaba haberla tratado como una persona débil.

La pequeña lo miro aun molesta y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo escucho como se acercaban lentamente las pisadas metálicas provocadas por su maestro, que al parecer había decidido salir de sus aposentos, la pequeña continuo escuchando el sonido de las pisadas, hasta que estas se detuvieron en la entrada de la cocina. Albafica miro a su maestro alegremente y este la miro seriamente, alegrándose muy en su interior que ella se encontrara mejor que antes y odiando en secreto a aquel "enano" que había conseguido hacer algo que él no había podido, alegrar a su pequeña en menos de una hora. Y es que a comparación de antes, la sonrisa que ahora Albafica le dedicaba se veía más alegre.

Lugonis miro con molestia al pequeño y los celos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, él era un desconocido, alguien ajeno entonces… ¿Cómo es que había logrado alegrar a Albafica en tan corto tiempo?

\- ¿desea tomar té maestro? – hablo Albafica con una sonrisa en sus labios y la voz ronca que ya se le había vuelto costumbre.

\- no – hablo tranquilamente el santo – gracias.

El santo miro a ambos pequeños y sintió como si un gran hueco se formara en su pecho y diferentes pensamientos se arremolinaron dentro de su cabeza, sabía que ahora ambos eran aspirantes a caballeros dorados, no solo tendrían que enfrentar diferentes retos, si no que en un futuro ellos serían quienes tendrían que enfrentar a los espectros de Hades, el santo tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de recuperar la respiración que había perdido al pensar que su pequeña podría incluso morir en batalla… no deseaba ese destino para Albafica, sin embargo, sabía que el solo podía implorar a las Parcas un poco de compasión y que su destino no fuera igual al de los de los santos de la anterior Guerra Santa.

\- ¿está bien maestro? – la ronca voz de la pequeña Albafica lo hizo recordar que estaba en la cocina enfrente de los dos pequeños que lo miraban confundidos.

\- si – hablo el santo y antes de que pudiese decir algo, un incremento de cosmos proveniente de la cámara del patriarca lo hizo detenerse – síganme – hablo seriamente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al patio trasero del templo seguido de cerca por los dos pequeños.

Una vez en el patio trasero del templo logro divisar al santo que bajaba lentamente las escaleras, Lugonis espero pacientemente a que el santo bajara y una vez que este estuvo enfrente de él, pudo percibir la sonrisa marchita que le adornaba el rostro.

\- necesito hablar contigo Lugonis – dijo Hakurei seriamente.

Lugonis asintió tranquilamente y en silencio se giró para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su habitación ignorando completamente la mirada atónita de los dos niños, quienes se limitaron a mirarse mutuamente, decidiendo esperar a que sus maestros hablaran.

La habitación de Lugonis se mantenía iluminada por la débil incandescencia de la única vela que reposaba sobre la mesa y mientras las sombras de los santos se proyectaban en la pared ambos se sentaron en las sillas a los extremos de la mesa de madera donde normalmente el santo de Piscis pasaba sus ratos libres leyendo los viejos escritos pertenecientes a la casa de Piscis.

\- ¿y bien? – hablo Lugonis tomando su actitud huraña a la que los demás santos ya estaban acostumbrados.

\- el patriarca ha estado teniendo sueños en lo que ve al santuario destruido y envuelto en obscuridad – soltó el santo de plata seriamente y ante la mirada intrigante del santo de Piscis continuo hablando - es por eso que me ha encomendado junto con el santo dorado de sagitario buscar y traer al santuario la espada de Hades

\- ¿es que acaso no está segura? – pregunto el santo dorado a la par que levantaba una ceja.

\- no es eso – le respondió Hakurei de manera seria – se supone que en la guerra santa pasada Athena la sello para posteriormente enterrarla en alguna parte del norte de Roma… sin embargo… los sueños del patriarca indican que una nueva guerra santa está cerca y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que Hades se apodere de ella.

\- entonces… - hablo Lugonis pausadamente – ¿la van a retirar de un lugar seguro únicamente para traerlo al santuario? – el santo frunció el ceño – ¡ustedes solo pondrán en peligro al santuario! – exclamo fuertemente el santo olvidando que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Albafica y Shion.

\- eso pensaba yo también – admitió Hakurei tranquilamente – sin embargo… es mejor poner al santuario en peligro a poner en riesgo al mundo entero - Lugonis lo miro derrotado sabiendo que tenía razón, era preferible tener cerca la espada de Hades ya que con ella en su poder las posibilidades de ganar la batalla eran más grandes – saldré mañana en la mañana – suspiro cansadamente – por lo que quiero pedirte que por favor cuides y entrenes a Shion mientras yo…

\- no – lo cortó Lugonis sin dejar que Hakurei continuara con su frase ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle tal cosa, siendo que él sabía muy bien que no podía estar cerca de la gente? Bueno tal vez la cercanía de Albafica había logrado confundir a los demás sin embargo ella era especial, ella podía tocar las rosas sin morir, ella podía tocarlo sin morir, ella sería su sucesor.

\- por favor Lugonis – hablo el santo de plata.

\- la gente no puede estar cerca de mí – hablo Lugonis tranquilamente.

\- entonces que este cerca de Albafica – dijo Hakurei únicamente recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Lugonis – él no puede estar únicamente con una persona – lo reprimió inmediatamente.

\- el camino de un piscis es un camino de soledad – hablo Lugonis aun molesto – mientras con menos gente este es mejor.

\- entonces ¿Que pasara cuando los lazos de sangre se completen? – pregunto Hakurei con molestia – cuando perdiste a tu maestro tenías a tu hermano… pero él no tendrá a nadie.

\- él sabrá salir adelan…

\- no sabe nada de emociones – hablo Hakurei molesto – si tu mueres y él está solo podría inclusive enloquecer.

\- no lo hará – dijo Lugonis dudando.

\- por favor Lugonis – suplico Hakurei – no lo condenes aun.

Lugonis lo miro molesto, una vez más aquel anciano tenía la razón, el no estaría siempre para velar por la seguridad de Albafica y sabía que si la dejaba completamente sola su corazón podría llegar a pudrirse.

\- está bien – acepto a regañadientes – pero no debe acercarse a mí y debe obedecer todas mis órdenes.

\- Shion es un niño encantador – hablo Hakurei con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro – el siempre hará todo lo que le pidas.

\- eso espero – dijo Lugonis sintiéndose arrepentido por aceptar a ese pequeño por tiempo indefinido…

Los húmedos mechones verdes resbalaron por el rostro marfileño de Shion mientras corría alrededor del coliseo de entrenamiento seguido de cerca por Albafica, quien a diferencia de él tenía completamente pegado su cabello a su rostro. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que su maestro lo había dejado bajo la tutela de Lugonis de Piscis y aun cuando al principio solo había recibido miradas molestas por parte del santo, ahora podía considerar que al menos su presencia era aceptable, inclusive también había mejorado su relación con Albafica quien poco a poco se había logrado convertir en su mejor amigo y compañero de entrenamiento desde que despuntaba el alba hasta que el ocaso se hacía presente. Shion se detuvo para esperar a Albafica, quien aun cuando había mejorado sus habilidades considerablemente, aun no había logrado alcanzarlo en una carrera o ganarle en un duelo.

\- me debes tu cena – sentencio Shion ante la molesta mirada de Albafica. Y es que después de una gran discusión que Albafica había iniciado tras perder en una carrera habían acordado que cada vez que Shion le ganara a Albafica, ella tenía que darle su cena.

\- gordo – refunfuño por lo bajo Albafica mientras torcía la boca y acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja provocando que Shion levantara una ceja extrañado.

" _hay veces en las que realmente parece chica"_ pensó Shion antes de darle un leve codazo en las costillas – era un acuerdo – hablo Shion y comenzó a correr una vez más entre los torrentes de lluvia, seguido por Albafica.

Debido a la lluvia auella mañana se habían cancelado todos los entrenamientos, sin embargo, Shion y Albafica habían decidido continuar entrenando, en lo que su maestro se encontraba en su jardín de rosas.

\- siempre creí que las ratas odiaban el agua…

Ambos pequeños se detuvieron en seco al escuchar aquella voz en la lejanía y cautelosamente se dieron la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el dueño de aquella voz.

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente Albafica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Por qué aquellas personas se encontraban ahí? ¿Acaso el mundo le estaba jugando una mala broma? Su mirada salto entre los recién llegados reconociendo las facciones de cada uno, deteniéndose en aquellos salvajes ojos verdes que la miraban con malicia.

\- con todo respeto – hablo Shion pausadamente – dudo que las ratas odien el agua de lo contrario no vivirían en las cloacas – el niño suspiro – sin embargo, si usted habla de nosotros… entonces use adjetivos más claros para evitar confusiones – finalizo Shion mirando fijamente al chico de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para retarme enano? – hablo completamente furioso el chico de ojos verdes.

\- nadie importante por ahora – hablo Shion conservando la tranquilidad – ¿y tú?

\- yo soy Cyril – hablo el chico orgullosamente – y seré quien supere a los dioses – finalizo el chico arrogantemente.

\- no puedes hablar así – se atrevió a hablar Albafica – estas cometiendo hybris.

\- parece que el hermoso hablo – dijo Cyril con sorna a sus amigos – por eso jamás progresaran – hablo molesto mientras se acercaba a Albafica y la tomaba del cuello – los humanos no le deben nada a los dioses… los humanos somos superiores.

\- ¿entonces por qué estás aquí? – hablo Albafica roncamente a causa de la presión que Cyril estaba ejerciendo en su cuello - ¿Por qué compites para ser caballero?

\- lo hago para tener poder – hablo molesto mientras le propinaba un golpe en el rostro con su mano libre abriendo de nueva cuenta el labio inferior de Albafica. El chico miro con satisfacción como manaba la sangre de la boca de Albafica, sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, el impacto del puño de Shion en su mejilla lo detuvo – reza a tus dioses por que no sea realidad lo que acabas de hacer – dijo Cyril enfadado.

Shion sabía que si seguían ahí las cosas se pondrían mal así que de un momento a otro tomo a Albafica de la mano y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Sabía que ellos no tardarían en encontrarlos, pero necesitaba tiempo para que Albafica se recuperara del aturdimiento que le había provocado el golpe.

El pequeño busco algún refugio mientras corría, sin embargo, el no conocía bien al santuario así que no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando casi cayó a uno de los barrancos que rodeaban al santuario.

Volvió la mirada, Albafica ya se había recobrado del golpe y ahora lo veía completamente angustiada.

\- los encontré – escucharon el grito del chico de ojos avellana y la sangre se les helo sabiendo que no había lugar al cual escapar.

\- los distraeré y tu vete – hablo Albafica mientras sus perseguidores se acercaban a ellos.

\- ni lo pienses – hablo Shion con calma – no dejare a un amigo atrás.

\- me quieren a mí además…

\- yo los hice enojar - corto Shion antes de que Albafica dijera algo más – estamos juntos en esto.

Albafica miro a Shion deseando en el fondo que aquel momento hubiese sido menos peligroso para poder agradecerle por ser tan bueno. Lamentablemente la situación no era favorable y estaba consciente de que ambos iban a recibir la primera paliza de su vida.

\- Evan… Lykaios… - llamo Cyril a sus compañeros – sostengan a esas ratas.

Albafica vio como los chicos les sonrieron de lado, las cosas no pintaban bien así que decidió retroceder un poco y quedar al lado de Shion, sin embargo, una vez estuvo ahí una débil brisa recorrió por su espalda antes de sentir un brazo aferrado a su cuello, mientras su mano derecha era tomada y llevada violentamente hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – hablo Albafica mientras con su vista buscaba a Shion. Encontrándolo a su lado izquierdo tratando de alejar de su cuello el brazo del chico de cabellos avellana.

\- velocidad del sonido – hablo por atrás de Albafica el chico de ojos azules llamado Evan.

\- deberías ver tu asquerosa cara – volvió a hablar Cyril – una vez más compruebo que no mereces ser aspirante a dorado.

\- el vale más que ustedes… - Shion hablo entrecortadamente ya que al parecer su captor lo tenía sujetado más fuerte de lo necesario.

\- cierra el pico – hablo Cyril mientras le propinaba a Shion un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Se escuchó el jadeo de Albafica al ver a su amigo completamente agitado por la falta de aire, notando que en efecto el captor de Shion lo sujetaba más fuerte de lo necesario impidiendo que el aire llegara correctamente a sus pulmones.

Albafica frunció el ceño molesta al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Cyril ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo viendo a Shion asfixiarse? Miro a si alrededor sabiendo que si las cosas seguían así perdería a su único amigo y de un momento a otro logro patear hacia atrás, lastimando la espinilla de su captor, para posteriormente encajar sus dientes en la desnuda carne del brazo que aun la aprisionaba logrando que su captor la soltara aullando de dolor, cosa que aprovecho para asestarle un golpe al captor de Shion en la mejilla, quien relajo el agarre que tenía contra el cuello de su amigo. Sin embargo, no todo había salido tan bien ya que al instante sintió como con un golpe Cyril la mandaba a la orilla del barranco.

Se escuchó como Shion tomo una bocanada de aire antes de darse la vuelta y asestarle un rodillazo a Lykaios en uno de sus costados, provocando que este callera de rodillas, cosa que Shion aprovecho para correr hacia donde Albafica se encontraba siendo golpeada incesablemente por Cyril, quien la detenía del cuello para evitar que escapara.

\- veamos después de cuantos golpes se rompe tu rostro de señorita – dijo Cyril asestando tres golpes seguidos en el rostro de Albafica – pero que dem… - los golpes del chico fueron detenidos por Shion quien lo miraba molesto – espera tu turno enano de cejas ra…

\- murkha– siseo Shion consiguiendo enfadar a Cyril, quien soltó a Albafica y se abalanzo contra él.

Una vez estuvieron los dos en el suelo Cyril se montó sobre Shion y comenzó a golpearlo constantemente hasta que Shion dejo de forcejear.

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como su amigo quedaba quieto. " _es mi culpa"_ pensó y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. _"¿Quieres que te ayude?"_ una vez más aquella melodiosa voz irrumpió en su mente sin embargo, al momento de abrir los ojos Albafica vio una luna llena acompañada de bellas estrellas en lugar del cielo lluvioso que hasta hacia poco la estaba cubriendo. La pequeña miro a su alrededor sin encontrar más que siluetas de árboles, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la silueta de una mujer que se encontraba de espaldas a ella mirando la luna. _"¿Quién eres?"_ pregunto Albafica mientras buscaba con la mirada una salida, sabiendo que si tardaba más en aquel lugar Shion estaría en problemas _"eso no importa"_ hablo la mujer tranquilamente _"lo que importa es salvar a tu amigo"_ Albafica la miro seriamente e intento acercársele, sin embargo, mientras más caminaba más lejos veía a aquella persona _"dentro de poco volverás a donde esta el"_ continuo hablando _"cuando lo hagas reúne todas tus fuerzas y piensa en que hay un universo explotando en tu mano"_ finalizo la mujer y la escena se disipo.

Albafica volvió a sentir la fría lluvia caer sobre su piel, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban las carcajadas de los tres chicos que los habían estado molestando. La pequeña se levantó poco a poco y pensando en lo que aquella misteriosa mujer le había dicho reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su mano derecha y comenzó a correr hacia donde los chicos se encontraban golpeando a Shion, mientras sentía con nuevas energías inundaban su cuerpo y antes de permitir que sus enemigos se movieran lanzo un golpe que logro mandar a los chicos considerablemente lejos de Shion.

\- c… cosmos… - hablo Shion con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Albafica le dedico una tímida sonrisa, sabia a lo que se refería su amigo y estaba feliz de haber obtenido aquella fuerza _"cuidado"_ se escuchó la voz de la mujer dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo aquella advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde para la pequeña y solo sintió como su espalda impactaba contra el suelo seguido de la terrorífica imagen que proyectaba el adolorido rostro de Shion, quien acto seguido se desplomo a un lado de ella.

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver las escenas que se proyectaban ante ella. Sangre. Una sonrisa retorcida. El rostro estupefacto de dos de los chicos que los estaban molestando. Lluvia. Sangre. Shion a un lado de ella. Más sangre. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y al ver la gran barra de metal de que sobresalía de la espalda baja de Shion todo exploto. La pequeña se levantó sintiéndose una vez más con fuerzas renovadas, sin embargo esta vez no era placentero, esta vez no podía enfocarlo en nada, esta vez el golpe que había lanzado había impactado contra aquellos chicos logrando que esta vez ellos quedaran del lado del risco.

" _relájate"_ escucho la voz en su interior, pero no quería escucharla, así que cerró su puño sabiendo que de un solo golpe ellos caerían al risco. Los miro aun molesta, riéndose de la situación, sabiendo que esta vez eran ellos los que temblaban, esta vez ellos sufrirían, esta vez ellos morirían _"tú eres mejor que ellos_ " hablo la mujer que se había transformado en su voz interior _"enfoca tu atención en Shion"_

\- está muerto – gruño Albafica. _"no, no lo está"_ hablo la mujer, provocando que el corazón de Albafica diera un vuelco _"pero si no lo ayudas lo estará"_ – no los quiero volver a ver jamás – les dijo tétricamente a los chicos que aún se encontraban en el borde del risco. Estos asintieron y se alejaron de ahí como pudieron.

\- Alba… fica… - Shion llamo aun adolorido.

\- ¿Qué hago Shion? – hablo la pequeña desesperadamente olvidando moderar su tono de voz.

\- quita… quítalo – respondió Shion antes de sentir un inmenso dolor donde el supuso que se encontraba la herida.

\- ¿y ahora? – hablo Albafica con el fierro ensangrentado en sus manos. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta - ¿Y AHORA? – volvió a preguntar histéricamente Albafica.

\- cúbrela… - fue lo único que logro decir Shion antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿cubrir? ¿Qué cubro? ¡Shion responde! - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar fuera de sus ojos – Shion ¿Qué hago? – el chico abrió los ojos, aquella voz lo decía todo – ¡SHION! – escucho a Albafica gritar su nombre volviendo a confirmarle sus sospechas - ¡SHION CONTESTA! ¡SHION NO MUERAS! – aquel grito desgarrador por parte de Albafica termino por comprobarle todo.

" _él es ella"_ peso el pequeño antes de cerrar una vez más los ojos haciendo caso omiso a los lloriqueos de su amiga.

 **¿Y bien? Que les pareció trate de hacerlo lo más bien que pude… espero no tener alguna falta o que llegue a caer en lo incoherente.**

 **De todos modos si descubren que tiene cosas malas o incoherencias por favor avísenme y con gusto lo corrijo.**

 **Tal vez consiga un beta reader pero no estoy segura…**

 **En fin como siempre pasamos a la parte de las explicaciones aunque de hecho hoy son muy pocas.**

 **1.- Hice un salto de tiempo de dos semanas ya que sabía que si expresaba todo o que había pasado en ese tiempo seria tedioso. Sin embargo tranquilos poco a poco veremos un poco de recuerdos y así.**

 **2.- La palabra murkha está en Hindi y significa imbécil. Recordemos que no me gusta mucho poner palabras en otros idiomas sin embargo me pareció agradable que se le saliera a Shion una mala palabra en otro idioma ya que aún son niños y así…**

 **3.- No es aclaración pero la Uni está cerca así que quizá tarde un poco… todo depende de que tan interesados estén en la historia.**

 **Y bueno una vez aclarado todo lo que pudo haber sido aclarado me despido sin antes hacer mi habitual pregunta.**

 **¿Cuál es su color preferido?**

 **Yo amo el morado y el azul. Y más si están juntos ya que hacen una combinación muy preciosa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo!**

 **¿Cómo están mis queridisimos lectores? ¿Se la están pasando bien? Espero que sí. ¿Qué tal ha estado el clima en sus lugares de origen? Aquí hubo un calor abrazante que no dejaba ni respirar. ¡Inclusive el agua fria de las albercas se calentaba!**

 **En fin lo bueno es que ya hoy amaneció nublado y con una alta probabilidad de lluvia... olviden lo anterior ya comenzó a llover.**

 **Adivinen quien ya está en la escuela. Exacto yo (jodidas micro-vacaciones de la BUAP) por lo tanto no poder publicar muy seguido ya que puff este cuatrimestre es uno de los más pesados, debo tener cuatro cultivos para productividad del suelo, uno para diseños experimentales y otro para que no me quiten mi pequeño invernadero (y eso que solo llevo siete materias) pero bueno espero eso no sea impedimento y pueda publicarles de vez en cuando.**

 **Bueno dejando de lado tal aviso y el hecho de que aún no he pasado ni una semana lejos y ya extraño casita quisiera darles las gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic así como les doy las gracias también a aquellos que me han dejado una opinión al respecto.**

 **La verdad no sé cómo contestar con mensajes aquí en FF por eso lo escribo todo aquí, aparte de que se me hace importante también darle crédito a aquellos que me impulsan a continuar.**

 **Aria: ¡hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va? Bueno como ahora ya todos saben quién es mi pareja principal pues que te puedo decir… desde que salió TLC me ha encantado esa pareja y después de un montón de tiempo e indecisiones me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no? Y pues he me aquí… sobre tus preguntas temo que solo podre contestar la última… ¡SI ME GUSTA EL MINOS X ALBAFICA! Y espero poder hacer uno de esa pareja (muy a mi estilo) si es que este fic sale bien. Pregunta para ti ¿A ti te gusta? Por cierto perdón por no haber escrito tu respuesta en el cap anterior es que me sentía medio mal y se me fueron las cabras.**

 **betterWhitACupOfCoffe: primero que nada quiero agradecerte por haberte tomado la molestia de leer este fic y principalmente por haberle dado tan buenas referencias ya que gracias a eso me sentí muy alagada. La verdad al principio (este es mi primer fic) me sentía nerviosa por como tomaría la gente mi fic, ya que bueno desde mi punto de vista aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero ahora que veo comentarios positivos pues creo que la seguire hasta el final. En serio gracias por leerme y pues no sé qué más te puedo decir ya que las palabras no se comparan en nada con la alegría que me inundo al leer los reviews del capítulo anterior y pues creo que por ahora es todo, de nuevo gracias y aquí está el nuevo cap.**

 **AliceYumizukidePiscis: hola! Ya te extrañaba por aquí temía que algo hubiera pasado pero ahora que sé que estas bien ya me puedo relajar… por lo del otro titulo pues si es que ahmm (momento incomodo) el titulo anterior lo elegí únicamente al azar y así (que pena) sobre lo del apuñalamiento en este cap lo veras así que tranquila y si es que mi mente faya entonces te digo si el fue.. Sobre la publicación pues aquí esta xD. La explicación de tu pseudonimo me encanto y como tu me dijiste tu verdadero nombre yo te diré mi primer nombre: soy Mitzy un placer y ñaaa no te preocupes por si escribes mucho o no yo lo leo todo y no me molesta en nada :)**

 **Ya saben todas sus dudas, comentarios, correcciones y favoritos son bienvenidos ya que eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo.**

 **Sin más quisiera repetir una vez más que los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia estoy segura de que habría más cosas como las que van a ver a continuación. Eso o la historia no hubiera sido tan famosa…**

 **Anotaciones:**

 **+++: Salto de tiempo en la historia ya sea a corto, mediano o largo plazo.**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **Ahora que ya saben todo lo necesario, les dejo el capítulo y nos vemos más abajo para las anotaciones finales.**

Después de haber sentido el cosmos de Albafica explotar por primera vez Lugonis corrió rápidamente através de su gran campo de rosas y esperando que aquella sensación solo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación corrió con todo lo que le permitían sus piernas en dirección a la debilitada esencia que el cosmos de su alumna emitía.

Cruzo rápidamente por Rodorio, logrando perturbar el silencio con el sonio de sus pisadas metálicas al impactar contra el agua, y continuo corriendo cuesta arriba al entrar los límites del santuario. Paso por el coliseo de entrenamiento, comprobando la soledad del lugar y continúo corriendo hasta llegar a la zona límite del santuario, donde encontró a su discípula llorando, mientras aferraba contra si el cuerpo ensangrentado de Shion.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse conmocionado por la escena.

\- me protegió y lo acuchillaron – expreso dolorosamente sin dejar de mirar a su amigo – no sé qué hacer perdió el conocimiento…

Lugonis examino de lejos al chico descubriendo que aun cuando su ritmo de respiración había bajado considerablemente el aun respiraba.

\- vamos al templo – hablo el santo y con una de sus manos desprendió su capa de sus hombreras y con ella envolvió a Shion, para posteriormente cargarlo y comenzar a correr en dirección de Piscis seguido por una llorosa Albafica. Subieron los templos corriendo ante la mirada extrañada de la mayoría de los guardianes que se encontraban en sus templos y al llegar a Piscis rápidamente Lugonis corrió en dirección al cuarto de Albafica, que era donde los dos niños dormían, y lo deposito boca abajo sobre la primera cama que vio – ve por una navaja, un cuenco con agua, aguja, hilo transparente, alcohol y trapos limpios – hablo Lugonis mientras se alejaba rápidamente del cuerpo de Shion. Albafica se limitó a asentir y salió corriendo de la habitación para regresar al cabo de unos instantes con una bandeja cargada los instrumentos que su maestro le había pedido – corta con la navaja la tela de su cuerpo – hablo seriamente su maestro.

\- pero… y si lo lastimo… yo… - hablo insegura Albafica sin embargo cayo al ver a su maestro que la reprendía con la mirada.

\- solo tú puedes hacer esto – volvió a hablar su maestro – córtalo no tenemos tiempo – la pequeña deposito la bandeja en la mesita de madera que estaba al lado de la cama, tomo la navaja, comenzó a rasgar la camisa de entrenamiento de Shion y una vez termino de hacerlo, retiro las prendas, dejando al descubierto el área lacerada – toma un trapo sumérgelo en agua y limpia la herida – volvió a hablar el santo y Albafica realizo lo pedido, mientras se desprendían poco a poco los rastros de sangre y lodo de la suave piel de su amigo, dejando expuesta la herida de Shion, de la cual aún brotaban grandes cantidades de sangre – toma otro trapo, humedécelo con alcohol y presiónalo con cuidado sobre la herida de Shion – la pequeña tomo dudosa la pequeña botella de cristal donde se encontraba el alcohol y vertió su contenido en un trapo limpio para posteriormente posarlo delicadamente sobre la herida de Shion, quien salto al momento en el que su piel hacia contacto con aquel liquido – cambia el trapo y mójalo en alcohol – hablo una vez más Lugonis al ver que el trapo comenzaba a tintarse de rojo. La pequeña asintió y tomo otro trapo, con el cual volvió a repetir el procedimiento – una vez más – hablo el santo seriamente. Albafica suspiro y seco el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, mientras se preguntaba a si misma cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían llegado al templo de Piscis – ahora ensarta el hilo en el ojal de esa aguja – una sensación de escalofrió recorrió la medula espinal de Albafica ¿acaso su maestro le iba a pedir que cosiera la herida? No, no, no y no ella no estaba lista para hacer tal cosa.

\- maestro yo…

\- no hay tiempo Albafica – la interrumpió su maestro – hazlo

Las puntas de los dedos se le enfriaron y con gran temblor en sus manos ensarto el hilo en la aguja, para después ver a su maestro quien la veía seriamente.

Albafica supuso que debía continuar por ella sola así que sin más rodeos sostuvo con su mano izquierda la piel alrededor de la herida de Shion y con la mano derecha enterró la aguja en uno de los bordes de la herida, para después unirla con el borde paralelo escuchando en cada momento el tronar de la carne al ser traspasada al terminar amarro el hilo para evitar que este se corriera.

\- maestro – hablo una vez más Albafica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿va a estar bien?

\- pon alcohol sobre la herida – hablo nuevamente Lugonis y una vez que Albafica hizo lo que este le pidió volvió a mirar a su maestro expectante – no estoy seguro si estará bien – se sinceró Lugonis – pero esto es lo único que podemos hacer – el santo tomo la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa – solo queda cuidar que su temperatura no suba demasiado y rezar a Asclepio para que sus heridas sanen como es debido – y dicho esto el santo salió de la habitación con la bandeja en sus manos dejando a Albafica a solas con su amigo, mientras reprimía las enormes ganas de cargar a Albafica lejos de ahí y curar personalmente los cortes de la cara de la pequeña.

Albafica miro tristemente a Shion, mientras arrastraba una de las sillas de la mesa y la ponía entre la cama en la que se encontraba Shion, y la cama vacía en la que esa noche ella dormiría. Suspiro al ver a su amigo tan pálido como las blancas sabanas de su cama, pensando en que jamás lo habían visto así y temía que él jamás abriera los ojos.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza _"las Moiras jamás se llevarían a alguien como el"_ pensó recordando como él siempre había sido fuerte de espíritu, noble, listo y amable, aquellas virtudes de su amigo la hacían pensar infantilmente que las Moiras jamás se atreverían a llevarse tan injustamente a alguien así. Suspiro mientras posaba su barbilla sobre la cama e inconscientemente retiraba de su rostro aquellos mechones rebeldes que caían libremente sobre su rostro.

La tarde en el templo de piscis había pasado de manera esporádica para Albafica y ver a su amigo de tal manera no era de ayuda ya que aquella herida únicamente la hacía pensar que todo aquello había sido culpa de ella y de su debilidad.

Albafica miro a Shion desde la mesita que había en la habitación, en la cual se encontraba pelando manzanas, y acto seguido soltó un suspiro adolorido al ver el ceño fruncido de dolor de Shion.

La pequeña se levantó de su silla y miro desde una considerable distancia a su amigo, y mientras contemplaba como los últimos rayos de la débil luz solar, que se colaba a través de las oscuras nubes, delineaban el delicado rostro marfileño de su amigo. Albafica ante tal imagen retrocedió de manera insegura mientras que en su mente se formulaba la hipótesis de que si se le acercaba más podía provocar que el volviera a ser herido.

Aquel pensamiento invadió su mente y mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho se dirigió a su cama a un lado de la de Shion, donde se recostó dándole la espalda a su amigo, para posteriormente quedar dormida al ser arrullada por la tranquila respiración de Shion al otro lado de la habitación.

Albafica despertó ante el incesante jadeo que Shion dejaba salir trabajosamente por su boca. La pequeña observo desde su ventana el cielo estrellado y suspiro deduciendo que posiblemente eran las dos de la madrugada, se levantó pesadamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Shion.

Poso delicadamente su mano sobre la frente de Shion y frunció el entrecejo al descubrir que la temperatura de él se encontraba preocupantemente alta. Tomo uno de los trapos que su maestro le había ido a dejar horas antes y lo sumergió en un cuenco de agua fría, para posteriormente exprimirlo y colocarlo en su frente.

Paso un tiempo realizando la misma operación, sin embargo la temperatura no bajaba, así que en un último intento por salvar a su amigo salió del templo de Piscis y corrió escaleras abajo hasta la casa de Acuario en busca de su última esperanza.

\- ¡ayúdenme por favor! – grito Albafica tratando una vez más de moderar su voz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – se escuchó una somnolienta voz al cabo de unos instantes.

La chica volvió su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada serena del chico que había conocido semanas atrás.

\- es mi amigo – hablo en voz baja – tiene temperatura y no la puedo controlar –finalizo. Había una razón por la cual ella había decidido bajar corriendo hasta Acuario y la razón era el santo dorado de Acuario, quien, según los rumores, bajaba constantemente la temperatura del cuerpo de uno de sus aprendices que sufría de una enfermedad capaz de incendiar sus órganos – ayúdenme por favor – suplico.

\- mi maestro no está – fue lo único que dijo el chico de ojos verdes, logrando dejar a Albafica como piedra ¿Entonces había sido una pérdida de tiempo bajar hasta acuario? Los ojos de Albafica se humedecieron y sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse – pero yo puedo intentar ayudar – dijo el chico al ver como Albafica estaba a punto de romperse completamente frente a él.

\- ¿tu podrías? – pregunto Albafica con el rostro iluminado con un dejo de esperanza.

\- si – hablo el chico y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Albafica lo rodeo con sus brazos efusivamente.

\- gracias Degel – dijo Albafica con las lágrimas en su rostro. Degel sintió como su sangre comenzaba a llegar a sus mejillas aquella demostración le había dejado en claro que no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que Albafica era una chica, sin embargo, también comprendió que había un motivo importante para que ella lo ocultara, así que decidió omitirlo y pensar en algo más importante como la enfermedad del amigo de aquella niña.

– ahh… - no pudo continuar hablando por que al instante Albafica se separó de él, lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr hasta la salida de Acuario, arrastrando a Degel con ella escaleras arriba – ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? – pregunto Degel una vez estuvo en Piscis.

\- fue lastimado – dijo Albafica obteniendo un aura depresiva al recordar la imagen de Cyril sosteniendo el objeto que había herido a su amigo, suspiro y sus pasos aminoraron.

\- ¿Ya fue curada su herida? – pregunto Degel. Sabía que el tema le dolía a la pequeña pero para él era importante saber en qué condiciones se encontraba aquel niño.

\- si – respondió mientras abría la puerta en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba Shion – yo lo cure – _"creo"_ pensó.

Dicho esto ambos entraron a la habitación tomados aun de las manos, sin embargo, Albafica al ver que Shion se encontraba ahora acostado boca arriba y sudando, soltó a Degel y con uno de los trapos que se encontraba a un lado de la cama seco el sudor de su frente.

\- apártate un poco – hablo Degel y una vez que Albafica se alejó a regañadientes, el extendió sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Shion y ante la mirada atónita de Albafica su cuerpo comenzó a despedir aire frio que después paso a cubrir totalmente el cuerpo de Shion – esto va a ser complicado – hablo trabajosamente – no puedo bajar de golpe su temperatura… así que debo bajarla poco a poco.

\- ¿Necesitaras ayuda? – pregunto Albafica preocupada mientras miraba con asombro el débil destello azul que rodeaba los cuerpos de Shion y Degel.

\- solo mantenme despierto – hablo Degel pesadamente – no soy experto haciendo esto y gasto mucho cosmos para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo mantenerte despierto? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Quieres algo de comer? – pregunto Albafica desconcertada.

\- habla conmigo – fue lo único que dijo extrañando a Albafica.

\- entonces… uhmm… ¿de dónde eres? – logro preguntar Albafica después de meditar un poco sobre qué tema de conversación abordar.

\- soy de Blue Graad – respondió Degel mientras una débil sonrisa se hacía presente en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo es ahí? - pregunto efusivamente Albafica, esperando saber cómo eran las cosas fuera del santuario.

\- es un lugar ubicado al norte de Siberia en donde se elevan altas montañas heladas, las constantes ventiscas congelan los lagos y la blanca nieve tapiza los suelos – hablo Degel ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

\- lo extrañas – pregunto Albafica consiguiendo que la sonrisa de Degel se desvaneciera lentamente.

\- si – fue el único monosílabo que Degel dejo escapar de su boca, haciendo que Albafica se diera cuenta de que debía dejar a un lado aquel tema y no volver a tocarlo. Después de aquellas palabras la habitación se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral que únicamente era acompañado por el bailar de las sombras a causa de la débil incandescencia de la única vela que había en la habitación - ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo? – se atrevió a romper el silencio después de un rato.

\- su nombre es Shion – hablo lentamente Albafica.

\- es lemuriano ¿no es así?

\- ¿Disculpa? – Albafica le miro extrañada.

\- ¿el viene de Lemuria? – pregunto Degel con una ceja levantada esta vez volteando hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Albafica.

\- no… no lo sé… - hablo Albafica temerosamente al sentir la mirada de Degel sobre sí.

\- ¿es tu amigo y no lo sabes? – pregunto Degel mientras volvía su mirada hacia Shion, quien ya lucia mejor que antes – no me extrañaría si él no sabe que eres chica – hablo por lo bajo Degel, sin embargo, al volver la vista para ver a Albafica, se encontró con que ella había quedado como estatua _"lo escucho"_ pensó y retiro su mirada abochornado.

\- ¿Cómo… - fue lo único que Albafica pudo decir. Sabía que estaba en problemas. Sabía que había roto la regla más importante. Y sabía que aquel hueco que se había formado en su estómago no era a causa del hambre.

\- ¿Cómo lo supe? – Degel finalizo aquella respuesta antes de suspirar – simplemente descubrí que eras chica cuando me abrazaste – confeso Degel – tienes toda la esencia de una - Albafica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dándose cuenta de que si Degel la había descubierto tras una acción, entonces Shion ya sabía lo que ella era. Sintió como lentamente sus ojos se llenaban una vez más de lágrimas odiándose a sí misma por eso y sabiendo que todos sus esfuerzos por llegar a convertirse en un santo de Piscis iban a ser nulos cuando su maestro se enterara de que posiblemente dos personas sabían que ella era chica. Miro a Shion sintiéndose culpable ya que aun cuando él no le había dicho nada sobre su lugar de origen ella le había mentido despreciablemente sobre su género, la pequeña suspiro pesadamente y volvió su triste mirada hacia Degel, odiándolo y a la vez admirándolo – no le diré a nadie si tú lo deseas – logro decir Degel al ver la mirada que Albafica le dirigía – pero debes hablar de lo que eres con el lemuriano – finalizo Degel.

-¿Por qué debo hablar con él? – pregunto Albafica desconcertada.

\- porque se supone que son amigos – dijo con un suspiro de cansancio – habla con el – puntualizo firmemente antes de recibir la cálida sensación de los brazos de Albafica abrazándolo nuevamente – y deja de abrazar a la gente cada vez que quieras agradecer algo o volverás a ser descubierta – la verdad no le molestaba para nada el contacto de aquella niña, sin embargo sabía que si ella continuaba actuando de esa manera terminaría siendo descubierta por todos y recibiría (cualquiera que fuese) su castigo.

\- gracias – hablo seriamente la niña, mientras lentamente se alejaba de Degel.

\- no es nada – puntualizo Degel restándole importancia.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – pregunto Albafica resistiendo el impulso de posar su mano sobre la frente de Shion.

\- ya mejor - dijo Degel seriamente – pero seguiré enfriando su cuerpo por si las dudas.

\- es mi culpa que el este así – hablo Albafica.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- si yo hubiera sido más fuerte nada de esto hubiera pasado – confeso Albafica antes de bajar la vista y comenzar a llorar.

\- entonces para que ya no vuelva a pasar vuélvete más fuerte y ya – expreso Degel tranquilamente y Albafica alzo la mirada únicamente para encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes de Degel – entrena más duro, esfuérzate y deja de llorar – las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Albafica. Era cierto, ella jamás llegaría a ser un santo si continuaba llorando por su falta de poder – ya que después de todo los hombres no lloran – finalizo Degel.

Albafica lo miro con una sonrisa y con sumo cuidado limpio sus lágrimas, agradecida de que fuera Degel quien la estaba ayudando. Volvió a mirar por la ventana dándose cuenta de que ahora un ligero tono carmesí decoraba el cielo anunciando el despuntar del alba.

\- el sol está a punto de salir – hablo Albafica pausadamente.

\- lo sé – hablo Degel, sin embargo, ahora su voz sonaba más cansada – ya termine de enfriarlo – comunico – ahora lentamente detendré la afluencia del frio para evitar repercusiones.

\- no te escuchas bien – hablo Albafica mientras le dedicaba una mirada preocupada.

\- supongo que es porque estoy gastando demasiadas energías al intentar moderar correctamente el frio de mi cosmos.

\- ¿es difícil?

\- ¿el qué? – pregunto Degel.

\- dominar tu cosmos –soltó Albafica mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían.

\- depende de la persona – respondió Degel en voz baja – hay gente que tiene el don innato de dominar su cosmos y hay gente a la que se le hace difícil controlar su cosmos.

\- ¿y tú de qué tipo de gente eres? – pregunto Albafica.

\- considero que estoy en medio de esos dos – dijo sonriendo – ¿Fuiste tú quien exploto su cosmo la mañana anterior no es así?

\- algo así – confeso Albafica abochornada.

\- fue sorprendente – expuso Degel – se sintió hasta la casa de Acuario.

\- ¿en serio? – la mirada de Albafica se encendió.

\- si – respondió sinceramente mientras lentamente descendía el brillo de su cosmos – a comparación de mi tu hiciste estallar tu cosmos primero.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto Albafica con sorpresa.

\- tengo ocho años – respondió.

\- ¿A qué edad exploto tú cosmos? - pregunto notando como disminuía poco a poco el frio que había inundado la habitación.

\- a los siete años – respondió mientras bajaba lentamente los brazos.

\- ¿Y cómo le haces para que sea tan frio? – pregunto Albafica posando su mano en la frente de Shion, la cual ahora se encontraba fría.

\- es difícil de explicar – suspiro – como ya sabrás el cosmos es la concentración de fuerza, sentidos, espíritu o mente en un punto que vas a golpear – dio media vuelta y lentamente se sentó en suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama – sin embargo, no en todos se presenta de la misma manera, cada persona tiene una forma diferente de canalizar su cosmos – Albafica lo miro y tomo asiento a un lado de él – es ahí cuando se decide si se quiere aniquilar, separar o detener el movimiento de los átomos – Degel volteo a mirar a Albafica quien lo miraba atentamente – en mi caso para hacer que el aire se vuelva frio debo canalizar mis sentidos para que el movimiento de los átomos se detengan.

\- ¿Y cómo sabré diferenciar si debo usar mi fuerza, mis sentidos, mi espíritu o mi mente?

\- lo sabrás hacer dependiendo de tus habilidades – respondió tranquilo – por ejemplo tu amigo al ser Lemuriano o más probable es que use su mente para enfocar su cosmos.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mientras miraba por encima de sus hombros para ver a Shion.

\- porque los lemurianos tienen una gran capacidad mental – dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos – que les permite usar la telepatía, la telequinesia e inclusive la teletrasportacion desde la niñez.

Albafica volvió a mirar a Shion recelosa, si era verdad lo que Degel le había dicho entonces era muy posible que Shion hubiera llegado a leer su mente… tal pensamiento provoco que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

No quería pensar mal de su amigo sin embargo la duda la corroía por dentro.

Albafica suspiro, solo le quedaba esperar a que su amigo despertara para poder hablar con él y aclarar todas las dudas que se formaban en su cabeza.

\- me gustaría aprender a canalizar mi cosmos...

Los rayos de luz atravesaron por la ventana y se posaron en el rostro del santo de Piscis, logrando que este abriera los ojos perezosamente. Había decidido que aquel día Albafica no debía salir a entrenar, sin embargo, no podía sentir en ninguna parte del templo ni su presencia, ni la del pequeño aprendiz de Krest de Acuario.

El santo suspiro recordando cómo había sentido en medio de la madrugada como un débil cosmos se encendía hasta hacerse cada vez más intenso para después bajar hasta quedar casi extinto, suponiendo que la presencia de aquel cosmos se debía al incremento de fiebre en Shion.

El santo volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos para después levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación de Albafica, donde únicamente encontró a Shion, quien ya tenía mejor pinta y cuya frente se mantenía cubierta por un trapo en el que pudo sentir impregnado un débil rastro de cosmos.

Lugonis sonrió mientras retiraba de la frente de Shion aquel trapo evitando que sus dedos hicieran contacto con su piel _"un genio"_ pensó, sabiendo que solo una persona experimentada lograría conseguir impregnar conscientemente su cosmos de tal manera.

\- sin duda será una generación especial… - dijo en un suspiro y mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar logro observar una rosa roja en la mesa _"Albafica"_ sabía que aquella rosa había sido dejada en aquel lugar por su joven aprendiz y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño molesto y se alejó de ahí.

Los ojos de Albafica se ensancharon al ver completamente pulverizada la roca al lado de ella, mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo, sabiendo que de no haber reaccionado tan rápido como lo había hecho, su cuerpo habría sido pulverizado de igual manera que aquella roca, y es que, después de haber recibido consecutivamente nueve ataques parecidos a aquel, había aprendido a canalizar un poco de su cosmos logrando así moverse más rápido de lo normal.

\- no te di permiso de descansar niño bonito – se escuchó a lo lejos.

Albafica frunció el entrecejo molesta al escuchar aquel apodo que su contrincante había decidido ponerle.

\- vamos Kardia no lo molestes – hablo tranquilamente Degel mientras se mantenía recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

\- no lo estoy molestando – protesto el chico de ojos azulados – solo le estoy dando incentivos para que logre aumentarlo una vez más - Albafica suspiro, sintiéndose ligeramente arrepentida por haberle pedido a Degel que le ayudase a descubrir como moldear su cosmos y aún más por permitir que él la hubiese convencido de pedirle ayuda a Kardia – no dije que descansaras – hablo mientras un destello carmesí proveniente de la punta de su dedo índice era despedido en dirección a Albafica – si sigues esquivando no lograras nada – expreso sonriente al ver que Albafica había logrado alejarse antes de que el destello impactara contra su cuerpo.

\- al menos ya es más rápido – intervino Degel.

\- su velocidad apenas y llega a Mach 1 – hablo Kardia antes de lanzar nuevamente su ataque.

\- es mejor que nada – dijo Degel mientras veía como Albafica se sumía en un incansable jadeo mientras cerraba sus puños sobre su ropa ahora hecha jirones.

\- te equivocas – hablo Albafica roncamente – es mi primer día entrenando con ustedes y no se hacer más que huir.

\- te recuerdo que tienes heridas – hablo Degel.

\- eso no es impedimento – hablo Albafica, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo más dio un salto hacia atrás al sentir como una fuerza agresiva se aproximaba hacia ella rápidamente.

\- así se habla niño bonito – hablo Kardia ante la mirada sorprendida de Degel quien miraba detenidamente a Albafica " _pudo sentirlo_ " pensó y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al comprobar que ella era del tipo de personas que poseían un don innato para controlar su cosmos – veamos cómo te va si aumento la velocidad

Aquellas palabras tomaron de improviso a Albafica y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más cayo herida al suelo después de haber sido impactada por la enorme oleada de destellos escarlatas que había inundado el pequeño claro en el que se encontraban entrenando.

\- no tenía idea de que manejabas el Mach 3 – hablo Degel de manera relajada mientras veía como Albafica intentaba levantarse del suelo sin tener éxito alguno, obteniendo como respuesta la sonrisa arrogante de Kardia.

\- me falta poco para obtener la velocidad de la luz – hablo antes de volver a liberar una oleada carmesí en la dirección de Albafica – eso es todo por hoy – expreso al ver como el cuerpo de su contrincante había sido despedido lejos, para después estrellarse contra un árbol.

\- hiciste que quedara inconsciente – recrimino Degel al ver que Albafica había dejado de moverse.

\- no – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a cuerpo de Albafica – hice que medio aprendiera a canalizar y sentir el cosmos.

\- eres una bestia – dijo Degel mirando como Kardia tomaba los pies de a Albafica y la arrastraba de regreso al centro del claro.

\- gracias – dijo con una sonrisa una vez que estuvo en el centro del claro el cuerpo inconsciente de Albafica.

 **Y bueno soy yo una vez más…**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Siento que ya está tomando un poco de mas forma la historia sin embargo no sé muy bien si hacerle caso al ente malvado que está a un lado de mi diciendo "no, no, no todo está mal vuelve a escribirlo desde el principio" o hacerle caso a mi corazón y dejarlo tal y como lo escribí... en fin creo que como siempre los ignorare y hare lo que quiera…**

 **Como sé que siempre me expando en estas partes creo que comenzare con la resolución de dudas.**

 **1.- Asclepio fue el dios de la medicina y la curación. Fue hijo de Apolo y Coronis, sin embargo debido a una infidelidad Apolo mato a su amante y Artemisa mato a Coronis, pero justo antes de que ella ardiera en la pira funeraria Apolo saco a Asclepio de su vientre y se lo entrego a Quirón para que lo cuidara y educara. Con el paso del tiempo Asclepio tuvo tal habilidad curativa que inclusive podía devolver a la vida a los muertos provocando que Zeus lo fulminara con uno de sus rayos temiendo la posibilidad de que tártaro quedara deshabitado**

 **2.- Ya se los había dicho antes pero quiero aclarar que he decidido cambiar edades para que la historia se pueda desarrollar como quiero ya que así cuando estalle la Guerra Santa Albafica tendrá 17 años, Shion tendrá 18 años y tanto Degel como Kardia tendrán 19.**

 **3.- Como ya todos sabemos el cosmos es un pequeño universo en el interior de nuestro ser y gracias a él los santos logran obtener todas sus habilidades (Esta no es aclaración. Solo es un recordatorio)**

 **4.- Pues hubo cambios de humor cambios de formas de ser… sin embargo recordemos que aún es una niña y pues aun cuando sabe que tiene que ser de una manera no me siento bien poniéndola seria y huraña… quiero que se vea humana e imperfecta como todo humano.**

 **5.- Elegí a Degel para que sea el segundo en descubrir el secreto por que admitámoslo es un tipo listo y (al menos en la historia) estoy segura de que tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta.**

 **Y bueno creo que eso es todo… por ahora me despido y espero que nos podamos leer pronto.**

 **Hasta luego queridos lectores. Se despide afectuosamente Erait-san.**

 **Pregunta: ¿de dónde son?**

 **Yo soy de Atlixco, Puebla lugar ubicado en las hermosas tierras Mexicanas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Qué onda!**

 **¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Ahhh ya extrañaba publicar… debo admitirlos aun no escribo el cap. 10 aunque ya tengo una que otra idea.**

 **La verdad cortarse el cabello trae buenas cosas, desde que ya no tengo tanto cabello siento como las ideas se arremolinan y aunque no puedo escribirlo aun pongo en mis notas rápidas cosas como cama, llanto, tormenta, abrazo… en fin cosas que me recuerden las ideas que me han estado viniendo… pero creo que no tomare ese tema o estaría haciendo spoilers y así como que no.**

 **Tarde un poco en este capítulo, quizá más de lo normal, por el simple hecho de que soy torpe y despistada, lo que siempre conlleva a cosas malas, no siendo esta vez la excepción mientras estaba raleando el pasto de un árbol de aguacate en la Uni me corte la mano y pues estuve con poca movilidad por el dolor.**

 **En fin ya estoy mejor y les informo que he decidido actualizar los fines de semana ya que así tendré tiempo de hacer mi tarea y escribir a gusto. Así que desde ahora ustedes podrán leer esta historia cada fin de semana entre sabadin y dominguin, a excepción de los días que este de viaje de estudios, valla a mi casita a ver a mi familia o tenga mucha tarea.**

 **Acabo de descubrir que no se ven mis +++ así que pues he decidió quitar la advertencia, espero eso no los moleste y si les molesta o se vuelve impredecible la parte en la que se da un cambio de tiempo háganme el favor de avisarme y si puedo lo corrijo :)**

 **Si llegan a ver una falta de ortografía háganmelo saber para que la pueda corregir.**

 **Diciendo todo esto y feliz de que al fin decidí publicar constantemente paso a contestar los comentarios que me dejaron.**

 **Aria: hola que tal primero que nada quiero agradecerte por seguir leyendo esta historia que no es nada más que la forma escrita de todos mis delirios… siguiendo con decirte que me agrada el hecho de que te gusten las edades que les puse :). Quiero también informarte que muajajaj tendremos un poco más de Degel ya que también es uno de mis personajes favoritos y con relación a la historia es uno de mis principales… sobre Kardia temo decirte que no se podrá ya que justo ahora lo tengo yo en mi closet y no dejare que salga de ahí es broma Jajaja o no 7w7. En fin temo decirte que para que sean adolescentes va a tardar un poquito más, así que espero que no sea tedioso para ti.**

 **Sé que ya todos saben que todas sus dudas, comentarios, correcciones y favoritos son bienvenidos ya que eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo.**

 **Repitiendo una vez más y hasta el cansancio… los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (de los cuales haberes me olvido de los nombres y de cómo es su físico), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia estoy segura de que habría más escenas nudistas de Milo o Saga…**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **Una vez que he terminado con mí a acostumbrado discurso de inicio, les dejo el capítulo y nos vemos más abajo para las anotaciones y aclaraciones.**

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron repentinamente, acompañando un alarido que su boca dejo salir al sentir un espasmo en el abdomen, lugar que acto reflejo ante aquel dolor fue cubierto por sus manos casi inmediatamente en un vano intento de mitigar o al menos disminuir su malestar.

\- no deberías tocarte – escucho una tranquila voz a su costado y lentamente giro su rostro para observar la imponente figura de su actual maestro, el cual se encontraba examinando la pequeña rosa roja que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

\- maestro Lugonis – hablo entrecortadamente Shion.

\- quédate quieto – hablo Lugonis al ver como Shion hacia el ademan de levantarse – tu herida aun no cierra – tras decir aquellas palabras poso la vista por primera vez en dirección a Shion para contemplar como los ojos del niño se abrían desmesuradamente.

\- Alba… Albafica – la mención de aquel nombre en los labios de Shion provoco que Lugonis se tensara molesto, sin embargo, al descubrirse a sí mismo actuando de tal manera relajo su postura - ¿Co... Cómo esta Albafica? – pregunto Shion tímidamente.

\- está bien – respondió Lugonis secamente al ver como los ojos de Shion recorrían la habitación en busca de Albafica – te dejo esto – expreso tediosamente mientras le extendía de manera brusca un plato con manzanas que Albafica había pelado con antelación.

\- gracias – susurro tímidamente Shion antes de sonrojarse, ya que si bien recordaba después de haber sido atacados había descubierto lo que Albafica en realidad.

Lugonis le resto interés a las palabras de aquel niño, sintiéndose culpable por comportarse de tal manera con la persona que había protegido a su hija. El santo observo como, aun a pesar de los notorios dolores que le provocaba moverse, Shion lentamente se enderezaba para poder degustar mejor aquellas manzanas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Lugonis antes de que Shion pudiera introducir uno de los trozos de manzana a su boca.

Shion abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo el la cerro al instante cuando observo como el rostro de Lugonis se descomponía lentamente hasta quedar completamente inundado de ira y acto seguido, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y salió de aquella silla dejando a Shion completamente desconcertado.

Lugonis salió apresuradamente de aquella habitación al sentir como tres cosmos se acercaban al templo de Piscis. Sabia a quien le pertenecían aquellos cosmos y también sabia de quien era el cosmos más debilitado. Se paró enfrente de las escaleras que conducían hacia adentro del templo y a lo lejos pudo divisar como Albafica era llevada cuesta arriba de manera dificultosa por dos niños que hacían de sus soportes a sus costados, el santo espero de manera paciente a que los tres subieran y una vez estuvieron a escasos centímetros, él dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba Shion, no sin antes fruncir el ceño al reconocer a aquellos niños que estaban junto a Albafica _"los estudiantes de Krest"_ pensó Lugonis y abrió la puerta de la habitación para que pasaran los dos niños que cargaban a una inconsciente Albafica. Los dos pasaron de largo ante la mirada atónita de Shion y dejaron caer bruscamente a Albafica en la cama libre, provocando que un sonido de molestia se escuchara en aquella habitación.

Ambos chicos voltearon temerosos en busca del origen de aquel sonido sin obtener resultado alguno ya que tanto Shion como Lugonis, se mantenían mirándolos fijamente con una expresión en el rostro poco amigable, cosa que a Kardia le causaba gracia y sin poder evitarlo dejo que una sonrisa socarrona cruzara por su rostro.

\- te dije que debimos traerlo arrastrando – hablo Kardia mientras llevaba su mano al hombro que había servido como soporte de Albafica.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lugonis intentando sonar calmado antes de que Degel abriera la boca para replicar.

\- estábamos entrenando y…

\- no aguanto mis ataques y se desmayó – interrumpió Kardia mientras Degel se tensaba sabiendo que no debían hacer enojar al santo dorado de Piscis.

\- gracias por traerlo hasta aquí – expreso Lugonis por mera educación ya que muy en el fondo quería arremeter en contra de aquel chiquillo.

\- quedaba de paso – dijo Kardia restándole importancia.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor Shion? – desvió Degel nerviosamente el tema intentando evitar que la furia del santo de Piscis cayese sobre ellos por culpa de su imprudente amigo. Sin embargo Shion no ayudo mucho ya que su mirada confundida lo hacía pensar que al parecer el ignoraba los hechos que habían pasado la noche anterior – anoche tenías fiebre – explico tranquilamente – Albafica bajo corriendo hasta Acuario para pedir la ayuda de mi maestro pero como él no estaba fui yo quien me encargue de ayudar.

\- gracias – dijo Shion cohibido mientras sentía como su sangre fluía por todo su cuerpo para únicamente concentrarse en su rostro – ya me siento mejor.

El santo de Piscis enarco una ceja y miro a Shion molesto de saber que por su culpa Albafica había tenido que salir del templo en medio de la noche.

\- nos tenemos que ir – aquellas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos a Lugonis.

\- hasta luego – hablo Lugonis sonando menos amable de lo que había intentado y mientras se alejaba considerablemente del paso de aquellos niños miro de soslayo a Shion que ahora miraba aquel bulto que se encontraba en la cama que hasta hace poco había estado vacía – solo es cansancio – dijo Lugonis mas para sí mismo que para Shion, mientras acomodaba a Albafica en su cama justo después de haberse acercado para confirmar que ella estaba bien – solo necesita descansar.

Shion asintió y miro atentamente como el santo cubría delicadamente el cuerpo de la pequeña Albafica con una de las sabanas que había en la cama, sabiendo que aun cuando todos decían que Lugonis de Piscis era alguien extraño y huraño, existían momentos como aquel, en los que se veía la verdadera naturaleza de aquel hombre.

Lugonis miro con melancolía a Albafica sabiendo que era muy probable que su pequeña hubiera resultado herida debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mejorar… sabiendo que muy en el fondo aquella situación era su culpa ya que de no haberla presentado ante el patriarca él no hubiera sido obligado a ocultar el género de Albafica y ella no tendría sufrir.

El santo acerco sus labios hacia la frente de Albafica y los presiono delicadamente mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos _"descansa mi pequeña"_ y se alejó lentamente del rostro de la pequeña, aun cuando su destino como santo dorado de Piscis no le permitía demostrar algún tipo de sentimiento, no podía evitar demostrar cada vez que podía cuanto amor y agradecimiento le tenía a la pequeña Albafica, porque si… él le agradecía a aquella pequeña por haber aparecido en su vida cuando la oscuridad era lo único que nublaba su corazón.

Shion observo como Albafica se removía de manera intranquila entre sus sabanas y lentamente se acercó a ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible que delatara su presencia.

El pequeño observo detenidamente el rostro notablemente intranquilo de Albafica y suspiro sintiéndose tonto ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que Albafica era chica? Ahora que lo pensaba era demasiado obvio todo, el nombre, su complexión, su voz, su rostro… todo aquello apuntaba únicamente a una razón que él no había podido notar… no culpaba a Albafica, no todo lo contrario… estaba seguro de que nada de aquello era culpa de la niña, e inclusive no se sentía molesto por que ella no le hubiese dicho algo al respecto, después de todo era muy probable de que alguna razón lógica existiese para que ella hubiera guardado silencio.

\- Albafica – aquel nombre escapo de su boca en un susurro que inundo aquella habitación y le quemo por dentro.

Shion se quedó en silencio implorando que la mención de su nombre no hubiese despertado a la pequeña, sin embargo al ver como Albafica lentamente se despertaba retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda completamente pegada a la pared.

Albafica se levando de la cama de manera quejumbrosa a causa de la molestia provocada por el entumecimiento que sentía en todo su cuerpo y disponiéndose a salir de ahí se dirijo hacia la salida, deteniéndose inmediatamente al ver que la cama de Shion se encontraba vacía. La pequeña dio media vuelta y descubrió a Shion completamente pegado a la pared, el cual al ver que Albafica lo miraba dio un respingo.

\- hola Shion – hablo Albafica rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo que se había creado – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- s… si – respondió tímidamente al sentir como su rostro volvía a encenderse. Aquella vez a diferencia de las veces anteriores Albafica se encontraba hablándole con su verdadero tono de voz, un tono que, al menos para él, la hacía ver más dulce… más... Shion negó con la cabeza reprimiendo aquel pensamiento sabiendo que a quien tenía enfrente a un futuro seria su compañero de armas – tu voz – dijo Shion de manera interrogante sabiendo que era muy probable que ella no supiera de su reciente descubrimiento.

\- ya se lo que eres – hablo Albafica mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su cama – y estoy segura de que tú ya sabes que soy – Shion trago grueso y se despegó lentamente de la pared - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – pregunto esta vez dedicándole una mirada molesta.

\- desde que me pediste a gritos que no muriera – respondió Shion con la mirada baja.

\- no te creo – dijo Albafica provocando que Shion alzara la vista para verla – yo se… - se detuvo para tomar aliento – sé que los lemurianos saben leer la mente – finalizo con amargura sabiendo que si resultaba cierto que Shion había sido capaz de leer su mente las cosas entre los dos jamás sería igual.

Ante tales palabras Shion frunció el ceño, en efecto, los lemurianos sabían leer las mentes de las personas, sin embargo el mismo había decidido no leer a mente de alguien cercano ya que lo consideraba poco honesto.

\- jamás leería tu mente – trato de responder tranquilamente, sin embargo su voz sonaba herida.

Albafica noto el cambio de tono en la voz de Shion y se sintió miserable ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dudar de tal manera de alguien como Shion? Alguien que aun cuando lo conocía de tan poco tiempo siempre había sido amable con ella. Y más importante como había sido capaz de dudar de alguien que había arriesgado su vida para protegerla.

\- perdóname Shion – fue lo único que Albafica logro decir antes de comenzar a gimotear – no debí hacerlo – continuo tristemente y antes de que Shion pudiera decir algo más una lagrima traicionera resbalo libremente por el rostro de Albafica – fui muy mala persona – la pequeña refregó sus ojos con sus manos en un vano intento de detener el llanto que amenazaba con salirse de control en cualquier momento – es solo que… es solo que hay veces que yo no sé qué hacer – y sin poder reprimir más sus lágrimas se soltó a llorar ante un confundido Shion que no sabía qué hacer ante aquella situación – yo… no quiero… que me descubran – dijo aun llorando – yo quiero ser un santo… quiero ser cada vez más fuerte y… quiero poder tener el derecho de estar con el maestro Lugonis siempre – Shion ante tal escena y sin saber nada más que hacer se acercó a la cama en la que Albafica se encontraba llorando y se sentó a su lado.

\- nadie más te va a descubrir – dijo Shion mientras posaba la palma de su mano en la espalda de Albafica intentando reconfortarla – yo… yo no dejare que nadie te descubra.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudarías? – pregunto Albafica mientras sus enrojecidos ojos cobalto se posaban en Shion.

\- porque somos amigos – respondió seguro de sí mismo y con una sonrisa – y los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros…

Y tras decir aquellas palabras Albafica se giró completamente para abrazar a Shion con fuerza mientras el soltaba un suspiro antes de devolverle aquel abrazo, sabiendo que aquellas palabras habían quedado grabados en su historia por siempre.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con Cyril y Shion en compañía de Albafica, Degel y Kardia, quienes ahora eran sus compañeros de entrenamiento, se encontraban entrenando en parejas en el coliseo de entrenamiento intentando noquear a toda costa a su adversario, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los demás aprendices a caballero.

\- sigues siendo lento niño bonito – se escuchó la voz de Kardia tras haber lanzado lejos a Albafica con un fuerte golpe.

\- no sería lento si no tuviera pesas en los tobillos – dijo Albafica bruscamente mientras posaba su mano en las grandes protuberancias que se formaban en su pantalón a causa de las pesas.

\- ¿Es que acaso yo no las tengo? – pregunto Kardia irónicamente mientras señalaba los bultos perfectamente amarrados a sus tobillos.

\- centren sus ideas en entrenar – hablo Degel a la par que esquivaba un golpe de Shion, para luego tomarlo del brazo con ambas manos y lanzarlo lejos.

\- aburrido – refunfuño Kardia antes de correr hacia donde se encontraba Albafica para plantarle en el acto una patada, cosa que ella apenas percibió y como pudo bloqueo con su antebrazo el golpe que iba directo a su rostro – nada mal bonito – dijo y se alejó de Albafica con un salto hacia atrás.

\- no soy bonito – dijo Albafica fuera de sí mientras arremetía en contra Kardia con el puño cerrado.

\- Albafica no – grito Shion sin embargo al ver como Kardia aprovechaba el acercamiento de Albafica para golpearla fuertemente en el rostro supo que aquella advertencia había sido dada demasiado tarde.

\- no te distraigas – Shion escucho la voz de Degel a su costado y antes de poder voltear hacia donde este se encontraba, sintió un fuerte dolor y cayó al suelo perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

\- eso fue muy cruel Degel – hablo Kardia mientras sostenía a Albafica de los tirantes negros que sobresalían de la playera beige que normalmente usaba para entrenar.

\- tú no te quedas atrás – dijo mientras levantaba con cuidado a Shion hasta el punto que este estuviera sentado.

\- solo así mejorara – dijo Kardia mientras alzaba a Albafica un poco más y pasaba su brazo por detrás de su cuello para que este sirviera como un apoyo.

\- espero Lugonis no se enfade contigo – dijo mientras se acomodaba y trabajosamente cargaba a Shion en su espalda.

\- que va – dijo Kardia restándole importancia – además él fue quien nos pidió que entrenáramos con Albafica y Shion en lo que salía de su junta con el patriarca - Degel miro como Kardia le sonreía de manera socarrona y dejo escapar un suspiro… había veces en las que su compañero podía resultar muy problemático. Después de aquello ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a los templos y emprendieron su viaje cuesta arriba - ¿Por qué el templo de Piscis tiene que estar tan arriba? – se quejó Kardia una vez estuvieron en la casa de Piscis.

\- porque es el templo que representa el amor de alguien muy cercano a Athena – aquella voz resonó por todo el templo.

\- maestro Hakurei – el santo sonrió levemente al ver a aquel niño que cargaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Shion.

\- hola Degel – saludo de manera solemne y volteo a ver al pequeño de cabellos azulados que llevaba a cuestas a Albafica – hola Kardia – saludo tranquilamente recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa de lado por parte del niño como respuesta – ¿Saben si ya ha acabado la reunión? – pregunto mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba el jardín de Royal Demon Roses.

\- no – hablo Degel seriamente.

\- gracias – dijo con una sonrisa – seguiré esperando – dijo tranquilamente y volteo a ver nuevamente a los niños – dudo que tarden mucho en bajar.

Ante tales palabras Degel y Kardia de miraron el uno al otro puesto que aun cuando tenían diferencias de pensamientos, siempre concordaban en una cosa _"los santos actúan extraño"_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y mientras se sentaban en el piso recargados en los pilares del templo, con cuidado de no dañar a quienes estaban cargando, vieron como lentamente desaparecían las rosas rojas que hasta hacia poco cubrían completamente las escaleras que llevaban camino al templo del patriarca.

\- maestro Krest – hablo Degel al ver como un hombre de corto cabello café bajaba portando su armadura dorada acompañado de un joven cuya armadura dorada hacía notar que se trataba del santo dorado de Cáncer.

\- Degel… Kardia… maestro Hakurei…- saludo el santo con una sonrisa una vez estuvo frente a sus discípulos, sin embargo tanto Degel como Kardia notaron que a pesar de aquella sonrisa su maestro no se encontraba bien – no tarden mucho en llegar al Templo – dijo tranquilamente antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección a la casa de Acuario, seguido de cerca por el santo dorado de Cáncer quien al pasar a un lado de los niños lo único que hizo fue dedicarles una sonrisa de lado.

Tanto Degel como Kardia los vieron alejarse de manera confusa hasta que la figura de su maestro desapareció completamente de su vista. Al escuchar las fuertes pisadas que se acercaban a ellos, ambos voltearon viendo como los demás santos dorados se acercaban… uno a uno todos portando sus armaduras doradas fueron pasando sin hacer caso de la presencia de los niños y haciendo sutiles reverencias a Hakurei quien se las devolvía tranquilamente… la mayoría pasaron rápidamente la casa de Piscis, algunos con el ceño fruncido y otros tranquilamente pero sin detenerse mucho, todos salieron del templo a excepción de Naveed de Aries, quien al pasar volteo a ver a los pequeños que se encontraban ahí y les dedico una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, para después posar sus tristes ojos verdes en Shion.

\- ¿Qué les ocurrió? – pregunto de manera tranquila mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ver mejor a los cuatro niños.

\- Degel lo golpeo – acuso rápidamente Kardia buscando que su amigo se metiese en problemas.

\- si no mal recuerdo tu golpeaste a Albafica – rezongo Degel – solo estábamos entrenando – dijo mirando fijamente al santo de Aries, el cual tras escuchar aquellas palabras solo atino a sonreír.

\- entrenen duro – fue lo único que dijo antes de envararse y caminar en dirección a Hakurei – siempre es un gusto verlo maestro – dijo tranquilamente y después de una reverencia se dirigió a la salida del templo.

Albafica se revolvió entre los brazos de Kardia y lentamente abrió los ojos, sabía que había caído inconsciente tras haber sido golpeada por Kardia, por lo que al ver el perfil de aquel chico sintió como le hervía la piel.

\- Kardia – hablo con furia, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como un cálido y familiar cosmos se acercaba lentamente.

La pequeña fijo su mirada en las escaleras que se encontraban a su costado y vio como lentamente Lugonis descendía mientras tras sus pasos volvían a formarse aquellas hermosas rosas, que según ella, se formaban tras las pisadas de su maestro únicamente para demostrar que ellas no le tenían miedo como el resto de las personas. _"esas rosas son como tú Albafica"_ aquella melodiosa voz que ya se había vuelto una constante en su mente se escuchó tan cercana como siempre sacando a Albafica de sus pensamientos ya que aun cuando ya se había acostumbrado a que aquella voz le hablara diciendo lo hermoso que era el viento, las flores y los animales no podía acostumbrarse a algo cuya presencia no conocía.

Albafica negó con la cabeza y como siempre dejo aquel asunto en el olvido al ver como su maestro se acercaba a ella… sin embargo esta vez el rostro de su maestro se mantenía completamente serio…

Lugonis miro a los cuatro niños e inspiro hondo, sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación iba a ser difícil, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo

\- Triarius de Sagitario ha muerto – dijo provocando que a los tres niños que se encontraban conscientes se le helara la piel – fue asesinado por un espectro de Hades durante la misión a Roma que llevo a cabo con Hakurei de Altar…

 **Y se acabó…**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Espero que si ya que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. ¿Cómo ven la historia? ¿Ya tiene mas forma? Debo admitir que me pone de nervios cada que publico y esta vez no es la excepción.**

 **Sé que podría causar que se desesperen si sigo hablando así que comienzo con posibles aclaraciones.**

 **1.- Todos sabemos que los lemurianos han poseído un gran poder mental desde siempre así que he decidido usarlo a mi antojo y pues eso ha salido.**

 **2.- El santo de sagitario no existe y de hecho es otro de mis OC así que espero tenga un buen recibimiento o bueno despedida. Ahora sé que van a preguntarme ¿Qué paso con Sísifo? Y la respuesta es fácil, también sentí algo injusto que él sea casi de treinta años en la historia original así que le baje un poco la edad para algo que tengo planeado.**

 **3.- En esta historia planeo hacer más humanos a los santos así que no se asusten si ven llorar reír o cosas así…**

 **4.- Casi me olvidaba. El nombre de Triarius significa un tipo de soldado.**

 **5.- Solo es un comentario, he de admitir que olvide como era el nombre y el físico de mi santo de Aries. Soy patética xD**

 **Esta vez fueron menos dudas (a mi parecer) por responder aunque ya saben si tienen alguna pues con gusto recibiré sus preguntas o reclamos.**

 **Y para finalizar la pregunta que siempre hago:**

 **¿Qué les gusta más? El clima fio o el clima cálido.**

 **Debo admitir que aunque viví gran parte en Atlixco que es un lugar cálido, amo el clima de Teziutlán y más que nada adoro la lluvia y la neblina sobre las montañas. Así que teniendo en cuenta esto puedo decir que me encanta el frio. Aparte de que según yo, el frio me lo puedo quitar fácilmente y el calor no. (Delirios locos de la autora)**

 **Bueno una vez finalizado me despido de ustedes y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Namastē**

 **¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? ¿Cómo les está cayendo el hermoso otoño? A mi bien… Teziutlán es una zona de bosque mesofilo caducifolio (que llueve mucho y se le caen las hojas en otoño) así que ya se imaginaran… la mayoría de las hojas ya son doradas.**

 **Les vengo con buenas noticias… la primera ya actualice… la segunda ya tengo Windows 10… la tercera ya tengo el capítulo 10 solo me falta corregirlo así que puede que lo publique entre semana pero no estoy muy segura jajá... la cuarta mi profe de Productividad del Suelo se va a una conferencia por una semana así que tendré tiempo libre para actualizar… la quinta esta semana van a haber eventos en la facultad por eso de la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso y tendré más tiempo, y si señores después de un mes les harán su bienvenida… en fin muchas nuevas no tienen nada que ver con el fin y la mayoría conecta en una cosa sin embargo pues… quería escribirlo.**

 **Pero así como tengo buenas noticias también tengo malas y la primera es que he andado algo depresiva por eso de vivir sola y quizá tan solo quizá eso me haya afectado al escribir esto así que si no les gusta mucho el capi pues pueden avisarme y ya yo lo arreglo, lo que no cambiaría serían las decisiones que se tomaran aquí… ya verán de lo que les hablo…**

 **En fin aun a pesar de eso considero que el fin va a ir bien es decir es mi primer fin y veo el apoyo de muchos :) así que estoy segura de que aun con mis altos y bajos, recibiré su apoyo y todo seguirá adelante**

 **Bueno ya que me puse sentimental lo aprovechare y responderé reviews.**

 **Aria: hola que tal no sabes lo mucho que me emociona leer un review tuyo ahhh tranquila ya va aquí una nueva entrega de esta rara historia. Hey gracias por lo que dices de ser paciente es muy lindo de tu parte y quieras o no me motiva! Sobre lo del fic créeme que me encantaría leer uno tuyo… así que ya estas cuando hagas uno me avisas me dejas los links y con gusto lo leo :,) y sobre las caritas y corazones no te preocupes ya yo me imaginare unos asi bien zhukulemthos xD de hecho a mí también me pasa con mis indicadores de salto de tiempo jaja pero ya los cambie espero estos si se vean.**

 **betterWithACupOfCoffe: ya aprendi a escribirlo sin ver jaja okey ño… jajaj gracias por decir que esta bueno espero este capi no te decepcione… sobre a ternura te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo tu cuenta con eso jaja de hecho yo también quiero más ternura pero como que aun soy algo insegura con esos temas… en fin daré mi mejor esfuerzo :D ahh siiii Lugonis es adorable o bueno en mi mente lo veo adorable espero siga así aunque me va a doler seguir la historia de Albafica con la muerte de él u.u en fin ya vere que pasa… sobre lo que dices del calor concuerdo totalmente contigo es irritante cuando se lo propone… en fin creo que siempre termino hablando mucho aquí ¿verdad? Espero eso no te moleste.**

 **Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews que recibí sin embargo siempre me encanta agradecerle a aquellos lectores amomos que hacen todo lo posible por leerme. Gracias sin ustedes este fic no sería nada.**

 **Sabiendo eso y que Windows 10 cambia las configuraciones del teclado por lo tanto una vez más no sé cómo poner acentos comenzamos con esta historia y nos vemos en el área de aclaraciones…**

 **Ahh por cierto se me olvidaba poner eso que ya saben… los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (creo que apenas llevo dos), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia estoy segura de que la vida en ell santuario sería un desma…**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

-_-_-_-_-_- **salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo**

 **Espero ese si se vea jaja…**

El templo se quedó en completo mutismo después de que Lugonis dijera aquellas palabras.

Albafica miro con preocupación a su maestro sabía perfectamente bien que los mejores santos de la orden de Athena eran los santos dorados y por aquel mismo conocimiento no podía permitirse creer que las palabras de su padre.

\- eso es imposible – se escuchó el grito molesto de Kardia - él es un dorado – Albafica sintió como Kardia se tensaba y apretaba un poco más su agarre sobre ella - ¿es que acaso los espectros son más fuertes que los dorados?

Albafica frunció el ceño y miro molesta a Kardia, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo más poso su mirada en su maestro y al ver que su tranquila y habitual mirada se había convertido en una completamente cargada de tristeza lentamente bajo la cabeza.

\- el santo dorado de Sagitario acabo con el espectro – hablo fríamente – pero murió al recibir el ataque directo de aquel espectro que se dirigía hacia el pueblo en el que se encontraba – finalizo dejando en completo silencio el templo.

\- ¿entonces que pasara con los ropajes de Sagitario? – Pregunto Degel atrayendo la mirada de Albafica - ¿Quién será su nuevo portador?

Lugonis lo miro y suspiro pesadamente mientras lo comía internamente la idea de que lentamente se estaba formando la nueva generación de santos que iban a combatir contra el ejército de hades.

\- el discípulo de Ilias de Leo – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente.

\- pero el aun no acaba su entrenamiento – hablo Kardia apretando sus puños sobre la ropa de Albafica.

\- lo hará en un año y se enfrentara a mí para obtener su armadura – dijo Lugonis molesto atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Y quién cuidara del templo de Sagitario hasta qué él esté listo? – pregunto Degel desviando el tema.

\- El Cid de capricornio – respondió seriamente Lugonis.

\- esa es una buena noticia – hablo Hakurei – así los nuevos tienen más oportunidad.

\- algo así – dijo Lugonis mientras dirigía su mirada al santo de Altar – el patriarca necesita su presencia maestro Hakurei.

\- lo sé – respondió el santo tranquilamente a la par que caminaba en dirección a las escaleras – cuídense – fue o ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a subir.

Lugonis dio media vuelta para observar la figura de aquel hombre y no volteo a ver a los pequeños hasta segundos después de ver desaparecer a Hakurei.

\- deberían ir con su maestro – hablo Lugonis finalmente – él debe estar esperándolos – miro a Kardia y a Degel, para posteriormente mirar a Shion y finalizar posando su mirada en Albafica – yo me encargare de Shion y Albafica.

Degel y Kardia se miraron entre sí y con sumo cuidado Degel se fue levantando, mientras pasaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Shion de sus brazos a los de Albafica, quien seguía siendo sostenida por Kardia.

\- vamos Kardia – hablo Degel una vez erguido al ver que Kardia no se había movido de su lugar – el maestro nos espera – y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del templo de Piscis.

\- Albafica no podré volver a ayudarte en tus entrenamientos por un tiempo – hablo Kardia roncamente mientras soltaba a la pequeña de su agarre.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Albafica sorprendida e intentando que su voz saliera como la de un chico.

\- por qué debo hacerme más fuerte para poder combatir contra esos espectros – dijo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa cargada de confianza se dibujaba en su rostro – te recomiendo hacer lo mismo niño bonito – y dicho esto se alejó del templo de Piscis.

Albafica lo miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, se encontraba molesta por la manera en la que la había llamado Kardia, sin embargo, se obligó a si misma a no replicar ya que sabía que las palabras de Kardia eran más que ciertas debía ser más fuerte, debía poder proteger a los demás y debía ser mejor, ya que de ante mano sabía que el hecho de que un espectro hubiese aparecido solo podía significar que una guerra santa contra el dios regente del inframundo estaba cerca.

\- quiero ser fuerte – hablo Albafica tranquilamente, mientras contemplaba como las hermosas rosas volvían a aparecer en las escaleras.

\- ya eres fuerte – se escuchó para sorpresa de Albafica la tranquila voz de Shion quien acababa de despertar.

\- quiero ser más fuerte – dijo Albafica con una sonrisa olvidando moderar su tono de voz, para sorpresa de Lugonis quien únicamente frunció el entrecejo y se alejó de ahí _"confiare en cualquier decisión que tomes"_ pensó Lugonis mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se adentraba a ella.

\- yo también quiero ser más fuerte – hablo Shion mientras lentamente se acomodaba para quedar sentado a un lado de Albafica.

\- entonces volvámonos más fuertes juntos – soltó Albafica con una sonrisa sonrojando ligeramente a Shion que volteo a ver las rosas de las escaleras únicamente para evitar que ella lo notara – así nos cuidaremos mutuamente y cuidaremos a los demás – Shion volvió su mirada completamente apenado hacia Albafica para decirle algo, sin embargo se detuvo a si mismo al ver que aquella sonrisa que anteriormente le había dedicado Albafica había desaparecido totalmente dando paso únicamente a una mueca que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la tristeza.

\- no sé qué paso mientras estaba inconsciente – dijo Shion después de haber suspirado – pero te prometo que mientras estemos juntos nada malo pasara – Albafica lo miro sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo una ligera risa escapo de sus labios – ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Shion con sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas. Albafica continuo dejando escapar aquella risa hasta que de las comisuras de sus ojos salieron pequeñas gotas de agua que después convirtieron aquella risa en un sollozo que desencadeno un llanto que provoco que Shion se preocupara – ¿estás bien Albafica? – pregunto Shion mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mi maestro – aquellas palabras acuosas inundaron la habitación haciendo que un hueco se formara en el estómago de Shion – yo no quiero decepcionar a nadie - Albafica miro a Shion quien se mantenía inmóvil – tengo miedo Shion – dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y bajaba su cabeza para apoyar su frente contra sus rodillas – no sé qué hacer… tengo miedo de fracasar y tengo miedo de no lograr ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Shion retiro ligeramente su brazo del hombro de Albafica, el sentía lo mismo, temía las mismas cosas y e inclusive sus dudas eran iguales. Shion suspiro mientras bajaba la vista sin saber que más hacer, gracias a su maestro sabía que ellos serían quienes tendrían que enfrentarse a Hades y cada vez perdía algún combate sentía como ese miedo e impotencia se apoderaba de él.

 _\- Shion debes recordar una cosa – hablo Hakurei tranquilamente mientras veía como un adolorido Shion se levantaba del suelo tras haber fayado en su intento de realizar una técnica – solo un santo que hace brillar su cosmos para proteger a sus seres amados lograra obtener el poder para superar la adversidad…_

\- tranquila Albafica – dijo Shion con una cálida sonrisa tras recordar aquellas palabras – estoy seguro de que si seguimos el camino adecuado podremos lograr ser más fuertes y proteger a nuestros seres queridos.

\- pero… ¿Cómo sigo el camino adecuado? ¿Cómo sabré si lo estoy haciendo bien? – pregunto Albafica mientras secaba sus ojos con su mano.

\- no llenándote de mentiras o miedos – dijo Shion soltando un suspiro – solo así sabrás que estás haciendo las cosas bien, así cuando lo logres no te arrepentirás de nada de lo que has hecho.

Albafica lo miro confusa ante tales palabras _"entonces ¿voy bien?"_ pensó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo _"si"_ volvió a escuchar aquella dulce voz en su cabeza, provocando que Albafica frunciera el entrecejo molesta _"¿Quién eres?"_ pregunto mentalmente, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna de aquella voz. Albafica suspiro pesadamente molesta de que aquella voz aun no desapareciera de su cabeza, haciéndola pensar acerca del dueño de aquella voz ¿Era bueno era malo escuchar voces internas? Y en cualquiera de los casos ¿Qué era lo que quería? La pequeña suspiro y lentamente se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos. No le temía a aquella voz puesto que su tono siempre había sido amable y melodioso, sin embargo quería saber que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Shion la miro extrañado, sin embargo no comento nada, sabiendo que si lo hacía podría recibir una respuesta tajante como la que normalmente recibía cada vez que el la veía molestarse repentinamente. El pequeño suspiro y simplemente apoyo su espalda en una de las columnas del templo de Piscis, sabiendo que, así como el humor de Albafica se había alterado pronto volvería a la normalidad y le comentaría algo relacionado con las rosas, el cielo o con el entrenamiento que habían tenido ese día, sin embargo y muy para su sorpresa Albafica no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde hasta que Lugonis salió una vez más de su habitación y se acercó hacia donde estaban los pequeños.

\- ¿ya comieron algo? – pregunto Lugonis con expresión seria.

\- no – respondió Albafica sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- ¿Quieren comer? – pregunto Lugonis mirando con desconfianza a la pequeña.

\- yo no – respondió Albafica tranquila.

\- yo tampoco – respondió Shion tímidamente al sentir la mirada del santo de piscis sobre él.

\- avísenme si quieren comer – dijo Lugonis mientras daba la vuelta y volvía a adentrarse a su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué mentiste? – pregunto Albafica mientras miraba molesta a Shion.

\- porque no te quiero dejar sola – respondió Shion volviendo a obtener aquel tímido comportamiento que ya había dejado atrás cuando estaba con ella.

\- aun así si tienes hambre debes comer – respondió Albafica – no tienes que estar aquí esperando a que yo tenga hambre.

\- lo sé – respondió Shion – pero quería hacerlo.

La pequeña sintió como lentamente sus mejillas se llenaban de calidez lo que la avergonzó haciendo que únicamente sonriera agradecida y posara su mirada en el cielo, mientras Shion veía las escaleras cubiertas totalmente de rosas esperando algún indicio de su maestro.

Después de un rato en silencio la obscuridad consumió el azul celeste del cielo, dando paso a los astros nocturnos que relentecían intermitentemente dándole un brillo especial a aquella obscuridad. Shion suspiro al sentir la fresca brisa de aquella noche, que no era lo suficientemente fría como para obligarlos a usar alguna prenda extra que les proporcionase calor, Shion subió su rostro hacia el cielo y vio como la luna aun cuando no estaba completa, brillaba con intensidad bañando con sus rayos platinados aquel jardín de rosas.

\- tal vez a la diosa Artemisa le gusta este jardín – hablo por lo bajo Albafica llamando la atención de Shion, quien volteo a ver a Albafica y sin poder evitarlo perdió el aliento al ver como los pálidos rayos lunares le proporcionaban un brillo ligero a los cabellos celestes de Albafica y a su casi traslucida piel.

\- no me sorprendería – dijo Shion mientras delineaba con sus los ojos de manera inconscientemente el delicado rostro de su amiga – es muy hermoso.

Albafica volteo a mirarlo y le dedico una tímida sonrisa, que provoco que Shion se sonrojara completamente y volviera a posar su mirada en aquel bello jardín, sin embargo al momento de hacerlo vio como este se desvanecía y daba paso a una niebla carmesí, que lentamente fue dispersándose hasta que la figura del maestro de Shion pudo verse a lo lejos. Shion lo observo bajar lentamente las escaleras hasta quedar frente a él.

\- hola Shion – hablo tranquilamente Hakurei mientras posaba su mano sobre la rubia cabellera de su alumno - ¿Cómo te has estado?

\- bien maestro – respondió Shion alegre de volver a ver a su maestro después de tanto tiempo – ¿Cómo le fue a usted?

\- la espada de Hades está en nuestras manos – respondió Hakurei tranquilamente y aparto su mano de la cabeza de su discípulo – me alegra que llegaras – sonrió Hakurei mientras veía hacia adentro del templo de Piscis.

\- buenas noches maestro Hakurei – se escuchó una tranquila voz desde adentro que provoco que ambos niños voltearan.

\- buenas noches Naveed – respondió Hakurei una vez que el santo estuvo mas cerca.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita? – pregunto el santo mientras retiraba de su cabeza el casco de la armadura de Aries dejando caer sus finos mechones dorados sobre su rostro.

\- hay algo que el patriarca y yo queremos que hagas – respondió Hakurei tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y qué es? – pregunto posando sus bellos ojos verdes en Shion quien desde su llegada no había parado de verlo.

\- Albafica – llamo Hakurei haciendo que la pequeña dejara de ver al santo dorado de Aries – ¿Podrías dirigirnos hacia algún lugar en el que podamos sentarnos a platicar tranquilamente?

Ante tal pregunta Albafica únicamente asintió con la cabeza torpemente y se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba sentada, para después dirigirse a una de las puestas que conducía directamente hacia la cocina del templo.

Una vez en la cocina, condujo a los santos hacia la mesa y cuando vio que ambos ya se encontraban sentados en una silla se dispuso a retirarse acompañada de cerca por Shion, quien únicamente miraba al suelo.

\- espera – hablo Hakurei antes de que la pequeña diera media vuelta – esto es algo que deben saber los dos – dijo ante la mirada atónita de Naveed y los dos pequeños.

\- ¿Está seguro maestro Hakurei? – pregunto Naveed mientras ponía su casco sobre la mesa de madera.

\- si – respondió tranquilo Hakurei – esto le concierne a los dos – y ante tales palabras Albafica y Shion se sentaron en las mesas disponibles de aquella mesa.

\- Shion – comenzó Hakurei tranquilamente – desde siempre has sido un niño muy listo así que estoy seguro de que entenderás lo que te voy a decir – Shion asintió extrañado ante tales palabras – Albafica – dijo esta vez posando su mirada en la pequeña – estoy seguro de que sabrás manejar la situación – y dicho esto volvió su mirada hacia el santo dorado de Aries – Shion se quedara a entrenar aquí contigo hasta que obtenga la armadura dorada de Aries – finalizo atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

\- Lēkina… Śikṣaka… - se escuchó la voz cargada de ansiedad de Shion, quien se encontraba completamente pálido y cuya respiración comenzaba a agitarse - Kyōṁ?

\- Shion se ha decidido que al ser quien en un futuro portara la armadura de Aries debes ser entrenado por el caballero de Aries en turno y aprender las técnicas de la constelación.

\- Lēkina… - chillo Shion mientras sentía como toda la habitación daba vueltas alrededor de él.

\- entrenaras aquí y cuando tengas tu armadura volverás a Yamir para aprender el arte de reparación de armaduras – dijo Hakurei alzando más la voz – hasta entonces el santo de Aries será tu nuevo maestro y tutor.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? – pregunto el santo de Aries posando sus verdes ojos en Shion quien no dejaba de murmurar cosas en Hindú.

\- si – respondió Hakurei mientras se levantaba de su silla – cuida bien de él.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salió de ahí dejando tras de sí a Shion, quien al verlo salir quedo en un completo estado de trance.

\- Āpa alavidā kahanē kē li'ē nahīṁ jā rahē haiṁ? – pregunto el santo de Aries mientras posaba su codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Shion de su trance y después de ver a su nuevo maestro se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

\- Shion – llamo Albafica al ver salir a su amigo.

\- espera – hablo Naveed al ver que Albafica se disponía a levantarse y salir tras Shion – hay algo que él debe hacer…

Shion salió corriendo del templo de Piscis mientras aferraba una de sus manos a su pecho temeroso de que este no pudiese contener su palpitante corazón que amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro, quería encontrar a su maestro, quería decirle únicamente una cosa e imploraba a los dioses por verlo una vez más antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento. Bajo saltando de dos en dos los escalones rocosos hasta llegar a un punto en las escaleras en donde se podía observar a la perfección el santuario.

Recorrió con la mirada aquel camino en busca de la blanca cabellera de su maestro sin obtener algún progreso en su búsqueda, hasta que después de un corto tiempo pudo ver como su maestro se adentraba tranquilamente al templo de Acuario y sin perder más tiempo continuo bajando las escaleras esta vez dando saltos más largos.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la salida del templo Acuario se adentró encontrando a su guardián en compañía de Kardia y Degel, quienes únicamente le sonrieron y se hicieron hacia un lado para permitirle el paso.

Shion continúo corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada de Acuario, descubriendo que su maestro aún no había bajado más de treinta escalones.

\- Śikṣaka – hablo Shion pero al instante negó – Maestro – grito esta vez hacia Hakurei provocando que se diera la vuelta sorprendido – todo el tiempo… - corto sus palabras para tomar aliento al sentir las consecuencias de haber bajado corriendo desde Piscis – todo el tiempo que este aqui entrenare muy duro maestro… - retomo sus palabras con una sonrisa - jamás olvidare todo lo que me ha enseñado hasta ahora – una lagrima solitaria rodo del rostro de Shion e impacto contra el suelo – jamás olvidare todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí y le prometo que cuando esté listo volveré a Yamir para aprender nuevamente de usted.

\- te estaré esperando – fue lo único que Hakurei pudo decir mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa y se daba a vuelta para seguir bajando as escaleras.

\- nos vemos maestro – fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Shion mientras vea como la cabellera blanca de su maestro desaparecía entre la penumbra.

Aquella fría madrugada Albafica despertó tras sentir un ligero golpe en el pecho y mientras abría los ojos pudo divisar como la vela que se encontraba sobre la mesa daba sus últimos esfuerzos por mantenerse prendida en ausencia de cera.

Albafica miro tranquilamente la flama hasta que esta se consumió dejando la habitación en completo obscurantismo. Albafica suspiro, sin embargo al sentir peso sobre ella bajo su vista descubriendo que el origen de aquel golpe que la había despertado era ni más ni menos que el brazo desnudo de Shion.

La pequeña suspiro recordando aquellas lagrimas que rodaban incansablemente por el rostro de Shion la noche anterior después de haber regresado de su carrera por encontrar a su maestro.

Recordó como al sentir su inestable cosmos había salido a su encuentro y al momento de verla había caído de rodillas para comenzar a llorar inconsolablemente mientras continuaba repitiendo palabras en Hindú.

Suspiro y giro su rostro para ver el de Shion, quien aún en sueños se mantenía con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación, Albafica volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrazo a Shion de la misma manera de la que lo había hecho la noche anterior que su nuevo maestro le había ordenado quedarse en Piscis hasta que el preparase la habitación que en un futuro seria para él.

Se mantuvo así por un rato hasta que se escuchó el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando delicadamente sobre la puerta de madera… con sumo cuidado Albafica aparto el brazo de Shion y lentamente se levantó de la cama, para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

\- buenos días maestro – saludo Albafica con una sonrisa al ver a su maestro con los brazos cruzados.

\- buenos días Albafica – saludo su maestro con una sonrisa mientras contenía las ganas de cargar a Albafica de la misma manera de la que la cargaba antes de que ella se hubiera convertido en su aprendiz - ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Lugonis refiriéndose a Shion.

\- sigue dormido – respondió Albafica mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Shion.

\- ¿Paro de llorar? – pregunto Lugonis tranquilamente.

\- si – respondió Albafica tranquilamente mientras miraba a su maestro sabiendo que debajo de esa mascara de tranquilidad existía una persona hermosa que se preocupaba por los demás.

\- está bien – dijo Lugonis antes de darse media vuelta – el desayuno está listo.

Albafica miro curiosa como se alejaba sabiendo que su maestro jamás preparaba la comida y jamás dejaba que las vestales se acercaran a la casa de Piscis. Albafica suspiro y volvió a meterse a la habitación sabiendo que más tarde conocería al autor del desayuno. Camino tranquilamente hasta la orilla en la que se encontraba dormido Shion y lo miro sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido decir para ayudarlo.

\- Shion – lo llamo Albafica posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro – despierta Shion.

Shion abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el ligero contacto de Albafica y lentamente se fue acomodando hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

\- hola Albafica – saludo somnolientamente Shion.

\- hola – saludo de vuelta Albafica - ¿Cómo sigues?

\- mejor – dijo Shion con una sonrisa en sus labios – gracias.

\- no hice nada – dijo Albafica bajando la mirada.

\- si lo hiciste – respondió Shion – no me dejaste solo y eso es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho – y dicho esto, se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de aseo, dejando a Albafica parada en medio de la habitación con las mejillas completamente coloreadas de rojo y sin pensarlo mucho se quedó mirando el marco de la puerta de la habitación, esperando que apareciera la figura de Shion nuevamente. Pocos minutos después volvió a entrar Shion con los cabellos completamente empapados ataviado con un nuevo traje de entrenamiento – ya puedes entrar tu – dijo Shion mientras se sentaba en la cama y amarraba sus zapatos.

\- si – respondió Albafica de manera casi inaudible y salió corriendo de la habitación para sorpresa de Shion.

Albafica tropezó antes de entrar al baño y cayó al suelo bocarriba, donde se mantuvo unos instantes con su mejilla apoyada a la fría loza esperando que el ardor que en esos momentos sentía desapareciera. Una vez que se sintió más segura retiro todas las prendas de su cuerpo y con un balde de madera tomo agua de una de las piletas que sobresalían de la pared para posteriormente vaciar el contenido sobre sí.

Al momento que la fría agua toco la piel de Albafica esta soltó un suspiro mientras sentía como el calor abandonaba sus mejillas. Lentamente enjuago su cuerpo y al terminar seco su cuerpo con uno de los trapos que se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en el único mueble que adornaba la habitación _"no lo contengas"_ se escuchó aquella hermosa voz haciendo que Albafica mirara a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Albafica por lo bajo _"eso aún no lo puedes saber"_ respondió aquella voz sorprendiendo a Albafica ya que la mayoría de las veces nunca eran contestadas sus preguntas - ¿Qué quieres? – _"ayudar"_ \- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Albafica sin embargo esta vez aquella voz no le contesto.

Albafica suspiro, se puso su ropa habitual de entrenamiento y salió de ahí, _"al menos no es mala"_ pensó mientras se adentraba a la cocina, donde encontró que la mesa se encontraba ya lista y con dos platos de sopa de verduras.

\- me alegra que llegaras Albafica – la pequeña retiro sus ojos de la sopa y los poso en la persona que le había hablado – gracias por haber cuidado a Shion.

\- maestro Naveed ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto Shion mientras entraba a la cocina.

\- he venido a agradecer la hospitalidad de Lugonis y Albafica – dijo el santo seriamente – y también he venido por Shion debido a que ya está lista su habitación en el templo de Aries - Albafica abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a Shion quien le devolvió la mirada preocupado, sabían que iban a despedirse en algún momento pero no creían que aquel momento llegaría tan rápido.

\- puedo estar a solas con el – hablo Shion mientras miraba a su nuevo maestro.

\- claro – dijo amablemente – y también desayunen – y tras decir aquello salió de la habitación.

\- así que… - comenzó a hablar Albafica – te mudas a Aries.

\- si – fue lo único que respondió Shion.

\- tratare de verte lo más seguido que pueda – dijo Albafica - quizá hasta te pida que me enseñes Hindú.

\- cuenta con eso – dijo Shion sonriendo nuevamente.

\- gracias Shion – hablo Albafica mientras removía con una cuchara las verduras de aquel cuenco.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shion confundido mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa.

\- por ser mi amigo – respondió Albafica mientras miraba la sopa y suspiraba.

\- no es nada – dijo tras sorber nuevamente su sopa – y si no te molesta puedo hacerlo siempre – aquellas palabras crearon el efecto que había imaginado y vio a Albafica sonreirá.

\- no me molesta

\- entonces dame tu sopa para comprobarlo – dijo Shion sabiendo de antemano que la sopa de verduras no era la favorita de su amiga.

\- gracias… – dijo a Albafica mientras sus mejillas volvían a tintarse de rojo.

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Espero saber pronto sus opiniones acerca de capitulo ya saben se aceptan las críticas constructivas.**

 **Quisiera de una vez aclararles las cosas antes que algo más suceda…**

 **1.- como ya les había comentado no me gusta eso de la mezcla de idiomas pero ahhh no pude evitar hacerlo. El idioma usado por Shion es el Hindi y también ya les había dicho mi oc es hindú así que creo que se van a llevar bien o al menos entenderse… escribo el idioma fonéticamente ya que en si están hablando y no escribiendo. Les dejo las traducciones:** **Lēkina** **: pero… Śikṣaka: maestro… Kyōṁ?: ¿Por qué?...** **Āpa alavidā kahanē kē li'ē nahīṁ jā rahē haiṁ?:** **¿** **no te vas a despedir?**

 **2.- Decidí poner el baño de ese tipo ya que en el siglo VII el saneamiento era escaso… llegue a leer que las personas en ese entonces orinaban en plena calle o peor así que la verdad no supe que hacer realmente y al final decidí usar una pileta.**

 **La verdad esta vez no hubo muchas cosas que aclarar así que por ahora creo que eso es todo.**

 **Espero verlos e próximo capítulo y pues bueno me voy no sin antes dejarles la ya acostumbrada pregunta:**

 **¿Les gustan las emociones fuertes?**

 **La verdad a mi me encantan es hasta cierto punto placentero… lo malo es que en mi familia mi mama y yo somos las únicas locas que se aventarían en paracaídas o nadarían en mar abierto con tiburones (okay eso ultimo no tampoco estoy tan zafada)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zdravo**

 **Si ya lo sé… ya se me hizo costumbre saludar en diferentes idiomas… pero es que no puedo evitarlo… y por si desean saber el idioma es croata…**

 **¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Se han estado alimentando bien? Okey quizá esa no es muy buena pregunta viniendo de alguien que pesa 50 kilos y practica gula.**

 **Yo he estado bien aunque algo atareada por la uní, porque está en puerta un viaje a Culiacán con mi profa de sanidad vegetal y porque unos jodidos arácnidos se están comiendo mis acelgas… en fin ya veré que hago con ellas. Aparte de que empezare a ir al gimnasio… en fin ese es un terrorífico punto y aparte…**

 **Ahhhh un nuevo fin de semana y yo aquí estoy publicando un nuevo capítulo que la verdad me gusto como quedo… espero que a ustedes también no tenga faltas de ortografía o llorare… aunque claro si detectan alguna son libres de decirme y yo con gusto lo arreglo.**

 **¿A ustedes no les pasa que no se ve cuantas personas ven sus capítulos? Es que a mí ya se me quedo en un número fijo y pues como es mi primera vez aquí me extraña un poco…**

 **Esta vez creo que seré breve en este apartado ya que no tengo muchos avisos por ahora.**

 **Nota: ya sé cómo poner acentos de nuevo.**

 **También quiero agradecerles a aquellas lindas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y comentar, poner como favoritos... créanme que se los agradezco de corazón… como siempre contestare sus lindos reviews.**

 **Aria: hhhhhooooolllllaaaaa! Me siento como tú con cada review que recibo me alegra completamente mi estresante semana a tal grado que siempre pongo en mi correo como favoritos los mensajes con comentarios. Sobre El Cid y Sísifo… no te diré mejor lee *.*, la voz es completamente femenina quizá ahí no lo escribí bien deja checo y si es así corrijo ¿sale?, sobre Lugonis sí creo que yo también sufriré al asesinarlo pero pues no puedo cambiar el curso de la historia (aunque me duela). Ou te comprendo por los relámpagos la verdad soy muy valiente con cualquier otra cosa menos eso… lástima que donde vivo actualmente está entre montañas y cuando cae un rayo se escucha terriblemente fuerte T-T**

 **betterWithACupOfCoffee: que tal! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal pasaste tu semana? Me da gusto que te agrade como eh estado desarrollando la ternura… la verdad yo soy muy borde con eso ya que ni en la vida real lo puedo practicar muy bien que digamos (lo malo de tener un novio más frio que Camus). La verdad al principio pensé mucho sobre Lugonis y su papel como padre, si estaba bien desarrollado o no y pues por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no pude encontrar otra manera para expresar su relación con Alba así que dije ¿Por qué no? En fin creo que salió bien la cosa. Gracias por tu apoyo sobre mis estilos narrativos no dudes en que los pondré en práctica… ya una vez narre en primera persona una historia original (la cual aún no he acabado xD) y creo que salió bien así que intentare hacerlo cuando tenga más confianza en mí misma. La escena de Shion fue la que más me costó ya que la repetí como tres veces hasta que quede contenta de lo que había hecho… algo así me pareció en este capítulo… te apuesto lo que quieras a que adivinas que escena fue xD (a quien engaño todo el cap me costó). Y bueno la voz es una de mis futuras cartas así que tranquila por ahora…**

 **Natalia UvUr: holaaaaa! Sea usted bienvenida a este extraño fic... más extraño que fic verdad pero que se le va a hacer… gracias por tu lindo comentario te aseguro que después de leerlo quede más roja que una royal demon rose x3 la verdad yo soy igual cuando leo un fic y me gusta termino desvelándome leyéndolo, así que me siento alagada porque tú lo hayas hecho con el mío… es algo así como un ahhhhhh! Que linda! En serio gracias…**

 **Bueno ahora si una vez que he contestado todos los lindos comentarios quisiera decir lo de siempre: los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (cuyas personalidades no me salen muy padres que digamos), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia créanme Aioria no parecería Digimon (espero no ofender a nadie es una broma casual a costa del más reciente capítulo de Soul of Gold)**

 **En fin que les puedo decir ahhh si 7.7 odio que no me dejen poner mis separadores en fin intentare e intentare y no me rendiré.**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **_ salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo**

Albafica lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir el terrible dolor que inundaba su cuerpo y mientras pasaba su mano por el suelo para intentar levantarse pudo sentir como la tierra debajo de ella se humedecía gradualmente y levanto su mano hasta la altura de su rostro y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que se trataba de su sangre, cerro el puño y lentamente miro alrededor descubriendo que se encontraba fuera del santuario suspiro y lentamente se puso de pie mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado. Una vez completamente erguida vio hacia abajo descubriendo que su ropa de entrenamiento se había convertido completamente en jirones manchados de sangre, después miro sus manos descubriendo que sus manos estaban completamente llenas de cortes y manchadas de sangre que supuso eran de ella.

Miro alrededor confusa buscando a su atacante, sin embargo, no pudo ver más que aquel claro rodeado por arboles cuya hoja comenzaba a tintarse completamente de dorado como señal de que el otoño estaba en pleno auge, lentamente camino hacia una de las orillas del bosque, sin embargo una gran cantidad de proyectiles negros salieron despedidos en su dirección, los cuales esquivo ágilmente y terminaron estrellándose en el suelo abriendo un gran hueco en el.

\- no he dicho que te puedes ir Albafica…- Albafica volteo rápidamente a sentir como un nuevo ataque se dirigía hacia ella y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás para intentar evitarlo, sin embargo sus reacción habían sido demasiado lentas y recibió el ataque completamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando Albafica? – pregunto molesto.

\- siete meses maestro – repitió Albafica automáticamente ante la pregunta que su maestro le había estado haciendo desde hacía más de un mes.

\- entonces… ¿Por qué aun no puedes evadir fácilmente un ataque tan simple como el piranhan rose? – y tras decir aquellas palabras volvió a lanzar su ataque, el cual impacto de lleno el cuerpo de Albafica tirándola nuevamente.

\- lo siento maestro – se lamentó Albafica después de levantarse lentamente, sin embargo un nuevo ataque la tomo desprevenida volviendo a tirarla.

\- levántate Albafica – regaño Lugonis al ver como Albafica se mantenía en el suelo – no detendré esto hasta que puedas evitar un ataque.

Se levantó lentamente mientras jadeaba incesantemente y mientras alzaba la vista para observar a su maestro suspiro ante el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo iniciando principalmente en aquellas laceraciones en su piel de piernas y brazos, causada por las piranhan roses.

Suspiro al ver como aparecía en la mano de mu maestro una piranhan rose sabiendo que muy pronto las espinas de aquella rosa pasarían rasgando nuevamente su piel.

Lugonis suspiro y, evitando poner menos de la mitad del cosmos que normalmente usaba para aquella técnica, le lanzo nuevamente los proyectiles, esperando que esta vez Albafica si los pudiese evadir.

" _cierra los ojos"_ se escuchó nuevamente aquella voz en la cabeza de Albafica provocando que esta se distrajera y recibiera de golpe aquel impacto.

\- otra vez no – murmuro Albafica. Se sentía mal por no poder evadir los ataques de su maestro y a todo su pesar ahora se unía el hecho de que aquella voz había vuelto a hablarle después de que hacía cinco meses había dejado de hablarle.

\- una vez más – hablo Lugonis viendo como Albafica se levantaba adolorida – intenta concentrarte en tu universo interior - la pequeña miro a su maestro completamente atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos sin embargo al momento de ver como el ataque se acercaba cerro los ojos fuertemente concentrándose únicamente en la esencia del ataque, lo que provoco que una imagen mental de la trayectoria del ataque se dibujara en su cabeza… salto dudosamente hacia el lado contrario del ataque y contrajo sus manos hacia su pecho en espera del impacto – Albafica abre tus ojos – al escuchar la voz más calmada de su maestro Albafica abrió los ojos descubriendo que este le sonreía – bien hecho – aquellas palabras hicieron que Albafica sonriera orgullosa – inténtalo nuevamente y sin cerrar los ojos – dijo Lugonis lanzando un nuevo ataque que esta vez Albafica esquivo para su sorpresa.

\- maestro… yo… - no podía creer que realmente aquella nueva trayectoria se hubiese dibujado una vez más en su cabeza – lo hice…

\- felicidades Albafica – dijo Lugonis con una sonrisa – ahora podrás aprender cosas más complejas – Albafica lo miro atentamente – pero primero vamos a descansar.

\- gracias maestro – dijo Albafica mientras agradecía internamente que su maestro le permitiera descansar por primera vez en el día.

Y sin decir más Lugonis dio la vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse al bosque seguido de cerca por Albafica. Caminaron através del pequeño sendero bordeado fielmente por las figuras imponentes de árboles que al defoliarse y dejar caer sus hojas de manera efímera al suelo creaba una cama de hojarasca seca que a cada paso emitía un débil crujido producto del quiebre de las hojas secas.

Aquel paisaje se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de Albafica desde hacía cinco meses que su maestro había decidido que entrenarían lo más lejos posible del santuario, cosa que había causado que desde ese día Albafica despertara más temprano de lo normal para posteriormente ponerse en marcha hacia aquel bosque y ahí entrenar hasta el anochecer.

La pequeña suspiro exhausta al recordar como aquellos cinco meses se había mantenido demasiado ocupada entrenando todo el día exceptuando aquellos días libres que su maestro casualmente le daba y que para su suerte en su mayoría coincidían con las tardes libres de Shion.

Albafica volvió a suspirar al recordar que en esos momentos de entre los dos a quien le iba peor era a su amigo debido al intenso entrenamiento al que era sometido día a día a causa de su ahora maestro Naveed de Aries, quien un día después de entrenar por primera vez con Shion se había propuesto a si mismo enseñarle a dominar al menos una técnica para ese mismo fin de año, dando como resultado al final de cada entrenamiento un Shion tan exhausto que inclusive varias veces había terminado dormido mientras hablaban o inclusive cuando él la esperaba en el coliseo de entrenamiento… volvió a suspirar con tristeza ¿Cuántas veces lo había encontrado dormido? La verdad no lo recordaba era como si se preguntara a si misma cuantas veces había escuchado aquella voz en su cabeza.

\- estas bien Albafica – pregunto Lugonis al notar los suspiros de su alumna.

\- llegando al santuario puedo ir a ver a Shion – se sorprendió a si misma diciendo aquellas palabras.

\- si – suspiro Lugonis como respuesta – pero primero debes limpiarte las heridas.

\- gracias – le sonrió Albafica y continuo caminando hasta llegar al final del sendero.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de aquel bosque comenzaron a caminar a través de un camino que se extendía a las orillas de un barranco, del cual lo único que se podía ver al fondo era una gran afluencia de agua, que se extendía infinitamente.

Continuaron caminando hasta pasar por completo aquel barranco llegando entonces a lo que parecía una de las parcelas cuidadas por los habitantes de Rodorio. Caminaron através de aquellas parcelas siendo totalmente ignorados por los aldeanos que de vez en cuando encontraban en su camino y que al verlos únicamente fruncían el ceño para después alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, Albafica suspiro aun cuando desde hacía cinco meses ella y su maestro había recibido aquel trato por parte de aquellos aldeanos se sentía molesta ¿Por qué no podían recibirlos como recibían a los demás caballeros que se acercaban? ¿Por qué no se molestaba su maestro? ¿No acaso ellos eran de los buenos? Ellos no estaban ahí para dañarlos en ningún sentido… entonces… ¿Por qué todos los trataban como si tuviesen peste?

\- ignóralo – hablo Lugonis una vez estuvieron lejos de la parcela y más cera de Rodorio.

\- ¿Actúan así por nosotros maestro? – pregunto Albafica mientras saltaba una zanja.

\- algo así – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente.

\- ¿Es porque su armadura es la de Piscis? – pregunto Albafica bajando la cabeza.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Lugonis y Albafica se resignó a seguir caminando, para alivio de Lugonis, quien únicamente suspiro por lo bajo agradecido de que Albafica aún no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él la había engañado diciéndole que el veneno de Piscis provenía de la armadura y no de él. _"perdóname Albafica"_ se disculpó mentalmente _"pero aun no puedes saber la verdad"_

Continuaron caminando hasta entrar a Rodorio, donde rápidamente pasaron a través de las calles semidesérticas a causa de la aproximación de la caída del alba y es que, al ser un pequeño pueblo Rodorio siempre procuraba mantener sus horas de trabajo todo el día, para que así al caer la noche nadie tuviese que arriesgarse a atravesar las obscuras calles.

Una vez estuvieron fuera del pueblo se dirigieron hacia el santuario donde se adentraron y rápidamente subieron hacia el templo de Piscis ignorando y siendo ignorados por la mayoría de los guardianes de los templos, iniciando en Tauro y finalizando en Capricornio.

Albafica entro rápidamente a su recamara en el templo de Piscis y saco de debajo de su cama una caja repleta de materiales de curación, de la cual tomo un frasco lleno de Alcohol y un rollo de vendas, con las cuales estaba dispuesta a desinfectar sus heridas sin embargo el sonido de un leve golpeteo en su puerta la interrumpió.

\- adelante – respondió Albafica instantáneamente sabiendo de antemano que el posible autor de aquellos golpeteos era su maestro ya que aparte de ellos dos no había nadie más en el templo de Piscis.

El santo abrió la puerta de madera y entro tranquilamente a la habitación, su rostro parecía cansado sin embargo aparte de eso no existía algún otro rasgo que confirmara lo que su rostro pintaba.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda con eso? – pregunto Lugonis desinteresadamente al ver como Albafica comenzaba a rebuscar entre aquella caja de madera, recibiendo casi al instante la mirada sorprendida de Albafica.

\- si… - dijo Albafica tímidamente antes de bajar la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

Lugonis le sonrió tranquilamente y se acercó a la cama para sentarse a un lado de la niña quien como reacción únicamente poso sus manos sobre su regazo y comenzó a estrujar la tela de su ropa de entrenamiento. El santo suspiro nuevamente ante la nerviosa actitud de su hija y con sumo cuidado tomo una de las manos de Albafica, para posteriormente atraerla hacia él y examinar con detenimiento.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago al ver la incontable cantidad de laceraciones que se marcaban en su piel, algunas más profundas que otras, sin embargo sabía que todas y cada una tenía el mismo origen: él. Paso delicadamente la yema de sus dedos sobre aquellas heridas provocando que Albafica cerrara inconsciente su mano, el santo ante tal reacción únicamente frunció el ceño y delicadamente bajo la mano de Albafica para posarla en el colchón de aquella cama, no lo admitiría abiertamente pero en cada sesión de entrenamiento realmente sentía como si fuese la peor persona del mundo.

Tomo cuidadosamente la caja de madera y de ahí extrajo un poco de algodón para posteriormente humectarlo con un poco del alcohol que tenía el frasco que momentos antes había estado en manos de Albafica.

Con sumo cuidado remarco cada una de las heridas con el algodón descubriendo que algunos cortes eran más profundos e intentando ignorar las muecas de dolor que se formaban en el rostro de la pequeña cada vez que el algodón tocaba su delicada piel, una vez término de limpiar con alcohol las heridas de su mano tomo uno de los rollos y comenzó a envolver la mano de la pequeña con él desde la muñeca hasta el inicio de los dedos.

Una vez que finalizo de vendar la mano de Albafica procedió a realizar el mismo procedimiento con la otra mano hasta que al final las dos quedaron completamente vendadas.

\- con eso estará bien – dijo Lugonis calmadamente mientras sostenía aun la mano de Albafica.

\- gracias papa – dijo Albafica con una sonrisa.

Lugonis le devolvió la sonrisa alegre de que después de tanto tiempo ella le hubiera vuelto a decir papa.

Lentamente atrajo la mano de la pequeña hacia sí y con sumo cuidado poso sus labios en la punta de sus dedos en los cuales, para sorpresa de Albafica, deposito un tierno beso cargado a su vez con un ligero tinte de tristeza y culpa, preguntándose repetidas veces ¿Cuántas veces iba a poder curarle las heridas a su hija? ¿Cuántas cosas podrían hacer juntos? ¿Cuántas veces la vería sonreír inocentemente?

\- no es nada hija – dijo Lugonis completamente tranquilo haciendo que el rostro de Albafica se tintara completamente de rojo – si te apresuras llegaras a tiempo – dijo Lugonis mientras se levantaba de la cama intentando evitar que Albafica viese el ligero rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas.

\- es cierto – dijo Albafica mientras de un salto se ponía de pie – gracias nuevamente.

\- no es nada – dijo mientras la veía salir de la habitación apresuradamente. Lo admitía sentía celos por ver a su hija correr hacia un encuentro con otra persona sin embargo también se sentía tonto ya que el mismo sabía que nadie tenía derecho de recriminarle nada a Albafica y menos él quien de entre todos había sido la persona que más daño le había hecho, no se arrepentía de encontrarla, pero si lo hacía de tener que condenarla a seguir el mismo camino que el de él…

Albafica salió corriendo del templo de Piscis intentando apresurarse lo más posible ya que sabía que su amigo siempre terminaba su entrenamiento antes que ella y aun a pesar de la ventaja de tiempo que tenía quería ser ella quien lo esperara a él sentada en su habitual punto de encuentro.

Salto el ultimo escalón que a conducía al templo de Acuario y se adentró a la casa tratando de buscar con la mirada al guardián de aquel templo descubriendo que ni él ni sus aprendices se encontraban, Albafica suspiro aliviada agradeciendo a los dioses que Kardia no se encontrara en el templo ya que cada vez que el la veía siempre terminaba lanzándole un golpe o llamándola niño bonito, lo cual la mayoría de la veces terminaba en una pelea en la cual ella siempre terminaba besando el suelo.

Paso apresuradamente el templo y prosiguió su descenso hasta capricornio donde se detuvo temerosa, veces antes se había encontrado con el guardián de aquel templo sin embargo aún a pesar de tanto tiempo cada vez que le hablaba sentía como sus obscuros ojos la penetraban cual cuchillos haciendo que sus manos se pusieran más frías y que su voz se escuchara más ronca de lo normal.

Trago antes de adentrarse al templo de adentrarse al templo de Capricornio esperando que su guardián se encontrara ahí sin embargo mientras más se adentraba al templo más segura estaba de que el guardián de aquel templo no se encontraba ahí.

Suspiro aliviada una vez que no encontró el cosmos del guardián de aquel templo y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia sagitario donde se adentró sin más sabiendo que aquel templo desde hacía mucho tiempo se encontraba sin guardián. Sin embargo al momento de pisar aquel templo un cosmos terriblemente familiar la dejo helada.

\- pido permiso de pasar por la casa de Sagitario – hablo Albafica con una voz más ronca de lo normal.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, sin embargo poco tiempo duro aquel mutismo ya que después de un rato Albafica escucho como el sonido de las pisadas metálicas inundaba completamente el templo. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer completamente su cuerpo al escuchar como las pisadas se hacían cada vez más cercanas hasta que estas se detuvieron tras ella.

Lentamente dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente con el estoico rostro del guardián del templo de Capricornio, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo reprimiéndose mentalmente por olvidar que El Cid era un santo dorado que cuidaba tanto el templo de Capricornio como el templo de Sagitario. Albafica lo miro detenidamente notando que no tenía puesta la diadema de la armadura de Capricornio dejando ver que su obscuro cabello se veía más revuelto y largo de lo normal.

El santo la miro con una ceja levantada y únicamente dejo escapar un suspiro molesto.

\- pasa – dijo el santo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- gracias – dijo Albafica dándose la vuelta para continuar con su camino no sin antes notar que debajo de los profundos ojos del Cid se podía contemplar la reciente aparición de unas pronunciadas ojeras.

Albafica suspiro al salir del templo y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo pasando una a una todas las casas hasta llegar a Aries imaginándose lo cansado que sería para el caballero de Capricornio tener que cuidar una casa más aparte de la suya.

Al llegar a Aries detuvo sus pasos y comenzó a caminar normalmente observando como el sol lentamente desaparecía entre las montañas que bordeaban el santuario, lentamente entro al templo esperando que el maestro de Shion aún no se encontrara ahí miro alrededor y sonrió para sí misma al confirmar que el templo aún se encontraba solo.

Atravesó rápidamente el templo y se detuvo en la entrada observando como el sol caía incendiando completamente el cielo y a su vez, dándole resplandores dorados a los templos derrumbados y a las pequeñas casas de Rodorio que lograban verse desde el templo de Aries. Suspiro tranquilamente asegurando que aquella era una de las mejores vistas que había logrado contemplar a lo largo de toda su vida.

Se quedó ahí hasta que el cielo oscureció y con un suspiro continúo bajando la escalinata en dirección al coliseo de entrenamiento. Aquella era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía tiempo de sobra así que bajo lentamente los escalones que conducían al coliseo observando detenidamente las grietas con polvo acumulado que se formaban en cada escalón cosa que provoco que bajara con cuidado evitando pisar cualquier grieta únicamente como método de diversión.

A finalizar su descenso continúo caminando hacia las gradas del coliseo evitando pisar cualquier grieta, observando que aun a pesar de la obscuridad se podían observar las obscuras manchas de sangre seca que decoraban el piso, una vez estuvo cerca se dejó caer en las gradas y apoyando sus manos en la fría piedra volvió su mirada hacia el cielo contemplando las hermosas estrellas que se agrupaban en el cielo formado constelaciones. Miro hacia el horizonte y vio las nueve estrellas de virgo seguidas muy de cerca de las débiles estrellas de Libra suspiro cansada apenas era mitad de Septiembre y ya sentía su cuerpo completamente molido, cerró los ojos y decidió esperar tranquilamente a que llegara su amigo.

Shion bajo tranquilamente las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas del coliseo de entrenamiento, mientras jugaba nerviosamente entre sus manos una diminuta flor color azul intenso con únicamente cuatro pétalos anchos y redondeados, unidos por un diminuto capullo morado.

Volvió a pasar aquella flor entre sus manos mientras un ligero sonrojo tintaba sus mejillas, había tomado aquella flor con la única intención de mostrársela a Albafica, sin embargo en aquellos momentos sentía como si haberla tomado no hubiese sido una buena idea. No podía negarlo aquella diminuta flor era hermosa pero el mismo sabia lo hermosas que podían ser las rosas que se cultivaban en el templo de Piscis y ante ellas aquella flor no era nada.

Una vez bajo las escaleras retiro su vista de aquella flor decidido a tirarla sin embargo la mirada azul cobalto de Albafica logro hacer que el olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, abrió la boca para pronunciar algo sin embargo el sonido no salió.

\- hoy termino mi entrenamiento temprano – hablo Albafica con voz ronca más por el reciente frio que por otra cosa.

\- hola Albafica –hablo rápidamente Shion a la par que escondía tras de sí aquella flor, provocando que Albafica enarcara una ceja.

\- ¿estás bien Shion? – pregunto Albafica mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

\- s…si – respondió dudosamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás debido a la cercanía de Albafica – n…no es nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto la niña frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza por parte de Shion. La pequeña lo miro de pies a cabeza notando que sus manos aún se mantenían atrás de su espalda - ¿Qué traes ahí?

\- nada importante – respondió Shion inmediatamente cerrando inconscientemente su mano sobre aquella flor.

\- ¿Puedo ver? – pregunto Albafica mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a Shion. Ante tal sonrisa Shion desvió su mirada completamente avergonzado y antes de que ella notara el débil sonrojo que se comenzaba a formar en sus ojos le extendió la mano abierta demostrando su contenido. Ante tal reacción Albafica se sonrojo ligeramente, sin embargo aquel sonrojo no duro mucho ya que una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver más detenidamente aquella diminuta flor que adornaba la mano de su amigo – es preciosa – dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquella flor haciendo que el color carmesí volviera al rostro de Shion – ¿De dónde la sacaste?

\- cerca de donde entreno hay más – respondió Shion retrayendo su mano hacia él.

\- quiero ver – dijo Albafica instantáneamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shion la miro dudoso preguntándose como aquella pequeñez le había atraído a alguien que todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de belleza, suspiro resignado al no encontrar una respuesta lógica y le dedico una ligera sonrisa de lado.

\- sígueme – le dijo tranquilamente antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Shion camino hasta salir del santuario seguido de cerca por Albafica quien se mantenía en silencio observando incansablemente aquella flor.

Atravesaron rápidamente por las obscuras calles empedradas de Rodorio, tratando de evitar despertar con sus pasos a las personas del pueblo que al parecer ya dormían, caminaron hasta llegar a una de las orillas del pueblo donde divisaron las parcelas pertenecientes a los agricultores del pueblo, sin embargo esta vez en lugar de atravesarlas por aquel sendero que Albafica recorría todos los días en compañía de su maestro dieron la vuelta a la derecha y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el camino que se extendía dividiendo las casas de Rodorio de las parcelas. Continuaron caminando através de aquel camino que poco a poco se estrechaba hasta desaparecer entre las raíces de los árboles.

\- el bosque del santuario – soltó Albafica sorprendida ya que nunca había estado ahí.

Shion le dedico una sonrisa y lentamente comenzó a adentrarse a aquel bosque seguido por Albafica. Caminaron cuidadosamente entre los arboles mirando constantemente hacia abajo para evitar caer al tropezar con alguna de las tantas raíces que sobresalían del suelo, siendo Albafica quien la mayor parte del trayecto tropezaba debido a que se mantenía observando todos y cada uno de los detalles que aquel escenario nocturno le ofrecía.

Continuaron caminando através de aquel bosque débilmente iluminado por los rayos de luna que lograban filtrarse entre el espeso follaje de los arboles y escuchando el sonido provocado por los grillos que se mantenían refugiados en la obscuridad de la noche.

\- es aquí – dijo Shion deteniéndose en frente de una pequeña laguna.

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el resplandor de aquella laguna provocado por el reflejo de la blanca luna en sus cristalinas aguas. Se acercó para observar con más detenimiento el paisaje pero se detuvo al ver los grandes y espesos arbustos cargados con cientos de flores azules agrupadas en racimos idénticas a las que tenía entre sus manos. Con una de sus manos toco uno de aquellos racimos y mientras lo acariciaba observo los demás racimos detenidamente dándose cuenta de que los tonos de azul variaban en cada uno dándole una especial monocromía a aquel arbusto.

Suspiro al ver que aquellos arbustos rodeaban gran parte de la laguna y camino hacia la orilla vacía a un lado del lago, donde se sentó dejando que gran parte del agua de la laguna mojara sus zapatos y gran parte de su pantalón de entrenamiento, Shion la siguió de cerca únicamente sintiendo como su rostro se volvía a enrojecer al ver el rostro maravillado de su amiga.

\- ¿tu entrenas aquí? – pregunto Albafica mientras miraba su nítido reflejo en el lago.

\- no – dijo Shion sentándose a un lado de Albafica. Sin embargo al instante se detuvo al ver el reflejo de una diminuta luz en el lago.

Shion alzo la vista hacia el cielo descubriendo esta vez que en lugar de una luz miles de luces salían de entre las hojas de los arbustos y flotaban en el aire dándole débiles e intermitentes luminiscencias. Volvió su mirada hacia Albafica al escuchar un suspiro de su parte, descubriendo que la pequeña lo miraba fijamente, sintió como el ardor en sus mejillas incrementaba aún más al ver como Albafica lentamente extendía hacia su rostro una de sus delicadas manos, cerró los ojos por reflejo y se tensó, sin embargo al sentir la mano de Albafica en su cabeza abrió los ojos lentamente únicamente para encontrar el rostro de Albafica a pocos centímetros del suyo. La respiración se le corto y comenzó a sentir como si el aire comenzara a escaparse de sus pulmones y antes de que comenzara a agitarse más vio como Albafica se alejaba de él con algo entre las manos.

\- una luciérnaga – hablo Albafica con voz emocionada mientras le extendía su níveo puño a Shion. Torpemente Shion extendió su mano hacia de Albafica donde ella dejo caer aquel insecto. El pequeño se sobresaltó al sentir el suave cuerpo del insecto en compañía de sus pequeñas patas sobre la palma de su mano pero al instante se tranquilizó al sentir como Albafica retiraba su mano, bajo su mirada para observar a aquel insecto cuya luminiscencia había desaparecido y suspiro al ver como el insecto volaba lejos de su mano únicamente para desaparecer entre el mar de luciérnagas que iluminaban la laguna – es hermoso aquí.

\- sí que lo es – respondió Shion con una media sonrisa – y las flores son como tú – dijo mientras se mordía la lengua avergonzado de haber externado aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Albafica mientras miraba uno de los racimos de flores.

\- porque así como ellas tú tienes diferentes tonos – soltó entre suspiros y aún más rojos – y aun a pesar de eso… en conjunto te hacer una persona bella – finalizo mientras se ponía de pie evitando observar el rostro enrojecido de Albafica.

Albafica lo miro fijamente soportando el ardor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Intentando descifrar por que el hecho de que Shion le dijera bella no le molestaba. Bufo molesta al no obtener una respuesta y antes de decir algo simplemente suspiro.

\- gracias – dijo Albafica dulcemente, decidiendo que tan solo por ese rato ella sería lo que realmente era… una niña.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shion sorprendido de no haber recibido un golpe por parte de Albafica por haberle dicho bella aunque hubiese sido en el contexto de persona.

\- por mostrarme un lugar tan hermoso como este – respondió Albafica volviendo a posar su mirada en el lago.

\- no es nada – respondió Shion volviendo a sentarse a un lado de ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato observando aquella hermosa escena, sin embargo cuando sintieron como la temperatura comenzaba a descender decidieron marcharse de aquel lugar recorriendo en silencio el mismo camino que los había conducido hasta ahí, hasta llegar a la entrada del santuario, donde comenzaron a correr en dirección a los templos.

Una vez llegaron a Aries Albafica sonrió y se despidió de Shion usando la habitual voz ronca que usaba siempre que estaba en el santuario, el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa y la vio alejarse rápidamente del templo dejando únicamente como rastro sus húmedas pisadas provocadas por su empapado pantalón.

Albafica subió rápidamente por todos los templos notando que la mayoría de los guardianes se mantenían durmiendo. Se detuvo por precaución al llegar a Acuario y mientras iba entrando vio como un destello carmesí salía del templo en su dirección.

" _Kardia"_ pensó Albafica mientras evadía fácilmente aquel destello y entraba al templo de Acuario.

\- valla parece que has mejorado niño bonito – dijo Kardia desde uno de los pilares del templo con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kardia? – pregunto Albafica molesta intentando disimular su voz.

\- saludar – respondió Kardia mientras se despegaba del pilar y se acercaba a Albafica, quien lo miraba incrédula.

\- temo decirte que no te creo – dijo Albafica con una ceja aquejada y moderando su tono de voz.

\- ni yo – dijo Kardia una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Albafica – la verdad es que hay algo que quiero que tú, Degel y tu amigo de cejas raras vean.

\- dudo que alguno de nosotros quiera ver – dijo Albafica sintiendo como su sangre hervía.

\- querrán ver – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa ladina – les conviene.

\- no lo creo – aseguro Albafica.

\- claro que si – dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Albafica – Degel ya acepto – Albafica iba a decir algo sin embargo se detuvo dudosa si eso era cierto entonces si era algo importante – mañana ven aquí con tu amigo de cejas raras después de tu entrenamiento para verlo – dijo Kardia al sentir las dudas de Albafica – no se arrepentirán.

Y dicho esto soltó la cabeza de Albafica y se alejó de ahí dejándola completamente confundida.

 **Hola terrícolas…**

 **En fin se acabó nuevamente un capitulo y hay muchas cosas que quiero aclarar… creo…**

 **1.- La flor de la que hable en este capítulo es una hortensia… en lo personal como agrónoma en progreso no me atraen mucho las flores sin embargo existe una que otra que llega a ser interesante… ese es el caso de las hortensias (Hydrangea macrophylla)… que además de poseer flores venenosas tiene la capacidad de pigmentarse dependiendo el potencial de hidrogeno (pH) que se encuentre en el suelo… tomando así un color rosa cuando es un suelo básico y un color azul cuando es un suelo acido. Por lo que investigue el pH de Grecia en su mayoría es d por lo que si plantamos una en Grecia su color será azul. Otro punto importante es que estas plantas necesitan mucha agua así que… ¡hey pensé en todo! xD okey no…**

 **2.- Siguiendo con la Hortensia una de las razones por las que la escogí es por su historia se dice que el rey Luis XIV de Francia era un tipo que adoraba las flores y por lo tanto envió muchísimas expediciones en busca de flores exóticas. Entre la tripulación se dice que había un grumete más frágil y débil, que fue aprisionado en compañía de otros por nativos y que cuando fue liberado se descubrió que era ni más ni menos que una mujer que buscaba conocer el mundo. El rey se fascino con la historia y debido a eso a una flor le pusieron el nombre de aquella mujer que había ido a ver el mundo: Hortensia. La verdad eso le dio muchas puntos a la flor para estar en mi fic aparte de que es venenosa a la par de hermosa y por qué en base al significado de las flores representa valentía, fuerte determinación ante las adversidades y felicidad espiritual…**

 **3.- Luciérnagas… los coleópteros que más me gustan… si bueno aquí cree otra duda ¿Qué versh es un coleóptero? Se los diré fácil son aquellos insectos cuyas alas verdaderas están cubiertas por una dura capa… si han visto a las catarinas de cerca sabrán que debajo de la capa roja con motitas tiene alas chiquitas y delgaditas, pues amigos míos todos los insectos que sean así son coleópteros incluyendo a las luciérnagas y escarabajos… en fin divague mucho lo que en realidad quería decirles era porque cuando Shion vio a la luciérnaga esta no tenía luminiscencia. La cosa es simple solo los machos pueden volar siendo así que cuando están volando o se paran en algún lado y se sienten amenazados dejan de emitir su luz para pasar desapercibidos.**

 **4.- No les diré lo que les va a enseñar Kardia xD**

 **Perdón escribí mucho y me divague es que me intereso tanto que pues… quise que ustedes lo supieran también espero no les moleste… ahh tambien les pregunto ¿les gustan los capítulos largos como este o más cortos?**

 **Les aviso que ya tengo gran parte del capítulo 12 jojojo…**

 **Por ahora y después de una aburrida clase que les acabo de dar… me despido esperando que les haya gustado el fic. Espero puedan comentar y si no de todos modos gracias por leer los veo el próximo fin de semana…**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Cuál ha sido la cosa más extraña que han comido?**

 **No sé si sea extraño pero es lo menos normal que he comido: gusanos de maguey, cuetlas (también gusanos) (en serio… ¿Que tengo por los gusanos?), chapulines (y por los insectos…), unas raíces que me dio un compañero de la carrera, un hongo zeta que encontramos en el suelo (y la tierra…) y que por suerte si era comestible o no estaría aquí… en fin esa gula no me deja… no se asusten aquí en mexico existen guisos muy sabrosos pero también raros y así como guisos raros hay botana rara (gusanos e insectos) que si se procesan de la manera adecuada créanme que saben buenísimos (yo no he probado la tuza pero dicen que el guiso esta bueno) en fin… les ha hablado Erait-san y con una berenjena en la mano me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… xD**

 **P.D: es miércoles ya acabe el fic y no sé si publicarlo… ya se verá.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sawubona**

 **¿Cómo están chicos y chicas? Es un gusto para mí poder escribirles este extraño fic semana a semana, y aún más gustoso que eso leer sus adorables comentarios.**

 **¿Qué tal les fue en la semana? La verdad a mí (a pesar de haber gastado más de 600 en material escolar) me fue bien. Saque la calificación máxima en un examen, comí con mis amigos, salió un nuevo capítulo de Soul of Gold… en fin estuvo bien la cosa :3 y espero la próxima semana sea mejor.**

 **Les tengo un aviso :o quizá el próximo fin de semana no publique porque me iré a ver a mi madre a mi hermano y a mi novio a mi lugar de procedencia así que dudo poder subir algo… y si es que subo seria en el transcurso de la próxima semana o el domingo del próximo fin que es cuando llego. De todos modos ese capítulo en definitiva no lo dejo de publicar.**

 **También tengo algo más que decirles: Mi FF ya responde de nuevo, y ahora ya puedo ver el número de visitas. Sé que sonara cursi pero siento bien bonito tener ya 1041 visitas… así que solo por eso si existe una petición ya sea para el fic o para cualquier otra cosa háganmela saber con gusto hare lo posible por cumplírsela. Se los debo gracias creí que este fic jamás rebasaría los 500 o 700 pero ahora que veo que si han aceptado bien la historia vamos por otros 1000 mas :3**

 **Que más les puedo decir estoy agradecida ante todo el apoyo que ustedes me han dado. Gracias los amo.**

 **Y bueno ya que agradecí a todos quizá no lo suficiente, ya que hey poner todo un capitulo con infinitos gracias seria tedioso, quisiera continuar esta sección contestando los lindos reviews que ustedes me dejaron en el lapso de esta semana:**

 **Natalia UvUr: gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Seeep ella está creciendo :') me siento realizada como su madre autoproclamada. En cuanto a Lugonis awww lo amo por ponerse celoso jajaja. Sobre Shion… apenas volví a leer el capítulo anterior y sigue dándome gracia lo que pasaba pobre… y lo que le espera. Awww que mal que ahora ya no te pusiste rojita me esforzare la próxima vez para que si te pongas así muajajajjajaja…**

 **Ariassune: primero antes que nada quiero darte una calurosa (imagine llamas) bienvenida a Fanfiction es agradable saber que día a día somos más y segundo hey gracias por el favorito la verdad sentí lindo, aun cuando tarde mucho en descubrir que eras tu xD. Siiiii El Cid hará apariciones constantes de vez en cuando espero haber plasmado bien su esencia si no pos me mato… la parte del lago también me gusto y bueno ahora veras lo que Kardia va a mostrar.**

 **Esta es una disculpa global sé que mis capítulos normalmente tienden a ser largos sin embargo esta vez lo hice un poco más corto debido a que las evaluaciones y proyectos se me atravesaron en plan ¡estudia bitch! En fin espero que aun así les agrade este capítulo prometo hacerlos más largos ya que la verdad a mí también me gustan así.**

 **Bueno ahora si ya que dije todo lo necesario les repito nuevamente aunque sé que se lo van a saltar: los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (que siempre terminan en el lugar menos adecuado), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia los santos estarían… 7w7 mejor no digo nada… se los dejo a su imaginación…**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **_ salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo (lo dejo así porque aún no lo he aplicado)**

Aquella noche las frías gotas de lluvia otoñal caían estrepitosamente sobre el templo de acuario, deslizándose fugazmente sobre los marmóreos pilares hasta impactar en el suelo, donde en conjunto con otras formaban diminutos ríos que se deslizaban lentamente escaleras abajo arrastrando consigo todo a su paso.

Shion suspiro al ver como una pequeña rama seca era arrastrada corriente abajo por uno de los tantos ríos, aquel día Albafica le había pedido que salieran juntos a ver algo interesante lo cual el acepto inmediatamente de manera alegre, sin embargo, no contaba con qué horas más tarde el clima empeoraría o que aquella excursión no fuese únicamente de dos personas. No era que le molestara ir con Kardia o Degel a quien sabe dónde, sin embargo cada momento que cruzaba su mirada con alguno de ellos dos solo podía sentir como algo en su interior se removía logrando irritarlo un poco.

\- he dicho que no – Shion volteo al escuchar a Degel cuyo tono de voz delataba su creciente molestia.

\- anda Degel ya habías aceptado – replico Kardia, provocando que Degel enarcara una ceja – no morirás por mojarte.

\- no… pero podemos enfermarnos – dijo Degel a la par que se cruzaba de brazos – en especial tú.

\- vamos Degel tu eres el único que se niega a ir – dijo Kardia frustrado mientras se le acercaba un poco más – ni siquiera el niño bonito se opone.

Ante tales palabras los dorados ojos de Shion se abrieron más de lo normal y contuvo la respiración, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Albafica aquel apodo que Kardia le había puesto y temía que ella reaccionara negativamente.

Shion poso sus ojos en Albafica quien se encontraba sentada en el marmóreo suelo del templo de Acuario atrás de Kardia y frunció el ceño al ver a su amiga completamente tensa mientras estrujaba su playera con una de sus manos.

\- ya cállate Kardia – hablo Albafica molesta antes de que Shion pudiera decir algo.

\- me callare hasta que Degel acepte ir niño bonito… - dijo Kardia girándose hacia ella.

\- entiende que no –dijo Degel con voz firme.

\- maldición Degel si – insistió Kardia.

\- no iré – dijo Degel sin más.

\- entonces iré sin ti – dijo molesto mientras de daba la vuelta completamente para acercarse a una molesta Albafica – vámonos – y dicho esto tomo a Albafica de la muñeca, para después arrastrarla hacia la salida del templo.

Shion entrecerró los ojos y corrió tras los dos niños que salían del templo, sintiendo como en su interior un nudo se formaba en su estómago y un extraño zumbido en sus oídos.

Se detuvo en la salida viendo como Albafica forcejeaba y le gritaba con su ronca voz a Kardia, sin embargo antes de poder salir del templo vio como una figura un poco más alta que el pasaba a su lado corriendo en dirección a los chicos.

\- Kardia suéltalo – dijo Degel deteniéndose frente a los dos y mirando desafiantemente a Kardia bajo la lluvia.

\- ¿vendras? – pregunto Kardia con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

\- no hay más remedio – dijo mientras apartaba los mojados mechones verdes de su rostro – ya estamos mojados.

\- excelente – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en el rostro mientras soltaba la muñeca de Albafica – la próxima vez no dejes que te atrapen – le dijo a Albafica haciendo que frunciera el ceño completamente irritada, volvió su mirar hacia donde Shion se encontraba y su sonrisa se ensancho a verlo completamente estático a las afueras del templo – ¿vamos?

Shion soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y lentamente salió del templo de Acuario, suspiro al sentir las frías gotas de lluvia sobre su blanca piel e inconscientemente cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto de aquel precioso líquido.

\- ¿Estás bien Shion? – el pequeño abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la ronca voz fingida de Albafica.

\- estoy bien – dijo mientras aparecía una delgada sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Tu lo estás? – pregunto mientras la sonrisa desaparecía aún más rápido de lo que había aparecido.

\- si – dijo Albafica molesta – Kardia es amable pero tiende a ser un bruto.

Shion sonrió ante aquel comentario, sin embargo no menciono nada más y es que ¿Qué más podía decir? Él no se llevaba tan bien con aquellos dos como lo hacía Albafica, el solo había entrenado unos cuantos días con ellos y eso no le garantizaba una profunda amistad.

\- apresúrense - la voz de Kardia saco a Shion de sus pensamientos.

\- vamos antes de que haga otra escena – dijo Albafica sonriendo mientras pasaba por detrás de su oreja uno de los tantos mechones de su celeste cabellera que caían totalmente húmedos sobre su rostro.

Caminaron juntos hacia donde se encontraban Kardia y Degel esperándolos y una vez estuvieron juntos los cuatro, volvieron a descender através de las escaleras, pasando silenciosamente por los templos deteniéndose en la salida del templo de Aries. Los cuatro miraron el fabuloso valle completamente lleno de espesa neblina antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el coliseo de entrenamiento.

\- desde este punto síganme – soltó Kardia al llegar al coliseo de entrenamiento.

\- aun no nos has dicho que quieres que veamos – le hablo tranquilamente Degel a Kardia mientras posaba sus profundos ojos violetas sobre el de manera acusadora.

\- paciencia mi buen amigo – dijo Kardia tranquilamente mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo - es una sorpresa.

Degel entrecerró los ojos y siguió a Kardia quien había comenzado a caminar hacia el área este del santuario, seguido por Albafica y Shion, sabiendo muy bien que aquella parte del santuario correspondía a los campos de entrenamiento especiales para aquellos aspirantes a santos de bronce y plata.

Continúo caminando en la retaguardia observando como Albafica y Shion conversaban amenamente tras de Kardia, quien se mantenía con la mirada fija al frente.

\- cuidado con las fosas – anuncio Degel tras haber pasado a un lado de una.

Sintió una extraña sensación de calidez naciente en sus mejillas y sonrió débilmente cuando Albafica, quien estaba completamente mojada volteo a verlo para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa agradecía antes de volver a posar su mirada al frente, sin embargo al instante se puso serio ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía negar que Albafica se veía demasiado bella aun empapada, pero sabía que era su compañera de armas, que no tenían mucho de conocerse y peor era una mujer fingiendo ser hombre, no podía pensar de esa manera de su compañera, sentía que era una falta de respeto al honor y a la determinación de ella…

Continuaron caminando hasta atravesar por completo aquel campo de entrenamiento y se detuvieron frente a una gran barrera de árboles que marcaban el inicio del gran bosque perteneciente al santuario.

\- ¿y ahora? – pregunto Albafica inquieta llamando la atención de Shion.

\- entremos al bosque – dijo Kardia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los árboles.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Shion intentando no sonar nervioso.

\- si – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro antes de volver a caminar hacia los árboles hasta desaparecerse entre las sombras de la noche.

Shion suspiro y camino hacia donde se había desaparecido Kardia seguido de Albafica.

\- empiezo a dudar que esto sea buena idea – dijo Albafica con su verdadera voz después de comprobar que Kardia se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlos hablar, sorprendiendo a Shion.

\- normalmente las ideas de Kardia nunca son buenas - dijo Degel que ya se había acercado a ellos dos para sorpresa de Shion, quien únicamente ahogo un grito de sorpresa – y siempre terminan en problemas – dijo ignorando la expresión perturbada de Shion.

" _Esto es malo"_ pensó Shion al escuchar la voz de Degel. Se aterrorizo sabiendo que habían sido descubiertos por alguien más y todo en su cabeza se resumió en que él había fallado.

 _\- nadie más te va a descubrir – dijo Shion mientras posaba la palma de su mano en la espalda de Albafica intentando reconfortarla – yo… yo no dejare que nadie te descubra._

Sintió como algo en su pecho se rompía en pedazos tras recordar aquellas palabras que el mismo le había dicho a su amiga.

\- entonces si sabes que Kardia se mete siempre en problemas ¿por qué has venido? - pregunto Albafica tranquilamente con su verdadero tono de voz sorprendiendo a Shion.

\- porque el al igual que tu es mi amigo – dijo dulcemente mientras continuaba caminando - y jamás dejaría solos a mis amigos cuando están en problemas – dijo sobre su hombro antes de continuar su camino.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el frio que se había posesionado del rostro de Albafica a causa de la lluvia se esfumara para ser remplazado por un cálido hormigueo que logro hacer que ella sostuviera sus mejillas con sus manos y mirara hacia el piso. Aquella imagen no pasó desapercibido por Shion y ante tal escena, sintió como sus mejillas lenta y tortuosamente ardían. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Acaso Degel sabia la identidad de Albafica? un nuevo nudo se formó en su estómago y sintió como su sangre hervía através de sus venas.

\- justo ahora te ves como toda una chica – le dijo Shion a Albafica de manera fría, sacando de su ensueño a Albafica – si sigues así es seguro que te descubran.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras continuo caminando dejando a Albafica atrás completamente pálida y confundida bajo la débil lluvia que lograba colarse entre el verde y espeso follaje de los árboles. No podía negarlo era la primera vez en su corta vida que se sentía así y ciertamente le irritaba a tal punto que lograba hacer que se sintiera vulnerable. Continuo caminando incluso después de escuchar cómo Albafica corría hacia él y se posicionaba a su lado.

\- perdón…

\- no es nada – corto Shion y continuo caminando cerrando completamente la conversación.

Escucho un suspiro de frustración por parte de Albafica y se odio a si mismo por actuar de aquella manera sin embargo no quería hablar con su amiga hasta que el ardor de todo su cuerpo cesara.

Atravesaron un pequeño riachuelo caminaron un poco hasta que Kardia se detuvo tras unos arbustos que resplandecían con lo que parecía el fuego de una fogata.

\- acérquense y no hagan ruido – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas tras los árboles y escudriñando con sus dedos entre las hojas.

Albafica se acercó de la misma manera que Kardia y observo através del pequeño hueco que el había hecho entre los arbustos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver las chozas de madera que había en aquel lugar y reprimió un grito al ver la esbelta figura de una mujer enmascarada que acababa de salir de una de las chozas _"Amazonas"_ pensó y sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Si ellas los descubrían estarían en problemas, en grandes problemas, se apartó de Kardia y se dejó caer de lleno al suelo sintiéndose completamente mareada.

Al verla Shion lentamente se le acerco, sin embargo una vez más Degel le había ganado y ya tenía a Albafica apoyada entre sus brazos.

\- hey hombre ¿Qué viste? – pregunto Degel con el ceño fruncido.

\- Amazonas – logro decir Albafica en voz baja sintiendo como su voz se quebraba al final, dejando completamente helado a Degel y a Shion.

Ambos se miraron preocupados sabiendo que tan mala era su situación. Habían llegado a los territorios de las amazonas de Athena aquellas mujeres que renegaban su feminidad y lograban doblegar con su fuerza inclusive a caballeros de plata. Degel miro molesto a Kardia, hasta él sabía muy bien que en su territorio las amazonas tenían el permiso de asesinar a cualquiera que entrase sin la autorización del patriarca, se tratase de quien se tratase.

\- no puedo creer que nos hayas traído hasta aquí – le recrimino Degel en voz baja evitando las ganas de golpear a su amigo.

\- vamos Degel es que acaso no te da curiosidad ver como son los monstruos de noche – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa.

\- más vale que no le hayas visto el rostro a…

\- no le he visto el rostro a nadie – lo corto Kardia en voz alta y ligeramente sonrojado, tapándose la boca instantáneamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se escuchó el crujir de las hojas y los cuatro chicos palidecieron al ver a una niña de largos y ondulados cabellos cobrizos con una máscara metálica que cubría completamente su rostro estática detrás de ellos. La pequeña los miro nerviosamente y cuando Albafica se separó de Degel, ella no pudo evitar proferir un fuerte grito.

\- ¡corran! – grito Kardia levantándose rápidamente y tomando de la muñeca a Degel.

Albafica y Shion se miraron tras escuchar esas palabras y comenzaron a correr hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros.

\- no se separen – grito Degel siendo arrastrado por Kardia quien no paraba de correr.

Continuaron corriendo hacia la salida, sin embargo se detuvo al ver entre las sombras la alta figura de una mujer enmascarada que interfería en su paso y los señalaba. Kardia bufo molesto y giro hacia la izquierda rápidamente, jalando bruscamente a Degel, en busca de una salida alterna.

\- perdón por haberte traído – sollozaba Albafica mientras corría a un lado de Shion.

\- no es culpa tuya – respondía Shion jadeante cada vez más cansado de tanto correr.

Continuaron corriendo, a lo largo de aquel bosque evadiendo ramas y raíces que sobresalían entre el suelo, sin embargo antes de poder evitarlo Shion tropezó con una de las raíces sobresalientes e impacto de lleno con el piso, profesando un alarido de dolor al intentar levantarse. Albafica lo miro horrorizada y paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- busquemos donde escondernos – dijo Albafica intentando sonar relajada.

\- déjame aquí…

\- no – vocifero Albafica antes de que Shion siguiera hablando y comenzó a caminar llevándolo a cuestas – por aquí ha de haber algún lugar.

Continúo caminando a lo largo del bosque evitando ir hacia donde escuchaba los apresurados pasos de las amazonas que los buscaban. _"derecho"_ Albafica se tensó al escuchar nuevamente aquella dulce voz en su cabeza, sin embargo, sabiendo que no perdía nada al intentarlo decidió seguir el consejo de aquella voz. Intento caminar lo más recto y rápido, que sus piernas y el peso extra de Shion le permitían.

Se detuvo al divisar a lo lejos una pequeña laguna y el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones al darse cuenta donde se encontraba. Sintió el cuerpo de Shion tensarse bajo su agarre y suspiro decidida a seguir adelante.

\- aquí ya no es territorio de las amazonas – se escuchó la débil voz de Shion – aquí estamos seguros.

Albafica ladeo el rostro para ver a Shion apoyado en ella y soltó un suspiro al verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. La lluvia había parado momentos antes de ser descubiertos así que ahora únicamente quedaba su húmedo y alborotado cabello como evidencia de aquel aguacero que anteriormente se había precipitado sobre ellos. Con cuidado Albafica ayudo a Shion a sentarse sobre la fría tierra y al separarse se miraron fijamente.

\- perdón – pronuncio Albafica mientras la miraba fijamente reflejando el dolor en su interior.

\- ¿Por qué te debería de perdonar? – pregunto Albafica ladeando el rostro.

\- por haber sido grosero contigo hace rato – confeso Shion avergonzado, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Albafica.

\- no te preocupes Shion estoy consciente de que si alguien me hubiera visto así me hubiera descubierto - dijo Albafica tranquilamente – quisiera pedirte que también me perdones tu a mí – dijo Albafica y ante la mirada confundida de Shion decidió continuar – por no haberte dicho que Degel sabía de mi situación – ante aquellas palabras el ardor regreso nuevamente al cuerpo de Shion.

\- ¿desde cuándo lo sabe? – pregunto Shion intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

\- desde que me ayudo a bajar tu fiebre – confeso Albafica. Aquellas palabras frenaron de golpe el hormigueo que recorría el cuerpo de Shion.

\- ¿Kardia también lo sabe? - pregunto Shion avergonzado.

\- no – dijo Albafica instantáneamente – y espero jamás lo sepa.

\- está bien.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que fueron pronunciadas sobre aquel tema, ya que poco después ambos se recostaron boca arriba únicamente para mirar las obscuras y espesas nubes obscuras que adornaban el cielo nocturno.

\- deberíamos irnos – dijo Shion odiándose a sí mismo por decir aquellas palabras.

\- lo sé – dijo Albafica entre suspiros – pero no me quiero ir.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Shion curioso.

\- porque me enamore de este lugar – confeso mientras posaba su mirada en una de las tantas flores azules que había a su alrededor.

Shion sonrió. Escuchar aquellas palabras había logrado hacer que se sintiera como si fuese invencible.

\- podemos venir después – sugirió Shion tímidamente.

\- si – dijo Albafica en un susurro – que aquí sea nuestro lugar especial – dijo Albafica sonrojando a Shion.

\- si – dijo Shion siendo esta vez el quien hablaba en un susurro, mientras volteaba a ver a Albafica, encontrándose con sus profundos ojos azules fijos en él.

\- no importa lo que pase - dijo Albafica con una fuerte determinación en su mirada – siempre que estemos lejos vendremos aquí y nos volveremos a encontrar.

\- está bien – dijo Shion tímidamente sintiendo como ardía su rostro – aquí será nuestro punto de conexión.

Albafica sonrió al volver a escuchar la tímida pero amable forma de ser que su amigo poseía y que horas antes se había esfumado por alguna extraña razón.

Los dos se mantuvieron ahí unos instantes más hasta asegurarse de que Shion pudiese caminar adecuadamente y posteriormente se levantaron de su lugar para alejarse de aquella laguna apresuradamente, no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

Salieron del bosque apresuradamente, dirigiéndose hacia el santuario, encontrándose en el camino con un Degel completamente lleno de arañones y a un Kardia con el cabello completamente despeinado y lleno de hojas secas, y el rostro completamente lleno de tierra.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Albafica evitando reír ante el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba Kardia.

\- no te importa niño bonito – refunfuño Kardia.

\- ¿Recuerdan las fosas que habían en los campos de entrenamiento? – Pregunto Degel tranquilamente, recibiendo por parte de Albafica y Shion un simple asentimiento con la cabeza – Kardia cayó en una de ellas y tuve que ayudarle a salir.

Albafica esbozo una mirada ladina y sonrió satisfecha ante la imagen mental que se le estaba formando de Kardia completamente molesto en el fondo de la fosa.

\- al menos las amazonas nos dejaron – volvió a refunfuñar Kardia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- no nos hubieran perseguido si no hubiéramos ido hacia su territorio – debatió Degel fríamente.

\- de nada – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa socarrona antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la subida de los templos, dejando a una confundida Albafica, a un molesto Degel y a un desconcertado Shion tras de si…

 **Y bueno llegamos al final del capitulo…**

 **Platíquenme que les pareció y si existe algún fallo que se me haya escapado por favor no duden en comentarme.**

 **Aclaraciones (o también: escritora loca que divaga mientras intenta explicar algo sabiendo que va a confundir mas)**

 **1.- no es una aclaración (se los dije) más bien es una como nota o algo así. Quería hacer referencia a la lluvia con algún dios pero descubrí que Zeus era considerado también dios de la lluvia y justo cuando lo iba a poner me surge otra duda y descubro que no Viento del Norte es el encargado de las lluvias de Verano y Otoño, lo cual me dejo más confundida y termine decidiendo no incluir a ninguno. Ahora bien ustedes saben de alguna deidad que represente fielmente a la lluvia o ¿Cuál de los dos es el correcto?**

 **2.- sobre las amazonas decidí ponerlas así para un futuro conveniente aparte de que en The Lost Canvas nunca supe mucho de ellas y pues la verdad siempre se me han hecho fascinantes, aunque en la mitología original fuesen hijas de Ares.**

 **¿Sienten que va bien la historia? Es decir ¿Aún no se ha vuelto Mary Sue mi pequeña Albafica? espero que no ya que es lo menos que quiero para esta historia y si es así por favor infórmenme y espero poder corregirlo.**

 **La pregunta de este capítulo es ¿Juegan videojuegos?**

 **Yo si la verdad me gusta mucho jugar, juego de casi de todo (FIFA no porque me meto autogoles) pero no puedo negar que me fascina jugar Gears of War con mi novio y aplastar cráneos…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Asrdtfygbhjklonjibuv6c5xzzrdtfyguhnj… (y asi es como se dice hola en la uni cuando estás muy cargada de tarea y pasas a un lado de un amigo)**

 **Bueno quizá no…**

 **Antes que nada quiero principalmente mandar un saludo a todos los luchadores chilenos que a pesar de las adversidades han logrado salir adelante día con día, para cumplir con sus metas… amigos chilenos se les apoya y yo personalmente, teniendo amigas y lectores de un país tan lindo puedo decir que los quiero.**

 **Sé que aunque quizá mis palabras no valgan pueden estar seguros de que tanto ustedes como cualquier otro de mis lectores es libre de entablar una amena platica conmigo para aunque sea pasar el rato y si asi lo desean pedir un consejo.**

 **Ahora que ya he dicho eso procedo a saludarlos nuevamente, disculparme por mi ausencia y por comunicarles que contrario a lo que yo creía no podré compensarles el capítulo anterior ya que la uni me ha mantenido demasiado ocupada… aparte de que ando enferma… en fin de todos modos seguiré escribiéndoles más y más capítulos que puedan ser de su agrado… la verdad este capítulo me gusto jaja cuando lo lean sabrán por qué…**

 **Les agradezco sinceramente que sigan leyendo mi fic a pesar de las casi dos semanas que me ausente realmente me alegra saber que mis escritos han logrado tal cosa :'3 les agradesco también a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios y también a aquellos que aunque no han dejado aun un comentario continúan leyendo esto… los quiero sin ustedes solo sería una estresada estudiante universitaria…**

 **Quisiera pasar a mi sección favorita de toda esta catedra: respuesta de comentarios (mal nombre patrocinado por la autora)**

 **Guest: aunque no se tu nombre u.u y me encantaría no solo poner Guest y ya… antes que nada hhhhhooooollllaaaa… gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión acerca de los capítulos largos yo haré lo posible por hacerlos más largos… es chistoso ya que con el paso del tiempo aumento las palabras de un capitulo asi que tranquila poco a poco aumentara el tamaño… lamento informar que este cap no será tan romántico, dulce y tierno como el anterior ya que no quisiera aburrir a la gente con constante amor (o estare equivocada) aparte de que quiero ser dentro de lo que cabe realista basándome en mi poca experiencia romántica… espero eso no moleste… sobre el dialogo hey la verdad ya tenía planeado algo de eso pero será poco a poco muajajja torturare un poco al niño (mente maligna modo on) y sobre la voz… ella todavía es mi as… seguirá ahí pero tardara un poco para que sepan quien es… por cierto yo también jugaba most wanted :3 era la pura genialidad y god of war siempre lo he querido jugar pero a escases de consola propia no he podido :o**

 **Ariassune: Holi :3 como estas tiempo sin publicar verdad… no me golpies… sobre Kardia siiiii adoro escribir lo que hace y dice ese tipo es tan… ahhhh… (inserte corazonsitos aquí) la verdad él y milo me encantan… quizá por eso amo los fics de FriendlyMushroom y Shaina de Aries… en fin ese es otro tema xD no pude evitar hacerlo caer… y sobre Shion… como ya dije seré su torturadora personal muajajajjajaja y si eso incluye lo que dijiste de los feelings… aunque a mí también me duela… de las amazonas tendremos más a futuro y valla que tendremos 7w7…**

 **Geler 20: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Bienvenida seas a mi humilde fic… la verdad me puse rojita de que leí tu comentario… me sentí alagada… gracias por decir que tengo buena técnica… espero eso continúe hasta aquí a pesar del estrés y de tttttooooooodddddooooooo… por supuesto que seguiré puliendo la técnica ya que de verdad quiero mejorar mas :3… como ya dije amo a Kardia y seguirá existiendo en este fic aunque aún no lo vea como uno de mis principales… aunque tal vez…**

 **Esto es general que acaso todos han jugado tlos menos yo :'( si es asi rayos no merezco vivir… la verdad me encantaría jugarlo pero… no sé cómo… i donde... ni de que manera... ni nada… asi que si alguien quiere decirme como se hace con gusto recibiré su comentario xO**

 **La verdad se siente bonito estar escribiendo algo mas que reportes de laboratorio y tareas… ya los extrañaba :')**

 **Lo se lo se siempre me excedo escribiendo aquí pero es que me ganan las ganitas y pues esto pasa…**

 **Dicho esto quiero decirles aquella frase que ahh como me da flojera escribir pero que es necesaria para que continúe este fic…** **los personajes e historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (que siempre van a ser guap s creo…), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia les aseguro que mi casa estaría llena de cosas de Saint Seiya y tendría mi propia armadura de junini digo Geminis…**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **_-_-_-_-_-_ salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo**

\- no puedo creer que sigas molesto – se escuchó la voz de Kardia retumbar por todo el templo de Aries.

\- no grites – fue lo único que Degel contesto mientras continuaba caminando hacia la entrada del templo, haciendo que Kardia se cruzara de brazos molesto.

Degel bufo molesto mientras salía del templo se Aries, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que habían tenido el incidente con las amazonas y a pesar de todo ese tiempo, una parte del seguía sintiendo enormes ganas de estrangular a Kardia cada vez que lo veía, dificultándole inclusive entrenar o pasar el rato.

Al salir suspiro al sentir la fresca brisa que corría libre por el santuario e inconscientemente cerro los ojos. Si… seguía molesto pero no estaba molesto con Kardia ya que el siempre cometía imprudencias, más bien estaba molesto consigo mismo por su falta de razón al haber aceptado arriesgar también a otras dos personas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las amazonas los hubieran atrapado? Frunció el ceño molesto conociendo la única posible respuesta ante aquella pregunta…

\- Degel ¿estás bien? – el chico abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella ronca voz y sonrió inconscientemente ante la imagen que tenía por delante.

Albafica le sonrió ampliamente a Degel, mientras caminaba en compañía de Shion quien a diferencia de su amiga únicamente sonrió de manera tímida.

\- descuida – dijo Degel en calma – estoy bien – afirmo mientras observaba como los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte fundiéndose con la obscuridad del cielo creando un intenso rio de fuego - ¿están listos para ver el encuentro? – pregunto posando su mirada en los pequeños.

\- algo – respondió Albafica a escasos metros de él mientras miraba preocupada a Shion.

\- aún no sabemos contra quien luchara mi maestro – confeso Shion desviando su mirada hacia el lejano coliseo de entrenamiento – solo sabemos que es para la ascensión de un aprendiz a santo dorado.

\- su nombre es Aspros – se escuchó la voz aburrida de Kardia por detrás de Degel haciendo que todos posaran sus miradas en el – va a combatir por una armadura dorada – dijo mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras y pasaba de largo a los tres chicos – dicen que es fuerte.

Degel puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono de excitación que poseía la voz de Kardia y bufo molesto sabiendo que la posibilidad de una buena pelea era lo único que causaba que Kardia se comportase de tal manera.

Suspiro resignado sabiendo que su amigo jamás cambiaria y con un ligero cabeceo, les indico a Shion y Albafica que lo siguieran, a lo cual ambos asintieron y comenzaron su descenso através de los agrietados escalones.

Una vez termino su descenso continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta detenerse frente el coliseo de entrenamiento, en el cual ya se encontraban uno que otro santo de bronce y plata, y varios aspirantes a santos.

\- hay mucha gente – dijo Shion mientras descendía por las gradas a un lado de Albafica, Degel y Kardia.

\- no son ni la mitad – dijo Kardia mientras estiraba en busca de un espacio vacío en las gradas – aún faltan los santos dorados, el patriarca y más aprendices.

Albafica ante tal comentario agrando los ojos y poso su mirada interrogante en Degel en busca de algún indicio que demostrara que Kardia estuviese mintiendo, sin embargo un leve asentimiento por parte de Degel, le confirmo que aquellas palabras era ciertas. Lentamente volvió a posar si mirada en las gradas frente a ella y suspiro al ver a la gente sentada ocupando más de la mitad de aquel recinto, si aquellos no eran ni la mitad entonces cuanta gente podía estar entrenando en el santuario.

La sangre se le helo al ver la pequeña figura enmascarada sentada en las gradas y miro a Shion horrorizada. El pequeño se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amiga perturbado de tal manera y busco entre las gradas el origen de aquella reacción, imaginando que posiblemente habría encontrado entre la multitud a Cyril o a alguno de sus amigos, sin embargo se tensó completamente al ver a la pequeña amazona de rizos cobrizos sentada a un lado de un pequeño grupo de mujeres, volteo a mirar a Albafica percatándose de que tanto Kardia como Degel se veían angustiados de cierta manera.

\- vamos – fue lo único que dijo Kardia antes de continuar bajando por las gradas en compañía de los demás.

Los tres bajaron tras de Kardia por los polvosos escalones, hasta el centro de las gradas, donde se sentaron y comenzaron a observar como lentamente el coliseo se iba llenando de personas.

Albafica paso su mirada alrededor del coliseo examinando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, más sin embargo se detuvo completamente al observar un ligero destello dorado, la pequeña entrecerró los ojos para ver con más claridad lo que provocaba aquel destello, descubriendo asi, la enorme y dorada caja de pandora, muy similar a la que poseía su maestro, que se encontraba sobre un escenario marmóreo a un lado del asiento vacío del patriarca.

Aquella era la primera vez que veía una caja de pandora diferente a la de su maestro y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida cuando observo que los gravados que poseía en todo el contorno eran muy diferentes a los que tenía la caja de pandora de Piscis.

\- es de la armadura de Géminis – dijo Degel al percibir la mirada de Albafica sobre la caja de pandora – es normal que en estos encuentros solo se vea la caja de pandora.

\- ¿Y la armadura? – pregunto Albafica mientras miraba con detenimiento la figura de dos ángeles abrazándose que se encontraba gravada sobre el oro de una de las caras de la caja.

\- estoy seguro de que se encuentra en resguardo – dijo Degel mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa serena a Albafica.

La pequeña asintió levemente y volvió a posar de manera silenciosa su mirada en aquel palco, hasta que después de lo que pareció una eternidad trece figuras aparecieron y se colocaron enfrente de todos demostrando de tal manera que ellos se encontraban presidiendo aquel acto. Observo como una de las trece figuras, la única que no poseía una armadura dorada, se colocó justo frente al asiento del patriarca.

\- mantén los ojos abiertos niño bonito – Albafica volvió a su mirada molesta hacia Kardia y abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salieron – esta será una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera – dijo mientras una sonrisa socarrona surcaba su rostro.

La pequeña frunció el ceño incomoda ante aquel comentario. Sabía que un santo dorado era uno de los mejores de entre toda la orden de Athena pero realmente jamás había visto pelear al alguno.

Contuvo el aire al ver a dos personas descender hacia la arena de batalla a la par que el patriarca extendía sus manos hacia la multitud. Frente a ella se encontraba la alta e imponente figura de un hombre de larga cabellera rubia enigmáticos ojos verdes, acompañado de un chico que aun cuando parecía mayor que ella, estaba segura de que no sobrepasaba los diez u once años.

Albafica lo miro detenidamente, su rostro se mostraba estoico e inmutable mientras su larga cabellera celeste se ondeaba ante la brisa y sus fríos ojos azules se paseaban entre la multitud. Por unos instantes ambas miradas celestes se cruzaron y Albafica pudo sentir como un violento escalofrió subía por su columna lentamente, dejando a su paso un profundo escozor.

\- sean bienvenidos todos – la voz del patriarca llamo la atención de todos haciendo que por unos instantes Albafica olvidara lo ocurrido – es un placer para nosotros que todos ustedes se encuentren aquí – dijo mientras se quitaba el casco dorado que llevaba puesto – el día de hoy veremos como un aprendiz intentara ganar el derecho de ser un santo dorado – ante tales palabras una sonrisa extrañamente tétrica surco el rostro de aquel chico – las reglas serán las mismas de siempre – hablo el patriarca más para la multitud que para los combatientes – no se toleraran golpes bajos, el encuentro se detendrá su el aprendiz queda inconsciente o logra golpear de manera directa a su oponente.

\- ¿No es eso muy fácil? – pregunto Shion con el ceño fruncido.

\- no si tu oponente es un santo dorado – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa ladina y su animosa mirada posada en la arena de batalla.

Shion frunció ligeramente el ceño y poso su mirada en Degel quien únicamente asintió de manera tranquila haciendo que la mirada de Shion se posara nuevamente en la arena de batalla.

\- una vez dicho todo lo anterior – continuo hablando el patriarca – permito el inicio del combate entre Naveed de Aries y Aspros.

Tras aquellas palabras en las gradas del coliseo reino un silencio sepulcral, mientras ambos combatientes se miraban fijamente evitando a toda costa distraerse, en espera de alguna reacción por parte del contrario.

Las brillosas esmeraldas del santo de Aries examinaron detenidamente al chico que tenía frente a él, aquellas lagunas azules irradiaban determinación, sin embargo había algo más en ellos, un atisbo de obscuridad que perturbaba por momentos la valerosa mirada de aquel chico que hacía que el efímero fantasma de indecisión se marcara en el rostro de aquel chico, el santo frunció el ceño preocupado ¿Traería eso problemas a futuro?

El crujir de los guijarros de tierra presentes bajo las plantas de los pies de aquel chico provoco que el santo de Aries saliera de sus pensamientos y únicamente atinara a evadir con suma facilidad el puñetazo que su atacante había atinado a lanzarle al verlo divagar, noto como el chico se desestabilizaba en su actual lugar a unos cuantos pasos de él y estiro hacia un costado una de sus manos, haciendo que una barrera iridiscente apareciera frente a él acompañada a su vez de un efímero sonido melifluo.

\- Crystal Wall – fue lo único que el santo murmuro antes de que Aspros volviera a arremeter contra él, estrellándose esta vez contra aquella iridiscente pared, saliendo despedido lejos al instante.

El chico se levantó rápidamente tras haber caído frente a las gradas del coliseo y se mantuvo parado frente a aquella barrera examinando detenidamente el vaivén del espectro de colores que se erguía inmutable frente a él.

Aspros alzo una ceja y posteriormente una sonrisa ladina se formó en su hasta hacía pocos momentos estoico rostro.

\- Galaxian Explosion – dijo de manera orgullosa mientras su cosmos se arremolinaba salvajemente en torno a él.

El santo de Aries abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Aspros juntaba sus manos cubiertas totalmente de un violento cosmos, para posteriormente extenderlas hacia sus costados, dejando fluir en contra de Naveed aquel violento cosmos.

\- destruyo el Crystal Wall – se atrevió a decir Albafica al ver como aquella barrera desaparecía, dejando que aquella agresiva acumulación de cosmos explotara levantando una inmensa capa de polvo.

\- no – dijo Shion en un susurro – el maestro anulo su técnica para que no se le regresara a Aspros.

Albafica deslizo su mirada hacia la gran acumulación de polvo descubriendo al santo de Aries ileso, con los ojos cerrados y completamente envuelto en su cosmos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Aspros se desvaneció al ver al santo abrir los ojos como si nada hubiese pasado y cerró sus puños a sus costados, mientras volvía a elevar su cosmos para volver a atacar.

El santo suspiro sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que atacar de la misma forma ya que si llegaba a usar una de sus técnicas era posible que Aspros desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, su postura hasta ahora apacible paso a ser una de defensa al ver como Aspros se acercaba a él rápidamente, bloqueo ágilmente con su mano izquierda un puñetazo que se dirigía hacia su pecho y con su mano derecha logro detener otro puñetazo que iba directo hacia su rostro.

Aspros sonrió haciendo que el santo de Aries frunciera el ceño confundido y tomando impulso, atino a lanzar un rodillazo que el santo logro esquivar soltando los puños que había mantenido cautivos. De manera rápida Aspros continúo intentando golpear al santo sin obtener resultado alguno.

" _son rápidos"_ pensó Albafica logrando seguir el combate a duras penas imaginándose el tipo de entrenamiento excesivo al que posiblemente se había sometido aquel chico _"¿Algún día seré asi?"_ pensó de manera inconsciente al ver como el santo paraba cada uno de los golpes que se dirigían de manera directa en contra de él. La pequeña bajo la mirada incomoda sabiendo que aun cuando su maestro decía que su progreso era excelente no era lo suficiente… aún no estaba a la altura…

Un terrible estruendo la saco de sus pensares y volvió a posar su mirada sobre la arena de batalla, observando al santo de Aries completamente erguido frente al cuerpo arrodillado de Aspros.

\- todos observen al nuevo santo dorado de Géminis – la imponente voz del patriarca retumbo en todo el coliseo perturbado la aparente calma que reinaba – Aspros de Géminis.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Albafica confundida de ver a los dos peleadores inmóviles.

\- Aspros golpeo el rostro del maestro de tu amigo de cejas raras – hablo por fin Kardia con la voz completamente llena de emoción.

Albafica parpadeo dos veces antes de posar su mirada sobre los dos combatientes descubriendo que de una de las mejillas del santo de Aries brotaba un denso líquido carmesí.

\- todo fue demasiado rápido – hablo Degel tranquilamente – el maestro Naveed no pudo detener uno de los golpes de Aspros.

\- ¿y ahora? – pregunto Shion mientras su mirada se posaba sobre Degel.

Degel abrió la boca para contestar sin embargo no pudo decir nada más debido a que un destello dorado proveniente del cielo ilumino completamente el lugar. El destello aumento al estrellarse contra la arena de combate, para luego desaparecer completamente y dejar ver la imponente figura de Aspros, completamente arropado por la armadura dorada de Géminis. Ante tal imagen, el público que hasta hacía poco se mantenía en silencio estallo en gritos de alegría y ovaciones dirigidas hacia el nuevo santo de Géminis, quien únicamente miraba a todos con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en sus labios.

Albafica sonrió alegremente mientras observaba a Aspros sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano ella haría todo lo posible por encontrarse en una situación igual a la que en esos momentos veía, sin embargo, frunció el ceño al notar una mancha azulina moverse tras el asiento, ahora vacío, del patriarca.

\- enseguida vuelvo – hablo Albafica seriamente, aun sin saber la razón que le había hecho decidir ir a investigar lo que había visto.

\- no tardes – dijo Kardia – después de ver esta pelea me entraron ganas de limpiar el piso contigo.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan salvaje? – pregunto Degel bufando molesto.

\- es parte de mi encanto – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios.

Albafica rodo los ojos exasperada, se levantó de su lugar y se dio la media vuelta, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizante a un preocupado Shion, que únicamente atino a asentir de manera torpe mientras un ligero calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas _"¿Qué me pasa?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía como el corto cabello celeste de Albafica ondeaba con el viento a cada paso que daba alejándose de ellos.

Albafica paso evadiendo a la gente que se había aglomerado en la parte superior de las gradas, con la vista fija en aquella presencia azulina que de un momento a otro había dejado su lugar tras el asiento del patriarca para ocultarse detrás de uno de los tantos pilares que rodeaban aquel recinto, una vez estuvo al otro extremo del coliseo camino lentamente hacia aquel pilar en el que instantes anteriores había observado aquella mancha, suspiro al notar la inexistencia de algo más que tierra y guijarros, lentamente se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, sin embargo al sentir un fuerte tirón en su muñeca volvió su mirada únicamente para descubrir unos hermosos ojos azules, que la miraban de manera amenazante.

\- ¿Quieres morir? – le pregunto el dueño de aquellos ojos con un tono de voz evidentemente molesto. Albafica abrió la boca para hablar, lamentablemente, ante la furiosa mirada que ahora estaba recibiendo, las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la pequeña – no quiero volverte a ver cerca – dijo a la par que tomaba a Albafica por el cuello – no quiero que le cuentes a nadie de esto – aquellas palabras las pronunció apretando aún más fuerte su mano sobre la garganta de Albafica provocando que ella se pusiera pálida y una mueca de dolor adornara su rostro - o te asesinare – dijo soltando su cuello y dándose la vuelta desapareció de ahí dejándole a Albafica la única visión de una larga cabellera azul.

La pequeña tosió fuertemente, a la par que caía de rodillas al suelo y mirando la tierra arenosa que se cernía por debajo de ella, poso su mano sobre su garganta intentando de esa manera mitigar el escozor que la mano de aquel… ¿Chico? Frunció el ceño molesta al darse cuenta de que lo único que había logrado observar claramente de aquella persona habían sido sus agresivos y a su vez hermosos ojos azules…

\- Albafica… ¿Qué le paso a tu cuello? – pregunto Degel mientras él y los demás lentamente subían por las escaleras del santuario en dirección a la casa de Aries.

\- nada – respondió Albafica de manera tajante, provocando asi que Degel detuviese su andar y se diera media vuelta, para ver reprobatoriamente a Albafica.

\- son marcas de dedos – dijo Degel mientras deslizaba delicadamente la yema de sus dedos sobre los contornos purpúreos que adornaban el cuello de la pequeña, sacándole una débil mueca de dolor.

Ante aquella imagen Shion frunció el ceño y se removió incomodo al sentir como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago acompañado de aquel hormigueo parecido al que el día anterior había logrado perturbarlo más de una vez _"¿me estaré enfermando?"_ se preguntó a si mismo mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su frente, en busca de una inexistente fiebre.

\- no lo son – dijo Albafica firmemente mientras apartaba rápidamente la mano de Degel.

\- Albafica – volvió a hablar Degel mientras, para molestia de Shion, posaba la mano que anteriormente la pequeña le había retirado de su cuello.

\- ya déjalo Degel – dijo Kardia molesto – seguro perdió un combate y no quiere que lo sepamos.

\- yo no perdí nada – dijo Albafica alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

\- y yo que estaba seguro de que habías perdido el cerebro – aquellas palabras se escucharon por detrás de ellos llamando la atención de los cuatro.

\- Cyril –fue lo único que logro articular Shion al ver al chico de obscuros cabellos y ojos verdosos.

El chico los sonrió lleno de suficiencia al ver como el rostro de los dos pequeños se descomponía y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

\- es bueno verlos – dijo con la voz llena de malicia…

 **Y pues se acabó… esta vez no tengo dudas que aclarar a no sé qué les surja alguna… estoy segura de que ustedes saben quién es él chico que ataco a Albafica asi que jejeje no tengo más que aclarar por ahora.**

 **Les quiero agradecer por leerme hasta ahorita y también quiero decirles que los adoro… nos vemos la próxima semana chicos… cuídense mucho y antes de irme:**

 **¿Qué tipo de nieve les gusta? A mi la verdad me encanta la de limón aunque en Atlixco hacen una nieve de Pitaya mmmmm deliciosa :3**

 **Ahora si me despido no sin antes decir dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, etc n la caja de comentarios… los quiero :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahoj**

 **Yo sé que muchos se preguntaran ¿tú que haces aquí? Dijiste que no ibas a publicar… y siii… sé que no debía publicar pero es que ahhh las ideas se aglomeraron en mi cabeza y realmente no podía ignorarlas…**

 **Notaran que ya aumento el tamaño del capítulo hehehe les dije confíen en mi yo creo que es lo que hago.**

 **En fin… como sé que esta vez no deje mucho espacio y solo tengo un comentario creo que esta vez me dare el lujo de escribir muy poco en esta sección.**

 **Que les puedo decir… se me complico mucho escribir este capítulo… confieso que le pedi su opinión a tres personas antes de subir esto y al tener el visto bueno de mis amigos (que no saben nada de SS y aun asi me ayudaron) les dejare a ustedes opinar que piensan sobre mi reciente creación.**

 **Contestando el lindo review de Ariassune: te digo que esto apenas comienza muajajjaja sobre shion bueno solo puedo decirte lee esto y espero te guste… sobre Degel y Alba ooh por dioh! Eso es bueno o malo jaja la verdad he buscado imágenes de ellos pero ñaaaaaaa no hay '3' (carita visca) y sip asi es era Deuteros mi amado Deuteros *::* admito que recontra ame escribir a esos dos. En fin creo que aun falta mucho por recorrer y espero poder seguir adelante con tu apoyo y el de los demás :3**

 **Bueno ahora si va el típico y tedioso disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (la mayoría de ojos verdes por lo que acabo de notar), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia créanme en Soul of Gold hubiera habido ¡más peleas épicas! Aunque a quien engaño a mi lado bondadoso el final le encanto y se le puso chinita la piel. Y más por que vi a Don Pose otra vez… Ay ese Julian esta para que *censura* fuerte….**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **_ salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo**

Los etéreos rayos platinados de la luna formaban un manto platinado sobre la blanca y delicada arena, dando la impresión de ser blanca espuma que al acercarse a la costa se fusionaba con el inmenso mar que se extendía hacia el oriente reflejando en sus obscuras aguas el tenue brillo de la bóveda celeste.

\- estar aquí es mala idea – el susurro nervioso de Shion se escuchó sobre el melifluo sonido constante que las olas profesaban al seguir un ciclo infinito, chocando contra la superficie y regresando nuevamente al mar.

\- puedes irte cuando quieras – respondió Kardia con disgusto – pero te recuerdo que tu orgullo también fue lastimado.

Shion suspiro cansado y volvió su mirada hacia las dos personas que estaban a su lado, quienes le devolvieron la mirada completamente preocupados.

\- no tienes por qué buscar pelea con todo el que se te pone enfrente – hablo Degel de manera calmada mientras observaba la espalda de Kardia frente a él.

\- yo no fui el que causo el problema – refuto Kardia molesto mientras bruscamente se daba la vuelta para encarar a su amigo...

 _\- es bueno verlos – dijo Cyril con la voz cargada de malicia – veo que consiguieron niñeras – dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona surcaba su rostro._

 _\- no son nuestras niñeras – hablo Albafica, intentando controlar su tono de voz, al ver a Kardia tensarse._

 _\- todos dicen lo contrario – confeso Cyril burlonamente – se dice que ustedes dos son tan débiles que se acercaron al descerebrado de Kardia y al estirado de Degel para ser protegidos._

 _\- eso no… - Shion comenzó a hablar, sin embargo un destello carmesí la interrumpió._

 _\- Kardia basta – dijo Degel sosteniendo a un Kardia evidentemente molesto – no lo vale._

 _\- controla a tu perro Albafica – dijo Cyril cruzado de brazos – no me sorprende que todos digan que eres un descerebrado – dijo esta vez mirando a Kardia quien al escuchar aquello volvió a forcejear con Degel._

 _Albafica miro a Degel, quien aun cuando mostraba un estoico rostro, en su mirada la duda era más que notoria, sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y se preocupó._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? – hablo Albafica cuando vio que el agarre que Degel ejercía sobre Kardia se aflojaba._

 _\- una revancha – dijo Cyril sin más – ya aquel día me venciste por pura suerte._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa si se niega? – hablo Degel fríamente antes de que Albafica aceptara._

 _\- quedaría como un cobarde…_

 _\- lo dice quien ataco con un arma por la espalda a alguien indefenso – pregunto Kardia con rabia._

 _\- fue su culpa por distraerse – dijo y una sonrisa torcida cruzo su rostro al ver como Shion se removía incomodo en su lugar._

 _\- acepta el duelo – le dijo Kardia a Albafica al ver el rostro incomodo de Shion - ese idiota se tragara sus palabras._

 _\- si es que aceptas te veré en un mes y medio a partir de hoy en la costa de cabo sunion – dijo con una sonrisa antes de continuar su ascenso por las escaleras – eso te dará tiempo de entrenar._

\- pudimos haberlo ignorado – dijo Degel tranquilamente.

\- no soy el perro de nadie – dijo molesto – y ese idiota demostrara que puede defenderse solo – dijo esta vez señalando a Albafica.

\- no soy un idiota - dijo Albafica molesta.

\- aun no has aprendido a usar una de las técnicas de Piscis – dijo Kardia cruzándose de brazos molesto y dándose la vuelta molesto.

\- no lleva ni un año de entrenamiento – hablo Degel esta vez molesto – es estúpido que le pidas algo asi.

\- el de cejas raras ya sabe usar al menos una – Shion levanto la mirada que hasta entonces se mantenía en el suelo y frunció el ceño molesto mientras un agresivo calor se apoderaba de su rostro. Aquel chico sabía cómo hacerlo enojar.

\- el lleva más de un año entrenando – hablo Degel volviendo a recuperar la calma que hacía unos instantes había perdido – es lógico que ya sepa usar al menos una.

\- pues si Albafica no…

\- ya basta – hablo Shion con voz severa y con los nudillos de los puños completamente blancos debido a la presión que en esos momentos ejercía manteniéndolos cerrados – no sirve de nada estar peleando entre nosotros.

\- Shion tiene razón – apoyo Albafica mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo – no debemos pelear.

Kardia suspiro y, aun de espaldas a todos, relajo su postura completamente. Degel hizo lo mismo y miro a Shion, quien aún estaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- gracias – dijo recibiendo como respuesta únicamente un ligero bufido.

Albafica sonrió al ver a su amigo de aquella manera, sabiendo que día a día el carácter de su amigo se iba formando, se preguntó qué tan diferente seria ella en un futuro, lamentablemente no pudo pensar en la respuesta ya que al sentir un violento cosmos, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Examino con detenimiento el área, deslizando su mirada celeste desde el inmenso océano hasta la obscura caverna-prisión que se abría paso através del gran acantilado, sin encontrar nada que demostrara el origen de aquella fuerza.

\- arriba – dijo Kardia mientras apuntaba hacia la parte alta de aquel acantilado.

Albafica poso su mirada en el punto que Kardia señalaba, descubriendo al instante el ligero resplandor plateado que emanaba desde aquel lugar, centrado todo alrededor de una obscura figura.

\- creo que debemos ir hacia allá – dijo Degel después de ver que aquella figura no se movía.

Shion suspiro y cerró los ojos, intentaría hacer algo que sabía que solo lo había hecho tres veces y todas en compañía de su maestro Hakurei, temía que todo saliera mal, sin embargo al recordar a Albafica sorprendida cada vez que Kardia o Degel hacían uso de su cosmos, una extraña sensación en el pecho lo hacia querer intentarlo. Rápidamente sintió el fluir de su cosmos através de su cuerpo y aun con los ojos cerrados, busco y rodeo con su propio cosmos a las personas que estaban más cercanas a él.

Albafica abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la gran cantidad de cosmos rodeando a su amigo y se sobresaltó al ver como se ampliaba hasta alcanzarla a ella, a Kardia y a Degel, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y posteriormente todo se volvió blanco.

Shion cayó al suelo de rodillas completamente exhausto, lo había logrado, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios, lamentablemente para el aquella sonrisa no perduro mucho tiempo ya que al voltear observo como Degel apartaba avergonzado su mano de la de Albafica, quien se encontraba completamente desconcertada. Un terrible ardor se apodero de su pecho y sintió un nudo en su garganta que intento tragar sin éxito alguno, incrementando únicamente el ardor que lentamente subía hacia su rostro.

\- eso fue impresionante –murmuro Albafica embelesada llamando la atención de Shion, quien al verla fijamente sintió como el ardor pasaba de ser incomodo a ser simplemente reconfortante.

\- no fue nada – articulo tímidamente Shion, a la par que desviaba la mirada y odiándose a sí mismo por aquella respuesta.

\- es bueno saber que no tengo que bajar por ustedes – la voz de Cyril llamo la atención de los chicos.

\- quien te crees que eres - comenzó a hablar Kardia, siendo cayado al instante por la voz de Albafica.

\- he venido a ponerle fin a todo.

\- me alegra escuchar eso – dijo y sin más se abalanzo hacia ella, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe. Albafica esquivo el golpe fácilmente, sin embargo al impactarse el puño de Cyril en el piso la gran onda expansiva provoco que los cuatro se dividieran, enviando a Albafica y a Shion a la orilla del acantilado – si no les molesta – Cyril observo a Degel y a Kardia quienes ahora se encontraban en el inicio del acantilado – esto es entre ellos dos y yo – dicho esto les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del acantilado.

\- oye tu… - la voz de Kardia se incendió al instante, sin embargo se consumió al momento en el que Degel le había tocado el hombro.

Kardia volteo a ver molesto a Degel, sin embargo, lo calmo la mirada serena de su amigo, quien únicamente se limitó a negar en silencio con la cabeza.

Albafica se levantó del árido piso cubierta de pies a cabeza de tierra, seguida de Shion, quien con un una mano sacudía los restos del suelo que habían quedado impregnados en su blanco traje de entrenamiento.

\- me pregunto con quién puedo empezar – hablo en voz alta Cyril mientras se paraba a unos pocos metros de distancia de los niños – ya se - hablo Cyril después de haber recorrido con la mirada a ambos chicos – empezare con el mocoso que me dejo en vergüenza.

Una fuerte ventisca golpeo agresivamente el rostro de Albafica, impidiéndole mantener los ojos abiertos y al instante una opresiva mano se apodero de su cuello, aquella era una sensación completamente diferente a la que había experimentado anteriormente con el chico del coliseo, aquel agarre estaba completamente cargado de un profundo odio y una inmensa sed de sangre, que lograba provocar que un escalofrió recorriese su espina dorsal. No pudo evitar emitir un alarido de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, que le saco gran parte del poco aire que le quedaba _"¿Qué haces?"_ escucho como le hablaba con preocupación aquella dulce voz en su cabeza _"enciende tu cosmos"_ Albafica suspiro y siguiendo las palabras que aquella delicada voz le había susurrado poso una de sus manos sobre el agarre que Cyril aun ejercía sobre su cuello y lentamente fue encendiendo su cosmos, canalizándolo principalmente a su mano.

Un fuerte mareo la hizo palidecer cuando un duce y delicada fragancia inundo el ambiente, reemplazando totalmente el olor a agua salada y un grito de dolor la hizo salir del estado de aletargamiento en el que estaba cayendo.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir un denso liquido deslizarse entre sus dedos y al bajar la vista se sorprendió aún más, al ver un pequeño bulto carmesí asomándose entre sus dedos y completamente enterrado en la mano de Cyril.

Parpadeo múltiples veces antes de poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, por unos instantes pensó en su maestro, sin embargo sabía que por el ángulo en el que se encontraban era técnicamente imposible. La única respuesta lógica la hizo soltar su agarre completamente sorprendida _"¿Lo logre?"_ se hizo aquella pregunta que no tuvo respuesta al recibir un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Cyril. Limpio con el dorso de su mano el líquido escarlata que había comenzado a salir de la comisura de sus labios a causa del fuerte golpe que había recibido momentos atrás y volviendo a concentrar todo su cosmos cinco bellas rosas rojas aparecieron en la plana de su mano, las cuales lanzo en dirección a Cyril con todo el uso de cosmos que le restaba. El chico cruzo sus brazos frente a él y elevo su cosmos intentando protegerse de aquel ataque, sin embargo sus intentos resultaron ser nulos al sentir como aquellos proyectiles se impactaban contra él, incrustándose en su cuerpo y adormeciéndolo al instante.

Albafica se dejó vencer por el terrible cansancio que la domino tras haber usado aquella técnica y cayó al suelo boca arriba con las manos ensangrentadas, ya no importaba nada más, solo quería descansar.

\- no te le acerques – escucho la vos familiar de Degel totalmente cargada de preocupación, posiblemente algo malo estaba pasando, sin embargo no se inmuto debido al terrible mareo que se apoderaba de su cabeza y el adormecimiento del que era víctima su cuerpo.

La pequeña cerro lentamente los ojos, sin embargo a los pocos instantes los volvió a abrir de golpe al sentir explotar un terriblemente cruel cosmos que sabía no pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes. Se levantó lentamente únicamente para toparse con unas obscuras y metálicas alas, acompañadas de una platinada cabellera. Lentamente se puso de pie mirando de reojo a un preocupado Shion, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y observo con más detenimiento que el cuerpo de Cyril se encontraba a los pies de la alta figura que se erguía de espaldas a ellos.

\- admito que me sorprende que alguien tan joven haya vencido a uno de mis infiltrados – aquella voz masculina hablo tranquilamente.

\- señor – se escuchó el susurro adolorido de Cyril, sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que con el chasquido de los dedos del hombre, el cuerpo del chico se comenzó a incinerar en medio de unos fuertes alaridos de dolor.

El hombre lentamente se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su sereno rostro marmóreo acompañado de unos bellos ojos grisáceos carentes de brillo, Albafica poso su mirada en la obscura armadura que portaba, pasando su mirada desde aquellas extrañas botas hasta aquel casco con forma de fiera que el hombre abrazaba contra uno de los costados de su cuerpo.

\- pero eso no es suficiente para dejarlos con vida – sentencio a la par que estiraba su mano abierta hacia ellos y elevaba su purpureo cosmos.

\- Crystal Wall – Shion se puso frente a Albafica al mismo tiempo que aquella densa acumulación de cosmos salía despedida de la palma de la mano de aquel hombre, creando una barrera iridiscente, que se despedazo completamente al chocar y repeler aquella acumulación de cosmos, arrastrando con la explosión a ambos chicos a escasos centímetros de la orilla del risco.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto Kardia con el ceño totalmente fruncido mientras caminaba hacia aquel hombre seguido de cerca por Degel.

\- eso no debería importarle a unos pequeños aprendices – hablo con sorna y elevando una vez más su cosmos extendió su brazo hacia la orilla del risco dispuesto a atacar a los chicos nuevamente, siendo detenido únicamente por la fina capa cristalina que había comenzado a formarse a lo largo de su armadura, el hombre únicamente sonrió y batió aquellas enormes alas metálicas creando una inmensa ventisca que lanzo lejos los cuerpos de los cuatro chicos.

\- Albafica – grito Shion antes de tomar la mano de la pequeña, que ante la ventisca no había logrado mantenerse más en su lugar y había salido despedida hacia el despeñadero, quedando ambos colgados sobre las filosas rocas salientes del mal.

Shion se aferró a la orilla del risco con su única mano libre y observo hacia abajo descubriendo que Albafica se hallaba inconsciente. Aquella visión le nublo la mente y una profunda desesperación lo ataco ¿Qué haría cuando ya no aguantara su mano? Soltar a Albafica no era una opción principalmente por que el no dejaría morir a alguien por salvarse y en segundo lugar porque no podía imaginar una vida sin ella…

Aquel pensamiento lo tomo desprevenido, sabía que no era momento para pensar en aquella duda que había comenzado a acosarlo día y noche, sin embargo si no lograban salvarse de esta no quería morir con dudas. Se aferró más fuerte a la orilla en busca de obtener más tiempo y volvió a mirar hacia abajo escudriñando el blanco rostro de Albafica ahora cubierto de tierra y sangre, se preguntó a si mismo cuantas veces se había sorprendido a si mismo observándola a hurtadillas. Alzo la vista hacia el cielo y suspiro _"¿Qué es ella para mí?"_ se preguntó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor que había comenzado a apoderarse de las yemas de sus dedos, volvió a suspirar en un intento de mitigar el dolor y bajo su mirada nuevamente para ver a su amiga, porque eso era ella ¿No? Su amiga. Por eso el siempre buscaba protegerla ¿No? Por eso él siempre estaba a su lado y por eso le agradaba su cercanía ¿No? Por eso él quería que lo viera, por eso él quería que ella le sonriera, por eso a él le gustaba cada gesto que ella hacía, por eso le molestaba que alguien más se le acercaba… por eso el sentía lo que sentía… porque ella era su amiga… No… el no sentía lo que sentía porque ella fuese su amiga, sabía muy bien que un amigo no se enojaba cuando su amiga le hablaba a alguien más… un amigo no entraba en pánico cuando su amiga conocía a más chicos… un amigo no se decepcionaba cuando no salía a solas con su amiga… a un amigo no le daba rabia ver a su amiga tocando a alguien más y en definitiva un amigo no quería que su amiga fuese para el solo… él era como un amigo era atento, amable, comprensivo… pero había algo más que pasaba con el… él quería ser el único… era egoísta si… pero eso era lo que él quería y asi no podía considerarse su amigo.

Bufo cansado mientras apretaba aún más fuerte el pedazo de tierra al que estaba aferrado, eso lo liberaba de una duda… él no quería a Albafica como amigo, ahora el problema era saber cómo la quería… adoraba habar con ella hasta que el sol salía, no importaba lo cansado que estuviese, la mayoría de las veces buscaba una forma de estar despierto para hablar, adoraba su suave y delicado aroma, que distaba mucho de ser el aroma a rosas que todos creían, adoraba caminar a su lado, adoraba hacerla reír, adoraba que ella lo apoyara, adoraba ver su ceño fruncido tras enojarse y en definitiva adoraba ver los ocasos a su lado.

Exacto él la adoraba, adorar no era lo mismo que querer ya que uno podía querer sin adorar, adorar también podía ser gustar… sonrió y un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, _"me gustas Albafica"_ pensó, ella no le gustaba como una amiga a él le gustaba Albafica de la manera romántica, la quería de la manera romántica y sabía que, si sobrevivían, jamás podría decir nada debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraban, sin embargo no importaba _"siempre estaré ahí para protegerte"_ pensó Shion al sentir como sus dedos comenzaban a ceder por el peso _"seré fuerte por ti"_ sintió la piel de sus yemas desgarrarse por la constante fricción de la tierra _"no importa que pase"_.

Su mano se resbalo de la tierra, desmoronando su corazón, no quería morir ahora que sabía lo que sentía por su amiga, no quería que su amiga muriera por su incompetencia, cerró los ojos y una lagrima escapo entre ellos, deslizándose por su rostro hasta la barbilla y de ahí cayendo en picada, perdiéndose con el agitado mar. Al final su mano cedió por el peso y soltó su agarre, sin embargo antes de empezar siquiera a caer un frio sentir metálico rodeo su muñeca y halo de ella.

\- maestro – hablo Shion sorprendido después de haber abierto sus ojos.

La verdosa mirada del santo reflejaba alivio, sin embargo su rostro por el contrario mostraba un atisbo de preocupación. El santo regreso a la tierra a ambos niños y se quitó la capa, para cubrir a Shion con ella.

\- ya están a salvo – hablo en voz alta el santo y volvió su mirada hacia atrás.

Al instante Lugonis se acercó a la escena y se arrodillo a un costado de Albafica, dándole la espalda a los demás y con un movimiento rápido chequeo el pulso de la pequeña. La angustia que inundaba el rostro del santo fue mitigada por una sonrisa de alivio, con la capa que hacía unos momentos se encontraba en sus hombros cubrió parte del cuerpo de Albafica, paso sus brazos con sumo cuidado por debajo del cuerpo de su hija y la cargo en brazos, apretándola con dulzura contra su pecho. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegaban mas tarde? ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo le hubiese pasado a su hija? Suspiro antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a las demás personas que se encontraban ahí, después de haber sentido explotar varios cosmos, entre ellos el de Albafica y Shion, se dirigió hacia cabo sunion seguido del santo de Aries, llegando apenas a tiempo para salvar las vidas de Degel y Kardia, que a duras penas lograban atacar y evadir a aquel espectro.

 _\- esto solo es el comienzo señores – hablo el espectro antes de incendiar su cosmos y desaparecer de ahí._

El santo de Piscis frunció el ceño preocupado, aún era muy pronto para que la guerra comenzara.

\- Albafica va a estar bien – el santo de Piscis salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la tranquila vos de Degel y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la mirada de infinita preocupación que el chico le dedicaba a su pequeña.

\- si – respondió el santo cortantemente - solo deberá descansar.

\- ese idiota lo logro – hablo Kardia con una sonrisa ladina mientras se situaba a un lado de Degel, molestando a Lugonis por la forma en la que aquel chico se expresaba de su hija – invoco las Royal Demon Roses.

El huraño rostro del santo se desencajo al escuchar lo que aquel chico le decía y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y posar su mirada sobre la inconsciente Albafica _"es demasiado pronto"_ pensó antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno de Noviembre.

\- el patriarca debe ser informado de esto – hablo de pronto Naveed de Aries mientras sostenía por los hombros a un pálido Shion.

\- yo me encargare de que lo sepa – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente.

\- podemos ir después de ir a dejar a los niños – sugirió Naveed pasando una de sus manos del hombro de Shion a su cabeza.

\- no – contesto Lugonis tajantemente – iré solo.

\- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Naveed dudoso.

\- si – respondió Lugonis antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al santuario -tengo que hablar a solas con él.

El santo de Aries encogió los hombros ante la mirada interrogante de los pequeños, dándoles a entender que no sabía lo que pasaba y con una sonrisa les indico que regresaran al santuario, no sin antes regañarlos por haber sido tan imprudentes.

Albafica abrió los ojos divisando en primera instancia una puerta de acero pintada completamente de negro sobresaliendo entre los enormes muros de concreto, deslizo su mirada confundida através de la habitación y al intentar moverse, fue presa de un fuerte dolor proveniente de sus tobillos y muñecas, alzo la vista para descubrir que sus manos al igual que sus pies se encontraban encadenados a la pared. Forcejeo múltiples veces sin resultado alguno y se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de aquella puerta abrirse, aterrándose completamente al ver aquella platinada cabellera perteneciente al hombre con el que momentos antes había luchado.

\- muere.

Ante aquellas palabras el cuerpo de Albafica comenzó a incendiarse por dentro iniciando en su corazón y expandiéndose lentamente hacia todo su cuerpo, soltó un chillido de dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en llamas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió sus labios en un vano intento de mitigar aquel dolor, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como una gran cantidad de agua helada la cubría de la nada, inundando sus pulmones y congelando su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos vislumbrando el hermoso paisaje marino que se presentaba frente a ella, sorprendiéndose inclusive de ver un pequeño arbusto con follaje denso y unas pequeñas flores blancas plantado a un lado de un camino sin fin. Tras ver aquello Albafica sintió como el poco aire que le quedaba abandonaba su cuerpo y lentamente cerro sus ojos…

Albafica volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, un inmenso dolor se apodero de su pecho y mientras sobaba con su mano su pecho poso su mirada en el techo, donde para su sorpresa pudo observar un mensaje en griego antiguo

"no olvides"

 **Se acabo…**

 **Si asi como digo… se ha acabado la historia… gracias por apoyarme y quererme y no golpearme por estar bromeando…**

 **Esto aún no acaba señores. Repito aun no acaba.**

 **Después de haber recibido un golpe por parte de la turba furiosa que estaba en la esquina de mi casa por mi mal chiste quiero aclarar unas cosas (ahora si ¿verdad?)**

 **1.- Si estamos hablando de Minos y una vez que él ha sido presentado las cosas van a ir un poco más… curiosas (o bueno eso espero)**

 **2.- Sobre las rosas digamos que las rosas de por si apagan los sentidos con su fragancia asi que está bien usado, aparte el hecho de que mi pequeña Albafica desfalleciera tras usarlas es lógico ya que lo que ella no tiene es práctica, mas aparte su cuerpo aún no está adaptado para soportar tal poder (su sangre aun es normal)**

 **4.- Use gustar y querer por que como saben ellos aún tiene niños, un niño de esa edad por muy maduro que sea no entiende lo que es el romance asi que tomando como base a la hija de la señora de la fonda a la que voy a comer decidí que el amor aunque está presente aun no puede ser aceptado en su totalidad por la mente de Shion.**

 **5.- Si chicos ellos están en Noviembre… si chicos la autora loca va contando los meses que pasan en su fic… no chicos eso no es un trastorno (creo)… es solo que quiero ir bien y ya saben hacer las cosas bien y…**

 **6.- me temo que no podré decirles que vio por qué lo vio y como lo vio… lo siento chicos solo les diré tiene una que otra referencia a lo que pasara a futuro y tiene relación con, personas y dioses que jugaran ahí. Solo como referencia les diré que el arbusto que describí se llama mirto.**

 **En fin una vez terminado el capítulo siendo la 1:20 a.m en mi país me despido de ustedes y les deseo buenas noches (eso sonó como…)**

 **Cuídense y deséenme suerte ya que el lunes y el martes iré a Cuetzalan a hacer una práctica de campo.**

 **Ahh antes de que se me olvide quería presumir mi chiquilin Atlixco se ha vuelto "pueblo mágico" esto es un gran logro y la verdad me siento orgullosa de mi mama que no se rindió y peleo como buen santo dorado de escorpio por ese título.**

 **Dicho esto les preguntare lo siguiente:**

 **¿Existe algún lugar al que quieran viajar con todas las ganas de su corazón?**

 **Mis lugares predilectos son Islandia, Canadá, Groenlandia y Rusia. Ohhh como amaría poder ir a aquel lugar. Disfrutar sus paisajes y tener encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo con la nieve, ya que yo solo la conozco de las pelis u.u.**

 **Ahora si nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… se despide su autora…**

 **(La autora no pudo continuar porque su lado maligno tomo el control… favor de dejar un comentario en lo que espera el siguiente episodio)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaabo…**

 **¿Cómo están mis adorados lectores y lectoras? Espero que bien ya que yo estoy técnicamente muerta. Un curso taller de dos días con valor curricular es la muerte x.x lo bueno es que aprendí muchas cosas interesantes del plátano… en fin ese es un punto y aparte xD lo importante aquí es anunciar que ya estoy aquí como todos los fines de semana publicándoles un nuevo capítulo que estoy segura de que… no estoy segura de nada por eso léanlo y díganme si les gusto… espero que si muajajjaja.**

 **Hay algo que quiero decirles… debido a la Uni siempre me retraso y no publico los viernes asi que quiero decirles que estaré publicando entre sabadaba a esta hora y domingo, para más comodidad del lector y para que a mi no me ganen los tiempos.**

 **Otra cosa que les quería decir… está muy cerca mi viaje a Culiacán asi que aunque el sábado 17 de este mes si publicare debido a que tengo tiempo ya que salgo el domingo 18 a las 2 a.m y no dormiré hasta estar en el camión, es muy seguro que no pueda publicar ni el 23 ni el 24 por que aún no sé qué día llegue y si llego créanme que será a dormir. Les aviso por que no quisiera que muchos de ustedes estén ahí esperado una publicación y pues nah de nah. De todos modos yo estaré avisando.**

 **Dicho esto paso a responder los comentarios que ahhh como los adoro, son mi droga y me hacen una ¿adolescente? Aun lo soy ¿verdad? Bueno para no confundir: me hacen una yo feliz.**

 **Ariassune (ya se me tu nickname de memoria): hola jjajjajajja tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír, lo admito, los amo. Si, si era Minos y aunque aún no está presente al 100% en la historia pronto lo estará *.* te o aseguro solo espera unos cuantos capítulos jajaja por lo mismo de que este es un long fic y asi :o aparte de que como soy autora nueva aun soy un tubérculo (mi lado agrónomo florece… jaja entiendes florece porque soy agrónoma y… ya me cayó hoy no ando bien te digo que deja mal tener dos días seguidos de conferencias y asi) perdón por la broma del cap pasado andaba mas o menos igual de extraña que hoy (la uni me va a enloquecer) oww a mi también me dan ganas de ir a japon hahaha quiero ir a Akibahara por motivos de estudios (mentira) sobre tu fic cuéntame :D quizá te pueda ayudar… ya se que no soy muy buena que digamos pero por si quieres con gusto te ayudo, aunque puedes publicarlo y ver que tal y tu piensas que es malo pero a muchos les gusta, la verdad eso me paso a mi y mira ya voy en el capitulo 15 tu animo no te desmotives. Espero te guste este capitulo.**

 **Ana: hola ana :D primero que nada wow :3 contestaste todas mis preguntas en un review eso es wow ¿cómo lo puedo decir? wow gracias. Que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir tanto por mi es algo que valoro de corazón. Asi que intentare contestar todo. Me gustan tus nicknames, todos suenan tan ahh poderosos y especiales, aunque hey a mi también me dicen mujer. Yo también naci en el df asi que hey chocalas somos chilangas :o okey ño o si 7w7? No se que son los escamoles :o te lo debo ¿son insectos? Si es asi me encantaría probarlos… lo se es raro y sobre las ubre jajaja lo admito también se me antojaron (maldita gula) sobre los videojuegos hablo de tttttooooooodddddoooo tipo consola, pc, lo que sea. Ahhh Grecia *.* yo quiero ir al Partenón… bueno ya lo admito quiero conocer todo el mundo. Waaaa yo también hago eso con los fic que me encantan y siendo alguien que hace eso me siento la verdad alagada nunca creí que mi fic fuera capaz de provocar algo asi. Tu consejo del contacto me agrado y créeme que lo tendré muy en cuenta :D buscare momentos adecuado y ya verás que sí. Sobre la orden de Athena es complicado… el fic es en base a cuatro de ellos pero todos se me hacen tan interesantes que quiero verlos aquí interactuando con mi chica antes de que sea arisca u.u aun no sé cómo le hare para escribir esa parte sin que me tiemble la mano o la sensibilice, no se jaja ya se verá con el paso del tiempo… en resumen gracias por tu apoyo, tus lindas palabras, chócalas por la mama xD y espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Dicho todo esto y sabiendo que siempre me excedo en esta parte quiero agradecer a esos lectores anónimos que aunque no comentan están ahí leyendo mi fic… gracias chicos.**

 **¿Lo tengo que repetir? Vale vale lo hare pero no se quejen si sale raro como los anteriores…** **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC (que son unos mala onda), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia Saga hubiera ganado (o al menos vivido), milo haría solo para mujeres en la casa de Libra y las amazonas… no ellas asi están bien mejor no digo nada o pueden matarme.**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo (espero este si quede :'o)**

Rojo… para algunos es el color que representa la vida, para otros solo representa la muerte, la pena y trae consigo la tragedia, por el contrario, para Albafica el simple color rojo lograba plasmar la belleza inmarcesible que solo muy pocos eran capaces de contemplar y comprender a fondo. Para ella aquel color representaba fuerza, belleza, amor e inclusive protección, no podía negar que el hecho de haber crecido entre aquel color afectaba en su juicio, pero estaba segura de que más de una persona pensaba como ella, tomando como un claro ejemplo a su maestro, que a pesar de estar frente a ella parado de manera estoica, el cielo arrebol del atardecer y las bellas rosas rojas, lograban sacarle aquella esencia imponente, protectora y cariñosa que tanto fascinaba a la pequeña, haciéndola pensar inclusive que no habría nada de malo con seguir viviendo de aquella manera con su maestro.

Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió la palma de la mano de Albafica y en unos instantes tres bellas rosas rojas aparecieron en sus manos, la pequeña las miro detenidamente antes de posar su mirada en su objetivo: tres árboles de corteza obscura y rugosa, que habían sido improvisados como los blancos de aquellos proyectiles. Trago ligeramente al sentir como su garganta se secaba de golpe, formándole un nudo imposible de ignorar y suspiro al sentir como su respirar cada vez era más parecido a introducir directamente cientos de navajas en sus pulmones. No era la primera vez que sentía aquella sensación y ya sabía perfectamente bien a que se debía, volvió una vez más su mirada hacia su mano desnuda, observando esta vez con más tranquilidad los detalles de las laceraciones que adornaban su palma, vio como las rosas desaparecían nuevamente, siendo esparcidas por la delicada brisa, que soplaba meciendo su cabellera celeste, y apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su rostro comenzaba a arder mientras los árboles que rodeaban aquel claro cubierto de rosas rojas comenzaban a dar vueltas hasta formar manchones borrosos, que parecían danzar burlándose de su poca resistencia.

\- descansa Albafica - hablo Lugonis intentando sonar sereno al ver como la respiración de la pequeña se volvía un jadeo a la par que su rostro se tintaba de un rojo intenso.

\- gracias maestro – fue lo único que Albafica se permitió susurrar antes de caer de rodillas sobre aquellas rosas rojas, cuya dulce esencia inundo al instante sus fosas nasales provocando que la pequeña gruñera molesta ante un nuevo mareo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que ella lograra dominar las Demon Roses? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que pudiese crear rosas sin gastar siquiera un ápice de su cosmos? Sabía que se exigía demasiado a pesar de que hacía apenas dos semanas que había logrado invocar aquellas rosas, sin embargo quería alcanzar a sus amigos… ella también quería ser fuerte… ella no quería volver a ser una carga como lo había sido aquella ocasión con aquel espectro.

La sangre se le helo al recordar las grisáceas e inexpresivas pupilas de adornaban fríamente el pálido rostro de aquel hombre que la perseguía en la mayoría de sus sueños con una aterradora sonrisa torcida, la mayoría de las veces masacrándola a ella o a sus amigos.

\- lo has estado haciendo bien – la tranquila voz de Lugonis saco de sus pensamientos a la pequeña, haciendo que su estómago comenzara a cosquillear – por eso te dejare descansar mañana – aquellas palabras detuvieron de golpe el cosquilleo en el estómago de Albafica. Ella no quería descansar, ella quería seguir intentándolo hasta lograrlo.

\- maestro no creo que sea necesario – comenzó a decir Albafica apenada por contradecir a su maestro.

\- si lo es - dijo Lugonis y sabiendo que no había alternativa decidió decir algo de lo que esperaba – las rosas que creas no son normales – dijo en un suspiro llamando la atención de Albafica – actualmente tus rosas logran adormecer los sentidos de las personas hasta desapareceros – el santo frunció el ceño intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas ya que aún se negaba a decirle a su pequeña acerca de la naturaleza mortal que en un futuro tendrían sus rosas al ser alimentadas por su sangre – al ser nueva en el uso de las Royal Demon Roses tu cuerpo aun es vulnerable a sus efectos.

Albafica asintió a regañadientes las palabras de su maestro y suspiro ¿Qué haría mañana en el santuario? Estar con Shion no era una opción debido a que su amigo últimamente se la pasaba entrenando sin descanso, viéndose únicamente en las noches para hablar y olvidarse de la presión a la que últimamente estaba sometido el santuario. Sabia también que Kardia no era opción debido a que después de haber salido herido en aquel enfrentamiento se había dedicado día noche a entrenar sus ataques, llegando inclusive a destruir sin pudor algunas de las grandes construcciones antiguas, que afortunadamente para todos se encontraban en su mayoría deshabitadas, estaba segura de que aquel encuentro con el espectro había herido tanto el orgullo de su amigo que él no pararía de entrenar hasta estar satisfecho, lo cual lo descartaba totalmente y aun cuando ella decidiera entrenar en secreto con él, sabía que solo sería un estorbo para su amigo. Suspiro tranquilamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sabiendo de alguien que aceptaría con gusto pasar una tarde a su lado o inclusive ayudarla a entrenar un poco.

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver a Degel? – pregunto Albafica mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre el césped.

Lugonis entrecerró sus ojos ante la mención del nombre de aquel chico, no era que tuviese algo en contra de él o en su defecto en contra de Shion, sin embargo no podía soportar la simple idea de ver como el rostro de Albafica se iluminaba automáticamente al ver a alguno de sus amigos. Suspiro intentado sacar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos egoístas que inundaban su cabeza, nublándole el buen juicio y haciendo que de un momento a otro deseara poder alejar aquellos niños, que para colmo conocían a fondo el secreto de su pequeña.

Miro a la pequeña, que lo miraba con cierto brillo de esperanza inundando sus pupilas, y se odio a si mismo por su falta de carácter ante las peticiones de su hija, una mueca adorno el rostro de Lugonis y con un leve asentimiento le concedió el permiso a su pequeña de ir con el chico.

Vio a Albafica partir del campo de entrenamiento con una gran sonrisa, después de haberle agradecido con una reverencia y un nudo se le formó en el estómago al recordar la mirada preocupada que aquel aprendiz a santo de Acuario le había dedicado a su pequeña, estaba molesto por que alguien más supiese la condición de mujer de Albafica, pero más que nada está molesto por haber sido el mismo quien había provocado que su pequeña se apartara de él ocultándole el hecho de que alguien más supiera de su condición…

 **oxoxo**

Albafica corrió através de Rodorio cuando las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a salir y tirito ligeramente cuando la delicada brisa de aire frio golpeo sus brazos desnudos, dejo de correr, convirtiendo sus pasos en un ligero trote y observo curiosa los alrededores, había tardado menos de lo que había planeado en llegar a Rodorio y en esos momentos todas las personas se encontraban levantando los puestos que habían servido todo el día. Se detuvo al observar un pequeño puesto de flores y sonrió recordando que aquel puesto había sido en el que su padre le había comprado aquella rosa.

\- muévete niño bonito – aquellas agresivas y a la vez familiares palabras sacaron a Albafica de su ensoñación, haciendo que ella comenzara a buscar con la mirada al dueño de aquella jovial voz, encontrándolo detrás de ella cargando una caja de madera – hasta que me encuentras – sus ojos perfectamente azules brillaron orgullosos como su dueño y su cabello fue débilmente alborotado por las frías y constantes brisas dándole la impresión de tener vida propia.

\- Kardia – una sonrisa salvaje se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar su nombre - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Albafica confundida sabiendo que aquel chico no salía de su zona de entrenamiento a no ser que fuese por algo importante.

\- vine por un encargo de Degel – resoplo el chico mientras alzaba la caja de madera - ¿vas al templo de Piscis? – pregunto esta vez con una de sus características sonrisas socarronas grabadas en sus labios.

\- no – dijo la pequeña mientras negaba con la cabeza – voy camino a Acuario a ver a Degel – tras aquellas palabras el rostro de Kardia se ilumino.

\- entonces dale esto – dijo Kardia mientras le entregaba bruscamente la caja de madera a Albafica y salía corriendo, dejando a una confundida Albafica.

La pequeña miro con atención la caja de madera mientras subía las escalinatas que llevaban hacia el templo de Aries, descubriendo que las curvilíneas y delicadas letras que se encontraban gravadas sobre la madera eran pequeños versos en francés. La pequeña sonrió al recordar lo gracioso que se escuchaba su amigo cada vez que hablaba en su lengua natal o cada vez que su asentó salía a flote, haciendo que se sonrojara al instante.

Continúo su ascenso silencioso por los demás templos hasta llegar a leo donde choco con un chico que había salido corriendo del templo con un pergamino entre sus manos.

\- disculpa – fueron las únicas palabras que el chico de cristalinas orbes azules y rostro jovial le dirigió a Albafica antes de continuar su descenso escaleras abajo. Albafica asintió levemente sonrojada por la belleza masculina que irradiaba aquel chico y lo siguió con la mirada, hasta desaparecer

\- pido permiso para pasar através del templo de leo – hablo Albafica al ver a un hombre de ojos azules y cabellera castaña parado imponentemente frente a ella.

\- puedes pasar – hablo de manera dulce el hombre mientras le dedicaba una tranquilizadora sonrisa que hacia brillar aún más sus cristalinos ojos azules.

La pequeña asintió y comenzó a caminar por las deterioradas escaleras, atravesando todos los templos, hasta llegar a Acuario, donde un inusual frio la tomo desprevenida.

\- Degel – la pequeña llamo antes de entrar al templo y al no recibir respuesta alguna continuo caminando, descubriendo que las marmóreas paredes se encontraban completamente cubiertas por una fina capa de hielo cristalino.

A cada paso el frio se volvía aún más insoportable y cuando llego al centro del templo, diviso la silueta de dos personas opacadas por la fría niebla que se formaba al ser despedida por el hielo del piso. Automáticamente la celeste mirada de Albafica se posó en la figura más pequeña y entrecerrando los ojos para obtener una mejor visión de lo que ocurría, se acercó un poco más, logrando distinguir la verde cabellera cubierta de escarcha de su amigo ondeando mientras su dueño se mantenía con una mano extendida hacia el frente despidiendo cristales de hielo que se aglomeraban en el piso hasta formar una gran superficie de hielo sólido y transparente.

\- hola Albafica – hablo el hombre que se encontraba entrenando con su amigo.

\- hola maestro Krest – al pronunciar aquellas palabras un etéreo vapor salió de su boca.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – pregunto el santo sin dejar de observar a su aprendiz.

\- quiero preguntarle a Degel algo – dijo la pequeña intentando sonar lo más masculina posible y verse lo más seria que podía – y entregarle esto – dijo a la par que le extendía la caja de madera al santo completamente sonrojada, llamando su atención y sacándole una ligera sonrisa _"este niño es muy raro"_ pensó antes de volver su mirada hacia su aprendiz que ya había logrado crear un cumulo cristalino de hielo del doble de su altura.

\- puedes parar Degel – dijo el santo tranquilamente, llamando la atención del pequeño – lo has hecho bien – dijo al ver como la violácea mirada del pequeño se posaba en el - recuerda que mañana es tu día libre.

\- si maestro – hablo Degel serenamente, sonrojándose a instante al notar por primera vez la presencia de Albafica – hola – saludo a la pequeña en tono serio aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- hola Degel – sonrió ladinamente Albafica – Kardia dijo que esto era para ti – dijo extendiéndole la caja, la cual Degel tomo con cuidado mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- merci Albafica – no pudo evitar agradecer en su idioma completamente emocionado mientras delicadamente pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre los delicados gravados. El pequeño alzo su violácea mirada llena de emoción y le dedico una jovial sonrisa a la pequeña, haciendo que un débil cosquilleo le recorriera el rostro - ¿Quieres ver? – pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco a Albafica sonrojándola más.

La pequeña atino a asentir antes de ser tomada de la mano por Degel y ser llevada a la pequeña habitación que compartía con Kardia, ante la mirada divertida del santo de Acuario.

Al entrar a la habitación de Degel pudo notar que el contraste en decoración era tan notorio que cualquiera hubiera podido identificar a quien le pertenecía cada extremo, las dos camas se hallaban de manera paralela con una en el fondo de la habitación y otra pegada a la pared, a lado de la puerta, siendo esta la única que se mantenía pulcramente tendida, sin ser una jungla de ropa cobijas y restos de comida.

\- supongo que tu cama es la del fondo – bromeo Albafica sacándole una ancha sonrisa a Degel.

\- temo decepcionarte – comenzó a hablar el pequeño – pero mi cama es esta – dijo mientras señalaba con su pulgar hacia la cama que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

Albafica sonrió y Degel después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, el chico se sentó con cuidado en su cama, seguido de Albafica quien se sentó a su lado y con sumo cuidado, poso la caja de madera sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Albafica curiosa al ver como Degel contemplaba embelesado la caja.

\- es un libro – confeso Degel – un amigo de Blue Graad me lo envió – de repente la mirada de Degel se oscureció y un atisbo de tristeza adorno su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien Degel? – pregunto Albafica preocupada al ver como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba drásticamente.

\- no – confeso Degel mientras pasaba esta vez la palma de su mano sobre los grabados.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? – pregunto Albafica mientras se acercaba un poco más a Degel.

\- no – suspiro Degel – esto es algo que yo debo superar solo.

\- perdí a una muy buena amiga – confeso Degel – era la hermana mayor de la persona que me envió estos libros y ella era parecida a ti – dijo mientras sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en su serio rostro – amable, delicada, curiosa... – se detuvo – pero carecía de tu vitalidad y del fuego interior que tu posees – Degel se detuvo y suspiro – hace diez meses murió a causa de una enfermedad.

Albafica se paralizo tras escuchar aquello, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir ante aquella confesión no ayudaba mucho que Degel se mantuviera estático. Era cierto que Albafica se parcia a Seraphina, pensó Degel, sin embargo estaba consciente de que a pesar del inmenso parecido que se tenían entre sí, Albafica era diferente, ella tenía algo especial que lograba revolverle las ideas y hacerle pensar que valía la pena seguir sin remordimientos, y eso lo hacía estar seguro de que su amiga sería capaz de vivir más de trece años, edad a la cual la señorita Seraphina había muerto.

\- lo siento – fue lo único que logro murmurar Albafica mientras mantenía su cabeza baja.

\- no es culpa de nadie Albafica – hablo Degel más tranquilo – las cosas pasan por algo – el pequeño suspiro – y las experiencias vividas a lo largo de nuestra vida te enseñan a ser mejores personas – Albafica levanto su mirada hacia Degel y él le dedico una sincera sonrisa – además estoy seguro de que ella está bien donde quiera que esté.

\- estoy segura de que si – dijo Albafica con una sonrisa sincera.

Degel la contemplo por unos instantes y volvió a posar su mirada en la caja de madera que tenía en su regazo. Con una sonrisa retiro la cubierta, dejando ver la portada de un grueso libro empastado en cuero negro, cuyas únicas letras doradas rezaban un pequeño título escrito con fina caligrafía.

\- "lieu de plaisir" – pronuncio en voz alta Degel con su delicado Frances – es la traducción francesa de una recopilación de cuentos – aclaro el chico al ver la perturbada mirada de Albafica, recibiendo únicamente la sonrisa de la pequeña en agradecimiento.

Degel cerró los ojos tranquilamente y acerco un poco el libro a su rostro para aspirar con su delicada nariz el aroma a madera que se había impregnado en el maple papel de aquel libro. Aquel aroma realmente le traía recuerdos de su natal Francia, de sus amigos y de las extensas tardes de lectura, que pasaba en compañía de Seraphina y su hermano Unity. El chico suspiro con nostalgia y lentamente abrió los ojos, disfrutando de la luz de la vela que se encontraba posada en una larga mesa que separaba su cama de la de Kardia.

\- ¿tienes algo importante que hacer mañana? – soltó Albafica aquella pregunta completamente apenada, llamando la atención del chico.

\- no – fue lo único que el chico atino a decir apenado. Miro con detenimiento los celestes ojos de Albafica, que brillaban con intensidad a causa de la débil luz del fuego, sorprendiéndose de la pureza e inocencia que irradiaban.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? – pregunto Albafica acercándose a Degel, hasta pegar su rodilla con la del chico, sobresaltándolo un poco.

\- si – dijo sonriendo mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

\- excelente – hablo Albafica con entusiasmo, dejando salir por accidente su verdadero tono de voz – pasare mañana por ti – hablo esta vez con su característico tono de voz ronco mientras se erguía completamente apenada.

\- te estaré esperando – dijo Degel con una alegre sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

Albafica volvió a sonreír y continúo hablando con Degel por el resto de la noche. Degel disfrutaba la compañía de la pequeña, hablaban de todo y nada a la vez, no hablaban de algo en específico, solo se dedicaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Por un lado, las pláticas sobre los constantes viajes de Degel hacían a Albafica pensar que en algún futuro ella podría visitar aquellos bellos lugares que su amigo describía, y por otro lado, las charlas amenas sobre la vida cotidiana hacían que el alma de Degel tomara un descanso de la constante aceleración a la que su amigo Kardia lo sometía día a día.

" _podría estar asi por siempre"_ aquel pensamiento asalto la mente del chico, haciendo que detuviera su actual relato de golpe y observara con detenimiento a la pequeña Albafica, quien ahora le dedicaba una mirada preocupada, confirmándole sus pensamientos, él podría estar asi por siempre con su amiga por que le gustaba estar a su lado. No era como con Seraphina, quien había logrado entenderlo y ser alguien importante para el a pesar de la diferencia de edad, era algo que aunque era diferente lograba ser más profundo.

Volvió su vista hacia la pequeña y poco a poco se acercó a su rostro para poderla mirar con mayor detenimiento, algo que hasta ese momento no había hecho, inconscientemente poso su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de Albafica y con el pulgar rozo las comisuras de sus delicados labios rosas, para después trazar un seguro camino hacia aquel diminuto lunar que adornaba la mirada de la pequeña, dándole un toque de belleza y algo más que no podía identificar, poso su mirada en los bellos ojos de la pequeña, que eran adornados por unas largas pestañas negras y suspiro sabiendo que Albafica era más bella si se apreciaba cada parte de su rostro con detenimiento.

\- Degel… - logro murmurar Albafica al chico sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Degel se quedó estático al ver el rostro enrojecido de la pequeña y con cuidado aparto su mano del rostro enardecido de su amiga, no sabía que había sido lo que lo había impulsado a actuar de tal manera, pero estaba seguro de una cosa Albafica le atraía de una manera no permitida.

La pequeña se revolvió nerviosa en su lugar, aquello había logrado inquietarla, pero extrañamente le había agradado, no se había sentido como cuando ella y Shion tomaban sus manos, sin embargo era una sensación parecida.

\- lamento si te asuste – hablo el chico mientras se aferraba a la caja de madera que aún mantenía en su regazo.

\- descuida Degel – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Un ligero golpeteo los tomo desprevenidos, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y a la vez agradecieran tan oportuna interrupción.

\- adelante – hablo Degel calmadamente.

La puerta se abrió y Albafica sonrió al ver la arisca presencia de su maestro, quien únicamente se mantenía en silencio mientras por dentro la imagen que veía le consumía completamente el cuerpo. No soportaba ver como la pequeña Albafica, no, su pequeña Albafica se encontraba a escasos centímetros de un chico completamente sonrojado. El santo bufo molesto, aquel chico debía estar realmente agradecido por ser un aspirante a santo, ya que de lo contrario su cuerpo ya estaría totalmente perforado por Royal Demon Roses.

\- es hora de ir a casa – hablo el santo tranquilamente intentando empujar fuera de su mente aquellos pensamientos tan poco maduros.

La pequeña asintió y con una sonrisa se despidió de su amigo antes de salir del cuarto detrás de su maestro, dejando a un ansioso Degel tras de sí. Estaba seguro de que el día de mañana sería un día completamente interesante, el chico se recostó boca arriba en su cama y se mantuvo inmóvil observando el blanco techo, hasta caer dormido en un profundo sueño.

 **oxoxo**

Se despertó al sentir sobre su rosto los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana y lograban atravesar la habitación hasta llegar a su marfileño rostro. Lentamente abrió sus violáceos ojos y con pereza se fue incorporando, descubriendo que sus pies aún se mantenían colgando de la cama, lo que le hizo suponer que asi se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. El chico miro a un costado de él descubriendo asi que la caja de madera en vez de estar en sus piernas, se encontraba cuidadosamente colocada a un lado de él, tal vez había cambiado su lugar cuando sintió que el sueño lo vencía… la verdad no lo recordaba.

Lentamente se puso de pie y tomando ropa de entrenamiento limpia de una de las tantas amplias estanterías de ropa ubicadas frente a la cama donde Kardia descansaba, después de lo que el imaginaba había sido una larga noche de entrenamiento, se dispuso a salir del cuarto con dirección hacia el cuarto de baño, donde aseo su cuerpo y cambio su aun húmedo traje de entrenamiento.

Al salir su mirada se posó automáticamente en una de las entradas del templo y suspiro aliviado consciente de que aún tenía tiempo para alistarse. Entro nuevamente a su habitación, donde estuvo a punto de chocar con Kardia, quien, al acabar de despertar, tenía su azulino cabello completamente enmarañado, dándole una apariencia feroz, una mirada cansada que lograba mermar su jovial rostro y un ligero rastro blanquecino que salía de una de las esquinas de sus labios como rastro de un anterior babeo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kardia aun somnoliento mientras con una de sus manos tallaba superficialmente su ojo.

\- entrenare con Albafica – confeso Degel tranquilamente deseando de manera egoísta que a su amigo no se le ocurriese ir a acompañarlos.

\- dale una golpiza de mi parte niño bonito – fue lo único que Kardia pronuncio antes de salir bostezando de aquella habitación, dejando a un extrañado Degel, quien solo suspiro y se sentó en su cama para secar su verde cabello.

Sonrió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de madera al ser tocada y se acercó a abrirla únicamente para ensanchar aún más su sonrisa al ver a Albafica parada enfrente de él.

\- ¿Estás listo? – pregunto la pequeña con aquel gracioso tono de voz que se enfocaba a adoptar constantemente.

\- si – respondió Degel y dio un paso hacia enfrente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si – podemos irnos.

La pequeña sonrió y salió del templo de Acuario en compañía de Degel, habían ya entablado una agradable conversación cuando Albafica se detuvo frente al coliseo de entrenamiento con el ceño fruncido.

 _\- escucha atentamente Albafica – dijo el santo de Piscis mientras se adentraba a la gran extensión de rosas donde se suponía entrenarían, dejando detrás de si a Albafica – estas rosas son extremadamente peligrosas – dijo el santo después de voltearse para encarar a su sorprendida alumna – su simple rose con una persona puede llegar a matar – el santo suspiro – es por esto que al principio tendrás problemas para estar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que si logras acumular cosmos alrededor de ti poco a poco te iras adaptando._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la pequeña haciendo que cayera en cuenta que no podía ir con Degel a entrenar a su habitual lugar de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Dónde podemos entrenar? – pregunto Albafica mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada y entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de ella.

\- podemos volver y subir a tu templo – dijo Degel divertido de ver a la pequeña de aquella manera.

\- no… – dijo Albafica mientras sus pálidas mejillas se encendían, tiñéndose de un adorable color rojo – no quiero que mi maestro se entere de que entrenare.

El pequeño arqueo las cejas confundido, sin embargo su confusión se disipo ante lo obvio: Albafica se estaba esforzando en mejorar, el pequeño sonrió complacido ante la perseverancia de su amiga y suspiro al ver lo graciosa que se veía su amiga que comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa con forme pasaba el tiempo.

\- vamos al bosque – dijo Degel tranquilamente, haciendo que Albafica dejara de removerse inseguramente en su lugar.

\- de acuerdo – acepto Albafica mientras una sonrisa confiada se dibujaba en sus labios.

Continuaron caminando hasta salir del santuario y tomando un atajo entre dos rocas se adentraron al espeso bosque, observando que para esas fechas la mayoría de los arboles caducifolios ya se encontraba con las ramas completamente defoliadas, formando un acolchado café sobre el piso, que crujía a cada paso que los chicos daban.

Se detuvieron al llegar a una extensa área carente de árboles y se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en el rostro, aquel seria el lugar donde llevarían a cabo su entrenamiento aquel día.

\- ¿Qué quieres practicar primero? – pregunto Degel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba todo su peso en uno de sus costados.

\- cuerpo a cuerpo – hablo Albafica segura, a lo que Degel únicamente se limitó a asentir consciente de que ambos eran malos en ese ámbito.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y Albafica fue la primera en lanzar un fuerte puñetazo que fue detenido por el antebrazo de Degel, que al instante intento asestar un rodillazo en la boca del estómago de Albafica quien, al ver las intenciones del chico, se alejó de él dando un paso hacia atrás. Continuaron intercambiando golpes sin descanso toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde hasta que un fuerte golpe de Albafica logro ser asestado en el rostro de Degel, enviándolo hacia atrás y, para desgracia de Albafica, provocando que de un movimiento congelara gran parte de sus piernas, haciendo que Albafica alarmada creara una delicada rosa roja en su mano derecha, dejando estático a Degel al momento.

El chico retrocedió un poco consciente de lo que aquellas rosas eran capaces de hacer, pero volvió a acercarse rápidamente al ver como la rosa desaparecía y dejando a Albafica tambaleándose en su lugar antes de perder el conocimiento.

Degel la tomo en brazos antes de que su cuerpo entero tocara el suelo, preguntándose si aquel desfallecimiento se trataba de cansancio o se debía a que ella aun no pudiese controlar aun el poder de sus técnicas, con cuidado cargo en su espalda a la pequeña, después de comprobar sus signos vitales y regreso al santuario tranquilo.

Estaba consciente de que no podía llevarla al templo de Piscis ya que de ser asi su maestro se enteraría de que ella lo había desobedecido y llevarla a Acuario tampoco era opción ya que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían.

El pequeño suspiro consciente de que su única opción era buscar un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos hasta que Albafica despertara, fue pensando hasta que llego coliseo de entrenamiento, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío _"puede ser"_ pensó el chico y bajo por las gradas hasta la arena de combate. Deposito delicadamente el cuerpo de la pequeña en uno de los altos escalones que tomaban la función de gradas y después se sentó a su lado, mientras con cuidado apoyaba la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas y con delicadeza aparto los mechones de cabello que se pegaban al rostro de Albafica…

 **oxoxo**

Shion suspiro cansado mientras con cuidado limpiaba las perlas de sudor que adornaban su frente y cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir como su visión se volvía nublosa. Aquella semana había sido demasiada pesada para el debido a que su maestro lo había hecho hacer innumerables veces la Crystal Wall, según él, para volverla una técnica de defensa y ataque infalible. ¿Cuántas veces iban que su maestro había pulverizado su técnica? ¿Diez veces? ¿Cien? ¿Miles? No estaba seguro realmente, solo podía asegurar que había agotado la mayor parte de su cosmos y poco le faltaba para caer totalmente exhausto.

\- es todo por hoy – hablo a lo lejos el santo de Aries con una relajada vos llamando la atención del chico – mañana seguiremos entrenando.

\- gracias maestro – hablo Shion cansadamente.

El santo de Aries únicamente se limitó a asentir y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio en dirección al santuario, donde una vez ahí Shion se separó de su maestro en dirección al coliseo de entrenamiento. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios mientras caminaba ya que después de dos días aquel seria el día que él y Albafica se volverían a ver.

 **Nooooooooooooo…**

 **Yo sé que ustedes saben que va a pasar… ¿o no? Bueno no hare spoilers.**

 **¿Que les pareció Degel? Me costó un poco escribirlo y asi pero jajaj creo que lo logre… porfa avísenme si está mal, si no logre plasmar lo que debía y con gusto reviso nuevamente el capítulo y lo corrijo.**

 **Para finalizar con este capítulo mejor me apuro y paso a las aclaraciones:**

 **2.- (si dos, porque mis aclaraciones nunca tienen orden) como ya anteriormente les habia dicho en mi historia hare que el veneno y la paralisis mortal que causan las Royal Demon Roses sea por separado y no en combo para facilitarme el trabajo sucio.**

 **1.- modifique edades y fechas de muerte… tranquilos eso no afectara el desarrollo de la historia pero como dije anteriormente es para que pueda tener mas control de las cosas. Seraphina al morir tiene 13 y Unity tendrá la misma edad de Degel.**

 **No quiero decir nada mas… tengo flojera pero debo decirlo. Siento que mis finales tienden a ser muy flojos… ¿Es verdad? Porque si es asi me disculpo y les aseguro que hare lo posible por corregirlos.**

 **Ahora si me despido iré a dormir un ratoooooote. Ah por cierto… CAPITULO LARGO WIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Cuál es su fruta favorita? (la sandía no es una fruta, ni la fresa, ni el plátano, las dos primeras son hortalizas y la segunda es una herbácea)**

 **La mia es el durazno, la tuna, la manzana, el mango… bueno a quien engaño todas las frutas me gustan y me gustan no como agrónoma, me gustan como la humana tragona que soy.**

 **Me doy cuenta de que hablo mucho de comida…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas chicos…**

 **Si ya sé que esta vez no use un idioma diferente y también sé que los deje mucho tiempo sin actualización, lo sé es mi culpa… les contare que paso… hace dos semanas el chico con el que andaba desde hacía tres años tiro la toalla, decidió no seguir por que no quería una relación a distancia (cosa que respeto) y terminamos… esa ruptura realmente me dejo sin inspiración y pues estuve toda una semana deprimida, hasta que fui a Atlixco de nueva cuenta y pues hable con él, terminamos como se debe, hable con mi mama, con mi abuela y pues espere hasta adaptarme al cambio.**

 **Aun esta semana estuve algo rara (más de lo normal) pero mi inspiración regreso y aunque estoy segura de que la calidad de mis escritos bajo, les aseguro que pronto estaré mejor y escribiré bien bonito como antes.**

 **No podre reponer los capítulos que me atrase pero a cambio les puedo hacer un one-shot de los personajes de saint seiya que quieran asi que si desean probar mi talento como creadora de one-shots no duden en pedir y estoy segura de que les contestare (aunque admito que yo no me meteré con parejas tipo yaoi ya que no es mi fuerte y asi)**

 **Quiero agradecerle a esas personas que me pusieron favoritos y follow, la verdad los amo a ustedes y a esas personas que aunque no comentan siguen la historia capitulo a capitulo… los amo… es en serio :3 gracias**

 **Quiero contestar reviews lamento si no contesto extensamente es que son la 1:30 a.m y al rato tengo examen en la uni xD**

 **Ariassune: holis he vuelto desde mis cenizas como el fénix… gracias por haberme dejado tu lindo comentario y perdón por ser tan malvada con Shion… tratare de ya no hacerlo tanto, pero no te aseguro nada, después de todo un poco de drama siempre es bueno X3 jajaja te imagine al leer lo de Degel xD se me hizo adorable…**

 **Guest: primero que nada :o dime como te puedo decir para evitar eso de Guest… es que no se siento realmente feo no poder decirle por su nombre a alguien que ha sido tan linda para dejarme un review… ahora si a lo que vamos realmente gracias por decir que mi Albafica es adorable, realmente temía que estuviese siendo muy oc… sobre mis primeros capítulos… lo se u.u yo misma me he dado cuenta de esos fallos y he querido corregirlos pero debido a la falta de tiempo no he podido hacerlo D: espero poder pronto… sobre tu propuesta… me encantaría que fueses tu quien revisara mis capítulos y checara las correcciones, siento que asi podría desarrollar la historia de mejor manera ya que jaja aunque reviso si hay veces en las que algunas cosas se me pasan… asi que si si te animas manda una señal para podernos contactar y asi…**

 **Alhaja: hola chica :3 perdón por no haber aparecido últimamente… ya explique la razón, sin embargo quiero disculparme por haber descuidado el fic… tranquila soy inmune a ese virus asi que aquí me veras :D publicando como se debe está loca historia… gracias por decir que te encanta la historia, saber eso me alegra un monton :3 y para finalizar de hecho tengo planeado algo muy divertido para Kardia.**

 **AliceYumizukidePiscis: holaaaaa! Tenia mucho tiempo que no sabia de ti… me alegra mucho poder verte comentando de nuevo y tranquila yo entiendo eso de la escuela, las clases, las tareas… todo. Yo estoy bien… bueno dentro de lo que cabe verdad pero bien… mira mmm te describiré como es teziutlan: teziutlan es un pequeño poblado ubicado ente las montañas de la sierra de puebla, la mayoría de los días llueve y hay neblina, por lo tanto todos los cerros y arboles del lugar se encuentran completamente verdes, valla ni siquiera los troncos de los arboles están libres de plantas, ya que la mayoría tienen en los tallos musgos, helechos, bromelias y orquídeas. Es un lugar tranquilo y pacifico la verdad, aunque la ropa no se seca hasta despues de 3 dias por la alta cantidad de humedad relativa XD tambien te puedo decir que aquí el clima es bipolar… en la mañana puede hacer frio, en la tarde puede haber sol con neblina y mas tarde se puede desatar la lluvia… lo admito es una aventura vivir aquí. Tiene una vista hermosa y hay veces en las que las calles se ven como silent hill a causa de la densa neblina xD**

 **Tsuki girasol: hola antes que nada… GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC me alegra que cada dia hay mas gente interesada en mi rara idea xD en fin espero que te siga gustando y tu tranquila… te espoilearia pero no debo… tengo ya planeado lo que pasara asi que tranquila no será todo triste… lo prometo.**

 **Ahora si los aburro con lo de siempre… Saint Seiya no me pertenece (sufrimiento interno). Los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia creo que no hubiera sido tan exitosa o quizá si 7w7 o hubieran terminado de animar The Lost Canvas.**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo (que al fin pude encontrar uno que no es borrado xD)**

" _¿Cómo es que puede doler el cuerpo sin tener una herida?"_ aquel pensamiento recorrió la mente de Shion mientras un terrible ardor se apoderaba de su pecho, el chico suspiro a causa de aquel frio aire nocturno que dificultaba la entrada de aire a su organismo, consiguiendo con aquel suspiro que un calor abrasador subiera lenta y peligrosamente desde la boca de su estómago hasta apoderarse de su garganta, encendiendo sus órganos a su paso mientras un insoportable cosquilleo le recorría tortuosamente desde las palmas de sus manos hasta su rostro.

Bajo otro escalón para poder ver con más claridad lo que estaba pasando y nudo le cerró la garganta al darse cuenta de que su presencia era ignorada por completo haciendo que inconscientemente jadeara antes de sentir su cuerpo temblar a causa de la poca estabilidad que sus piernas le brindaban, demostrando lo incapaces que eran de seguir sosteniéndolo de pie.

Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de soportar todas aquellas sensaciones que se arremolinaba dolorosamente en su interior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ignorando completamente el ardor que aquella acción le provocaba.

Las punzadas que habían comenzado a martillear su cabeza fueron poco a poco acelerando hasta volverse tan insoportables que tuvo que llevar una de sus manos hacia uno de sus laterales para evitar que le explotase en cientos de pedazos. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos al instante al sentir como su visión se nublaba poco a poco y decidió alejarse de ahí antes de que sus amigos lo notaran y se preocuparan por él, mientras al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué aquel dolor se había apoderado de el tras ver a Degel acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro de una somnolienta Albafica.

Shion bajo la vista, suspiro pesadamente y se dio media vuelta para ponerse en marcha hacia el templo de Aries, sabiendo que de seguir ahí con aquel dolor en el pecho, algo terminaría mal.

\- Shion – aquella tranquila voz lo detuvo antes de comenzar a alejarse, logrando únicamente acrecentar aquel dolor que estrujaba lentamente donde se suponía que estaba su corazón - ¿Qué haces aquí? – aquella pregunta había salido de los labios de Degel con un ligero acento francés provocando que a Shion le comenzara a arder el rostro.

\- venia ver a alguien – contesto molesto antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a Degel – pero ya que no está disponible – dijo mientras su ambarina mirada chocaba agresivamente con la violácea mirada de Degel – creo que volveré luego – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la densa mata de cabello celeste que se arremolinaba en las piernas de Degel.

\- si te refieres a Albafica – comenzó a hablar Degel – te informo que desde hace horas se desmayó y aun no responde.

\- ¡¿Cómo ha pasado eso?! – Pregunto Shion furioso mientras bajaba apresuradamente los escalones y se acercaba con paso firme hasta donde estaba sentado Degel - se supone que eres el más responsable de todos – hablo mientras un intenso calor inundaba sus mejillas - ¿Por qué no la has llevado con el maestro Lugonis?

Degel abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver por primera vez a Shion en tal estado, sin embargo casi al instante volvió a mostrar su rostro completamente sereno.

\- Albafica no quiere que su maestro de entere de que paso todo el día entrenando – soltó Degel.

\- aun asi – continúo hablando Shion completamente molesto – si eres un genio como dicen debiste haber pensado mejor no…

\- ya la revise a fondo – interrumpió Degel notablemente molesto al notar el rumbo que las palabras de Shion estaban tomando – solo necesita descansar.

Ante aquellas palabras Shion únicamente bufo molesto y sin decir nada más se dejó caer pesadamente frente a Degel, levantando una ligera capa de polvo y quedando de frente con el inconsciente rostro de Albafica.

Degel suspiro pesadamente y con una de sus manos volvió a acomodar detrás de la oreja de la pequeña, uno de los mechones celestes que caían alborotadamente por el bello rostro de Albafica, acción que provoco que Shion apartara la vista y se moviera en su sitio completamente incómodo. Degel frunció el ceño molesto al notar el comportamiento de su compañero y abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo se detuvo a si mismo sabiendo que asi como el, también Shion sentía emociones por Albafica que estaban lejos de una simple amistad.

Continuaron sentados en el coliseo en total silencio mientras la fría brisa nocturna ondeaba débilmente sus cabelleras y se colaba através de su ropa, dejando a su paso un ligero entumecimiento que después de un tiempo logro hacer que Shion llevara sus manos hacia sus brazos intentando darse calor. Degel lo miro tranquilamente, mas sin embargo en su mente se debatía entre decirle que se fuera a abrigar o quedarse sin hacer ni decir nada y temiendo que la primera opción fuese tomada de manera agresiva por Shion, decidió mantenerse en silencio y observar hasta notar que Shion ya no aguantara el frio que minuto a minuto iba aumentando más y más.

Shion miro a Degel y frunció los labios ante la tranquilidad que emanaba de su cuerpo, y sin poder aguantar más tiempo decidió su mirada hacia el rostro de Albafica, descubriendo como poco a poco la pequeña abría los ojos.

\- Shion… – las débiles palabras de Albafica hicieron que el frio que sentía lentamente fuera remplazado por una sensación de calidez que rápidamente se abrió paso hasta sus mejillas - ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- te debilitaste al usar una Royal Demon Rose – hablo Degel antes de que Shion pudiera decir algo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Albafica abriera aún más sus ojos y tras darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas de Degel, se levantó rápidamente dándole un fuerte golpe con la cabeza a Degel quien se había inclinado para ver si Albafica se encontraba bien. Ambos sintieron un inmenso dolor en los puntos que habían chocado entre si y rápidamente se alejaron sobándose.

\- perdón – dijo Albafica sonriendo y con el rostro completamente rojo mientras ejercía presión detrás de su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

\- descuida – dijo Degel cubriendo sus delgados labios con una de sus manos y desviando la mirada avergonzado.

\- ¿Ya estás bien? – pregunto Shion molesto al notar como la eterna seriedad de Degel era mermada por la despistada sonrisa de Albafica. La pequeña únicamente asintió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa – entonces vámonos o tendrás un resfriado – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- gracias Shion – aquellas palabras hicieron que un intenso carmesí se apoderara del rostro de Shion, quien al sentir como subía de golpe el calor a su rostro dio media vuelta y a sentir a Albafica tras el comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Aquella era la primera vez, desde que había descubierto lo que sentía, que lo inundaban unas ganas enormes de tomar la mano de Albafica para salir corriendo. Aquella era la primera vez que quería alejar a todos de Albafica. Aquella era la primera vez que la tranquila presencia de Degel lo molestaba y en definitiva, aquella era la primera vez que quería decir que Albafica le pertenecía. Shion negó con la cabeza y mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras que llevaban directo hacia el templo de Aries sintió como unas cálidas manos tiraban de su mano, haciendo que él instantáneamente se detuviera y volteara a ver al dueño de aquellas manos, descubriendo que Albafica mantenía su mirada fija en él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Shion confundido.

\- actúas extraño – dijo Albafica aun sosteniendo la mano de Shion - ¿Qué tienes?

Aquella pregunta salió acompañada de un suspiro preocupado, haciendo que Shion se sintiera la peor de todas las personas por comportarse tan infantil, si estaba consciente de que tenía ocho años y que un niño normal de esa edad tendía a serlo, sin embargo el mismo sabía que ninguno de ellos era normal y que todos tenían demasiadas preocupaciones como para cargar con las de alguien más.

\- solo estoy un poco cansado – contesto Shion dedicándole una tímida sonrisa a Albafica.

\- ¿seguro? – pregunto Albafica dudosa.

\- si – respondió Shion – tranquila estaré bien.

\- está bien – dijo Albafica aun intranquila mientras soltaba la mano de Shion.

Shion volvió a posar su mirada hacia enfrente y continúo caminando hasta el templo de Aries, descubriendo en el trayecto que el frio que antes sentía había desaparecido.

\- ¿No tienes frio Albafica? – Shion frunció el ceño molesto al escuchar la pregunta que la tranquila voz de Degel formulaba.

\- no – escucho la tímida voz de Albafica responder y por un instante el rostro sonrojado de Albafica inundo su mente, haciéndolo tropezar con uno de los escalones.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien Shion? – pregunto Albafica preocupada mientras se adelantaba hasta quedar a un lado de él, descubriendo que el rostro de su amigo se encontraba completamente rojo – estas ardiendo – dijo Albafica después de poner una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la frente de Shion.

\- tranquila – hablo Shion entrecortadamente al sentir sobre su frente el suave tacto de Albafica – no es nada que un descanso no arregle – mintió consiente de que aquel calor era causado únicamente por la cercanía de Albafica.

\- no quieres que Degel te revise – pregunto inocentemente Albafica mientras volteaba a ver a Degel.

\- lo que él tiene no es grave – hablo Degel tranquilamente, en un intento de ayuda al ver la turbada expresión de Shion.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Albafica que aún mantenía su mano en la frente de un sonrojado Shion – últimamente siempre tiene el rostro rojo y me preocupa que...

\- descuida es normal – interrumpió Degel intentando evitar que su amiga se diera cuenta de que su presencia era la que ocasionaba que Shion estuviese todo el tiempo sonrojado – a mí también me paso.

\- te creeré – fue lo único que contesto Albafica antes de suspirar pesadamente, dedicarle una sonrisa a Shion y apartarse de él, para continuar con su trayecto hacia el templo de Aries, que se veía a pocos metros de distancia.

" _Gracias"_ la voz de Shion resonó en la mente de Degel haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera, sin embargo se tranquilizó al instante recordando que la telepatía se encontraba dentro de las habilidades que tenían las personas como Shion _"no agradezcas"_ pensó Degel consiente de que muy probablemente Shion ya había salido de su mente _"intenta ser menos obvio"_ tras escuchar aquellas palabras Shion se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba _"¿Ella lo sabe?"_ pregunto Shion mientras continuaba caminando con la vista baja _"no"_ fue lo único que respondió Degel y continuaron en silencio escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al templo de Aries, donde la imponente figura del guardián de Aries se mantenía estática fuera del templo.

\- ¿podemos pasar por su templo maestro Naveed? – pregunto Shion una vez estuvo frente a su maestro.

\- no – la réplica de Albafica sobresalto a Shion – tú debes descansar.

\- ya estoy mejor – contesto Shion – además tiene rato que no saludo a tu maestro.

\- ¿no cenaras? – pregunto el santo mientras examinaba con su verde mirada a los tres chicos.

\- lo hare más tarde maestro – dijo Shion mientras bajaba la mirada – disculpe.

\- pueden pasar – dijo el santo con una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al templo seguido por los tres chicos – no tardes Shion.

\- no lo hare maestro – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa antes de atravesar el templo de Aries en compañía de Degel y Albafica.

Continuaron subiendo hasta el templo de Tauro, el cual atravesaron sin encontrarse en ningún momento a su guardián y una vez salieron del templo se encaminaron hasta el templo de Géminis. Subieron las escaleras en completo silencio, deteniéndose en la entrada del templo, al sentir una presencia extra a la del santo de Géminis. Lentamente se fueron adentrando al templo, sin embargo se detuvieron a la mitad de este, al sentir como aquella presencia ajena se esfumaba sin dejar rastro.

Una explosión de cosmos los tomo por sorpresa haciendo que los tres chicos se dispersaran por el impacto a lo largo de aquel templo, dejando a Degel tirado en la entrada del templo, a Shion estrellado en uno de los pilares del templo y a Albafica tirada boca abajo en la parte baja de un pilar que había resultado ileso ante aquel ataque.

\- tienen suerte – aquella fría voz hablo desde uno de los extremos del templo llamando la atención de los tres chicos – de haber sido aprendices normales estarían muertos - Shion alzo la vista adolorido tras escuchar aquellas palabras y a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta dorada que iba acrecentándose poco a poco, acrecentando su tamaño a cada paso – la próxima vez anuncien su presencia o no me contendré – dijo una vez estuvo a la vista de los tres chicos, revelando que e trataba del santo de Géminis.

\- ¿Está usted diciendo que no sintió nuestra presencia? – pregunto Degel mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

\- no – respondió sin más el santo mientras posaba sus inexpresivos ojos verdes en Degel.

\- entonces… - comenzó a hablar Albafica con su ya habitual ronca voz mientras poco a poco se incorporaba apoyada del pilar que estaba a su lado – si sabía quiénes éramos ¿Porque nos atacó?

\- por su falta de disciplina – respondió Aspros sin mirar a Albafica – por ahora pueden pasar por el templo de Géminis – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a caminar hacia el interior del templo – pero si vuelven a olvidar pedir permiso para entrar al templo tendrán que luchar contra mí.

Albafica trago grueso y observo atenta como el santo dorado de Géminis se alejaba, dejándolos a ellos completamente heridos.

\- hay que irnos – dijo Shion tímidamente al ver como desaparecía la silueta del santo de Géminis.

Degel y Albafica asintieron en silencio, y caminaron hacia la salida del templo de Géminis. Continuaron caminando a través de los templos y cuando llegaron al templo de Acuario Albafica fue la única que decidió romper el silencio.

\- eso fue intenso – fue lo único que dijo esperando que alguno de los dos chicos hablara ante sus palabras.

\- es la primera vez que se comporta asi – dijo Degel frunciendo el ceño.

\- pudo haber pasado algo – dijo Albafica y Degel únicamente afirmo.

\- sea lo que sea se verá mañana – dijo Degel y se adentró al templo de Acuario seguido de los otros dos chicos.

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta el centro del templo, deteniéndose únicamente para despedirse de Degel, quien únicamente le dedico a Albafica una sonrisa de despedida.

Albafica salió tranquilamente del templo seguida por Shion quien había comenzado a sentir como el frio volvía a apoderarse de él.

\- tengo frio – dijo Albafica deteniéndose a medio camino.

Shion alzo la vista instantáneamente al escuchar aquellas palabras consciente de que hasta hacia poco Albafica le había afirmado a Degel que no tenía frio. Albafica suspiro y se dio la vuelta mostrándole a Shion que su rostro se mantenía completamente sonrojado y miro al chico a los ojos. Ante aquella acción Shion únicamente se limitó a apartar su mirada ambarina completamente avergonzado, dándole el valor a Albafica de seguir un impulso que la había comenzado a dominar.

" _ahora"_ pensó Albafica al ver como Shion se removía nervioso en su lugar y en un movimiento ágil, se acercó al chico y lo rodeo con sus fríos brazos, sacándole al instante un pequeño suspiro a Shion.

Realmente no sabía porque hacia tal cosa, quizá después de tanto entrenar con las Royal Demon Roses había perdido totalmente la cordura, sabía que aquellas acciones no eran las adecuadas para dos hombres, sin embargo, al sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de su amigo supo que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Coloco su cabeza en el hueco de su garganta y sonrió satisfecha al sentir como su amigo tímidamente rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

La cálida respiración de Albafica golpeaba suavemente a garganta de Shion provocándole un ligero cosquilleo que después de un tiempo término siendo extrañamente placentero. Shion cerró los ojos intentando mitigar aquella sensación, consiguiendo únicamente que se acrecentara al aspirar el dulce aroma que despedía la celeste cabellera de su amiga. Sonrió satisfecho al confirmar que el aroma de su amiga aún no se había mesclado con la fragancia de las rosas y soltó un suspiro mientras internamente imploraba por que aquella especial esencia dulzona que era despedida del cuerpo de su amiga jamás se mezclara con el aroma de sus rosas, no era que no le gustara el aroma a rosas, al contrario le encantaba el aroma de las rosas del jardín de Albafica, pero simplemente prefería la esencia que hacía a su amiga diferente de lo demás.

Pasado un tiempo se separaron y Shion pudo notar que su corazón había comenzado a latir apresuradamente, haciendo que se sonrojara de golpe _"me gustas Albafica"_ aquellas palabras inundaron de golpe su mente recordándole aquella vez que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, haciendo que un mareo lo desestabilizara, preocupando a Albafica.

\- tranquilo – dijo Shion mirando fijamente los cristalinos ojos cobalto de Albafica.

\- me preocupas – dijo Albafica mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Shion – temo que tanto entrenar te dañe.

Shion sonrió tiernamente, se sentía agradecido por la preocupación de su amiga, sin embargo aquellas palabras también lo hicieron sentir un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Se había prometido a si mismo ayudar a Albafica y evitar que alguien más descubriera su identidad, sin embargo lo único que había logrado hasta ahora había sido actuar sin pensar y ser egoísta en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

\- estaré bien – dijo Shion con una sonrisa ladina y lentamente comenzó a subir hacia el templo de Aries, decidido a hablar con su maestro de lo que le pasaba, para poder controlarlo mejor. Sería difícil puesto que no podía revelar la identidad de Albafica, sin embargo ya vería como plantearía el asunto de la manera más satisfactoria.

Albafica lo miro extrañada, sin embargo decidió no decir nada más y siguió a Shion por detrás, notando por primera vez que la larga cabellera verde, que antes le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, se encontraba más corta.

\- cortaste tu cabello – no pudo evitar confirmar lo obvio ante la sorpresa - ¿Por qué?

Shion se detuvo y volvió a sonrojarse ante la idea de que Albafica le prestaba atención, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza completamente molesto, sabiendo que debía mantener al margen aquellos pensamientos.

\- asi puedo entrenar mejor – respondió mirando a la pequeña sobre su hombro.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Albafica acercándose a Shion, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – tal vez yo también corte el mío – dijo capturando entre sus dedos un mechón celeste.

\- no – se apresuró a decir Shion mientras volteaba completamente y encaraba a Albafica.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Albafica sorprendida por el angustiado rostro Shion.

\- pues… - comenzó a hablar consciente de que había cometido un error al reaccionar de aquella manera – tu cabello es hermoso – se sinceró Shion y ante la moleta mirada de Albafica comenzó a ponerse nervioso – bueno… no es que sea muy hermoso… pero tampoco es feo… es bonito… te queda largo… te vez masculino… bueno no es que el cabello te haga masculino… tú ya eres masculino… bueno dentro de lo que cabe… - Shion bufo cansado y bajo su mirada tratando de evitar mirar el rostro de Albafica – sería una pena que te lo cortes – concluyo apenado y con la mirada en el suelo.

\- lo dejare largo si tú también lo haces – dijo Albafica alegre por las extrañas palabras que su amigo le había dicho.

Shion alzo la vista sorprendido, encontrándose con la tierna sonrisa que Albafica le regalaba en esos momentos, aquella tierna sonrisa ajena a todo el mal, aquella sonrisa que ella solo le dedicaba a él.

\- de acuerdo – respondió Shion sonriendo antes de volver a caminar hacia el templo de Piscis, esta vez con Albafica a su lado.

Se detuvo al ver en la entrada del templo la huraña presencia del santo dorado de Piscis y un escalofrió subió por su columna. Temía que el santo hubiese visto el abrazo que había compartido con Albafica y en el fondo se arrepentía de haber contestado aquel abrazo. Estaba consciente de las condiciones que se le habían puesto a Albafica a cambio de entrenarla y aun asi había sido egoísta.

Avanzo lentamente hacia el santo seguido de Albafica, quien se había quedado inmóvil y una vez estuvo frente a frente con Lugonis se arrodillo y poso su mirada en el piso.

\- Shion – Albafica pronuncio el nombre del chico totalmente sorprendido, cosa que afecto ligeramente su ronco tono de voz.

\- disculpe a Albafica por haber llegado tarde – comenzó a hablar Shion – no medimos el tiempo que no quedamos platicando.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Albafica? – pregunto Lugonis alzando una de sus cejas de manera interrogante.

\- si – respondido roncamente la pequeña.

\- está bien – dijo tranquilamente, tranquilidad que sorprendió a Shion, ya que, a pesar de que Degel intentaba mostrar una estoica mascara siempre, sus facciones no eran ni la mitad de buenas que las de él maestro de Albafica – puedes levantarte – dijo el santo mientras veía a Shion, quien inmediatamente se irguió al escuchar aquellas palabras – gracias por acompañarlo – agrego antes de tomar una caja que desde que había llegado, se encontraba posada sobre una roca – toma – dijo el santo extendiéndole la caja a Albafica.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Albafica mientras tomaba el paquete entre sus manos.

\- te ayudara en tu entrenamiento – dijo Lugonis permitiendo que una ligera sonrisa dibujara su rostro – ábrelo.

La pequeña asintió y con una de sus manos sujeto la caja, para después con su mano libre retirar con cuidado la tapa de la caja, describiendo al instante un par de guantes obscuros confeccionados cuidadosamente, paso la tapa de la caja a su otra mano y saco uno de los guantes, admirándose de que a pesar de lo delgados que se veían, tenían una consistencia gruesa.

Con mucho trabajo se puso aquel guante, descubriendo que, muy contrario a lo que ella creía, eran demasiado cómodos y se habían acoplado tan bien a sus manos que inclusive parecía que tenía otra piel.

\- gracias – pronuncio Albafica aquellas palabras de manera eufórica, intentando mantener su tono de voz fingido – son perfectos – y dicho esto extendió su mano hacia el frente para examinar el guante con mayor detalle.

Shion sonrió al ver el rostro de felicidad de Albafica y decidió alejarse de ahí para que Albafica disfrutara del momento con su maestro. El pequeño se despidió con la mano de Lugonis, para después salir corriendo apresuradamente hacia las escaleras, donde una vez estuvo, comenzó a bajar corriendo, atravesando todos los templos de la manera más rápida que le era posible, tomándose su tiempo en el templo de Géminis para pedir permiso adecuadamente.

Una vez estuvo en el templo de Aries, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde descubrió a su maestro bebiendo te, sentado en una de las sillas de madera que bordeaban la gran mesa de madera obscura ubicada en el centro de aquella pequeña cocina.

\- lamento llegar tarde – se disculpó Shion.

El santo lo miro detenidamente, descubriendo que la postura de Shion demostraba que existía algo que lo mantenía inquieto.

\- siéntate – dijo el santo mientras posaba sobre la mesa la taza de porcelana que contenía su té - ¿Quieres hablar de algo? – pregunto el santo sin más mientras Shion se acomodaba en su silla logrando sorprenderlo.

\- si – dijo Shion una vez estuvo sentado en la silla de madera.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto el santo antes de tomar nuevamente su taza y acercarla hacia sus labios para sorber su contenido.

\- hay una chica que me gusta – soltó Shion haciendo que Naveed se detuviese antes de tomar un sorbo de té – la quiero cuidar siempre y ser el importante para ella – el santo entrecerró los ojos – pero ella tiene muchos amigos más y siento molestias cada vez que ella les presta más atención – confeso Shion refiriéndose a Degel – no sé qué me pasa y no sé qué hacer para controlarlo.

Naveed miro confundido a su alumno, sin embargo decidió ayudarlo a resolver su problema.

\- ¿Qué tipo de molestias? - pregunto el santo bebiendo un poco de su te.

\- me arde todo el cuerpo, siento un nudo en la boca del estómago y otro en la garganta, todo se vuelve irritante y la molestia principal es que cada que la veo con alguien más quiero tomar su mano y alejarla.

\- ¿Quién es la chica de la que hablas? –pregunto el santo seriamente.

\- no le puedo decir maestro – respondió Shion incomodo, mientras posaba su mirada en la mesa – perdon.

\- descuida Shion – dijo el santo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su humeante té – solo era curiosidad – el santo suspiro y dejo la taza en la mesa, para después cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos – tu estas celoso – soltó el santo provocando que pequeño Shion alzara la vista sorprendido

\- ¿A qué se refiere con celoso? – interrogo Shion mientras miraba confundido al santo dorado de Aries.

\- los celos se dan cuando tú quieres que alguien este únicamente contigo y te molesta que la demás gente se le acerque – dijo el santo mientras le dedicaba una mirada seria a Shion – los celos son un derivado de un sentimiento de posición e inseguridad – el santo suspiro y sostuvo su cabeza con la palma de su mano derecha, que era a su vez sostenida por su codo que se encontraba apoyando sobre la mesa – los celos no son algo bueno – finalizo el santo seriamente.

\- ¿Los puedo controlar? – pregunto Shion frunciendo el ceño, recibiendo únicamente como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de su maestro - ¿Cómo?

\- primero que nada debes entender que si no le has dicho a esa persona lo que sientes no tienes derecho alguno de celarla – comenzó a hablar el santo – también debes ser tolerante con las demás personas que rodean a la persona que te gusta y hacerte a la idea de que asi como tú tienes amigos ella también los puede tener – aquellas palabras tomaron un tono más serio de lo que el santo intentaba mostrar – también toma en cuenta que no debes ser grosero con las personas que frecuentan a la chica que te gusta o terminaras haciéndola enojar.

\- gracias maestro - algo en las palabras de su maestro le indicaban que el sabia de quien le estaba hablando, sin embargo le restó importancia recordando la manera en la que había comenzado a comportarse con Degel – tomar en cuenta lo que me ha dicho.

El santo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente aliviado de ya no tener que seguir respondiendo aquellas preguntas, no porque le molestara, al contrario le encantaba sentarse con su alumno todas las tardes a platicar casi de todo, si no que el carecía de experiencia en asuntos sentimentales.

Observo con una sonrisa a su alumno, sintiéndose en gran parte sorprendido por la confesión que minutos antes le había hecho Shion ya que debido a las circunstancias que los mantenían juntos, temía no poder llegar a tener algún tipo de acercamiento con él.

\- tu comida está en el fogón – dijo el santo señalando la cacerola que se encontraba sobre tres piedras y unas cuantas ramas secas encendidas por el débil fuego que servía como combustible.

 **oxoxo**

La marmórea estancia se encontraba animada por la débil danza de sombras que se proyectaba a causa de las irregulares incandescencias de las antorchas que a duras penas se mantenían alumbrando aquella estancia.

A lo lejos, en el único asiento que existía en aquel lugar se encontraba sentado un hombre de pálida piel y largos cabellos platinados, que mantenía sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, mientras sus cansados ojos grises observaban serenamente al hombre que minutos antes había llegado a arrodillarse, de manera respetuosa, frente a él.

\- levántate – hablo el hombre con voz tranquila - es raro que hayas tardado tanto ¿A qué se debe?

El hombre se levantó ante la orden, sin dejar de observar la alfombra roja con bordes dorados que llevaba desde la entrada del templo hasta los pies del patriarca, y con una de sus manos se quitó el casco dorado de la armadura, dejando caer libremente su larga y sedosa cabellera castaño rojiza sobre su bello rostro.

\- disculpe gran patriarca – hablo el santo aun con la vista baja – me quede a esperar a que mi alumno se durmiera.

\- entiendo Lugonis – dijo el patriarca, haciendo que el santo dirigiera su mirada carmesí hacia el frente - ¿Qué progresos ha tenido el entrenamiento de Albafica?

\- ha mejorado en el uso de las Royal Demon Roses – respondió el santo tristemente.

\- es mejor de lo que imagine que sería – hablo el patriarca complacido – será un buen santo.

Ante aquellas palabras el santo de Piscis cerro los puños con fuerza ¿es que acaso solo él pensaba en lo cruel que sería la vida de su niña? Se sentía molesto por las palabras del patriarca y se sentía molesto consigo mismo ¿Acaso la recompensa ante todas las pérdidas que tendría su pequeña solo radicaría en ser un buen santo? Porque si era asi no lo valía, no valdrían las muertes y no valdría para nada confinarse en la soledad. Suspiro pesadamente recordando lo alegre que su pequeña se veía al estar con sus amigos y cerró los ojos con fuerza al imaginarse lo mucho que le dolería a ella cuando perdiera todo de golpe, solo le quedaba la opción de dejarla disfrutar lo poco que su condición limitante le permitía.

\- estoy seguro de que lo será – dijo el santo mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

\- eso espero – dijo el patriarca frunciendo el ceño preocupado – de esa generación depende el éxito de la próxima guerra santa – aquellas palabras helaron internamente a Lugonis, sin embargo evito mostrar emoción alguna – la cual ya está más que cerca.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto el santo interrogante.

\- una estrella del infortunio se ha dejado ver al norte de Europa – contesto el patriarca mientras lentamente se ponía de pie – es por eso que te he llamado santo dorado de Piscis – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia Lugonis – debes ir a revisar que está pasando y detener un posible problema.

\- pero señor… ¿Y el entrenamiento de Albafica? – pregunto el santo inmediatamente.

\- otro santo se encargara de eso – dijo el patriarca tranquilamente.

\- pero su condición…

\- ya lo he tomado en cuenta – interrumpió el patriarca – asi que por ahora solo encárgate de preparar todo para tu viaje.

 **Y bueno eso es todo por ahora**

 **Que les pareció la verdad a mí por todo lo que les comente me pareció un capitulo un poco flojo.**

 **Aunque la verdad no se aunque si ustedes son tan amables de decirme que les pareció y en que falle claro que estaré feliz de corregirlo y asi :3**

 **En cuanto a las aclaraciones:**

 **1.- Utilicé un fogón porque a pesar de que en el siglo XVII ya existían estufas con ladrillos y asi, había lugares en los que aún se empleaban métodos de calentamiento un poco rústicos como el que describí. Aparte de que no se creó que vi bien que las cosas fueran asi.**

 **2.- Sobre los celos… espero haber podido personificar o explicar bien lo que se siente al tenerlos ya que… lo admito no soy una mujer muy celosa asi que bueno no identifico bien las sensaciones.**

 **Espero en serio haya sido de su agrado y pues nos vemos hasta la próxima semana: D**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Chocolate dulce o chocolate amargo?**

 **Que les puedo decir me encanta comer de todo tipo de dulces pero la verdad más que nada en este mundo adoro los chocolates, pero hey no de todo tipo, ya que una vez comí unos que eran más azúcar que otra cosa y pues me provoco alergia, en especial adoro los chocolates amargos, no se le dejan una sensación súper deliciosa a la boca que ahhhhhh *.* te sientes en el cielo (o bueno al menos yo).**

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir me despido alegremente de ustedes y les digo nos vemos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good Night…**

 **¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien lamento actualizar hasta apenas, es que tenia que terminar dos antologías de 100 hojas cada una y aparte debía hacer la parte teórica de un catálogo de fertilizantes jaja en fin un relajo.**

 **¿Cómo les fue este dia de muertos?¿Comieron hojaldra y chocolate caliente? Espero que ustedes si porque yo no u.u este fin me quede en Teziu y no pude viajar a ver a mi familia, por lo consiguiente no hubo rica comida para mi, en fin improvise mi altar xD y aunque no existe nada que se compare con el delicioso sabor de las hojaldras que hace mi abuela, comi una que compre en la panadería :v… Moraleja la próxima vez secuestra a tu abuela para que haga hojaldas contigo…**

 **Oigan ¿Recuerdan el viaje del que les platique? Bueno pues olvide decirles que se había pospuesto hasta el 7 de Noviembre (sip dentro de cinco dias) por lo que les vendré publicando como ya había dicho antes la madrugada del domingo o entre esta semana, excepto el día Miércoles ya que voy de viaje (otra vez) a Martínez de la Torre Veracruz con mi profe de ecofisiologia vegetal (que es una madre que estudia a las plantas y su relación con el ambiente)…**

 **Por otra parte quiero agradecerle a las lindas personas que me dieron animos y les quiero decir que valen mil millones de trillones :3 los quiero, tanto a ustedes que están activos comentando como a los demás que aunque no dicen nada están ahí siguiendo la historia día a día. Gracias por ser mis lectores.**

 **Y bueno ya como es mi costumbre quiero contestar los lindos reviews que todos ustedes me han enviado…**

 **Ariassune: celos… bubis… monstruos… jaja me encantan tus comentarios son épicos… todo eso ahm aun no se como hacerle pero te aseguro que lo arreglare. Sobre tu Shot jaja será posiblemente un two-shots aun no lo escribo y va a tardar un poco para que lo puedas ver publicado pero descuida la idea ya se esta procesando en mi mente de adolescente. Te devuelvo el abrazo y te mando un beso :3**

 **betterWithACupOfCoffe: antes que nada gracias por el doble abrazo :3 lo necesitaba… y tambien gracias por decir que tengo creatividad, la mayoría de las veces en la escuela fallaba en ese ámbito. Sobre Shion y Lugonis se me hace un poco difícil desarrollar de manera adecuada aquella transición de odio-aceptacion que se da entre los padres y los novios (en este caso Shion solo es un amigo pero aplica) despues de todo vengo de una familia rota y no he visto el ejemplo de eso en mis padres, bueno en mi mama si pero creo que no es lo mismo, asi que hago mi lucha, espero te guste como lo hago. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto la vez pasada y esta vez, pero ahhh la vida y el amor no me dejan.**

 **Tsuki girasol: hola de nuevo ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien sobre lo que me pediste sip te lo cumpliré en el próximo capítulo tenlo por seguro 7/7**

 **Ana: Ana! (imagine a la autora agitar los brazos de manera efusiva) primero que nada ahora que sé que son los escamoles se me han antojado :/ ¿en dónde los cocinan? Hagamos un club de fans de las frutas ¿sí? Excepto el kiwi él es malo y me da alergia jaja sé que es esa sensación, en lo personal de vez en cuando dejo que el chocolate de derrita solo en mi boca, no se es placentero a la larga :3 gracias por tus consejos acerca de mis finales, la verdad como soy nueva en esto no domino las cosas bien, intente aplicar tus consejos esta vez y bueno el final lo deje como pauta para el próximo capítulo (eso creo yo) lamento si este capítulo no es tan largo como los anteriores, la verdad me esforcé, sin embargo debido asuntos externos (tareas, viajes, hambre y frio) no pude sobrepasar el número de palabras que escribí en el capítulo anterior, de todos modos espero te guste y aunque este chiquito, lo escribo con amor… ame la manera en la que tu escribiste al final ¿Qué te puedo decir? quería chillar, pero gracias a ti, a mis demás lectores y a algunos de mis amigos, comprendí que las cosas pasan por algo y más que nada aprendí que debo tomar todo lo bueno, después de todo ¿De qué me sirve amargarme? Como dices tú todo lleva tiempo, aun duele y duele tanto que hay veces en las que quiero acostarme en mi cama y no hacer nada, sin embargo no me rendiré y te aseguro que tanto tu como todos me verán aquí dando lata como siempre con este fic.**

 **Celeste de Piscis: hola Celeste gracias por dejar un review y preocuparte por el error de coherencia, ya lo cheque y quiero explicarlo ¿Recuerdas el jardín que se ve en el Gaiden de Albafica? ese es el que tome como referencia, por eso lo ubico lejos del santuario y es en el que la mayoría de las veces voy a trabajar. De todos modos si llegas a ubicar algo que no concuerde, házmelo saber y yo lo checare como lo hice con tu observación. Gracias por decir que seguirás leyendo el fic nos sabes lo contenta que me pone saber que alguien mas se une al lado obscuro de la fuerza :) yo te llamare Celeste asi que puedes decirme Mitzy o Erait o Tiare como tu gustes :)**

 **Una vez mas quiero agradecerles a los chicos y chicas que leen mi fic, ustedes hacen que mis días sean felices y ahora mas que hemos llegado a las 2000 lecturas… se que es poco en comparación con otros fics, sin embargo me pone feliz que esta pequeña idea que surgio un dia como un ¿y si? Haya llegado tan lejos. Gracias por todo no los defraudare!**

 **Quiero decirles aquello que el viento me cuenta y aquello que las danzantes hojas explican en su caída: los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro OC, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia creo que los santos dorados estarían un poco mas descubiertos… if you know what i mean… eso y Sahori podría pelear tambien siiii por que ser la damisela en problemas no esta muy coool…**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

Aquella noche la hermosa imagen de la luna no se alzaba gallarda en el cielo a causa del espesor de las grisáceas nubes que anunciaban la cercanía de una fuerte precipitación. La profunda obscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre todo el santuario, creando un efecto de penumbra que en compañía del mutismo absoluto creaba una sensación de tranquilizante soledad.

Albafica cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque y cerró los ojos con fuerza por debajo del pañuelo carmesí que se mantenía fuertemente ceñido sobre sus ojos sintiendo al instante la picazón y el ardor, que se producían en el momento en el que su piel y el pañuelo se rozaban, poso su mano izquierda sobre el suelo, sintiendo como la tierra se compactaba debajo de sus manos haciéndole sentir un leve hormigueo en el proceso, y suspiro cansada mientras se encorvaba lentamente, consciente de que aún le faltaba mucho para poder descansar.

El aroma de la húmeda madera del bosque fluía de manera etérea y se mezclaba con el aroma que despedía la tierra, haciendo que Albafica encontrara algo positivo de todo aquel relajo de entrenamiento que se habían empeñado en aplicar sobre ella.

La pequeña volvió a suspirar esta vez mas fuerte hacía ya una semana que su maestro se había ido del santuario por órdenes del patriarca… hacía ya una semana que se encontraba entrenando bajo las ordenes de alguien más y hacía ya una semana que no sabía nada de sus amigos.

 _\- tranquilo – dijo Shion dedicándole a Albafica una cálida sonrisa mientras caminaban juntos en dirección al templo de Piscis – todo saldrá bien._

 _\- pero… mi maestro… - dijo Albafica mientras bajaba la mirada._

 _\- él es muy fuerte – dijo Shion deteniendo su andar – estoy seguro de que regresara bien – dijo después de ver que Albafica se detenía y volteaba a verlo – es por eso que debes enfocarte en entrenar para poder impresionarlo cuando regrese…_

Albafica sonrió al recordar la cálida sonrisa que su amigo le había dedicado después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, seguía preocupada por su maestro debido a que el había ido solo a ver lo que pasaba en Europa del Norte, sin embargo las palabras de su amigo la habían hecho sentir mejor y al mismo tiempo te habían dado un nuevo objetivo: mejorar.

Un fuerte estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor al sentir como una agresiva corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo, trayendo consigo un terrible dolor que logro hacerla caer al suelo hecha un ovillo mientras cerraba con fuerza su boca evitando que un grito lastimero saliera de ella.

\- levántate o lo volveré a hacer – aquella voz se escuchó a lo lejos, completamente fría haciendo que Albafica se tensara en su lugar. Albafica intento levantarse, sin embargo las fuerzas no llegaban a su cuerpo – Thunder Claw – dijo aquella voz en un murmullo haciendo que Albafica abriera repentinamente los ojos y a pesar de la ceguera alcanzara a rodar lejos del ataque – levántate – Albafica volvió a escuchar como la fría voz de su maestra le hablaba y temiendo volver a ser arremetiera con otra descarga igual o más potente lentamente fue poniéndose de pie – vuelve a crear una Royal Demon Rose – escucho que su maestra le decía a lo lejos y concentrando todo el cosmos que le quedaba en su mano derecha fue creando poco a poco una brillante e inmarcesible rosa roja.

\- ¿Asi? – pregunto la pequeña con voz débil e intentando disimular su voz.

\- lánzamela – Albafica se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar aquellas palabras, su maestro le había dicho miles de veces que aquellas rosas eran demasiado peligrosas e incluso mortales, no podía tomarlas a juego y disparárselas a alguien aunque fuese por una orden.

\- pero… - comenzó a hablar Albafica dudosa.

\- ahora – la fría voz de su maestra la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar hablando y al instante comenzó a encender una vez más su cosmos en un intento de ubicar donde se encontraba aquella mujer, ubicándola a los pocos instantes sobre un árbol detrás de ella y con un rápido movimiento dio media vuelta y disparo aquel proyectil carmesí – tus ataques… – comenzó a hablar la mujer mientras mantenía entre sus dedos aquella rosa – aún son débiles – y dicho esto cerro su mano sobre la rosa destruyéndola al instante – tus ataques deben afectar el sistema nervioso de manera instantánea – dijo la amazona mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol en el que se encontraba – de lo contrario no servirán para nada.

\- disculpe – se limitó a decir Albafica de manera entrecortada mientras mordía con fuerza la parte interna de su mejilla.

\- quítate el pañuelo de los ojos – dijo la mujer haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Albafica – eso es todo por hoy - Albafica asintió y al instante paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, para posteriormente comenzar a desatar el nudo con el que su maestra le había fijado aquel pañuelo sobre el rostro. Una sensación de alivio la inundo cuando pudo observar el grisáceo cielo nocturno y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su maestra frente a ella completamente enfundada en su purpurea armadura de plata, mirándola fijamente por debajo de la metálica mascara adornada en las mejillas con lo que parecían ser escamas de un reptil. Ofiuco ese era la constelación bajo la que su nueva maestra peleaba, su maestra era la que tenía la mejor puntería dentro de todos los santos de plata y también era la que mejor dominaba las técnicas que atacaban el sistema nervioso – ya te mueves mejor que antes – observo la mujer mientras se sentaba en el boscoso suelo – mañana aumentaremos el peso de tus pesas – dijo la amazona provocando que Albafica se mordiera el labio inferior preocupada ya que con ese nuevo cambio de peso serian ya tres veces en el transcurso de la semana que su maestra le aumentaba el peso.

\- si maestra Scatha – dijo Albafica intentando simular el cansancio que sentía internamente. Desde que había llegado a entrenar con aquella mujer solo había descansado para dormir y de vez en cuando para comer.

\- tu manejo de cosmos aun deja mucho que desear – dijo la mujer mientras acomodaba por detrás de su oreja un mechón de su pelirroja cabellera – asi que seguirás creando rosas hasta que logres hacer una decente.

Las palabras de aquella mujer lograron herir a Albafica, sin embargo sabía que tenía razón ya casi habían pasado nueve meses desde que había comenzado a entrenar y sus progresos habían sido mínimos. Albafica se tensó al ver a su maestra levantarse de su lugar, para acercarse a ella, sin embargo se relajó al ver como ella la pasaba derecho y comenzaba a caminar hacia la vereda que las conducía hacia la aldea de las amazonas, lugar en el que ella había comenzado a vivir desde que su maestro había salido de viaje.

Albafica suspiro y comenzó a caminar detrás de la mujer, hasta llegar hasta la barrera de arbustos que rodeaba al gran conjunto de cabañas pertenecientes a las amazonas. Una vez atravesaron los setos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la única cabaña de madera obscura que había. La amazona entro a la cabaña, sin embargo antes de que Albafica entrara el remover de los arbustos que estaban a los costados de la cabaña la detuvieron.

\- Albafica – una voz conocida la llamo desde los arbustos haciendo que la pequeña sonriera y se acercara, no sin antes cerrar a puerta de la cabaña que su maestra había dejado abierta al pasar momentos antes.

\- Arabelle – Albafica pronuncio roncamente aquel nombre y al instante, una chica de largos y ondulados cabellos cobrizos salió del seto.

\- hola Albafica – saludo la chica enérgicamente mientras poco a poco iba retirando las hojas que se habían atorado entre sus cabellos - ¿Cómo te fue entrenando? – pregunto mientras miraba a Albafica atentamente através de su blanca mascara metálica.

\- bien – respondió Albafica fríamente - ¿Y a ti?

\- la señora dice que si sigo actuando sin disciplina jamás podre vestir la armadura de águila – dijo Arabelle como si nada.

Albafica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la manera en la que su nueva amiga se refería a su maestra y se sintió agradecida por que aun a pesar de que Arabelle creía que ella era hombre, la había aceptado sin reproches desde el primer día.

\- deberías hacerle un poco de caso – sugirió Albafica.

\- ¿Y perderme de la diversión que me provoca escuchar su voz enojada através de la máscara? - pregunto Arabelle con una nota de diversión en su voz – hombre no lo creo – dijo sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Albafica – por cierto – hablo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un pedazo de papel - alguien te manda esto – dijo mientras le extendía el papel a Albafica – no parecía ser uno de los chicos con los que estabas la vez pasada que… - se cayó al instante y bajo el rostro avergonzada. Albafica al verla se dio cuenta al instante de que Arabelle hablaba de la vez la que en compañía de Shion, Degel y Kardia habían irrumpido en el bosque y ella los había delatado – perdón por haberlos delatado – se disculpó Arabelle ¿Cuántas veces desde que se conocieron lo había hecho? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Albafica no lo recordaba.

\- no es tu culpa – dijo Albafica sonriendo a la par de que tomaba el trozo de papel, tocando accidentalmente los dedos de Arabelle.

\- me tengo que ir – dijo Arabelle rápidamente mientras retraía rápidamente su mano como si hubiese tocado algo caliente.

\- está bien – respondió Albafica confundida mientras veía como Arabelle se alejaba corriendo.

Albafica suspiro cansada mientras veía como la silueta de Arabelle se alejaba corriendo de ahí y una vez que su presencia desapareció, metió el pedazo de papel entre sus ropas, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña de su maestra. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, con un nuevo suspiro la abrió y entro al pequeño cuarto en el cual había dos camas acomodadas a los costados de la cabaña, ambas separadas por una mesa de madera, sobre la cual únicamente había una vela que débilmente iluminaba la estancia, una botella de cristal con dos lirios blancos y dos cuencos, cada uno con una cuchara de madera adentro. La pequeña miro a su alrededor y descubrió que su maestra no se encontraba en la estancia asi que supuso que se encontraba en el baño, la pequeña sonrió y se acercó a la mesa para tomar los dos cuencos, los cuales posteriormente lleno hasta el tope con el estofado caliente que se encontraba en un caldero sobre el fogón al otro lado de la habitación.

Lentamente camino hacia la mesa con los dos cuencos, uno en cada mano y una vez que estuvo cerca de la mesa los deposito cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, para posteriormente sentarse a esperar a su maestra en la cama que le correspondía, no tardó mucho en salir del baño la amazona de Ofiuco vistiendo únicamente una playera de entrenamiento holgada que evitaba que se viera con más detalle su bien definida figura.

\- gracias – dijo Scatha mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba el cuenco que Albafica había dejado del lado de su cama. Albafica únicamente asintió y levanto la vista que había mantenido en el suelo desde que su maestra había salido del baño, únicamente para encontrarse con el hermoso par de ojos avellana que la miraban expectantes, aquellos ojos se parecían a los de Shion a excepción de que los de su maestra se encontraban coronados por unas largas y delgadas pestañas obscuras – come o se enfriara – dijo la mujer mientras soplaba sobre su cuenco provocando que el vapor ascendiera hasta su pálido rostro.

Ambas comieron en silencio como todas las noches desde que habían llegado y cuando terminaron de comer Scatha le dedico una sonrisa a Albafica y volvió a cubrir su bello rostro con la máscara metálica que siempre llevaba puesta, volviendo a adoptar aquella fiera imagen que tanto intimidaba a los demás. Albafica miro a aquella mujer a la que todos temían y suspiro pensando en lo amable que era siempre que estaban lejos del campo de entrenamiento, Albafica suspiro, aquella semana había descubierto lo difícil que era la vida de las demás mujeres que aspiraban a ser santos femeninos. No era justo que para servirle a una diosa piadosa una mujer tuviese que ocultar su rostro, no era justo que los demás se hicieran ideas equivocadas acerca de las amazonas, no era justo que una mujer no tuviera el derecho de usar una armadura dorada y no era justo que el mundo fuera privado de ver los delgados labios de su maestra esbozar una frágil sonrisa que lograba hacer que las finas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas se juntaran ligeramente dándole un aire de jovialidad, debía existir una manera de cambiar aquello, después de todo ellas también eran humanas… ellas también sentían… ellas también sufrían...

\- ¿No es incómodo? – se animó a preguntar Albafica al ver como su maestra mantenía su mano sobre su barbilla intentando encajar adecuadamente su máscara – ¿No es incómodo usar la máscara siempre? – volvió a preguntar al ver que su maestra ladeaba la cabeza confundida.

\- asi como tú ya te acostumbraste a fingir que eres alguien que no eres – comenzó a hablar la mujer tranquilamente mientras trenzaba sus largos cabellos pelirrojos, ella era la única amazona que sabía acerca de su condición – nosotras nos acostumbramos a usarlas – dijo mientras señalaba su máscara con su dedo índice.

\- ¿La dejaría de usar si pudiera? – pregunto Albafica haciendo que Scatha parara de trenzar su cabello.

\- prefiero no pensar en eso – dijo la mujer antes de continuar trenzando su cabello. Albafica asintió y bajo la mirada hacia sus muslos.

\- disculpe – dijo Albafica preocupada de que sus palabras hubieran hecho enojar a su maestra.

La amazona hizo un ademan con su mano libre y continuo trenzando su cabellera, deteniéndose al final y anudándola con un cordón café. Scatha volvió a quitarse la máscara y con una nueva sonrisa le dio las buenas noches a Albafica, antes de acostarse en su cama y darle la espalda a la pequeña.

Albafica sonrió tranquilamente, se quitó las botas de entrenamiento, las pesas que se aferraban a sus tobillos y se recostó sobre su cama boca arriba, cubriéndose con una abrigadora cobija azul. Suspiro tranquilamente y espero que el sueño llegara mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho aquel día, levantándose de golpe a recordar el trozo de papel que Arabelle le había dado antes de entrar a la cabaña, con cuidado saco el papel de entre sus ropas y lo examino detenidamente.

Aquel trozo de papel era más bien un sobre que en la parte delantera únicamente una "A" escrita con tinta negra. Albafica sonrió y abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, evitando que el sonido del papel rasgándose fuera una molestia para su maestra, una vez abrió el sobre saco la blanca hoja de papel, la cual miro por unos segundos, en un vano intento de adivinar a quien le pertenecía la letra del remitente. Por unos instantes pensó en Kardia debido a que la caligrafía se mostraba hasta cierto punto agresiva y segura de lo que quería expresar, sin embargo aquel pensamiento fue descartado al ver que a pesar de todo en aquel mar de líneas existía orden y principalmente existía limpieza, lo cual pocas veces se encontraba reflejado en Kardia.

La pequeña suspiro, recordar a Kardia la ponía de malas, asi que decidió no pensar más y comenzó a leer la carta:

"Para la persona que vive entre las rosas

¿Cómo estás? Los días pasan y sigo sin saber de ti… ¿Estarás bien?¿Cuántas veces te has alimentado hoy?¿Te habrás herido al entrenar?¿Ya has sonreído hoy?... ¿Has visto los últimos atardeceres? Yo si… y no te lo puedo negar, cada uno me ha hecho pensar en ti. Sé que es descortés de mi parte haberte de esta manera, sé que está mal, sé que si descubres quien soy todo acabara, pero esta es la única forma en la que no enloqueceré ante tu ausencia, no espero que respondas esto y no te preocupes por saber mi nombre que eso en algún momento lo llegaras a saber, por ahora solo quiero que sepas que alguien piensa en ti. "

Al terminar de leer aquella carta, el rostro de Albafica se encontraba completamente rojo y mientras doblaba con cuidado aquella carta entre sus ropas una extraña sensación de calidez inundo su pecho. No sabía quién le había escrito algo asi, temía decepcionarse si se enteraba de quien era aquella persona y estaba confundida ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se preocupara por ella de esa manera? La pequeña suspiro y se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a ascender ¿Qué le pasaba? Eso no era normal en ella y si por culpa de aquellas cartas alguien descubría su identidad estaría en graves problemas. Frunció el ceño molesta aunque no lo quisiera debía detener aquello… _"tranquila"_ Albafica se sorprendió al escuchar aquella hermosa voz que desde hacía tiempo no escuchaba y consciente de que aquella voz siempre le daba buenos consejos decidió que le haría caso, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que aquella carta en algún momento traería consigo algo malo, se volvió a posicionar boca arriba y lentamente se dejó arrullar por el constante golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el suelo.

 **oxoxo**

Aquella madrugada Albafica se levantó más temprano de lo normal, había decidido ir a interrogar a Arabelle acerca de la procedencia de la carta. Lentamente salió de la cama y con pasos cortos se dirigió hacia el baño de la cabaña, donde se ducho rápidamente, para después ya vestida salir corriendo con dirección a la cabaña de su amiga. Cruzo el gran conjunto de cabañas que separaban la suya de la de Arabelle y una vez estuvo frente a la pequeña puerta de madera de su amiga, toco con los nudillos la fría madera esperando que fuese Arabelle quien abriera y no su maestra.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales no hubo ruido alguno en todo el lugar, haciendo que Albafica hiciera una mueca decepcionada, se dio media vuelta para volver a la cabaña de su maestra, sin embargo el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la detuvo. Volteo instantáneamente y se alegró al ver que era Arabelle quien le abría la puerta.

\- espero sea importante – hablo Arabelle através de su máscara con una voz aun adormecida. Aquellas palabras borraron la sonrisa del rostro de Albafica e hicieron que una mueca preocupada adornara su rostro, sabía que lo que ella iba a decir no era importante y sin embargo ahí estaba, negando su impulso de negar y salir corriendo.

\- ¿Quién te dio la carta? – soltó Albafica con su característica voz fingida después de un rato.

\- no lo sé – respondió Arabelle mientras se cruzaba de brazos – tenia oculto el rostro.

\- ¿Te dijo algo más? – pregunto Albafica frustrada mientras intentaba mantener una apariencia serena.

\- no – respondió Arabelle después de pensarlo unos instantes.

\- gracias – fue lo único que murmuro Albafica antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí sumida en sus pensamientos, dejando completamente confundida.

 **oxoxo**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y después de un tiempo aquellos días se transformaron en dos meses, en los cuales Albafica pasaba día y noche entrenando en compañía de su maestra, la cual de vez en cuando la hacía mantenerse bajo la lluvia mientras mantenía su cosmos elevado al máximo, poco a poco las pesas que se ceñían a sus tobillos se habían vuelto una parte más de su cuerpo, posiblemente aun no era tan rápida como Kardia sin embargo se enorgullecía de la rapidez que había desarrollado. En aquel lapso de tiempo no había tenido noticias de su maestro, lo cual no sabía si le alegraba o no, también en aquel lapso de tiempo había recibido más notas, cada una demostrando interés en ella. Aun no sabía de quien se trataba pero cada día que llegaba Arabelle con una carta en la mano, no podía evitar imaginar que se trataba de alguno de sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué nunca las lees cuando estás conmigo? – pregunto Arabelle mientras se sentaba en la base de un árbol y comenzaba a jugar con la ligera bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

\- porque no tienen nada interesante – mintió Albafica, lo cual hizo que Arabelle se volviera a parar instantáneamente.

\- ¿Cómo de que no tienen nada interesante? – aquella pregunta evidentemente molesta confundió a Albafica.

Albafica abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo al ver como su maestra se acercaba a ellos lentamente cerro la boca.

\- su descanso acabo – dijo la amazona seriamente – tu maestra te busca Arabelle – dijo la amazona volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba la chica sentada, recibiendo como respuesta un débil asentimiento por parte de la chica, antes de alejarse corriendo – ya sabes que hacer ¿No? – pregunto la Amazona mientras volvía su mirada hacia Albafica.

\- si – respondió Albafica seriamente.

De golpe Albafica hizo que su cosmos se elevara hasta llegar al punto máximo que ella soportaba, al principio aquella acción le costaba demasiado trabajo, sin embargo, después de los múltiples regaños y entrenamientos que su maestra le daba, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose hasta que un día elevar su cosmos al máximo se había vuelto tan normal como respirar.

Albafica abrió su mano izquierda y mientras concentraba todas sus energías en ella, una bella rosa roja apareció entre sus delgados dedos, los cuales se mantenían cubiertos con los obscuros guantes de piel que su maestro le había regalado, al sentir la rosa entre sus dedos Albafica cerro la mano alrededor de ella y en un rápido movimiento se la lanzo a su maestra, la cual únicamente se hizo de lado para evitar el ataque.

\- ahora has tres rosas – dijo la amazona seriamente. Albafica asintió y volvió a hacer que todas sus fuerzas se concentraran en su mano, logrando que al instante tres rosas rojas iguales a la anterior aparecieran en su mano. Rápidamente Albafica lanzo las rosas hacia su maestra, la cual las volvió a esquivar, a excepción de una la cual impacto contra su pie, desapareciendo al instante – has mejorado – hablo su maestra tranquilamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Albafica – recuerda que siempre es mejor acabar a tu oponente con el primer golpe – dijo la amazona una vez que estuvo cerca de Albafica – no debes fallar ningún tiro o muchas personas pueden salir lastimadas – dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suelo de bosque – lo has hecho bien – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa bajo la máscara - tu ataque se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

\- gracias maestra – se animó a hablar Albafica alegre de que al fin después de un entrenamiento su maestra le dijera que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

\- sigue asi – dijo su maestra antes de soltar un suspiro – estoy segura de que extrañas a tus amigos - comenzó a hablar la mujer en voz baja – ¿Por qué no vas a verlos?

Albafica la miro atónita y parpadeo tres veces ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Después de tanto tiempo podría ver a sus amigos, un cálido sentimiento la inundo y no pudo evitar esbozar una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Usted me lo permitiría? – pregunto Albafica animosamente.

\- si Albafica – dijo la mujer en un susurro – solo promete que no usaras tu técnica frente a ellos.

\- no lo hare – dijo Albafica animadamente – gracias maestra.

\- entonces ve – dijo la mujer y observo como Albafica salía corriendo en dirección a las cabañas de las amazonas.

La mujer suspiro al ver que Albafica desaparecía entre los árboles y cuando estuvo segura de que la presencia de su alumna se encontraba lejos, llevo las manos hasta su máscara y de un tirón la retiro de su rostro, dejando al descubierto el demacrado y ojeroso rostro que se le había formado. Entrenar con Albafica le gustaba, le gustaba la buena actitud de la pequeña y también le gustaba cenar a lado de alguien, por eso mismo no podía dejar que la pequeña viera lo que le provocaba recibir de vez en cuando un ataque directo de sus Royal Demon Roses. Sintió como una serie de espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y como pudo se dio la media vuelta, para quedar con ambas manos sobre la fría y húmeda tierra, antes de comenzar a vomitar un denso líquido carmesí. No mentía al decir que los ataques de Albafica se habían vuelto muy fuertes, desde el principio habían sido fuertes, llegándola a marear en su lugar, pero desde que había comenzado a entrenar día y noche a su lado, la pequeña había logrado mejorar. La amazona sonrió mientras se levantaba poco a poco y una vez que estuvo levantada totalmente limpio la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de su mano, estaba segura de que Albafica ya le podría ganar a cualquier santo de bronce en una batalla.

 **oxoxo**

Albafica salió del bosque corriendo, mientras una jovial sonrisa hacia que su rostro debajo de las nubes arrebol se viera totalmente lleno de vida, continuo corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al coliseo de entrenamiento, donde aún entrenaban algunos aprendices, los cuales al verla dejaron de hacer todo lo que hacían. Albafica atravesó tranquilamente el coliseo y una vez fuera de la arena de combate volvió a correr en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al templo de Aries.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y una vez que estuvo frente al templo de Aries se detuvo, sabía que su amigo llegaría mucho después asi que decidió esperarlo sentada en los escalones que se encontraban frente a la entrada del tempo. Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando, dejando ver el alucinante rio de estrellas que se formaba sobre el cielo del santuario, Albafica suspiro y continuo observando las estrellas.

\- son bellas – aquella voz saco de su ensueño a Albafica, quien volteo abruptamente, encontrándose con unos cristalinos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Albafica tratando de sonar intimidante, mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se ponía a la defensiva.

\- soy Sísifo – dijo el chico tranquilamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – lamento haberte sorprendido asi – continuo hablando al ver que la postura de Albafica aún no se relajaba – venia en busca del maestro Naveed y cómo te vi solo pensé que podría hablarte.

Albafica lo miro desconfiada, sin embargo al recordar que aquel chico de lacios cabellos rubios era el chico con el que había chocado cuando meses atrás subía hacia el templo de Acuario, su expresión se relajó.

\- soy Albafica – dijo con su voz fingida.

\- lo sé – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica – al ser el futuro guardián del templo de Sagitario debo saber quiénes serán mis vecinos – dijo al ver la cara de confusión que Albafica ponía – ¿Tú también esperas al maestro Naveed? – pregunto Sísifo mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo.

\- no – dijo Albafica tranquilamente – espero a Shion.

\- es el niño que quiere obtener la armadura de Aries ¿No es asi? – pregunto Sísifo con una sonrisa.

\- si – respondió Albafica sonriendo.

\- es fuerte – dijo Sísifo mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre sus palmas y posaba su vista en el estrellado cielo nocturno.

\- no lo he visto en dos meses – dijo Albafica tímidamente mientras un ligero cosquilleo se apoderaba de su estómago. Estaba consciente de que tenia meses sin ver a su amigo sin embargo haberlo dicho en voz alta hacia que se pusiera nerviosa ¿Qué haría?¿Qué diría?¿Habría crecido un poco desde que dejaron de verse?¿ella habría cambiado?

\- ¿Albafica? – Aquella conocida voz saco a Albafica de sus pensamientos - ¿Eres tú?

Albafica volteo hacia la subida de las escaleras y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Shion frente a ella, con los ojos completamente abiertos y un ligero rubor adornándole su blanco rostro. Se veía igual que antes, con la excepción de sus ropas de entrenamiento ahora eran azules en la parte de la playera en vez de blanca y que ahora su cabello verde claro le llegaba hasta los hombros.

\- Shion…

 **Y bueno jajaja por ahora es todo espero les haya gustado, lo admito yo lo sentí un poco flojo y oc pero creo que está bien, de todos modos chicos y chicas si existe alguna observación que ustedes quieran hacerme acerca de mi redacción, yo con gusto la leeré e intentare corregirla.**

 **Cuenteneme que les parecio y que les esta parciendo la historia en general xD (creo que tengo futuro)**

 **Dicho esto quiero aclarar lo siguiente:**

 **1.- No sé si ustedes llevan las cuentas de los meses (espero que no xD) pero según mis cálculos (que ya cuentan este capítulo) Albafica ya casi hace un año como aprendiz por ahora el fic se ubica a principios de Febrero y conforme vaya avanzando la historia les diré los meses que pasa, sino de todos modos en el fic siempre hace referencia, excepto esta vez que se me paso por completo. Bueno no se me paso la verdad no tenía un lugar dentro del fic en el cual decir hey! es febrero! hey! hey! hey! Bueno ustedes entienden.**

 **2.- El nombre de la maestra de Albafica (que es raro) es de origen celta y hace referencia a una diosa guerrera que vivía en la isla Skye, donde entrenaba por un año a los peleadores (la mía solo entrenara por meses) y les hacia los guerreros más poderosos. Vi conveniente usar ese nombre por las funciones principales de aquella diosa y por qué su nombre significa "la que provoca temor" haciendo referencia al temor que invoca una amazona femenina.**

 **3.- Decidí que sería la amazona de la cobra por que en primera quería que vieran lo difícil que es ser una amazona y en segunda porque su ataque al igual que el de Albafica (sin veneno aun) afecta principalmente al sistema nervioso central, creando estragos.**

 **4.- Arabelle es un nombre alemán que significa bella águila y como mi amazona va por esa armadura lo vi conveniente. Aparte el nombre me pareció mono.**

 **Y bueno creo que por ahora esas son todas mis explicaciones del capítulo, espero les haya gustado y pues me despido de ustedes no sin antes dejar mi típica pregunta:**

 **¿Cuál es su canción favorita? Yo tengo varias canciones que me gustan, sin embargo ahm ahm de hace un año para acá me enamore de una canción de Artic Monkeys que se llama Do I Wanna Know…**

 **No se simplemente me encanta esa sensualísima canción aunque sea un poco raro el video y en la letra le hable a la chica que le gusta pero que no le hace caso (bueno yo asi lo interpreto) de ahí en fuera tambien me gusta la de I Wanna Be Yours del mismo grupo jajaja**

 **Ahora si dicho esto me despido de ustedes y que pasen buenas noches (jummmm .-. eso me suena de algún lado)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo admito… me da miedo hablar :v**

 **Ay en serio no se como hablar… okay lo intentare…**

 **Hola! (muere a causa de una turba furiosa que la esperaba en la esquina de su casa)**

 **¿Cómo están chicos? Espero que bien jejeje yo he estado bien estos meses… ay a quien engaño… perdónenme chicos no quise ausentarme por tanto tiempo la verdad u.u planeaba subir un adelanto en diciembre, sin embargo la inspiración no llegaba, de hecho apenas ahorita estoy volviendo a escribir :V**

 **Tuve problemillas con eso de ¿Quién soy?¿Soy importante? En fin ya lo supere asi que seguiré escribiendo mientras la escuela me lo permita (nótese que debería estar haciendo un reporte de micología) los extrañe demasiado ¿Y quién no lo haría? Ustedes mis chicos son adorables. Espero no estén molestos conmigo o realmente estaría muy triste.**

 **¿Qué le paso a Mitzy en lo que no estuvo escibiendo? Me volvi darks, (lo deje por que no me veia bien) teñi mi cabello de morado (ese si me gusto) fui a culiacan (sobrevivi) fui al gym (volvi a sobrevivir) me uni al lado obscurro de la fuerza, conoci a un lindo jedi, escribi un one-shot (que quizá se vuelva una serie de historias independientes que conformen una historia, todo depende de la aceptación del publico, lo pueden leer si quieren se llama Crawling to you y si pueden dejen un comentario para ver si es que si es factible seguiro jaja) cuide a mi extraño hermano en vacaciones (creo que soy inmortal) hay hice tantas cosas que no me dejaron continuar escribiendo en fin no tengo una buena excusa. Pero en fin solo me toca recompensárselos con un cap largo y con la promesa de que seguire escribiendo hasta que esto se tenga que acabar, porque saben que los quiero (inserten un corazón enorme)**

 **Estoy triste por que no pude deseares feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, sin embargo como soy yo dire que espero tengan un excelente año, coman todo lo que su cuerpo pueda, no tengan culpas, no repriman nada de lo que sienten y si quieren hacer algo… háganlo asi sin mas no tomen en cuenta la opinión de los demás ya que despues de todo el unico juicio que les debe importar es el de ustedes mismos, jamas lo olviden, están en este mundo para dejar un pedazo de ustedes grabado, ya sea en un corazón, en una familia o en una comunidad. Son valiosos y siempre lo serán. Tengan el mejor año, los mejores días y que las oportunidades que les lleguen sean aprovechadas… hagan el amor, coman sano y recuerden como personas son hermosas le cueste lo que le cuesta a quien sea**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Bien ya entre en calor asi que a mi parte favorita: contestar reviews.**

 **betterWithACupOfCoffee: jajaja cuando leas lo de la carta, bueno no cuando todas lean lo de la carta, una de dos o me matan o no se que me hacen… en fin hola :3 como te la has pasado? Espero que bien y tambien espero poder ver un comentario de nuevo o si no realmente sufriría. La maestra de Alba me recordó mucho a una de mis adorables maestras de la prepa… era tan malvada pero tan buena… :,) que tiempos. Siempre logras hacer que me sonroje. En serio adoro tus comentarios :3 asi como tambien adoro tus consejos, los cuales me han ayudado bastante. Te dejo este cap y espero que te guste.**

 **Celeste de Piscis: hola señorita te digo lo mismo cuando lean lo de las cartas muchas en serio me querrán mutilar, en fin gajes del oficio. Me pone feliz que te haya agradado todo este concepto raro de un Albafica mujer. Eso me hace pensar que la cosa tiene futuro. Me alegra haber aclarado tu duda del jardin y ya sabes cualquier cosa aquí estoy para resolver con gusto todas tus dudas. Tambien me gusta Linkin Park. Saludines.**

 **Alhaja: hola! Estoy bien gracias ¿Cómo estas tu? Cielos tanto tiempo jajaj espero te acuerdes de mi o sufriré :V que te parece aquí estoy, completita, enterita, mejorada y recargada, soy Mitzy 2.5 :) compuesta de fibra de titanio y mucha mucha imaginación que estoy dispuesta a explotar por ti y por todos los que leen la historia. Pensé sobre lo que me dijiste de degel y bueno que te puedo decir… en este fic se ve la decisión que el tomara sobre eso. Hay espero en serio te guste y no lo haya hecho muy Oc y si es asi avísame y con gusto lo corregimos.**

 **Ariassune: Chica! Hola :3 ¿Cómo te va? Espero estes muy bien y sigas por estos rumbos, admito que me pone feliz volver a escribirme con usted señorita :3 si la presencia de sisifo usted quiere tener la prescencia de Sísifo aunque sea por poco tiempo usted tendrá (eso sono muy Yoda?) en fin esto que tengo hoy es todo lo que tengo por ahora y esto es lo que ofresco asi que espero que te guste :3**

 **Ana : TwT perdón por haber abandonado el fic por tanto tiempo, admito qu te extrañe a ti y a todos los demás admito que me puse a escuchar la música que dijiste en tu comentario y admito que cuando me sentía mal por ese chico recordaba tus palabras. Sobre redactar largo descuida eso me agrada ya que demuestra que hay una buena confianza :3 . Con respecto al club que te parece si dejamos fuera al platano y al kiwi, ellos serán como los tipos malos de un shonen, aunque admito que de plátano solo me gusta el dominico porque parece que son los bebes de una familia grande de platanos (el platano macho el papa, el platano hembra la mama, el platano manzano la tia que cae mal y el dominico el dulce hijito). Tu pizza se me antojo tanto :3 en serio no te imaginas cuanto, y estoy segura de que cuando pueda ir al D.F la probare! En culiacan comi unas gorditas con guisado de machaca que estuvieron deliciosas ¿las has probado en alguna de tus tantas travesisas? Si no es asi, pues te las recomiendo, eso y su pozole :3 ahh ese pozole *º* . Creo que ya se me hizo costumbre hablar de comida jaja perdón :( . Espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **También quiero agradecer a aquellos que leen este fic actualización a actualización, hombres, mujeres, ustedes son lo mejor. No importa si no dejan comentario… con que sepa que están ahí me basta y me sobra. Gracias también a las personas que pusieron esta historia como favoritos, enserio se los agradezco, intentare dar lo mejor capitulo a capitulo.**

 **Las ondas en el agua de vez en cuando cuentan historias, muchas otras veces cuentan terribles verdades, entre las cuales muchas llegan inclusive a romper los corazones de los que lo llegan a escuchar, déjenme compartir aquello que mis amigos los espíritus siempre me dicen: los personajes expuestos en esta historia, a excepción de alguno que otro Oc, son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera la historia Seiya seria mas guapo xD**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

\- Albafica – volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la chica apresuradamente, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de su amiga - ¿Cómo? – fueron las únicas palabras que le permitió decir el ardor intenso que se había instalado en su pecho a causa de la gran euforia que experimentaba al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

\- mi maestra me permitió salir – fue lo único que dijo Albafica con su característica voz fingida, mientras enfocaba la vista hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar fallidamente el ligero sonrojo que lentamente se apoderaba de su rostro.

\- es bueno verte pequeño Albafica – hablo el santo dorado de Aries provocando que Albafica subiera su mirada de golpe, únicamente para encontrarse fija sobre ella la profunda mirada esmeralda del santo, quien se había detenido en el final de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados.

\- opino lo mismo maestro Naveed – dijo Albafica con una tímida sonrisa adornando sus labios.

\- maestro Naveed buenas noches – saludo Sísifo con una cálida sonrisa.

\- buenas noches Sísifo – saludo el santo con una media sonrisa - ¿Cómo está tu hermano? – pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco más al grupo de chicos.

\- muy bien – respondió el chico mientras apartaba con su mano derecha los mechones dorados que bajaban rebeldemente por su rostro – aunque está ligeramente nervioso.

\- no lo dudo – dijo el santo mientras posaba su mirada hacia el cielo – nos encontramos a principios de Febrero – dijo con un suspiro mientras lentamente volvía a posar su mirada en los chicos – y en dos meses más tendrás tu combate.

\- mi hermano cree que aún no estoy listo – dijo Sísifo débilmente.

\- nunca se está listo del todo – dijo el santo sonriendo – eso es lo que lo hace interesante – ante aquellas palabras Albafica y Shion se miraron el uno al otro e inconscientemente intercambiaron una débil sonrisa, sabían que no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, sin embargo estaban seguros de que se apoyarían mutuamente – Shion, Albafica – llamo el santo, provocando que ambos chicos se irguieran al instante – necesito hablar a solas con Sísifo.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y rápidamente se alejaron del lugar escaleras abajo, con dirección al coliseo de entrenamiento. Dejando a solas al santo dorado de Aries y al futuro santo dorado de Sagitario.

\- ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan angustiado como para hacerte venir desde Leo hasta Aries pequeño Sísifo? – pregunto el santo tranquilamente.

El chico lo miro fijamente, reflejando en su mirada una mezcla extraña entre tristeza y preocupación.

\- últimamente he notado que mi hermano no ha parado de toser – dijo el chico de manera intranquila.

 **oxoxo**

Shion siguió en completo silencio los pasos de Albafica escaleras abajo, sintiendo en gran parte de su cuerpo un hormigueo que a cada paso que daba se volvía un poco más insoportable, había esperado tanto tiempo por el momento de volver a ver a su amiga, llegando incluso a imaginarlo, y sin embargo en esos momentos se sentía inseguro sobre lo que haría o diría.

El chico soltó un suspiro antes de clavar su mirada en los delicados mechones azules que se mecían sobre la delgada espalda de su amiga, el cabello de Albafica había crecido más, asi como lo había hecho ella, llegando incluso a superarlo en estatura por unos escasos centímetros. Una delicada sonrisa surco el rostro del chico, había demasiadas cosas de las cuales tenía que hablar con su amiga.

Albafica continúo caminando y a pesar de ya haber llegado a los límites del santuario, no quiso detenerse, continúo caminando sin rumbo aparente y una vez que estuvo cerca del bosque supo a donde la llevaban sus pies, reprimió un suspiro al escuchar las pisadas de Shion tras de ella y continuo caminando hasta legar a aquel lago que a pesar de carecer de aquellos destellos luminosos se mantenía igual de bello que la primera vez que lo habían visitado.

\- pareciera que su floración es perpetua – comento la pequeña en un susurro.

\- son como tú… – dijo Shion haciendo que Albafica se sobresaltara ligeramente.

"hermosas" fue lo que Shion evito decir cortando su frase, sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que le molestaba a su amiga que la relacionaran con la palabra hermoso, sin embargo Albafica había entendido perfectamente lo que su amigo había querido dar a entender y lentamente se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con su amigo, delatando aquel débil sonrojo que se esparcía por sus mejillas.

\- Shion… - fue lo único que Albafica dijo con su ronca voz antes de lanzarse de manera despreocupada hacia los brazos de su amigo, el cual la recibió gustoso, permitiendo que ambos se fundieran en un silencioso abrazo.

No había palabras, no había miradas, solo existía la extraña sensación de calidez que se instauraba en el pecho de Shion al sentir posada sobre su hombro de manera delicada la cabeza de Albafica, como el estremecimiento que causaba la corriente eléctrica que inundaba su cuerpo al deslizar entre sus dedos las finas hebras de cabello azul que bajaban como ríos sobre la espalda de Albafica.

\- te extrañe – murmuro Shion sintiendo como un calor abrasante se asentaba en sus mejillas.

Sabía que ahí nadie más escucharía, sabía que estaban solos, sin embargo, quería estar seguro de que su amiga fuese la única en escuchar aquellas palabras. Sintió como los brazos de su amiga se tensaban, sin embargo antes de agregar algo más que pudiese corregir su posible error sintió como los brazos de Albafica se envolvían alrededor de él con más fuerza.

\- y yo a ti – dijo de manera delicada sorprendiendo a Shion, sabía que su voz no era como la que siempre fingía, sin embargo le sorprendía que a pesar de todo no hubiese mucho cambio entre su voz real y la fingida.

Shion lentamente se separó de Albafica y la miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquellas hermosas lagunas azules. La pequeña sonrió cohibida y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible. Era demasiado cómodo estar de esa manera ahí.

\- eh entrenado demasiado – dijo Shion torpemente, cortando aquel silencio que se había apoderado del lugar.

\- yo también he entrenado demasiado – dijo Albafica sonriendo – creo que mis rosas son mejores día a día.

\- estoy seguro de que es asi – respondió Shion devolviéndole la sonrisa – el maestro Lugonis seguro estará alegre al ver… - sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando al ver como la mirada de Albafica se ensombrecía – aun no sabes nada de él ¿no es asi? – pregunto preocupado.

\- en todo este tiempo no me ha llegado ni una sola carta – respondió Albafica con la mirada baja – no sé si siga vivo – dijo con la voz cortada – Shion no quiero que mi maestro muera – dijo Albafica levantando su cabeza para posar su vidriosa mirada en los ojos avellana de Shion.

\- no te desanimes Albafica – dijo Shion afligido – faltan dos meses para el encuentro entre tu maestro y Sísifo – soltó Shion llamando la atención de Albafica.

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto confundida Albafica mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- tu maestro debe volver para el combate o Sísifo no podrá ser un santo dorado – afirmo Shion de manera confiada.

\- puede combatir con cualquier otro – dijo Albafica mientras negaba.

\- no, no puede – dijo Shion mirando fijamente a su amiga – por algo eligieron a tu maestro para ese encuentro, tu maestro es demasiado fuerte y estoy seguro de que volverá pronto.

Albafica suspiro resignada sabiendo que por más palabras negativas que le dijese a Shion el no dejaría de intentar animarla, afirmo tímidamente y se sintió mejor, ya que después de todo los argumentos de Shion eran lo suficientemente seguros como para llegar a tranquilizarla, se encogió de hombros y correspondió con una tímida sonrisa a la gran sonrisa que en esos momentos Shion le regalaba.

\- gracias – dijo Albafica y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del lago – ¿vienes? - pregunto Albafica al sentir como su amigo se mantenía rezagado en donde momentos antes habían estado abrazados, recibiendo como respuesta una torpe afirmación por parte de Shion – hoy está muy obscuro ¿no crees?

\- hoy no hay insectos – dijo Shion mientras miraba las ondas causadas por los peses que de vez en cuando salían a la superficie del lago – los insectos mueren con el frio –dijo volteando a ver a Albafica, únicamente para descubrir que ella se encontraba mirando hacia enfrente con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuerpo – ¿quieres ver algo interesante?

Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenida a Albafica, quien se sobresaltó momentáneamente, sin embargo al instante recobro la compostura y tras una ligera inclinación de cabeza observo como Shion cerraba los ojos mientras su cosmos se elevaba cada vez más, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo y desapareció de la percepción de Albafica logrando confundirla, sin embargo aquella confusión no duro mucho en ella ya que al instante fue reemplazada por un sentimiento de asombro originado a partir de la hermosa vista que presenciaba. Aquel lago y gran parte del bosque que lo bordeaba, de un momento a otro se había iluminado por una infinitesimal cantidad de partículas brillantes y doradas, que danzaban con su efímera luminiscencia de manera delicada y sin rumbo fijo a lo largo de todo el lugar, dándole a todo el entorno un toque de especial hermosura.

\- ¿tú lo hiciste? – pregunto Albafica maravillada por los destellos luminiscentes.

\- si – respondió Shion quien aún se mantenía con los ojos cerrados - es el inicio de una técnica que aprendí recientemente.

\- me encanta – dijo la chica logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Shion.

\- me alegra que te guste – dijo abriendo los ojos a la par que el efecto lumínico desaparecía, dejando el lugar a disposición de la luz de la luna nuevamente – aun debo perfeccionarlo.

\- ¿Cual el nombre de la técnica?

\- Stardust Revolution – afirmo Shion con orgullo – es una de las mejores técnicas de Aries.

Albafica sonrió tras escuchar las palabras y cruzando los brazos se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el arcilloso suelo que había debajo de sus pies, una vez ahí miro a Shion quien aún se mantenía de pie y le dedico una tímida sonrisa a la cual Shion correspondió antes de sentarse a su lado. Ambos se mantuvieron sentados a la orilla del lago, conversando acerca de todo lo que habían experimentado y sobre los pesados entrenamientos a los que sus maestros los sometían día a día mientras lanzaban piedras hacia el rio en una competencia no proclamada, hasta que sintieron como la temperatura descendía, decidiendo asi que sería mejor volver al santuario.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás a salir? – pregunto Shion una vez que estuvieron cerca de los límites del santuario.

\- no lo sé – respondió Albafica con tristeza.

\- cuando lo hagas puedes ir a Aries – dijo Shion mientras miraba hacia el lado opuesto del que se encontraba Albafica – si quieres – se apresuró a añadir antes de comenzar a caminar aún más deprisa.

Albafica únicamente sonrió y comenzó a caminar tras él, sin embargo antes de que ambos pudiesen subir el primer escalón hacia Aries un intenso destello carmesí impacto contra la loza a pocos centímetros del pie de Shion creando un profundo agujero.

\- no esperaba verte tan pronto niño bonito – aquellas palabras retumbaron a lo largo de toda a escalinata, acompañada del sonido de pisadas – honestamente no creía lo que el maestro Naveed nos había dicho sobre tu presencia – a cada palabra las pisadas comenzaron a sonar más cercanas – pero al verte ahí veo que era cierto.

Albafica y Shion miraron hacia el frente, más de la mitad de las escaleras que dirigían hacia el templo de Aries se mantenía inmersa en una profunda obscuridad, sin embargo aquellas pisadas seguían acercándose, hasta que de un momento a otro vieron salir de entre la obscuridad a las dos figuras de sus dos amigos, Kardia caminaba hacia ellos demostrando una ancha sonrisa en el rostro mientras su larga y enmarañada cabellera azul se mecía simulando tener vida propia, seguido de Degel quien a pesar de mantenerse sereno, mostraba cierto nerviosismo en su mirada.

\- es bueno verlos nuevamente – dijo Albafica trabajosamente mientras paraba con el antebrazo una patada que Kardia le había lanzado de manera precipitada desde lo alto de las escaleras.

\- has mejorado bonito – dijo Kardia con una sonrisa – esos demonios hacen un buen trabajo – dijo Kardia burlonamente.

\- no son demonios – dijo Albafica completamente molesta mientras inconscientemente elevaba su cosmos – son mujeres y son muy amables – dijo Albafica furiosa.

\- si tú lo dices… - dijo Kardia restándole importancia al asunto con una mano, haciendo que Albafica se molestara aún más.

\- oye tu… - comenzó a hablar Albafica.

\- déjalo ser Albafica – interrumpió Degel tranquilamente – ambos sabemos que tan bestia puede llegar a ser.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te perfore el cuerpo? – protesto Kardia al instante, sin embargo se cayó instantáneamente al ver la mirada furiosa que su amigo le dedicaba.

\- me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Albafica – dijo Degel ignorando completamente a Kardia quien se cruzó de brazos molesto y miro hacia otro lado de manera desinteresada.

\- a mi también me alegra mucho verte Degel – dijo Albafica mas relajada.

\- cuánto tiempo más vas a estar por aquí – pregunto Degel intentando sonar normal, sin embargo desde lo más profundo de su ser esperaba que su amiga pudiese estar con ellos por más tiempo.

\- solo un pequeño rato más – respondió Albafica.

\- entonces sería bueno aprovechar el tiempo – dijo Degel tranquilamente haciendo que con sus palabras Shion frunciera el ceño de manera inconsciente.

\- eso sería bueno – contesto Albafica sonriendo provocando que un hormigueo subiera por el estómago de Shion.

Degel sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a las escaleras, donde se sentó, para posteriormente comenzar a hablar de manera tranquila con Albafica y Shion, revelando que después de que ella se hubiese ido a entrenar con las Amazonas del santuario, tanto el cómo Kardia se habían mantenido entrenando de manera intensiva por dos meses en Blue Graad, asi como también hablaron de los más recientes avistamientos de espectros, cosa que hizo que Albafica se preocupara aún más, ya que después de todo, temía por su maestro que se encontraba fuera del santuario a causa de los mismos.

\- espero poder ver uno y pelear con el – interrumpió Kardia los relatos de Degel con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada a lo largo y ancho de su rostro.

\- te ganaría de inmediato – respondió Degel desinteresado, provocando en los rostros de Albafica y Shion una débil sonrisa.

\- eres un aguafiestas – refunfuño Kardia a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- y tu un imprudente – respondió Degel.

Albafica los miro, discutir ignorando completamente su existencia y la de Shion, el debate se había vuelto tan intenso que no le extrañaba que en cualquier momento Degel comenzara a recriminarle a Kardia por ocuparse de mantener siempre sucio el templo de Acuario, ante tal posibilidad una débil sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, no iba a negar que había extrañado a sus amigos y futuros camaradas, sin embargo tampoco iba a confesar que los había extrañado.

Shion se quedó estático al ver la débil sonrisa que se había dibujado débilmente en los labios de Albafica, había visto esa sonrisa muchas veces antes y como siempre le pasaba cuando la veía sonreír asi soltó un débil suspiro que fue escuchado únicamente por Degel, quien al instante desvió su mirada de la de Kardia para posarla en Shion, únicamente para descubrir que la manera en la que el veía a Albafica no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Son guantes nuevos Albafica? – pregunto Degel sin dejar de mirar a Shion, quien se desconcertó cuando al voltear recibió la gélida mirada de su amigo.

\- ¿estos? – pregunto Albafica levantando su mano izquierda y señalando el guante con la derecha.

\- no me ignores – replico Kardia al ver como la atención de Degel se centraba en Albafica.

\- si – respondió Degel ignorando a Kardia – esos.

\- hay veces en las que no los soporto – resoplo Kardia molesto mientras volvía a apartar su mirada de Degel.

\- no lo son – contesto Albafica – estos son lo que he usado desde siempre – dijo estirando la mano hacia Degel para que viera que en efecto eran los mismos guantes que meses atrás su maestro le había regalado.

\- puedo tomarlos por unos momentos – pregunto Degel al ver las cuarteaduras en el cuero de los dedos índice y mayor.

Albafica lo miro dudosa, aquellos guantes eran su mayor tesoro y nunca se los quitaba de no ser que fuese para comer, asearse o en un caso muy especial, sin embargo asintió de manera nerviosa sabiendo que podía confiar en que su amigo los cuidaría. Degel sonrió complacido al ver como Albafica asentía nerviosamente a su petición y con sumo cuidado deslizo su mano izquierda por encima del inicio del guante, únicamente para sostener de manera delicada el brazo de Albafica, mientras con su mano derecha retiraba el guante de la mano de la chica, rozando la palma de su mano con sus dedos accidentalmente.

Albafica sintió como lentamente sus mejillas se iban calentando cada vez más y en un intento de mitigar el calor poso su mano desnuda en su mejilla de manera disimulada, sin embargo esto en vez de ayudar hizo que la temperatura en las mejillas de la chica aumentara.

\- Albafica ya es muy tarde – hablo Shion tajantemente al ver la reacción de su amiga – deberías volver al bosque de las amazonas - Albafica apenas lo miro antes de levantarse para despedirse de manera ambigua de un irritado Kardia y un Degel distraído – te acompañare a las orillas del bosque – dijo Shion levantándose de su asiento para alejar a Albafica de ahí de manera rápida y sin problemas, dejando tras de sí a sus amigos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el bosque y una vez que estuvieron a las orillas Albafica se despidió de el con una sonrisa y una mirada distantes. Oh como odiaba eso, odiaba que alguien pudiera distraer a su amiga de tal manera, odiaba a Degel cuando se comportaba asi, odiaba a su maestro por informarle a Kardia y Degel de la visita de Albafica, odiaba aquel dolor punzante que en esos momentos se asentaba en su pecho y más que nada se odiaba a si mismo por no saber cómo controlar esos asquerosos celos que únicamente le nublaban los sentidos.

-te veré después Shion – dijo Albafica aun perdida – la pase bien.

El chico la miro darse la vuelta antes de que el también se despidiera y sintió como algo se atoraba en su garganta. _"Albafica"_ la llamo Shion mentalmente al saber que aquello que le impedía hablar era ni más ni menos que dos simples palabras.

Albafica detuvo su andar y volteo desconcertada al escuchar la voz de Shion en su mente, encontrándose con que su amigo se encontraba completamente rojo _"¿Que ocurre Shion?"_ hablo la chica a través de su cosmos.

Shion aspiro hondo al escuchar su voz, no había vuelta atrás debía decirle que la quería _"cuídate mucho"_ aquellas palabras salieron de su mente y llegaron a la de Albafica quien únicamente pronuncio un amigable "ti también" y se dio vuelta para continuar su camino y adentrarse a la espesura del bosque.

El chico se quedó plantado en su lugar, no se movía, no decía nada más, el únicamente pensaba en lo cobarde que había sido al no haber dicho lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo agradecía su inseguridad, ya que, después de todo aunque él le confesara sus sentimientos a su amiga, jamás podría tener algo debido a su condición.

 **oxoxo**

Albafica continúo adentrándose hacia el bosque desconcertada, las acciones de Degel habían logrado hacer que un mar de emociones se arremolinaran en su cabeza, haciéndola dejar de lado todo su raciocinio. Una sonrisa surco el rostro de la chica de manera inconsciente y en un intento de mitigar el calor que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas poso su mano izquierda en una de ellas, quedando helada al descubrir que, a diferencia de su mano derecha, esta se encontraba sin su preciado guante. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, no recordaba si Degel le había devuelto su guante o no y temía haberlo perdido a causa del embelesado estado en el que se encontraba.

Dio media vuelta y sin más comenzó a correr el largo trayecto hacia la salida del bosque, evadiendo ágilmente las manchas obscuras causadas por las sombras de los arbustos que conformaban en sotobosque del lugar. Salió agitada del bosque, deteniéndose a tomar un poco de aire bajo la luz de la luna llena que se alzaba imponente ante el todo el santuario, confiriéndole un aire de tranquila belleza, sin embargo al volver su mirada hacia el frente descubrió sentada sobre un pilar derrumbado, una figura que logro robarle lo poco que le quedaba de aliento.

\- Degel – logro articular Albafica mientras jadeaba ligeramente.

\- olvidaste esto – dijo el chico de manera seria a la par que le mostraba el guante negro que sostenía de manera firme en una de sus blancas manos logrando sacar al instante una sonrisa del rostro de la chica – no estaba seguro de entrar al bosque – dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia Albafica – asi que decidí esperar hasta que notaras la ausencia de tu guante y volvieras – dijo al quedar de frente con Albafica.

\- pude haber tardado mucho – dijo Albafica mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- no importa – dijo Degel mientras tomaba la mano desnuda de Albafica – te esperaría lo que fuese necesario – y sin más se dispuso a colocar de manera delicada el guante de la chica.

\- gracias – dijo Albafica en un murmullo casi imperceptible a la par que bajaba el rostro en un intento de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

\- no agradezcas – dijo Degel mientras alzaba delicadamente el mentón de la chica con su mano derecha, encontrándose con sus radiantes ojos cobalto – si es por ti para mí es un placer.

Degel la miro fijamente su amiga sabía perfectamente que ella era una persona extraordinaria, asi como también no podía negar que su belleza encantaba a cualquiera que la conociera, no podía cuestionar el por qué Shion se encontraba totalmente prendido de ella, asi como también no podía negar que él al igual que su compañero guardaba sentimientos no permitidos por aquella bella flor.

El chico soltó un suspiro y se sonrojo débilmente al notar su estrecha cercanía con Albafica, quien únicamente lo miraba fijamente con ojos somnolientos, pensó en la cantidad de posibilidades que aquel momento le ofrecía y con cierta resignación prefirió apartarse de manera delicada de Albafica, quien al reaccionar únicamente alcanzo a balbucear un débil "buenas noches" antes de adentrarse corriendo hacia el bosque de las amazonas, dejando tras de sí a su amigo.

Una sonrisa adorno el blanco rostro de Degel y un destello de alegría ilumino las violáceas iris del chico, había descubierto que al menos él no le era tan indiferente a Albafica. Había reglas que seguir, sí, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, sin embargo, a diferencia de Shion, el sí encontraría una forma de poder decirle a Albafica lo bien que le hacía sentir su grata presencia.

 **oxoxo**

El sonido del rompimiento de las hojas secas que conformaban el acolchado natural del sotobosque y los débiles sonidos causados por el cantar de los grillos, era lo único que acompañaba a Albafica a través de su recorrido a lo largo del paraje bordeado de pinos, cedros y cipreses, que conducían hacia la entrada del conjunto de cabañas de madera de las amazonas.

No podía negarlo, la vista era hermosa, el aroma a madera y tierra húmeda era exquisito, y la temperatura era adecuada, sin embargo nada de eso le hacía sentir completamente llena, extrañaba a su padre, extrañaba entrenar con él, extrañaba comer estofados a su lado en aquella gran mesa situada en el templo de Piscis y más que nada extrañaba aquellas épicas historias que le contaba de vez en cuando acerca de las anteriores guerras santas, guerra en la cual, según su maestro, ella participaría. La chica suspiro, como deseaba poder pelear a lado de su maestro, quería que ere deseo se realizara y con ansias pedía a los dioses que su maestro pudiese volver a salvo de aquella misión.

Albafica llego al inicio de las cabañas y aun asi continuo caminando a lo largo del recinto, seguida de cerca por la inexpresiva mirada metálica que las máscaras de las amazonas ofrecían, llego a la cabaña de su maestra y tras tocar, y enterarse que nadie se encontraba decidió ir al único lugar en el que sabía muy bien que encontraría a su amistosa amiga Arabelle.

Albafica toco la puerta, sin embargo sus nervios aumentaron al sentir como la puerta se abría a su contacto, dejando paso a la vista de la estancia de una simple cabaña rustica de madera.

\- ¿hay alguien aquí? – pregunto Albafica dudosa de si entrar o no a la estancia, sin embargo la falta de respuesta a su pregunta la preocupo, haciendo que esta se adelantara hacia la cabaña.

El interior del lugar estaba completamente limpio, no podía negarlo, sin embargo el aroma nauseabundo de la comida sin terminar hacia que la estancia pasara de ser agradable a ser sumamente difícil que ella se mantuviese adentro. La chica recorrió con la mirada el lugar y se detuvo en la mesita que separaba la cama de Arabelle de la de su maestra, notando el sobresaliente color del pincel que se encontraba sobre la mesa. La chica se acercó a la mesa de manera temerosa y al ver el escrito que se encontraba debajo de aquel pincel, la sangre se le helo… _"querida Albafica…"_ la chica leyó los primeros renglones y después simplemente no pudo continuar. _"Arabelle"_ pensó Albafica, sin embargo antes de poder dejar las cosas como estaban se escuchó el sonido de un par de pisadas entrar a la cabaña.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Albafica? – aquella voz sonaba nerviosa detrás de ella.

La pequeña volteo descubriendo frente a ella a la chica de largos y ondulados cabellos cobrizos que desde hacía tiempo atrás se había vuelto una buena amiga.

\- te venía a visitar y la puerta estaba abierta – hablo Albafica tranquilamente intentando no comenzar a cuestionar a la chica acerca de aquel escrito que estaba en la mesa detrás de ella.

\- no puedo negar que me alegra verte – comenzó a hablar Arabelle después de un largo silencio – pero necesito que salgas unos instantes.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Albafica consternada por la actitud de la chica.

\- debo guardar unas cosas – respondió Arabelle dudosa mientras se acercaba hacia donde Albafica se encontraba.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? – pregunto Albafica, con su voz aún más ronca de lo normal, mientras alzaba con una mano la hoja que estaba en el escritorio, conocía esa letra, sin embargo esperaba que no se tratara de lo que ella creía.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? – la tranquilidad de Arabelle se evaporo al instante confirmando las sospechas de Albafica.

\- tú eres quien las escribe – dijo Albafica, quien únicamente atino a evadir un fuerte golpe que Arabelle le había lanzado, y que había terminado por impactarse en la mesa de madera destrozándola por completo - ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto Albafica consternada ya que la mayoría de las veces aquellas cartas contenían palabras de cariño.

Arabelle lo miro a través de su máscara, le había gustado aquel chico desde que lo había conocido en las calles de Rodorio, mucho antes de la ocasión en la que había descubierto a sus amigos y a él espiando a las amazonas, sin embargo sabía que alguien como él jamás la correspondería, y justo cuando se había resignado a ser ignorada por aquel bello aprendiz a santo, él había llegado directamente a su lado, provocando que lo único que atinara a hacer fuese enviarle aquellas cartas.

\- te quiero - la chica suspiro ante la confundida mirada que Albafica le regalaba y aun sabiendo que el castigo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer era grave, subió su mano hacia la metálica barrera y deslizando sus dedos por los marcados labios la tomo, mientras lentamente la despegaba de su rostro.

\- por favor no – suplico Albafica al ver como la chica estaba a punto de retirar aquella mascara de su rostro – no lo hagas - la mano de Arabelle se detuvo – no lo tomes a mal – comenzó a hablar Albafica de manera nerviosa, apenas controlando su fingido tono de voz – eres adorable, sin embargo no creo poder corresponderte.

\- ¿Algún día podrás? – pregunto Arabelle mientras se colocaba nuevamente su máscara.

\- lo dudo – respondió Albafica honestamente.

\- gracias – hablo Arabelle tristemente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Por qué agradeces? – pregunto Albafica extrañada.

\- porque eres honesto conmigo – respondió Arabelle, sacando una débil sonrisa del rostro de Albafica.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir mal a Albafica, quizá era hora de decirle a alguien más sobre su identidad, sin embargo, aquella idea desapareció al momento en el que se originó, su padre había dicho que nadie más podía saberlo y asi se mantendrían las cosas por siempre. La chica soltó un suspiro y se sentó a un lado de Arabelle.

\- ¿Podremos seguir siendo amigos?

\- por supuesto que si – respondió Arabelle – que haya perdido una ronda no significa que me haya rendido – dijo con un nuevo tono de jovialidad – además aun somos demasiado jóvenes, hay tanto que aún nos falta por vivir.

\- si… es verdad…

La chica miro hacia el techo de madera era muy cierto aún eran tan jóvenes…

 **oxoxo**

Aquella mañana los dorados rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la cabaña, despertando a Albafica, que al observar donde se encontraba se levantó de golpe golpeando accidentalmente a Arabelle en la boca del estómago, provocando que despertara bruscamente.

\- eres muy brusco – dijo Arabelle mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar su respiración.

\- discúlpame Arabelle, pero quisiera saber ¿Que paso?

\- ayer te dormiste y cuando vino tu maestra por ti, al verte tan tranquilo decidió dejarte aquí – dijo la chica a la par que soltaba un suspiro.

\- ¿Duermes con mascara? – pregunto Albafica al notar que en ningún momento había visto a la chica sin mascara.

\- no – respondió Arabelle – hoy fue un caso especial - Albafica abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta la hizo callar – yo iré – dijo Arabelle encaminándose hacia la puerta.

La chica camino pesadamente hacia la puerta y una vez estuvo frente a ella la abrió desganadamente, sin embargo aquel cansancio desapareció al ver la imponente figura dorada frente a ella.

\- llama a Albafica – hablo de manera seria el hombre de ojos obscuros.

\- si señor Cid – atino a decir Arabelle antes de adentrarse nuevamente a la cabaña.

 **Eso es todo por hoy espero me puedan decir que tal les pareció. La verdad yo lo sentí bien aunque hubo una ocasión en la que me arrepentí de escribir algo y creo que se nota jajá. En fin no pasa nada ya iré mejorando. Yo lo sé.**

 **Solo tengo una aclaración que hacer:**

 **1-. El sotobosque es todo lo que se encuentra en el suelo debajo de las copas de los arboles forestales. Compuesto por hojarascas, arbustos pastos etc.**

 **En fin creo que eso fue todo por hoy, me alegra volver y les aviso que publicare cada dos semanas por eso de la escuela :3 espero no les moleste. Los quiero. Y a la par que escucho I don't wanna miss a thing les dejo una pregunta:**

 **¿Cuál es su romance ideal?**

 **El mio es uno que dure mucho tiempo uno que aun con defectos mantenga a ambas partes unidas por un solo y único sentimiento.**

 **La autora no pudo continuar por que se fue chillando a su rinconcito.**

 **Los amo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! (la intención era decir hola en catalán pero se escribe de la misma manera asi que mi plan se ha frustrado)**

 **¿Cómo les van mis queridísimos lectores? ¿Ya sonrieron el día de hoy? Espero que sí. Yo eh estado muy bien (si quitamos la fatiga por las tareas y el estrés de las clases).**

 **Antes que nada quisiera pedirles una disculpa enorme. En primer lugar por el retraso al subir este capítulo y en segundo lugar por las escasas 14 páginas de Word que escribí. Sé que esta vez fue más texto que otra cosa pero realmente debía hacerlo ya que pronto acabara la infancia de Albafica, si como lo escuchan su infancia pronto terminara y eso se debe a que, la mayoría de los santos dorados y personajes extra cof cof Arabelle cof cof ya han sido introducidos a la historia, ya ha comenzado el cariño, ya se han establecido lugares especiales o cruciales para la historia, asi como también Albafica ya ha sido muy feliz por ahora.**

 **Lo admito amo hablar de la vida de pequeña de Albafica pero… esto debe continuar…**

 **Pero tranquilos prometo que la Albafica adolescente va a ser cool.**

 **Por otro lado adivinen quien pinto su cabello de verde… siiiiii yooooo… (mi madre me golpeo pero buuuueeeenoh lo valio) la verdad me encanto pero no sé qué color usar después… se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Que les puedo decir soy feliz al ver que a pesar de todo mi historia sigue siendo leída por ustedes, la verdad eso me hace feliz.**

 **Y hablando de felicidad…**

 **Ana: cuando comencé a escribir en esta página nunca creí que encontraría a alguien como tu… eres una chica wow que te puedo decir, con tus palabras logras iluminar hasta mi día más obscuro. Tus palabras logran hacerme sentir como una chica tan especial, me motivan a seguir en mi carrera, asi como también me ayudan a encontrar esa inspiración para seguir. ¿Qué te puedo decir? has llegado a ser inclusive mi musa. El día que recibí tu comentario no te puedo mentir estaba tan hundida en mi desesperación a causa de problemas con mi madre y su afán de odiar mi carrera, que sentía que caía en el mismo Yomotsu, estaba milésimas de mandar todo a volar muy lejos y quiero agradecerte, sin ti pues realmente lo hubiese hecho. Gracias por seguir mi fic capitulo a capitulo y gracias por haberte convertido sin querer en una gran amiga. Gracias por esperar de mi más de lo que cualquier otro espera… prometo por mí y por ti superar las expectativas… crezcamos juntas, mejoremos y gracias por tu amistad. Wow realmente también he comenzado a quererte :3 este capítulo es para ti ya que de no ser por tu ayuda no lo hubiera terminado hoy. Ya es costumbre escribirnos mucho ¿No es asi? Me agrada eso realmente. Tu sentido del amor es tan real y tan hermoso que realmente al leer como lo describes te dan ganas de tener algo asi, esta todo correctamente dicho, nada es eterno, todo tiene fecha de caducidad, por lo tanto lo más importante es vivirlo, disfrutarlo mientras dure y cuando termine no quedarnos con un mal sabor de boca. Te diría miles de cosas mas. Te contaría más de mis planes y te invitaría al concierto de los Rolling Stones en el D.F pero creo que de ser asi aburriría un poco asi que sin mas te dejare continuar la lectura diciéndote ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Bueno chicos ya que vieron un lado de mi menos alegre quiero volver y decirles que no soy un robot, también siento cansancio y tristeza, por lo tanto si no subo el fic a tiempo quisiera que entendieran que no es porque yo no quera, sino porque hay veces que no soporto toooooodoooooo.**

 **En fin, ya que me puse emo quiero agradecerles a los chicos que leen esta historia… yo sé que están ahí y se los agradezco de verdad, sin ustedes y sus constantes retos este fic no sería más que popo. Gracias por ayudarme a crecer.**

 **Sin mas los aburro con mi monótono discurso, el cual ahora será robotico y como si lo hubiera escrito para redactarlo en una de mis exposiciónes de oratoria: Los personajes que son expuestos en esta obra, a excepción de los Oc, son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me perteneciera me mandaria a hacer una armadura tamaño real de geminis o del marino Sorrento :v**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

Albafica se quedó estática desde el marco de la puerta, mientras despegaba los labios inconscientemente al conocer la identidad de la persona que la llamaba. El santo dorado de Capricornio observo detenidamente a Albafica con sus penetrantes ojos negros, provocando que comenzara a temblar ligeramente a causa de un agresivo escalofrió que se extendía por toda su espina dorsal, sin embargo aun a pesar de lo imponente que era El Cid de Capricornio, se negaba rotundamente a bajar la mirada, quizá a causa de su orgullo o tal vez porque estaba preocupada... ya que después de todo, no era nada normal que un santo dorado fuera hasta el territorio de las amazonas solo por ella, menos si se trataba de El Cid.

\- el patriarca ordena que vengas conmigo – hablo de manera distante el santo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de manera gallarda hacia las afueras del conjunto de cabañas pertenecientes a las amazonas.

Albafica al verlo alejarse camino tras él hasta lograr alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado, recibiendo por parte del santo de capricornio únicamente una fugaz mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Caminaron en total silencio a través del bosque hasta llegar a los límites del santuario, donde se detuvieron unos instantes a causa de un santo de plata y su alumno, Albafica no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al santo dorado mientras hablaba con el santo de planta, en toda su vida jamás había conocido a una persona tan perturbadoramente serena como lo era él y estaba segura de que ni si quiera Degel era capaz de mostrar un porte tan perfecto como el que El Cid demostraba en cada movimiento. Al terminar de hablar con el santo de plata, el santo se volvió hacia Albafica y haciendo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, le indicó a Albafica que continuarían con su trayecto.

\- es de mala educación mirar a las personas tal como tú lo has hecho – hablo duramente el santo una vez que Albafica volvió a posicionarse a su lado.

\- disculpe – dijo Albafica sin pensarlo dos veces intentando que su voz sonara lo más masculina posible, mientras sentía como un incómodo calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El santo la ignoro y continúo caminando en dirección a los templos que custodiaban los aposentos de Athena, Albafica suspiro pesadamente y lo siguió, sin embargo se detuvo al ver el inicio de las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aries, nuevamente la preocupación se instauro en su pecho, causándole un constante dolor acompañado del sentimiento de vacío que le causaba recordar que su maestro se encontraba solo en una arriesgada misión ¿Y si se trataba de malas noticias? La pequeña frunció el ceño horrorizado en definitiva no podía tratarse de eso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – la voz del santo de Capricornio saco a Albafica de sus pensamientos y al verlo a la mitad de las escaleras se limitó a negar efusivamente, para posteriormente correr para darle alcance a El Cid – desde este punto no te separes – dijo El Cid poco después de que Albafica lo alcanzara.

La pequeña asintió y camino al lado del santo hasta llegar frente al templo de Aries, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Albafica, el santo de Capricornio se dirigió al costado izquierdo del templo, Albafica lo siguió curiosa y una vez que estuvo cerca El Cid señalo discretamente la angosta grieta que difícilmente se notaba entre el ultimo pilar de mármol del templo de Aries y la escabrosa montaña que contenía a los templos zodiacales. Sin decir nada el santo se acercó y con dificultad se adentró en la grieta, seguido de una temerosa Albafica, la cual al entrar tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar al aspirar el penetrante aroma de la carne putrefacta que acompañada de los altos niveles de humedad inundaban cada centímetro del extenso y obscuro túnel que se extendía frente a ella.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Albafica débilmente, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al sentir como aquel asqueroso aroma entraba por su boca e inundaba sus papilas gustativas, provocándole un fuerte espasmo.

\- son pasajes secretos que conectan a todos los templos zodiacales con la cámara del patriarca – hablo El Cid seriamente sorprendiendo a Albafica ¿Acaso existía algo que pudiera inmutarlo? - no hables hasta que lleguemos a la superficie de nuevo.

La pequeña asintió y El Cid comenzó a caminar, esta vez lentamente, cuidando sus pisadas y a su vez guiando a ambos entre las penumbras del lugar. Albafica miraba en todas direcciones, aquel tétrico lugar lograba ponerla nerviosa y el sonido de las gotas cayendo a lo lejos, acompañado de los constantes sonidos de sus pisada le mandaba señales a su cerebro de que algo ahí adentro no estaba del todo bien. Más de una vez el santo de Capricornio se detuvo, únicamente para escuchar el siseo de lo que parecían miles de serpientes, acompañados del putrefacto aroma de carne podrida y el sonido de las gotas de agua que a cada paso se volvían más constantes.

Albafica observo la penumbra a su alrededor, deteniéndose en el punto en el que se suponía que estaba El Cid parado. La pequeña pensó en la posibilidad de preguntarle a El Cid lo que ocurría, sin embargo el recuerdo del aroma impregnado en su garganta la embargo la detuvo y espero a que el realizara algún movimiento, después de lo que pareció una eternidad el santo volvió a caminar a través del inaccesible suelo, esta vez mas rápido sorprendiendo a Albafica, la cual lo siguió por un largo trayecto hasta chocar con la dura y fría espalda del santo. Se escuchó un chasquido frente a ellos, seguido del sonido de arrastre y fricción entre piedras.

Albafica contuvo la respiración al ver como poco a poco los débiles rayos de luz entraban por la pequeña grieta que se estaba formando frente a ellos y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro al ver el azul del cielo frente a ella. Ambos salieron de la grieta y Albafica se sorprendió al ver que habían salido de uno de los costados del templo patriarcal.

\- hey Cid – el sonido de aquella voz tan vivaz llamo la atención tanto del santo como de Albafica, los cuales dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada del templo del patriarca, encontrando frente a ellos a un chico delgado, de ojos azules y cabello despeinado enfundado en una armadura dorada, que al recibir la atención de ambos sonrió complacido – deja de jugar a la niñera y apresúrate – hablo con sorna mientras les daba la espalda a los recién llegados – el viejo se está impacientando – dijo esta vez de manera seria antes de dedicarles una mirada por encima de su hombro y adentrarse al templo del patriarca.

El Cid no hablo y Albafica pudo notar como el semblante sereno del santo se endurecía levemente, mientras sus labios formaban una mueca de desagrado, lo cual activo todas las alarmas de alerta en la mente de la niña, después de todo algo muy serio debía estar ocurriendo como para que alguien como él descompusiera su postura de tal manera. Caminaron hacia adentro del templo en medio de un incómodo silencio y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera que separaba a la cámara del patriarca del resto de la edificación.

Albafica miro asombrada aquel lugar, era la primera vez que visitaba los aposentos del patriarca y aunque le hacía sentir mal la idea de que estar ahí solo implicaba malas noticias, una retorcida alegría inundaba su corazón al pensar que en esos momentos se encontraba más cerca de su padre al estar en el lugar al que tantas veces había subido su padre al volver de una misión.

Observo como el santo de Capricornio posaba su mano derecha en la puerta y al ver como la puerta se abría, lentamente se fue instaurando en su pecho la ilusión de ver a su padre adentro de la cámara patriarcal, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en vez de un santo dorado, dentro de aquel lugar habían siete santos dorados, acompañados de cuatro chicos cuyos nombres ella conocía muy bien. Los miro olvidando por completo todo lo demás que había en esa habitación y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, captando principalmente la atención de un niño de grandes ojos color avellana y tez pálida, el cual al verla le sonrió de regreso.

\- hemos llegado su señoría – la voz del santo de Capricornio hizo que la pequeña desviara su mirada de Shion, para posarse únicamente en El Cid, el cual se mantenía con la cabeza baja mientras se mantenía arrodillado sobre la alfombra roja con decorados dorados- disculpe mi demora.

La pequeña aun de pie miro hacia el frente, encontrándose con la grisácea mirada del patriarca, la cual la miraba con compasión mientras su rostro denotaba una severidad inquebrantable, la cual en cierta forma le recordó a la de su maestro, sin embargo, sabía que a diferencia de la mirada del patriarca, los ojos de su maestro reflejaban en algunas ocasiones nostalgia y en otras simplemente se veía como la sombra de la tristeza tomaba posesión de la mirada de su maestro.

Aquella era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre y no pudo evitar abrir más de la cuenta los ojos al darse cuenta de que el patriarca y el antiguo maestro de Shion tenían una similitud perturbadoramente grande, al instante poso su mirada en los dos puntos sobre sus ojos, sorprendiéndose más, sin embargo, al sentir que había mantenido su mirada demasiado tiempo sobre el rostro del patriarca, y consiente de que era una gran falta de respeto, bajo la cabeza apenada mientras mordía su labio inferior, esperando que su imprudencia no la hubiese dejado en ridículo.

\- descuida santo dorado de Capricornio – hablo el hombre una vez que vio a Albafica bajar su rostro – ustedes no son los últimos.

Seguido de esto se escuchó un fuerte golpe y la puerta de madera que custodiaba la cámara del patriarca se abrió de par en par, dejando ver la robusta figura dorada del recién llegado, el cual entro torpemente a la habitación, haciendo que tanto el Cid como Albafica se levantaran para quitarse de su camino.

\- disculpe por llegar tarde – hablo el santo con una voz grave a la par que se dejaba caer, para quedar de rodillas al piso – perdí la noción del tiempo.

\- levántate Rasgado – ordeno el patriarca tranquilamente, a lo cual el santo obedeció inmediatamente y se posiciono al lado de un chico, el cual, según Albafica era el más delgado y pequeño de todos los santos dorados que se encontraban en la estancia – he convocado a todos los santos dorados y a sus aprendices para hablar con ustedes de dos cosas que muchos de ustedes ya deben saber – hablo el patriarca mientras posaba sus níveas manos sobre túnica azul marino con rojo que le cubría todo el cuerpo – la primera y más importante es sobre el descenso a la tierra de nuestra querida diosa Athena.

\- con todo respeto viejo – hablo una voz vivaz, la cual Albafica reconoció al instante como la del santo que los había encontrado en la entrada del templo – la diosa Athena está en la tierra desde hace cuatro años.

\- Manigoldo – esta vez Albafica vio hablar al hombre de cabellera rubia, el cual a pesar de su porte sereno se veía amenazante y hasta cierto punto letal – respeta a nuestro patriarca.

\- lo hare cuando deje de hablar con rodeos – respondió el santo con el ceño fruncido – Asmita – agrego el santo alargando de más el sonido de la "s" a la par que mostraba una abierta sonrisa – ¿Quieres que vallamos por ella? – le pregunto Manigoldo al patriarca al ver que Asmita abría la boca.

\- niños – Albafica escucho como un hombre bufo molesto tras de sí, y descubrió que, en su intento de no ser aplastada por el pesado paso del santo que respondía al nombre de Rasgado, había quedado frente al santo dorado de Acuario.

El santo la miro y le mostro una débil sonrisa, mientras con un discreto movimiento apuntaba con su mano hacia adelante, indicándole asi que debía mantenerse con la mirada hacia el frente, tal como Degel y trabajosamente Kardia la mantenían.

\- no – la fría respuesta del patriarca tomo por sorpresa a Albafica, haciendo que ella regresara su mirada hacia el frente – por la seguridad de nuestra diosa, su paradero debe seguir oculto hasta que sea tiempo de que se le informe acerca de su destino.

\- pero… - comenzó a hablar el chico que Albafica reconocía como Sísifo – ¿Eso no sería riesgoso para nuestra diosa?

\- al contrario – hablo el patriarca – mientras nadie sepa quién es ella, menor seria su riesgo de ser asechada – hablo el patriarca tranquilamente, ante lo cual la mayoría de los presentes asintió, a excepción del santo que respondía al nombre de Manigoldo, quien miraba con recelo al patriarca – sin embargo, por ahora esa no es nuestra prioridad – hablo el patriarca mientras aferraba sus manos a las abrazaderas de la enorme silla de oro en la que se encontraba sentado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre su señoría? – Albafica miro a los lados en busca del origen de aquella voz, sonriendo al momento de ver al maestro de Shion con sus rubias cejas fruncidas en un gesto de evidente preocupación.

\- ha habido reportes de que en las últimas noches se han avistado en Rodorio sombras poco confiables – hablo el patriarca antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Nos vas a pedir que actuemos de niñeros con los habitantes de Rodorio? – soltó molesto Manigoldo, haciendo que Albafica se sobresaltara, al ver al santo parado frente al patriarca de manera desafiante y con los puños cerrados.

\- si te consuela un poco – hablo el patriarca con gracia – sí, serán los niñeros de Rodorio, Manigoldo – el santo miro al patriarca, antes de escuchar una débil risa, que había escapado de los labios de Rasgado, y voltear a verlo para dedicarle una mirada fulminante – cuidaran Rodorio todas las noches hasta tener información acerca del proceder de las sombras – hablo el patriarca esta vez más serio – se organizaran en parejas y cada noche saldrá una pareja a patrullar las calles.

Ante aquellas palabras Albafica no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, descubriendo en los rostros de los santos desde enfado, hasta serenidad, asi como también pudo percibir como algunos de los santos se mantenían inmutables ante aquellas palabras.

\- si me permite preguntar – Albafica escucho como el santo dorado de Acuario hablo tras de ella con su fría voz – esto… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que los aspirantes a santos dorados se encuentren aquí? - pregunto el santo mientras le dirigía una mirada a los dos chicos que estaba a su lado, los cuales, para desconcierto de Albafica, se habían mantenido en total silencio.

\- ellos también serán incluidos en el patrullaje – hablo el patriarca después de soltar un pesado suspiro.

\- su señoría – esta vez hablo el santo dorado de Aries – muchos de los aspirantes aún son demasiado jóvenes.

\- la edad no debería ser un obstáculo para ellos – hablo el patriarca seriamente – además ya es tiempo de que todos se incorporen a las que serán sus labores cuando formen parte de la orden de Athena – el patriarca se levantó de su silla de oro y todos se pararon lo más derechos que pudieron en señal de respeto – escogieron una vida como santos – continuo hablando el patriarca, esta vez mas para los cinco discípulos que se encontraban ahí que para los santos – asi que deben atenerse a todo lo que se les ordene – ante tales palabras Albafica únicamente asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Los aprendices serán adicionados a las parejas de santos como un extra? – pregunto el santo dorado de Aries preocupado de que no fuese asi.

\- no – respondió el patriarca seriamente – todos los aprendices deberán formar pareja con un santo dorado.

Albafica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, si ese era el caso ¿Qué sería de ella?, Shion estaba bien con su maestro, asi como Sísifo y Degel, al instante cayo en cuenta que no solo ella, sino que también Kardia tendrían que buscar a un santo dorado con el cual patrullar.

\- ¿Con quién se supone que nos emparejaremos yo y el niño bonito? – la voz de Kardia sonó por toda la habitación, llamando la atención de Albafica, Kardia había deducido lo mismo que ella, y sin embargo, el si había reunido el coraje para preguntarlo.

\- tu pequeño Kardia te emparejaras con el Cid – hablo el patriarca ignorando bufido molesto del niño – y Albafica estará al lado de Manigoldo.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Albafica, quien miro con sorpresa a su nuevo compañero, descubriendo que este la miraba con molestia y en gran medida enojo.

\- eso es todo – pregunto e hombre sin dejar de mirar a Albafica.

\- solo una cosa más - hablo el patriarca recibiendo nuevamente la atención de todos los presentes en el salón - tanto aprendices como santos, deberán mantenerse en el interior de sus templos, por lo cual, tanto Albafica como Kardia y Sísifo, deberán mantenerse en Piscis, Escorpio y Sagitario respectivamente – dio el patriarca antes de dar por terminada la reunión e indicarles a los santos que se retiraran.

Afuera de aquel templo Albafica no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el santo dorado de Cáncer, el cual desde ese día sería su compañero, logrando divisar como el ceño de aquel chico se encontraba totalmente fruncido, mientras sus labios se mantenían ligeramente despegados, acciones que Albafica fácilmente catalogo como muestras de molestia, la pequeña lo siguió mirando, conteniendo la respiración al momento de ver como el santo volvía su cabeza para mirarla.

El primer sentimiento que el santo percibió en su interior al ver como el aprendiz de santo de Piscis lo miraba fijamente, fue molestia, seguido de frustración, para finalmente describirse como un total sentimiento de enfado. En definitiva él no iba a ser la niñera de un mocoso que seguramente ni sabía defenderse solo. Sabía que estar en esa molesta situación era a causa de una de las tantas reprimendas que su maestro, el patriarca, le imponía sin embargo no iba a dejar las cosas asi, asi que sin más se acercó al pequeño aprendiz de Piscis y una vez frente a él, tomo la parte frontal de la camisa de entrenamiento y de un simple movimiento levanto del piso a su compañera, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- escucha bien - comenzó a hablar el santo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azul cobalto de Albafica – si llegas a interponerte en mi camino acabare contigo - y sin más soltó su agarre dejando caer al piso a una sorprendida Albafica.

Todos observaron al santo de Cáncer, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a comentar nada, ya que de antemano conocían el carácter rebelde de aquel chico de quince años. El santo bufo molesto y tras darse la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña grieta que se abría entre la montaña y el templo del patriarca.

Albafica al ver desaparecer al santo soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y frunció el ceño molesta mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes. Aquel santo había logrado herir su orgullo frente a todos y no podía hacer nada para devolverle aquel favor ya que después de todo, no veía nada bueno en una venganza infantil. Suspiro y lentamente se puso de pie, ya solo quedaban pocos santos en la explanada a las afueras del templo, la chica suspiro desganada y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, descubriendo que el habitual camino de rosas rojas se mantenía sobre las escaleras como eterna protección a los templos del patriarca y Athena. Con la intención de cumplir la orden del patriarca y mantenerse en el templo de Piscis se dispuso a bajar por aquel camino carmesí, sin embargo antes de que sus pies dieran su primera zancada hacia abajo sintió como alguien la tomaba por debajo de sus brazos y la cargaba evitando asi que continuase caminando.

\- no creo que sea conveniente que bajes por ahí – hablo la persona que había cargado a Albafica, antes de depositarla suavemente en el suelo.

La chica miro al hombre de ojos verdes y cabellera plateada que la había sujetado, y al instante lo reconoció, aquel que había detenido sus pasos hacia el templo de Piscis era ni más ni menos que el santo de Tauro. Abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por las suaves palabras de un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes, el cual se encontraba acompañado de un silencioso Shion.

\- con todo respeto Rasgado – comenzó a hablar el hombre – estoy seguro de que Albafica puede bajar esas escaleras sin ningún problema – hablo el hombre mientras miraba con total calma al santo dorado de Tauro.

\- pero Naveed – comenzó a hablar el hombre, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir la mirada del santo de Aries sobre él.

\- puedes continuar con tu camino joven discípulo – hablo el santo de Aries y ante tales palabras Albafica le dedico una mirada confundida al santo, el cual únicamente le sonrió tranquilamente.

Albafica le sonrió de vuelta al santo, para después mirar a Shion, sin embargo al verlo en total silencio y con la mirada baja se limitó a dar media vuelta y comenzar a bajar por la densa cama floral.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto el santo dorado de Tauro incrédulo mientras veía como la pequeña bajaba tranquilamente por aquel mortal camino.

\- no lo sé – respondió el santo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la espesa cabellera rubia de Shion – no lo sé – dijo esta vez en un susurro.

 **oxoxo**

Albafica recorrió con calma el trayecto a Piscis y una vez que estuvo frente al templo se sintió extrañamente cansada, no era la primera vez que se sentía asi después de estar cerca de aquellas rosas, sin embargo si era la primera vez que su cuerpo entero se sentía adolorido. Suspiro decidida a tomar un baño y mientras se sobaba su cuello con una de sus manos camino tranquilamente hasta su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación observo como una ligera capa de polvo se levantaba del suelo, lo cual demostraba que después de tanto tiempo que su maestro y ella se habían mantenido fuera del templo, ni una sola vestal se había acercado a mantener limpio el templo.

Suspiro resignada, la gente jamás dejaría de pensar que su maestro era peligroso, camino hasta acercarse a su cama y se sentó sobre la delgada cobija de algodón, mientras posaba su mirada en la mesa de madera que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Habían pasado tantas cosas que en aquel periodo de tiempo se sentía más lejana de su maestro y su vida. No lo podía negar, ahora sentía una fuerte determinación por seguir adelante, ya que en ese corto periodo de tiempo había aprendido a respetar y en cierto punto admirar a la diosa de la que muchas veces las amazonas le hablaban, sin embargo termia que aquel camino solo consiguiera apartarla aún más de su maestro.

Ante esos pensamientos su ceño se frunció y después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo a causa de su constante entrenamiento, volvió a pensar en su maestro, recordó las dulces palabras que él le decía en las noches, animándola a seguir adelante y no rendirse, recordó su regalo de cumpleaños asi como su mirada severa al verla practicar sus lanzamientos y también recordó sus reprimendas, las cuales a pesar de todo siempre se sentían cargadas con un inmenso amor paternal.

Un suspiro entrecortado broto de sus labios mientras sentía como el hueco que se había formado en su pecho se abría aún más provocando un extraño dolor cargado inclusive de anhelo, que amenazaba con desencadenar un torrente de molestas lágrimas.

Lo extrañaba demasiado. No soportaba aquel abrumador sentimiento de soledad. Y más importante quería que el volviera pronto, sano y salvo.

 **oxoxo**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que el patriarca había hablado con los santos dorados, y era la primera vez que Albafica montaría guardia con el santo dorado de Cáncer. Bufo molesta y mientras se ponía su roída camisa de entrenamiento inspecciono que todo en el templo de Piscis se encontrara en orden, ya que en esos días se había encargado de asear cuidadosamente el templo, y con la certeza de que todo se encontraba de la manera adecuada, se deslizo fuera del templo, donde espero a que el sol terminara de ocultarse, para posteriormente dirigirse al templo de Cáncer, donde encontró al santo apoyado en uno de los pilares que daban al inicio de las escaleras que conducían al templo de Leo.

\- llegas tarde – dijo el santo mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos – vámonos – y sin más abrió los ojos únicamente para darse media vuelta y adentrarse al templo de Cáncer.

Albafica lo siguió sin refutar y camino rápidamente tras del santo, el cual se alejaba de ella cada vez más rápido. _"lo hace a propósito"_ pensó Albafica al ver como su compañero se alejaba de ella rápidamente cuando había logrado alcanzarlo por segunda vez desde que había comenzado a caminar, sin embargo prefirió no reclamar y seguir su paso, con la intención de hacerle notar que ella podría seguir adelante sin problemas.

Detuvieron su andar una vez que estuvieron cerca de Rodorio, donde Albafica observo detenidamente al santo de Cáncer, sus ojos volvían a estar cerrados, sin embargo esta vez mantenía alzado el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Todo alrededor del santo de Cáncer se ilumino en el momento en el que elevo su cosmos, y un destello seguido de seis destellos azules de luz móviles provoco que Albafica abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Qué? – balbuceo Albafica al ver como aquellos destellos de luz flotaban de manera eterea alrededor del santo, iluminando de manera efímera todo a su paso.

\- intenta no babear niño – dijo el santo con una sonrisa socarrona y mientras abría su mano aquellos destellos se alejaron rápidamente, tomando como dirección el camino principal de Rodorio – eso nos mantendrá informados – y dicho aquello se sentó en la base de un árbol que se encontraba al lado del camino.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – no pudo evitar preguntar Albafica.

\- Seki Shiki Konso Ha – contesto el santo con una sonrisa – acabo de robar un pedazo de tu alma para usarlo como me plazca – Albafica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después de unos instantes Manigoldo soltó una carcajada – es una broma enano – dijo el muchacho sonriendo – jamás usaría las almas de gente viva – dijo esta vez más serio.

\- entonces ¿Si son almas? – pregunto Albafica sorprendida.

\- asi es – dijo el santo con una sonrisa a causa del interés de Albafica.

\- sorprendente – confeso Albafica sin más. Ganándose una nueva sonrisa de parte del santo.

\- lo sé – respondió el santo orgulloso.

\- ¿Cómo los controlas? – pregunto Albafica aun sorprendida.

\- todas las noches perturbo sus tumbas y me robo uno de sus huesos – dijo el santo seriamente – después los martajo hasta hacerlos polvo, el cual uso para hacer rituales paganos – el santo miro seriamente a Albafica y al ver como la pequeña lo miraba sorprendida rodo los ojos – uso mi cosmos – confeso – atraigo con mi cosmos almas que amablemente me prestan sus servicios – un suspiro salió de la boca del santo y miro inexpresivamente a Albafica – nunca olvides que el cosmos es la base de todo.

\- disculpe – dijo Albafica incomoda – aun no me acostumbro.

El santo miro a la pequeña y con un movimiento le indico que se sentara a su lado. Albafica lo miro sorprendida y sin más se sentó a su lado. Pasaron toda la noche conversando sobre sus vidas y una vez que el sol comenzó a salir el santo se levantó de su lugar, únicamente para levantar nuevamente su dedo índice, en el cual se volvieron a aglomerar aquellos destellos etéreos, para posteriormente desaparecer.

\- larguémonos de aquí – dijo el santo y dándose media vuelta recorrió el camino hacia el santuario, esta vez permitiendo que Albafica lo siguiera de cerca – ni siquiera paso algo digno de nuestra presencia – dijo el santo al llegar a las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aries.

\- debemos llevarle el informe al patriarca – dijo Albafica al ver que el santo se alejaba de ella al estar frente al templo de Cáncer, ganándose un resoplido molesto por parte del santo.

\- vejestorio impráctico – susurro Manigoldo mientras hacía pucheros y continuaba caminando escaleras arriba, sacándole una tímida sonrisa a Albafica. Continuaron caminando a través de los silenciosos templos hasta llegar a Piscis, donde una extraña energía sorprendió a ambos – yo iré a entregarle el informe al abuelo – dijo el santo reconociendo la energía proveniente del interior del templo – tu ve a encontrarte con él.

Al instante el mundo de Albafica se encogió. Olvido que tenía a su compañero a su lado. Ignoro el momento en el que él se alejó de ella, con la intención de adentrarse a los pasadizos secretos del santuario. Olvido su cansancio. Olvido que el mundo continuaba girando mientras ella se mantenía estática fuera del templo de Piscis. Únicamente una cosa importaba, encontrarse con el dueño de aquella cosmoenergia, volver a ver a la persona por la que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Una suave brisa la golpeo de frente meciendo su celeste cabellera mientras un suspiro salía de su boca rasgando su garganta, estaba feliz, más que eso ni una palabra humana era capaz de describir aquella sensación, sintió como sus lagrimales comenzaron a cosquillear y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo hacia adentro del templo.

Detuvo su andar al ver la ancha espalda de su maestro cubierta por el dorado metal de la armadura y sin más, ante aquella imagen dejo que aquel salado líquido que había luchado por contener se deslizara por sus mejillas.

\- volviste… - dijo Albafica con la voz quebrada evitando por todos los medios moverse más de la cuenta con el temor de que se tratase únicamente de un sueño.

El santo sonrió al escuchar la voz de Albafica, su pequeña Albafica, aquella pequeña niña que a pesar de todo lograba actuar tan maduramente, su prodigio, su vida, su todo. Se dio media vuelta aun con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro y al verla frente a él, sintió como aquellos meses de soledad y constantes luchas se desvanecían. Tenía apenas unos centímetros de más, su cabello había crecido ligeramente, su mirada tristemente se había endurecido un poco más y en el rostro tenia cortadas, sin embargo para él seguía siendo aquella pequeña niña que adoraba jugar con los copos de nieve que caían delicadamente sobre el patio trasero del templo de Piscis mientras esperaba el chocolate caliente que normalmente él le preparaba aquellas tardes.

\- lamento haberte hecho esperar – dijo el santo mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – espero no hayas tenido problemas con mi ausencia.

\- me porte lo mejor que pude – dijo Albafica mientras tallaba con sus puños sus ojos en un desesperado intento de eliminar el rastro de su llanto.

La sonrisa del santo se ensancho y se acercó a la pequeña, arrodillándose una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

\- eso me hace feliz – dijo el santo tomando entre sus manos uno de los puños con los que Albafica tallaba sus ojos y apartándolo observo a la pequeña a los ojos – gracias por espe…

El santo no pudo continuar hablando debido a los pequeños brazos que le rodeaban el cuello quitándole la respiración y sin más correspondió aquel abrazo dejando que su pequeña niña se llenara de todo el amor paternal que él le profesaba.

 **Casi siento lastima al tener que matar a lugonis u.u en fin… las cosas suceden por algo…**

 **Hoy no habrá aclaraciones ya que no escribi cosas cool, aparte de que quiero que algunos misterios (solo dos), se mantengan como tal.**

 **En fin espero les haya gustado y si se puede déjenme un comentario. Nada me haria mas feliz.**

 **Me voy no sin antes preguntarles:**

 **¿Han leído alguna vez La Historia Interminable? Si no lo han hecho y adoran leer clásicos, hombres, mujeres, deben hacerlo. Es sublime. Toca temas tan profundos y a la vez no deja de ser libro para niños. Lo amo realmente lo hago. En fin creo que leer cosas asi me volverá loca pero u.u prefiero eso a muchos libros actuales que… sin ofender son algo… superfluos, sexosos y asi… en fin siempre divago.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, los quiere…**

 **Erait-san.**

 **P.D.: si pueden lean mi otro fic xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola…**

 **(Se esconde tras un enorme árbol de tul para evitar que una turba furiosa llena de asesinos experimentado la mate)**

 **Sé que les dije que iba a actualizar más seguido pero… estos veranos fue la muerte, jamás creí que agricultura orgánica fuera tan pesado, es decir solo es predecir etapas de la luna hacer compostas jugar con popo… en fin se salió de mis manos la escuela, mas aparte un gracioso triángulo amoroso que me salió de improviso (yo no sabía que les gustaba y los trataba como mis amigos :`v) ya se, ya se, no tengo perdón de los dioses por descuidar tanto el fic y lo siento no fue mi intención, es solo que la carrera no deja mucho tiempo libre.**

 **Sin embargo a pesar de todo aquí seguiré, redactando mis ideas, poniéndolos de nervios, logrando que me odien por no actualizar, en fin… lo normal :o**

 **Quiero decir que a pesar de lo que pase independientemente en este capítulo, solo le quedan tres capítulos más a la infancia de Albafica, es decir, pronto las cosas se pondrán sabrosas (bueno al menos asi lo veo yo) asi que pos espero continúen conmigo amiguitos. El fic sigue en plan… esto va a ser largo y yo… bueno yo estoy feliz de que lo sigan leyendo.**

 **Agradecería demasiado si ustedes me dijeran como ven a mis personajes, la trama y mi escritura, si es muy OC o si está bien, es decir quisiera tener más interacción, sé que en el romance soy un asco pero hago lo que puedo, aparte de que son pequeños y no puedo hacer mucho por ahora.**

 **En comparación con otros capítulos, este es corto y no hay muchas cosas nuevas, sin embargo espero les agrade.**

 **Quiero aprovechas para decirle a Ana que lamento no haber podido publicar nada nuevo en todo este tiempo, en serio lo intente pero no tuve tiempo, no tuve inspiración y aparte dos chicos hicieron que mi vida normal se volviera una verdadera Odisea. Sin embargo quisiera que leyeras este capítulo y me dijeras que tal esta :o**

 **Alice: hola chica quiero que sepas que me encantan tus comentarios, eres tan graciosa y bueno ahora yo soy la que esta atrasada con las publicaciones, pero tranquila no claudicare y tendrás capítulos nuevos :)**

 **Lamento no contestar mucho, pero quisiera que sepan que les agradezco su apoyo en serio no sería nada sin ustedes, gracias a mis lectores fantasmas y gracias a ustedes que me comentan. Los quiero.**

 **Nota: esto lo iba a subir hace un mes pero meh el cable de mi lap valio popo y apenas hoy tuve mi lap viva de nuevo. Aclaro que ya entre a clases de nuevo (la vida me odia)**

 **Ahora si l** **os personajes que son expuestos en esta obra, a excepción de los Oc, son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Aunque si me pertenecieran acabaría Next Dimension :v**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

Sintió como una violenta ráfaga de viento golpeaba su rostro y dio un salto a su derecha, eludiendo asi el fuerte golpe que se avecinaba hacia ella, sin embargo su tobillo se torció en el momento en el que toco el suelo, haciendo que sus rodillas falsearan, para terminar arrodillada en el frio suelo del templo de Piscis.

\- levántate Albafica – hablo su maestro de manera dura, apartando la mirada de la niña, sabía que estaba siendo duro con ella, una parte de él quería ir a levantarla y decirle que el entrenamiento había concluido, sin embargo era para el bien de su pequeña niña. Sabia de todas las historias que se formulaban tomando como base los eventos que se daban en las guerras santas, había luchado contra seguidores de Hades en Europa del Norte, conocía su brutalidad y haría lo que fuese por lograr que su pequeña niña, sobreviviera a la guerra santa de su época, no sufriera y al mismo tiempo sirviera a Athena de la manera más eficiente.

Vio como Albafica intentaba levantarse sin éxito y se cruzó de brazos dándole a entender que la esperaría hasta hacerlo, tal y como lo había hecho todos los días desde hacía casi dos meses, vio como Albafica lo miraba frustrada, para posteriormente seguir intentando ponerse en pie, el santo la miro fijamente, sin embargo, poco después desvió su mirada hacia los ropajes de la niña, descubriendo asi que no solo tenía que cambiar sus guantes, sino que también debía cambiar su traje de entrenamiento ya que tanto la camisa como los pantalones se encontraban en extremo decolorados y roídos.

El santo sonrió ladinamente al ver como Albafica lograba mantenerse en pie y ponerse en posición de ataque. " _Esa es mi niña" p_ ensó el santo orgullosamente mientras elevaba su cosmos y le lanzaba un nuevo puñetazo a la pequeña, el cual ella eludió rápidamente haciendo que Lugonis se sintiera aún más orgulloso, sin embargo aún no era suficiente, por lo cual aumento más su velocidad, sacándole una mueca en señal de concentración a la pequeña.

El santo sonrió, disfrutaba realmente que a pesar de sus escasos siete años, su pequeña pudiera seguir el ritmo de un santo dorado, aun cuando su velocidad fuese disminuida a la de un santo de plata, y sabía que muy pronto podrían comenzar a entrenar con las rosas.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas esquivando ataques el santo se detuvo de golpe al sentir la poderosa cosmoenergia del patriarca llamar al coliseo de entrenamiento a todos los santos, tanto de bronce, asi como de plata, dorados y aprendices.

\- maestro – hablo Albafica al sentir la voz del patriarca llamarlos.

\- vamos Albafica – dijo el santo seriamente sabiendo que algo importante pasaría.

\- si maestro – dijo Albafica antes de seguir a su maestro escaleras abajo, atravez de los ahora vacíos templos zodiacales, una vez lejos de las doce casas la pequeña continuo siguiendo a su maestro y cuando estuvieron en las gradas del coliseo, se sentó a su lado en la esquina superior lo más alejados de todos, mientras veía como poco a poco las gradas del coliseo se iban llenando de personas, la mayoría ataviada con brillantes armaduras, mientras que otros simplemente llevaban ropas de entrenamiento. Albafica pasó su mirada discretamente por todo el recinto una vez que estuvo lleno y se sorprendió al ver que entre aquel brilloso mar multicolor que se formaba en las gradas no había ninguna amazona – maestro ¿y las amazonas? – pregunto Albafica juntando ligeramente las cejas.

\- no fueron convocadas – dijo el santo dorado de Piscis en un suspiro. Pensar en la constante discriminación que se daba en el santuario lo ponía de malas.

\- me hubiera gustado verlas – se escuchó una voz detrás de Albafica y cuando se dio la vuelta pudo observar parado detrás de ellos al santo dorado de Aries ataviado en su dorada armadura, que parecía resplandecer con cada toque de los rayos del sol vespertino, seguido de Shion quien al ver a Albafica le dedico una tímida sonrisa como saludo, la cual Albafica correspondió avergonzada – es triste que a pesar de los tiempos en los que nos encontramos excluyan de tal manera a aquellas mujeres que son tan dignas de alabanzas como nosotros – dijo el santo mientras una débil brisa mecía su rubia cabellera haciendo que pareciera como si aquellos gruesos mechones dorados tuvieran una efímera autonomía– soy fiel a los principios del santuario, sin embargo me entristece que un lugar tan sagrado tenga tales comportamientos – dijo mientras miraba como el patriarca caminaba hacia la silla de piedra que se encontraba al frente de las gradas.

\- Naveed – dijo Lugonis fríamente en forma de saludo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del santo.

\- ¿Podemos mi aprendiz y yo tomar asiento a su lado santo dorado de Piscis? – dijo el santo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida a Shion al ver como las mejillas de su aprendiz se teñían de un pálido rosa – no hay más lugar en las gradas y nada me gustaría más que compartir un tiempo de caridad con un amigo – dijo el santo sin dejar de ver a su aprendiz.

\- hagan lo que deseen – respondió secamente Lugonis y tanto el santo de Aries como su aprendiz se sentaron a un lado de Albafica.

\- tienes un corte en tu mejilla derecha Shion – le dijo Albafica con su acostumbrada voz fingida al joven aprendiz haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí.

\- gracias – dijo Shion mientras limpiaba a ciegas la herida de su mejilla con la manga de su blanco traje de entrenamiento, a lo cual Albafica únicamente sonrió divertida.

\- Es para mí un gran placer ver reunidos a todos los santos – comenzó a hablar el patriarca mientras retiraba de su cabeza el casco dorado, dejando expuesta su larga y ceniza cabellera – hoy después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre quiero informarles el hecho de que la contienda entre nuestro honorable santo de Piscis – Albafica noto como su maestro se tensaba al ser mencionado – y el joven aprendiz Sísifo se llevara a cabo en dos semanas a partir de hoy – Albafica paseo su mirada por todas las gradas en busca de Sísifo, deteniéndose únicamente al verlo sentado en el otro extremo de las gradas, acompañando seriamente a el santo dorado de Leo, el cual se veía pálido y evidentemente demacrado, a pesar del brillo extra que le proporcionaba su armadura al ser bañada con los rayos del sol – también quiero hacer de su conocimiento que a pesar de que ya no se han avistado más sombras por las noches – comenzó a hablar el patriarca nuevamente, mermando los susurros que se habían comenzado a escuchar en las gradas – todos continuaran haciendo sus patrullajes correspondientes, sin embargo siguen teniendo prohibido salir del santuario – ante tales palabras todo el coliseo se silenció de golpe, dejando escuchar únicamente el correr del viento – debemos mantener protegido el santuario de nuestra diosa hasta que las amazonas confirmen que todos los alrededores están fuera de peligro.

\- es cruel que les den un trabajo tan arriesgado a las amazonas – hablo en voz baja el santo dorado de Aries, llamando la atención de Albafica, quien se había quedado cayada mientras escuchaba las palabras del patriarca – más si a pesar de todo las siguen tratando como inferiores – el santo suspiro y poso sus bellos ojos verdes en Albafica – más que sirvientes o herramientas, ellas son compañeras, asi que confió que en un futuro las traten como tal – finalizo el santo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la niña, después miro a Shion quien se mantenía serio en su lugar y dijo – una mujer puede ser igual o más fuerte que ustedes los hombres, sin embargo, siempre recuerden protegerlas, tanto a ellas como a su honor.

\- me alegra saber que no piensas como la mayoría de los santos – hablo Lugonis fríamente, sorprendiendo a Naveed, ya que el santo de Aries estaba consciente de lo huraño que podía llegar a ser el santo dorado de Piscis.

\- tanto yo como mi alumno compartimos ese ideal - dijo el santo mientras revolvía los cabellos de Shion - ¿no es asi? – le pregunto el santo a su alumno con una sonrisa.

\- si – respondió Shion tímidamente debido a que la mirada de Albafica se mantenía posada en Shion.

\- sin más pueden retirarse – se escuchó como el patriarca finalizaba la reunión mientras todos se levantaban para irse a su respectiva área de entrenamiento tanto Lugonis, Naveed, Albafica y Shion se mantuvieron sentados en su lugar.

\- Albafica quédate aquí – comenzó a hablar el santo dorado de Piscis – todos los santos dorados tendremos una reunión a la cual no puedes asistir – y dicho esto el santo se levantó de su lugar, para dirigirse a las escalinatas que conducían a los templos, manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de la multitud, cosa que no era para nada difícil ya que cada vez que alguien lo veía acercarse hacia todo lo posible por alejarse de su camino, cosa que molestaba a Albafica.

\- eso fue rápido – hablo el santo dorado de Aries al ver como se alejaba Lugonis –los veré luego – dijo el santo sonriéndole a los pequeños – no se metan en problemas – dijo antes de alejarse de los chicos de la misma manera que el santo de Piscis.

Albafica se quedó mirando fijamente por donde el maestro de Shion se había alejado y una vez que dejo de ver la radiante armadura en la lejanía, poso su mirada en el pequeño a su lado que mantenía su mirada en el piso como si este fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

La pequeña suspiro, debido a la prohibición que el patriarca le había impuesto tanto a los santos dorados como a sus aprendices en esos dos meses había podido hablar únicamente con Degel, quien de vez en cuando subía a hurtadillas de Acuario a Piscis cargado de varios tipos de libros que leía con ella hasta entradas horas de la madrugada, por lo cual ahora al estar a solas con Shion no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación sin dejar salir a las miles de hormigas que caminaban por todo su estómago.

\- es hermosa la primavera ¿No crees? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – se animó a hablar Shion después de un largo rato de silencio, reprochándose mentalmente por no haber pensado antes de hablar y decir algo tan incoherente.

Albafica lo miro extrañada por unos instantes, sin embargo le sonrió cuando vio el nerviosismo del chico y miro el cielo, decidida a contestar aquella pregunta.

\- por como es mi entorno muchos creerían que mi color preferido es el rojo – comenzó a explicar la pequeña mientras una imagen de los bellos rosales de su maestro se apoderaba de su mente – sin embargo no lo es – dijo esta vez sonriendo – mi color preferido es el azul – dijo sin poder contener un suspiro – pero no cualquier azul… el azul que me gusta es el brillante tono de azul nocturno que se forma cuando las estrellas resplandecen en el cielo – finalizo la pequeña obsequiándole una sonrisa a Shion - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

\- Adivina – dijo Shion como reflejo, ya que aún se encontraba inmerso en la respuesta de su amiga.

Albafica lo miro fijamente, al principio no tenía idea de qué color pudiese ser el favorito de su amigo, sin embargo al ver su alborotada cabellera y las cintas amarradas en sus muñecas llego a su propia conclusión.

\- Amarillo – dijo Albafica animosamente mientras sus labios se curvaban en una radiante sonrisa, totalmente confiada de su veredicto.

Shion la miro sorprendido y después relacionar las palabras de Albafica con su conversación, un débil sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, nunca había tenido algún color predilecto, para el todos eran hermosos, sin embargo al ver a su amiga tan alegre, tan radiante, tan segura, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a ver el amarillo de la misma manera. El amarillo ahora era especial.

\- Asi es – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mirada ilusionada de Albafica brillara de emoción.

\- lo adivine a la primera – sonrió Albafica.

\- ¿Qué adivinaste a la primera? – se escuchó una serena voz conocida a sus espadas que logro hacer que la sonrisa de Shion desapareciera y se formara un hueco en su estómago _"¿Por qué ahora?"_.

Ambos niños miraron hacia atrás únicamente para encontrarse con los profundos ojos violetas de Degel, que se encontraba parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa adornando la marmórea piel de su rostro, mientras delgados mechones verdes bajaban rebeldemente por su frente. Detrás de él se encontraba un sudoroso Kardia con su característica e indomable cabellera azul corta hasta la nuca, dejando visible la bronceada piel de su cuello, asi como sus orejas, Albafica y Shion no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al observar el cabello corto de Kardia, ya que desde que se conocían siempre se había mantenido con el cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda.

\- si niño bonito – comenzó a hablar Kardia hastiado – esta corto, yo lo corte – dijo mirando fijamente a Albafica con sus profundos ojos zafiro - deleitate.

\- tenia pulgas – dijo Degel por lo bajo, sacándole una sonrisa a Albafica y ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Kardia. Degel se encogió de hombros y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Albafica - ¿Qué fue lo que adivinaste a la primera? – volvió a preguntar con una cortes sonrisa.

\- el color preferido de Shion – contesto Albafica alegremente, volviendo a provocar un sonrojo en Shion, quien hasta ese momento se había callado.

\- ¿No sabias su color favorito? - preguntó Degel fingiendo sorpresa, lo cual paso desapercibido por todos, menos para Shion, el cual al instante cerro sus manos en puños.

\- no – respondió Albafica apenada.

-espero no hayas olvidado el mío – dijo Degel con una sonrisa, ni el mismo sabia por que se estaba comportando de esa manera tan poco apropiada, sin embargo una parte muy profunda de él sintió celos al ver a Shion y a Albafica tan animados. Quería demostrar que el sabia más de ella que cualquier otra persona.

\- por supuesto que no – dijo Albafica negando efusivamente – a ti te gusta mucho el color azul como el mar y a Kardia le gusta el rojo escarlata – dijo Albafica tranquilamente, sin saber que aquellas palabras habían logrado hacer que Shion sintiera un hueco en la boca del estómago.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso vil acosador? – reclamo Kardia, haciendo que Albafica lo viera molesto.

\- yo se lo dije – intervino Degel sonriendo – cuando nos confinaron a nuestros templos, pude salir de vez en cuando para pasar un poco de tiempo con Albafica – dijo esta vez sintiéndose entre orgulloso mientras veía a Shion por el rabillo del ojo.

La piel de Shion se tornó más pálida de lo normal al escuchar aquellas palabras, asi como en instantes se sumergió en sus pensamientos, ignorando su entorno y a sus amigos que sugerían ir camino a sus templos, ignorando inclusive el momento en el que todos se pararon y comenzaron a caminar, ya que en lo único en lo que estaba ocupada su mente era en las palabras que anteriormente Degel había dicho, llegando inclusive a preguntarle a los dioses porque lo habían hecho nacer Aries y no Acuario. Se encontraba molesto y triste al mismo tiempo, después de todo el no había podido convivir ni una sola vez con Albafica desde que habían sido confinados en sus templos y para su dolor Aries se encontraba demasiado lejos de Piscis.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían dejado de caminar hasta que choco con la espalda de Degel.

\- siempre creí que los aprendices a santos dorados eran tan engreídos que no se atrevían a caminar entre nosotros – hablo una voz chillona, haciendo que Shion posara su mirada en un aprendiz corpulento que les bloquea el paso, en compañía de cinco aprendices más – tal parece que me equivoque.

\- ¿Pueden apartarse por favor? – hablo Degel educadamente.

\- ¿Ya se van? – Pregunto el chico burlonamente – aún no se pueden ir… no sin un combate.

\- dudo que eso sea posible – esta vez Albafica hablo intentando sonar lo más masculina posible.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el chico divertido - ¿será porque son tan débiles que no pueden?

\- no – contesto Kardia con una amplia sonrisa – es porque ustedes no durarían ni un minuto contra alguno de nosotros.

Ante aquellas palabras la expresión del chico se desencajo, para posteriormente fruncir el ceño.

\- no importa el rango – comenzó a hablar – ustedes solo son unos mocosos, no pueden ser más fuerte que yo que llevo casi toda mi vida entrenando.

\- Aetos – hablo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos violáceos que se encontraba del lado derecho del aprendiz.

\- ahora no Dymas – dijo el chico dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su compañero – ustedes siempre has sido consecuentados solo por ser sucesores de las armaduras doradas, nunca han tenido un entrenamiento de verdad, solo se encierran en sus templos, asi que me niego a creer que uno de ustedes puede ganarme – dijo Aetos molesto – están en el mismo deplorable nivel de las amazonas.

\- las amazonas son fuertes – intervino Albafica inmediatamente visiblemente molesta, llamando la atención de Aetos.

\- Albafica – llamo Degel tratando de evitar una confrontación, sin embargo la pequeña no le hizo caso.

\- no me extraña que las defiendas – dijo el chico aún más molesto – has de tener los mismos gustos raros de ellas, pero bueno ¿Qué me puedo esperar de alguien cuyo maestro solo sirve para plantar rosas?

\- mi maestro es uno de los santos dorados más poderosos – dijo Albafica con los puños cerrados y a punto de abalanzarse hacia aquel molesto aprendiz.

\- claro – exclamo el chico con burla – es tan fuerte que lo tienen confinado en su templo – dijo el chico – si la diosa Athena no fuera tan estúpida ya se habría deshecho de todas las basuras inservibles como tu maestro o las amazonas.

Le ardía lenta y tortuosamente su mano, aquel chico había pasado el límite y esta vez sin poderse contener se abalanzo contra Aetos, deteniéndose en el trayecto al ver a Shion golpear rápidamente el rostro del aprendiz.

\- no te metas con cosas que no sabes – dijo después de darle un segundo puñetazo esta vez en el estómago – no le faltes el respeto a tu superiores – dijo mientras golpeaba al chico nuevamente, dejándolo caer al suelo – y nunca le vuelvas a faltar el respeto asi a nuestra diosa - tanto Degel, como Albafica y Kardia se quedaron sorprendidos en sus lugares ¿Desde cuándo Shion perdía los estribos de esa manera? – te diré una cosa – dijo Shion mientras se acercaba al aprendiz que en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su labio roto – no use ni una pizca de mi cosmos para golpearte asi que si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate.

Albafica miro a Shion sorprendida, ella sabía que él no era asi, sabía que él podía controlarse, conocía la firme creencia que él tenía en el dialogo como la mejor opción para arreglar conflictos, sin embargo también sabía que aquella manera de pensar tan parecida a la de Cyril pudo haber provocado que por un instante el lado menos amable de su amigo saliera a flote.

\- de esta no te libras – dijo el chico en el piso mientras lentamente se levantaba.

\- ni tu – contraataco Kardia – Degel dime si me equivoco – comenzó a hablar el chico mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a su amigo - ¿Es verdad que la muerte es el castigo más piadoso para aquellos que se atreven a cometer hybris contra los dioses?

\- asi es – contesto Degel fríamente – y si la ofensa es demasiado grande, existe la posibilidad de que el culpable sea condenado a algo peor por toda la eternidad.

\- Cabo Sunion será un patio de recreo comparado con lo que te pasara si el patriarca se entera de lo que dijiste – dijo Shion fríamente, mientras le dirigía una fugaz mirada a Albafica, fusionando por unos instantes su tranquila mirada avellana con la intensa mirada azulina de su amiga, sintió como sus piernas se volvían gelatina y retiro la mirada antes de comenzar a sonrojarse.

" _¿No es adorable?"_ aquella dulce voz sonó en lo más profundo de la cabeza de Albafica acompañada de un agudo pitido, sorprendiéndola ya que tenía tanto tiempo sin escucharla, que inclusive había llegado a olvidarla _"yo no te he olvidado a ti mi niña"_ dijo aquella voz tranquilamente, sin embargo con cada palabra que sonaba en la cabeza de Albafica, mas mareada se sentía _"tiempos difíciles vienen"_ continuo hablando aquella voz mientras Albafica miraba perdida como se alejaba el grupo de aprendices que los había interceptado _"asi que asegúrate de no olvidarme"_ y sin más el pitido dejo de resonar en la cabeza de Albafica provocando que callera de rodillas sorprendiendo a sus amigos, quienes hasta ese momento se mantenían observando cómo se alejaban los demás aprendices.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Albafica? – pregunto Shion preocupado al ver a su amiga de rodillas, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como un resplandor purpureo teñía el horizonte. " _Shion"_ la voz de su maestro hablándolo directamente a su cosmos lo inquieto, sin embargo retomo la compostura al instante _"que ocurre maestro"_ pregunto Shion por medio de su cosmos _"regresa al templo y que vengan tus amigos"_ y sin decir más la conexión se perdió - debemos volver – dijo Shion mientras caminaba hacia el templo de Aries.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shion? – pregunto Albafica preocupada.

\- no lo sé Albafica – respondió Shion sin dejar de caminar y dirigiéndole una mirada intranquila a Albafica.

Los cuatro chicos continuaron caminado a lo largo del pedregoso camino, mientras la cálida brisa de verano golpeaba directamente los rostros llenos de tierra de los chicos. Albafica suspiro ante el delicado contacto del aire sobre su rostro y cerro momentáneamente los ojos ¿Por qué parecía que todo se estaba complicando? Desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento como santo todo se había vuelto tan extraño, no le molestaba, sin embargo algunas cosas le incomodaban demasiado, tales como aquella desconocida voz que le hablaba intermitentemente y el hecho de que por más que lo intentara su voz no llegaba a sonar totalmente como la de un chico. Suspiro profundamente al ver las escaleras que conducían a la explanada frente al templo de Aries y sin pensarlo más subió tras de Shion, seguida de un Degel completamente serio y un Kardia completamente molesto.

Llegaron en completo silencio a la explanada frente a Aries, donde descubrieron que no solo el maestro de Shion se encontraba ahí, si no que casi toda la orden dorada de Athena y el patriarca también se encontraban, mirando seriamente hacia el horizonte, los chicos se acercaron a donde ellos estaban y se arrodillaron solemnemente frente al gran patriarca.

\- levántense y apresúrense a reunirse con sus maestros – dijo el patriarca sin dejar de prestar atención al horizonte, el cual continuaba teñido de una sombra purpurea.

Los chicos se levantaron y caminaron hacia sus respectivos maestros, no sin antes fijarse en como las normalmente resplandecientes armaduras doradas de los santos, perdían su brillo, ensombreciéndose débilmente en los bordes.

\- ¿Has visto eso? – pregunto Kardia a Degel al ver como el normalmente dorado casco de la armadura de tauro ahora poseía una extraña franja obscura que lo dividía por la mitad.

\- no hables Kardia – dijo Degel fríamente, procurando apresurar su paso hasta llegar frente a su maestro, siendo seguido de mala gana por Kardia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre maestro? – pregunto Kardia una vez que estuvo frente al santo dorado de Acuario.

El hombre únicamente le dedico una fugaz mirada, para posteriormente volver su mirada hacia el horizonte, Kardia únicamente miro a su maestro atento y mientras una terrible ráfaga de viento golpeaba los rostros de los demás santos, meciendo violentamente sus cabellos, sintió como una agresiva corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo completamente.

Albafica por otro lado, únicamente cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que entrara en ellos el polvo que se había elevado a lo largo de la explanada del templo a causa de la fuerte ventisca. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como poco a poco sus pómulos hormigueaban y, mientras su pequeña y respingada nariz se congelaba, escucho como su maestro en un débil suspiro pronunciaba dos simples palabras.

\- santos negros…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola…**

 **Este cap es especial asi que todo lo que tengo que decir es hasta el final… disfrútenlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo…**

 **L** **os personajes que son expuestos en esta obra, a excepción de los Oc, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _Cursiva entre comillas":_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _Cursiva normal:_ _ **Recuerdos.**_

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

\- quiero que todos los aprendices se vallan a la cámara patriarcal – dijo toscamente el patriarca mientras daba media vuelta para comenzar a adentrarse al templo de Aries – AHORA – sentencio al mismo tiempo que miraba por encima de su hombro, molesto de que todos los aprendices de santos se mantenían inmóviles.

\- con todo respeto patriarca – comenzó a hablar Sísifo mientras caminaba tras el patriarca – yo quiero defender el templo de Sagitario.

\- aun no eres un Santo – dijo tajante el patriarca – además – agrego el hombre deteniendo su andar frente a las escalinatas que conducían al templo de Tauro – si algo sale mal tú deberás cuidar a los aprendices más jóvenes – dijo esta vez dedicándole una melancólica mirada, no le gustaba mentir, pero era una verdad a medias, ya que aunque sonara egoísta, en esos momentos era más acertado preservar la vida de los santos que marcarían el futuro, después de todo el fin justificaba los medios ¿no era asi?.

Sísifo suspiro y se quedó parado al pie de las escaleras, miro como los demás aspirantes a santos comenzaban a subir y una vez que vio los azulinos cabellos de Albafica, quien era la última persona del grupo, frente a él, comenzó a caminar, mientras meditaba como en el transcurso de esos últimos años todo había comenzado a complicarse terriblemente.

No temía en absoluto por la futura guerra santa, él había sido educado desde pequeño para vivir y morir por su diosa, asi que estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida en cualquier momento que ella lo solicitara, matar o inclusive ir al mundo de los muertos y regresar solo por ella… ¿La razón? Simple… no había tenido ni una pizca de felicidad hasta antes de conocer a su hermano y no había sabido que era la motivación hasta que había conocido a fondo lo que representaba la diosa Athena.

A la mitad de la escalinata volvió su mirada hacia el templo de Aries y frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver al santo dorado Naveed de espaldas a él, con los brazos notoriamente cruzados sobre su pecho. Sentía como iba elevando violentamente su cosmoenergia, sin embargo, sobre esa abrumante onda de energía podía notar preocupación, ansiedad y miedo, cosa que nunca antes había percibido en el cosmos del santo. Se concentró aún más en el cosmos del santo de Aries, intentando indagar aún más sobre el asunto, sin embargo antes de poder saber más la voz del patriarca resonó en su cabeza " _apresúrate Sísifo recuerda tu deber"_.

\- sí, gran maestro – dijo en voz baja antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente… _"no mueras Naveed"_ imploro deseando que la presencia de los santos negros no causara bajas indeseables _._

 **Oxoxo**

Decían en el pueblo que cuando uno está a punto de morir lo siente… decían incluso que se presentaba como un ataque de fobia acompañado de un terrible sensación de agotamiento que se apoderaba de todo el cuerpo, nunca lo había creído, lo consideraba mentira y aun cuando el mismo sabia con cada minuto que pasaba que su momento de partir estaba llegando, seguía sin creerlo, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo… pero no era un miedo que llegara a convertirse en fobia, más que nada era preocupación.

No le preocupaba en absoluto la idea de ser vencido, después de todo era un santo dorado y se encargaría de dejar en claro con quien se metían, tampoco le temía a sus adversarios, pasara lo que pasara no llegarían más lejos del templo que custodiaba, el temía a dejar sin cuidado a lo único que había comenzado a darle sentido a su vida. El temía morir sin haberle dejado a su aprendiz el conocimiento necesario para sobrevivir la próxima guerra santa.

El húmedo viento golpeaba violentamente sus mejillas, mientras observaba con paciencia el horizonte, a causa de las medidas de seguridad del santo de Acuario la temperatura había descendido a tal grado que inclusive necesitaba usar su cosmos para mantenerse tibio, sin embargo eso no importaba, tampoco importaba si le sonreía a las nubes grises que habían comenzado a cubrir al cielo y al santuario con una capa de melancolía, y si bien no era una gran tarde, era lo suficientemente buena como para morir.

No paso ni media hora desde que se habían ido tanto los santos como los aprendices, cuando sintió como tres cosmo energías se acercaban lentamente al santuario, las sentía violentas, arrogantes y agresivas, todo lo contrario a lo que él aprobaba. Suspiro y miro hacia atrás, como deseaba estar equivocado en cuanto a su destino, cerró los ojos y con un ligero movimiento de su mano hizo que un gran muro transparente apareciera en la entrada del templo de Aries y una vez hecho el muro volvió a mirar hacia adelante, esta vez con un porte altivo, orgulloso, inclusive arrogante, después de todo, nadie podía ver que por dentro sufría por dejar a su querido alumno.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad vio como tres figuras, que mantenían su cuerpo cubierto con capas negras, subían las escalinatas hasta pararse frente a él, mientras le dirigían sonrisas petulantes. No parecían tener más de dieciocho años y a excepción de uno, todos ellos todos parecían ser lo suficientemente frágiles como para hacerle frente a un santo dorado.

\- ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí – sentencio el santo, mientras miraba el rostro de aquellos jóvenes.

\- eso no lo decides tu abuelo – contesto el más corpulento mientras se acercaba tranquilamente al santo dorado de Aries.

\- si regresan por donde vinieron el santuario no tomara represalias en su contra – declaro Naveed tal y como las normas antiguas lo decretaban.

\- el santuario es como una niñita berrinchuda – dijo uno de los que estaban al lado del intruso más grande – cuando le conviene es pacífico y cuando no te ataca por la espalda destruyendo tus sueños.

\- están advertidos – dijo el santo firmemente – es contra un santo dorado con quien pelearan.

\- no me hagas reír abuelo – dijo el más corpulento de todos, mientras se retiraba la capa del cuerpo - es el más fuerte de los santos negros contra quien pelearas – y tras dejar caer la capa al suelo, mostro como la versión obscura de la armadura de Tauro se ceñía a su cuerpo.

\- asi que tú eres quien ha hecho enfermar a la armadura de Tauro – dijo Naveed molesto – no te lo perdonare - dicho esto el santo dio un salto hacia atrás, situándose a pocos centímetros de su iridiscente barrera y antes de que los santos negros pudiesen reaccionar un destello iridiscente salió de la mano del santo, para posteriormente expandirse lateralmente y formar una onda – _Crystal cut_ – la onda impacto violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo que los santos negros cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente.

El santo sonrió al ver el efecto de una de sus técnicas más prácticas " _Vaya"_ escuchar aquella voz hueca en su mente le helo la sangre ¿Quién era capaz de hablarle directamente al cosmos? _"me alegra que siempre hayas sido fuerte"_ el santo busco con la mirada al poseedor de aquella voz, sin embargo, no pudo continuar su búsqueda debido al fuerte golpe que uno de los santos negros le había dado en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire _"es una lástima que hayas sido tan egoísta como para no enseñársela primero al pequeño Shion"_

\- levántate abuelo – las acidas palabras de su oponente lo devolvieron a la realidad y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirse a sí mismo en el suelo – no nos lo pongas tan fácil - y tras decir aquello el hombre le dio un fuerte puntapié en las costillas - ¿no eres la elite? – hizo el ademan de darle otra patada mientras el santo se intentaba poner de pie, sin embargo, esta vez antes de que el pie tocara su rostro el santo detuvo el pie de su contrincante con su mano derecha.

\- eres demasiado impulsivo – dijo el santo mientras apretaba con fuerza el pie del santo negro, logrando fracturar la armadura – ahora veo por qué no se te acepto como santo.

\- silencio – dijo el santo indignado mientras zafaba su pierna del agarre de Naveed – la armadura de tauro me correspondía por derecho – dicho esto se apartó de él acompañado de los otros dos santos – debía ser mía – dijo exasperado al ver como Naveed se levantaba del suelo tranquilamente y mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el frente grito – _Great Horn._

Naveed abrió los ojos sorprendido aquella era la técnica que representaba a un verdadero santo de Tauro, sin embargo, aun cuando la técnica estaba bien ejecutaba era lo suficientemente débil como para desviarla, lo cual hacia su suposición acertada, aquel joven era lo suficientemente impulsivo como para esperar el momento exacto en el cual su cosmoenergia estuviese al máximo y aun cuando atacaba lo suficientemente rápido como para igualar la velocidad de la luz, no era buena.

El santo vio como los destellos luminosos de la técnica se acercaban a él y cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca únicamente extendió su mano hacia el frente, atrapando el golpe en el aire, para posteriormente lanzarlo hacia un lado.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto el santo tranquilamente, mientras el golpe estallaba a su costado, elevando una fina capa de polvo.

\- no juegues conmigo – dijo el santo negro con la armadura de Tauro, sin embargo antes de que el pudiera atacar los otros dos se le adelantaron y atacaron a Naveed.

- _Saucer Kogeki_ – dicho esto cientos de discos metálicos salieron despedidos con dirección al santo de Aries.

 _\- Phantom Arrow_ – tras aquellas palabras miles de flechas doradas atacaron a Naveed.

\- valla – dijo Naveed sorprendido mientras esquivaba fácilmente los ataques – dos santos negros de plata – el santo se paró frente a ellos, sabiendo que ya era hora de que todo acabara – lamentablemente no puedo seguir jugando – y tras decir aquello extendió su mano derecha hacia arriba – que la diosa Athena los perdone – murmuro y a terminar cientos de rayos de luz se arremolinaron en su mano – _Stardust Revolution._

El golpe impacto de lleno a los tres santos negros, los cuales tras un quejido de dolor cayeron inertes. Había vencido, de eso estaba seguro, la prueba de eso eran los cuerpos de los santos negros que estaban frente a él, sin embargo, a pesar de su triunfo seguía sintiendo aquel temor que lo había comenzado a acomplejar aquella mañana, miro nuevamente los cuerpos inertes de los santos negros, intentando comprobar su victoria.

Ahí estaban tres jóvenes con la piel roja y mallugada, sin un rastro de vida y con la sangre brotando de sus cuerpos, ya no representaban un peligro, nunca lo habían sido… entonces… ¿Qué estaba pasando? _"felicidades Naveed"_ nuevamente aquella voz le hablo directamente a su cabeza _"nunca dude de que acabarías rápido con ellos"_ no entendía que estaba pasando nunca había escuchado voces asi y estaba seguro de que no había enloquecido " _lamentablemente ahora si dudo"_.

Sintió como el suelo retumbaba y aquella ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo esta vez de manera acelerada, mientras una violenta corriente eléctrica agitaba toda su espina dorsal, dejando con su paso un tormentoso escozor.

\- pensé que sería más interesante – escucho como una gélida voz hablaba tras el – creo que no debería volver a subestimar a los santos dorados - ante aquellas palabras Naveed volvió su mirada hacia atrás, notando en primera instancia una armadura negra, por unos instantes pensó que se trataba de un nuevo santo negro, sin embargo al examinar más a fondo el tono de la armadura descubrió que en lugar de ser totalmente obscura y sin brillo, esta poseía un lúgubre resplandor violáceo, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa " _espectros"_ pensó afligido - ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? - hablo aquel hombre mientras una sonrisa torcida se apoderaba de sus labios - ¿Temes enfrentar a un espectro? – tras aquellas palabras el santo miro fijamente a su contrincante… ahora lo entendía todo.

\- en lo absoluto Minos de Griffon – dijo el santo dorado de Aries con una sonrisa de suficiencia grabada en su rostro – nada me complacería más que pelear con el que planeo el ataque de los santos negros al santuario.

\- lamento informarte que yo no fui quien lo planeo – dijo el espectro mientras apartaba los rebeldes mechones plateados de su rostro – yo solo observe el espectáculo

\- entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el santo intentando sonar calmado.

\- vine por la espada de mi señor Hades – ante aquellas palabras el santo de Aries encendió su cosmos aún más de lo normal, aun cuando quizá no ganara esa batalla, debía retrasar al espectro y al mismo tiempo avisar a los demás – _Cosmic Marionnetion -_ aquel ataque resonó como un débil melodioso murmuro que representaba perfectamente lo que aquella técnica simbolizaba: un coro cantado por ángeles de la muerte, tras aquel ataque el santo alcanzo a elevar su cosmos lo suficiente como para que el patriarca notara la advertencia que se transmitía en él, para después atenuarse y volverse pasivo – ahora estas bajo mi control – dijo el espectro mientras observaba los hilos que salían de cada parte del cuerpo del santo, para ir a enredarse en sus dedos.

\- tu… - el santo intentaba moverse sin embargo no podía lograrlo y cada vez que lograba moverse aunque fuese un centímetro su cuerpo comenzaba a arder como si en lugar de sangre, fuese fuego lo que pasaba por sus venas - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- es mi técnica favorita – dijo el espectro con una mórbida sonrisa, mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos grises sobre el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida del santo – siéntete alagado – dijo para posteriormente hacer un movimiento circular con sus dos índices, haciendo que los hilos que conducían directamente a el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha del santo se tensaran – no a cualquiera se la aplico – y dicho esto atrajo su dedo derecho hacia asi.

El santo sintió como su pierna derecha era partida en dos y sin poderlo evitar dejo escapar un grito de dolor que regocijo al espectro. Se sentía humillado ¿Cómo había pasado eso?¿Acaso era tan débil como para caer en una técnica tan fácilmente? Frunció el ceño, no, él no era débil e iba a demostrarlo. El santo elevo su cosmos y aun cuando cada que aumentaba su cosmos más sofocante se volvía el amarre de los hilos del espectro, no se detuvo, él tenía el compromiso de velar por el bien de su diosa Athena, él tenía el compromiso de ser un ejemplo a seguir para su aprendiz Shion y no había nada que lo convenciera de no hacerlo.

\- no te creas tanto – dijo Naveed con dificultad – estas enfrentando a la elite – tras decir aquello su cosmos exploto, con un rápido movimiento tomo los hilos del espectro y a pesar de los cortes que se le hacían en la mano al cerrarla sobre ellos, tiro con fuerza haciendo trastabillar al espectro – y no saldrás victorioso – dijo dando un último tirón de los hilos, haciendo que el espectro se acercara a el mas de la cuenta y que la sangre de la mano del santo escurriera hasta el piso.

\- insensato – dijo el espectro molesto, sin embargo cerro la boca al ver como el santo extendía sus brazos hacia él.

\- _Stardust Revolution –_ tras aquellas palabras todo el santuario resplandeció, cegando a aquellos que se encontraban al menos en un kilómetro a la redonda.

Tras aquel resplandor la penumbra se apodero del santuario y en la plazuela de la casa de Aries se encontraba tirado y moribundo el cuerpo mal herido de Naveed de Aries, quien trabajosamente respiraba y sentía como su boca se llenaba lentamente de aquel sabor ferroso característico de la sangre. El santo miro el cielo grisáceo y mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos sintió como las primeras gotas de una tormenta caían sobre la piel de su rostro... al menos lo había logrado.

\- si ese fue todo tu poder puedo decir que dejas mucho que desear – aquella conocida voz lo saco de sus pensamientos ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a una de sus técnicas más fuertes? El santo sintió como el espectro tomaba su larga cabellera y con un solo movimiento lo alzaba hasta quedar a la altura de su cara – aunque admito que me sorprende – dijo el espectro para después darle al santo un fuerte golpe en el rosto, causando que la sangre acumulada en su boca saliera en un chorro – eres el primero en romper por si solo mi _Cosmic Marionnetion -_ esta vez el golpe se alojó en la boca de su estómago – pero no es suficiente – dijo soltando el cabello del santo dorado de Aries, sin embargo antes de que el santo pudiese tocar el piso, se abrazó rápidamente al espectro.

" _Shion"_ pensó mientras se aferraba aún más fuerte al torso del espectro, quien habia comenzado a darle fuertes golpes en el torso, haciendo que la sangre del santo callera al suelo y se mezclara con los ríos de agua causados por la lluvia que habia comenzado a caer aún más fuerte " _escúchame por favor Shion"_

 **Oxoxo**

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la plazuela frente a la cámara patriarcal, Sísifo se mantenía parado frente a la puerta que conducía a la cámara del patriarca, miraba como el agua caía del cielo en una constante y melancólica danza, para posteriormente llegar al suelo y perderse en los pequeños ríos que recorrían las baldosas hasta llegar a las escaleras y perderse en una potente cascada. El mismo sentía como el agua caía en chorros de sus risos, para posteriormente perderse entre sus empapadas ropas, dejando a su paso una sensación de cálido hormigueo.

No era la primera vez que se mojaba de tal manera, sin embargo si era la primera vez que estaba tan preocupado que inclusive los chorros de agua se habían vuelto caricias reconfortantes, había sentido explotar el cosmos de Naveed de Aries para después ver como una explosión de cegadora luz dominaba el santuario, finalizando con una tranquilidad sepulcral… eso no era normal e inclusive los cuatro aprendices más jóvenes lo habían notado. Intento relajarse puesto que debía ser un ejemplo para los pequeños, sin embargo al notar como nuevamente el cosmos de Naveed de Aries volvía a elevarse violentamente, no pudo reprimir que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera en una fuerte exhalación.

Volteo a mirar a los aprendices más pequeños y noto que los cuatro se mantenían tomados de la mano mientras miraban hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia Piscis, volvió a verse un destello luminoso y esta vez todos se veían aún más afligidos, se notaba a kilómetros que todos estaban mal, pero ninguno de ellos se veía tan mal como Shion, quien había soltado la mano de Degel y mantenía únicamente contacto con Albafica.

 **Oxoxo**

" _Shion"_ aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del chico… sonaban pasivas, sin embargo tenían cierto aire de urgencia " _escúchame por favor Shion"_ no pudo evitar soltar a Degel, quien en compañía de Albafica y Kardia, le había tendido la mano como señal de apoyo. _"Maestro"_ comenzó a hablar Shion directamente al cosmos de su maestro _"quiero pedirte perdón por dejarte a menos de la mitad del camino"_ escucho Shion, mientras sentía como si algo enorme se hubiese atorado en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar " _quisiera que todo fuese diferente"_ escucho Shion, quien seguía sin poder disolver el nudo de su garganta " _había tantas cosas que quería enseñarte"_ el seguía sin entender nada, sin embargo cuando sintió como lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a picar comprendió que se acercaba la hora _"fuiste tú quien le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida" "por favor no"_ pensó Shion _"hasta antes de ser tu maestro, no me había sentido nunca tan feliz"_ Shion suspiro y apretó aún más fuerte la mano que sostenía a Albafica _"jamás alguien se había sentado a escuchar mis consejos, nunca antes había llevado a alguien en mi escalda y mucho menos había cocinado algo que fuese realmente nutritivo"_ el chico sintió como el cosmos de su maestro se elevaba aún más y una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos _"cambiaste mi vida y eso te lo agradezco"_ una nueva explosión se vislumbró en el horizonte, sin embargo esta era diferente y Shion sabía que se trataría de la última _"sé que no remediara nada… sin embargo quiero que aprendas una última cosa"_ tras aquellas palabras el suelo comenzó a retumbar _"esta técnica se llama Starlight Extincion… es una técnica que yo cree, no es perfecta pero eres un chico listo… asi que sé que la perfeccionaras al igual que todas las técnicas que te he enseñado"_ tras escuchar aquellas palabras un destello de luz iridiscente partió desde el templo de Aries, surco el cielo serpenteando y exploto en el punto más alto, haciendo por unos instantes la lluvia se detuviese _"Te quiero Shion"_.

Ante tal imagen Shion cayo de rodillas al suelo y sin poder evitarlo todo su dolor salió en un amargo llanto, gritaba, golpeaba el piso fuertemente y no paraba de ver el cielo nublado, el agua empañaba su visión, le punzaba la cabeza a tal grado que sentía que de un momento a otro estallaría, el llanto impedía que pudiese respirar de la manera adecuada, le ardían los pulmones, las manos cubiertas de sangre le escocían con la fría agua de la lluvia y aun asi no podía dejar de hacerlo, sintió como Degel y Albafica se quedaban a su lado, escucho su llanto silencioso e inclusive sintió como Kardia elevaba su cosmo intentando reconfortarlo, lamentablemente… aun cuando agradecía todo lo que ellos hacían… nada podía hacer que ese terrible dolor desapareciera.

Vio como todos los santos dorados subían a la cámara patriarcal y le dedicaban miradas cargadas de lastima, vio al santo de cáncer sentarse a su lado y elevar su cosmos como Kardia lo hacía, inclusive vio al Cid detenerse a verlo unos instantes antes de continuar con su camino al templo del patriarca, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver como el santo dorado de Piscis se acercaba a él y muy contrario a sus reglas de no contacto, lo levantaba entre sus brazos, lo apretaba fuertemente a su pecho y lo bajaba cargando hacia el templo de piscis, seguido de Kardia, Shion y Degel.

 **Oxoxo**

Un mes… exactamente había pasado un mes desde que Shion, su amigo había perdido a su maestro, en un mes Sisifo había conseguido volverse el guardián de Sagitario al vencer a su maestro y aun cuando todo parecía comenzar a volver a la normalidad y Shion había vuelto a sonreír, sabía que nada sería como antes ya que aquella sonrisa ya no era la de un chico lleno de jovialidad e inocencia… ahora aquella sonrisa tenía un tinte más obscuro.

Habían establecido que el regresaría en dos meses a Yamir, para continuar su entrenamiento con su antiguo maestro, sin embargo Shion se había propuesto continuar perfeccionando sus técnicas. Combatía contra Kardia casi de manera diaria y cuando no estaba entrenando, se encontraba en la librería del templo de Aries junto a Albafica, recopilando día a día más información sobre las técnicas de Aries, dos veces Albafica lo había visto colapsar e inclusive había tenido que llevarlo a cuestas hacia su templo.

Ella sabía que el solo buscaba distraerse del dolor, sin embargo le dolía todo lo que hacía… le dolía ver el cuerpo de su amigo demasiado lastimado, le dolía escucharlo llorar en las noches, le dolía verlo comer tan poco y más que nada… le dolía no poder ver nuevamente su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que lo hacía tan especial…

 **Oxoxo**

La obscura estancia se encontraba únicamente iluminada por el débil rayo de luna que se colaba por la gran bóveda de cristal instalada en el techo, el sonido de una melancólica arpa recorría por completo aquella habitación y en el centro, en la parte más iluminada de la recamara se alzaba una cama enorme, del otro lado, las siluetas de una mujer y un hombre adornaban la obscuridad.

\- ¿Cree que despierte pronto? - pregunto una voz tan aguda que podría haberse confundido con el chillido de un raton.

\- espero que si – contesto la mujer – de lo contrario nuestro señor se sentiría demasiado triste.

\- pero señorita no cree que merece un castigo por su fallo – volvió a hablar la voz chillona.

\- suficiente tiene con su estado actual – dijo la mujer antes de acercarse a la cama – el señor Hades fue lo suficientemente generoso como para devolverle su cuerpo después de haber sido desintegrado – dijo la mujer una vez fuera de las sombras dejando ver su sedosa cabellera negra – sin embargo su castigo por fallar será tener ese cuerpo de infante y crecer a un ritmo humano.

\- cuando el señor Minos despierte y vea que se ve como un niño de nueve años querrá poder morir – dijo en tono de burla mientras la mujer acariciaba los delicados cabellos plata del pequeño niño que se encontraba recostado en la ancha cama.

\- descansa Minos…

 **Ahora si… pueden odiarme, blasfemar, dar favorito a la historia, mandarme cartas homicidas, comentar si les gusto o simplemente sacar el aire que tenían contenido en lo más profundo de sus pulmones.**

 **Sé que lo mate… y créanme a mi también me dolió, más porque él fue mi primer Oc fijo en la historia, lamentablemente si queremos que la historia siga deberá haber unos pequeños sacrificios… acabe con la infancia de Shion… y aun cuando me dolió acabarlo asi esto debe continuar.**

 **Quería matar a Naveed desde que anuncie el final del periodo infancia, sin embargo, no sabía cómo, intente hacerlo con santos negros pero… hey eso no es digno… asi que después de meditarlo como una hora pensé hey no ha salido Minos y no le has dado el protagonismo que quieres que tenga, asi que tras escribir como 3 horas salió lo que ven plasmado aquí… no fue fácil pero creo que ya los deje clavados con la historia (Mitzy desearía tener tu seguridad).**

 **Les había dicho que el final tendría 3 episodios más porque quería relatar como ganaba Sísifo su armadura, pero admitámoslo, eso se vio muy bien en el manga (aparte me dio flojera), aparte quiero dejar de lado la niñez e ir por algo un poco más… intenso. El próximo capítulo será el último de la niñez y en serio espero que salga bien.**

 **Díganme que les pareció y si existen errores de redacción con gusto los revisare y corregiré.**

 **Por otro lado… vengo a desmentir el vil rumor de que ya no continuare la historia, como ya he dicho miles de veces esto no se acaba hasta que yo diga que se acaba y para eso hay muchísimo tiempo, después de todo esto es un longfic ¿no? asi que tranquilos seguiré aquí, no muy seguido puesto que ya estoy a más de la mitad de la uni y mis materias de ingeniería están muy pesadas pero les aseguro que no dejare esto, mi compromiso de acabarlo es entero.**

 **Por otro lado lamento esto y les ofrezco una disculpa, para mi es muy importante hablar o contestar los mensajes de aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review porque para mí eso es mas que especial, asi que aunque sea una pequeña les contestare:**

 **Cinthya: hi, you see this is the newest chapter, i hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review :3**

 **Celeste de Piscis: tanquila chica que no voy a dejar de escribirlo, es solo que la uni no me deja tranquila, proyectos… matemáticas… mis profes barcos que al final del cuatri me piden un proyecto, es un horror. ¿Qué te paso? ¿todo bien? Jajaja se que ando desaparecida pero como ya dije esto no morirá. Prometo subir dos o tres capítulos en diciembre, o un combo de 2 en 1 jajajajaja, prométeme que me diras si te gusto el episodio.**

 **AliceYumizukidePiscis: asi es santos negros, hasta el momento en el que escribi sobre ellos, no estaba muy segura de que hacer con ellos y bueno termine haciendo esto: un santo negro de tauro, saguita y aurigia, lamento no haber puesto mas tensión emocional a la historia pero bueno lo recompensare. Jajaja lo de el raton me encanto y por suerte arregle ese triangulo amoroso… la buena noticia: sigo soltera.**

 **Alhaha: jaja solo espero que no vuelvas a creer que he muerto xD seria triste saber que mis lectores me matan cada capitulo, jajaja si te gusta la mini Alba y el mini Shion, veras lo que hare con el mini Minos muajajajajaja soy malvada… tranquila la historia es AlbaxShion sin embargo me divertiré tanto con todas las parejas que complaceré casi a todos.**

 **Creo que son todos… si alguien me falto… disculpen u.u normalmente contesto conforme lo que veo en la bandeja de mi correo u.u**

 **No se que mas puedo decir chicos… amo escribir y amo esta historia… no la dejare morir tan fácil y bueno menos ahorita… en este punto de mi vida realmente necesito una valvula de escape. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto.**

 **Espero me comenten que les parecio la cosa y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo (no me odien)**

 **Por cierto… dudas nuevas de este episodio…**

 **Saber que pasara ahora con Minos**

 **Quien le hablo a Naveed**

 **Que tan afectado estará Shion**

 **Creo que no hay dudas que aclarar, sin embargo si tienen alguna háganmelo saber y yo con gusto se las aclaro.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez que esto se actualice y no me puedo ir sin antes preguntar:**

 **¿Cómo les dicen a los profesores que no trabajan ni hacen nada en todo el ciclo y al final les piden un trabajo para pasar?**

 **Aquí de donde yo soy, los conozco como barcos… son esos profes feos que ni asisten a clase y no enseñan nada. Es horrible.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Como les va mushashos… creían que se librarían de mi? Pues que creen? Noo.**

 **He hecho todo lo posible por escribir este capitulo para ustedes y a menos que caiga un esteroide proveniente del espacio lo pubicare en diciembre.**

 **Fue un mes muy bonito y trate de escribir mucho… aunque la verdad fui a un monton de posadas y escribia en mis ratos libres asi como tambien sufri mucho al ver como acomodar la cosa de manera que fuera decente, pero creo que quedo cool. Lo admito llore y sufri por que escribia algo y lo borraba por que no me parecía pero que se le va a hacer? Son gajes del oficio…**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda este es un capitulo especial ya que es relativamente mas largo que la mayoría… pero lo hice con amor… mas para angel de acuario, Io-chan Ao-sama y Cindy Giovani, quienes de manera adorable pusieron esta historia como favorita… en serio chicos gracias**

 **Y tambien quiero resaltar que mi fiel amiga Alice como siempre me ha seguido… aun en mis tiempos de desaparcion… amiga gracias por no perder la fe :,)**

 **No comentare mucho por que quiero pasar a lo mero buen rápidamente asi que solo dire: Los personajes que son expuestos en esta obra, a excepción de los Oc, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 **Anotaciones:**

" **Cursiva entre comillas": Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 **Cursiva normal: Recuerdos.**

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

 **Posdata: no me maten y espero sus comentarios…**

 **Posdata 2: feliz navidad atrasada! Los amo**

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo podía estar sentado en las escaleras del templo de Aries a tan altas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué a pesar del frio no podía levantarse y meterse en la cama? ¿Por qué cuando sintió que todo se estaba descontrolando no hizo nada? De su labio salían gotas de sangre que al resbalar por su barbilla caían al suelo únicamente para unirse al pequeño charco carmesí que se había formado entre sus piernas, le dolía demasiado la mejilla y aun asi ninguno de esos dolores era menor al que sentía en su pecho.

Había discutido con Albafica de tal manera que había logrado herir verdaderamente a su amiga e inclusive a sí mismo, estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y principalmente quería que dejara de doler su pecho como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón ahí mismo, para posteriormente romperlo en pedazos frente sus narices y no era por exagerar pero… aquel dolor acompañado de una terrible sensación de asfixia lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando hacer que desapareciera aquella sensación de picor que se había apoderado de ellos, únicamente para sentir un potente hormigueo en su cabeza que hizo que todos los demás dolores se duplicaran ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto?

Aquella mañana había iniciado bien con un intensivo entrenamiento a su lado, seguido de un delicioso y quemado desayuno cocinado por Albafica, seguido de una visita a Rodorio, finalizando con la visita a su lugar especial, no podía pedir nada más, se sentía completo, inclusive autorrealizado y más que nada especial…

Habían hablado de todo, habían mostrado los avances de sus entrenamientos, había salido a flote el tema de su partida a Yamir en un mes y todo había estado bien… hasta que ella había dicho que en menos de una semana partiría con su maestro a un lugar desconocido donde estaría hasta terminar su entrenamiento…

 _Albafica metió sus pies en la pequeña laguna mientras miraba en el reflejo del agua como las nubes del cielo se movían lentamente mientras eran contorneadas por un delicado rosa pálido que en algunos puntos se tornaba en un bello naranja intenso, suspiro al sentir un escalofrió causado por el refrescante hormigueo que el agua le daba a sus acalorados pies, relajándolos y anestesiando el dolor causado por las dolientes ámpulas reventadas por el ajetreo de su día a día._

 _Aquel había sido un día relajado en comparación con otros y aun cuando se suponía que era su único día de descanso semanal, se sentía bien de haberlo gastado con Shion antes que con cualquier otra persona y realmente estaba disfrutando el simple hecho de mojarse en esa laguna mientras Shion se recostaba en el pasto._

 _\- siéntate a mi lado – dijo la chica mientas jugueteaba el agua con sus piernas y volvía su mirada para ver hacia donde Shion se encontraba recostado – hay algo importante que te quiero decir._

 _El chico la miro extrañado desde donde se encontraba, sin embargo, se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado sin protesta alguna, dedicándole en todo momento una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Shion tranquilamente._

 _\- bueno… - comenzó Albafica tranquilamente – tu sabes que hay un momento en el que aunque no quieras… – se detuvo, negó con la cabeza efusivamente y volvió a decir – bueno si lo quieras… debes hacer cosas que duelen – Albafica suspiro sabiendo que estaba complicando demasiado el asunto – y yo en estos momentos debo hacerlo… - dijo esta vez poniendo cara de confusión, ya que ni ella misma estaba entendiendo algo de lo que decía._

 _\- no te entiendo – dijo Shion confundido._

 _\- Shion – dijo seriamente – me ire._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Shion confundido._

 _\- será en dos días – dijo la chica mientras miraba a Shion directamente a los ojos – no sé a dónde… pero si sé que estaré ahí hasta que tenga que combatir por mi armadura – tras decir aquello aparto su mirada de la de Shion, ya que tras sus palabras, las bellas avellanas de su amigo se habían vuelto un pozo de turbulentas aguas._

 _\- ¿Estás diciéndome que no volveremos a vernos hasta ser santos? – pregunto Shion mientras observaba el pasto como si fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta._

 _\- si lo pones de esa manera – comenzó a decir Albafica en voz baja – sí._

 _\- es mucho tiempo – dijo Shion intranquilo._

 _\- nada cambiara entre nosotros – dijo Albafica con una sonrisa mientras depositaba su mano sobre el hombro de Shion._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo Shion mientras apartaba bruscamente su hombro – estamos hablando de años – dijo mientras se levantaba – no se trata de unas jodidas vacaciones de verano._

 _\- te recuerdo que tu también te iras – dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- es diferente… mi maestro murió – respondió Shion apartando su mirada de la de Albafica – además vendría a verte en algunas ocasiones._

 _\- ¿Esperabas que me quedara en el santuario por siempre? – Pregunto Albafica mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente – siendo que tú, Kardia y Degel ya han salido aunque sea una vez…_

 _\- es diferente – dijo Shion nuevamente – nunca se han ido durante todo su entrenamiento además…_

 _\- no es verdad – interrumpió Albafica molesta – Degel dice que el aprendiz de Libra solo ha estado una vez en el santuario además…_

 _\- y Degel que sabe – corto Shion molesto, por alguna extraña razón la simple mención del aprendiz de Acuario había logrado exaltar sus nervios._

 _\- es uno de los chicos más listos del santuario – afirmo Albafica seriamente, cosa que únicamente hizo que Shion se sintiera frustrado – y creo lo que él dice._

 _\- realmente eres tan tonta como para en serio creer todo lo que él te dice – respondió, sabía que sus palabras no tenían ni pies, ni cabeza, pero sin darse cuenta aquellas palabras habían salido solas de su boca._

 _\- no es… eso no tiene sentido Shion – dijo mientras se acercaba a Shion un paso._

 _\- sé que no lo tiene Albafica – dijo Shion molesto – pero tampoco tiene sentido que te vayas – sabia el motivo de su reacción, era simple saberlo, sabía que en todo el tiempo que estaría lejos moriría de tristeza y más sabiendo que aun cuando fuera al santuario ella no estaría ahí – estas siendo demasiado egoísta y…_

 _\- yo también quiero ser fuerte – corto Albafica molesta._

 _\- ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte – se apresuro a decir Shion – además tu eres mujer y…_

 _No pudo continuar debido a que en ese mismo instante sintió como el puño cerrado de Albafica se impactaba violentamente sobre su rostro. Al principio un inmenso calor se propago por su nariz y boca, después fue un hormigueo el que recorrió toda su cara hasta llegar a sus oídos para posteriormente volver, y al final un terrible frio fue el que recorrió desde su labio hasta su barbilla, acompañado de un desagradable sabor metálico._

 _Por instantes su mirada se había nublado, sus oídos no conseguían captar nada más que estática y no comprendía que era lo que había ocurrido…_

 _\- …egoísta… - alcanzo a escuchar cuando la estática dejo sus oídos y cuando su visión volvió, no pudo ver más que la cabellera celeste de Albafica alejarse de el en un remolino turbulento, intento seguirla, sin embargo el seguía aturdido y ella era más rápida que él._

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y soltó un doloroso suspiro… lo había arruinado todo. _"lo arruinaste"_ aquellas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, y tristemente no sabía cómo podría remediar aquel error.

 **Oxoxo**

Aquella mañana despertó dentro de su habitación, tenía las costas de sangre coagulada en toda la boca y su cuerpo se encontraba descuidadamente esparcido a lo largo de su pequeña cama, sentía como si hubiese dormido todo el día en el piso y no recordaba nada más que haber cerrado los ojos con fuerza mientras lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos.

" _discúlpate"_ aquellas palabras atravesaron su mente como un relámpago y haciendo caso omiso al terrible dolor de su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo en dirección al templo de Piscis, mientras limpiaba con su mano los residuos de sangre seca que tenía en la boca.

Ahora sabía que había actuado como un patán y lo mínimo que podía hacer para arreglarlo todo, era disculparse con su amiga y decirle que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre tendría su apoyo. Corrió a lo largo de todos los tempos, siempre saludando a sus guardianes de manera cortes y una vez que estuvo frente al templo de Acuario, dejo de correr… ¿Por qué razón siempre que se trataba de Degel las cosas se volvían molestas? Paso caminando de manera tranquila el gran templo, escuchando como sus pasos retumbaban entre las paredes, mientras poco a poco la temperatura descendía y su aliento se volvía aún más visible a la vista, transformándose en un vapor que fluía de manera efímera hasta desvanecerse en la atmosfera.

\- si buscas a Albafica no está – lo interrumpió la voz de Degel cuando estuvo a la mitad del templo – salió a entrenar con su maestro – el chico busco con la mirada a Degel, únicamente para encontrarlo apoyado relajadamente contra un pilar – y no volverá hasta mañana.

\- gracias – dijo Shion mirándolo con recelo, antes de dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado.

\- Shion – lo llamo Degel al ver que el chico se alejaba – sé que por alguna extraña razón no te agrado – hablo al ver que Shion detenía su andar – pero debes controlar tus impulsos… Albafica es tan amiga mía como tuya… y eso no cambiara nunca…

" _eso lo veremos"_ aquel precipitado pensamiento sorprendió a Shion, sin embargo antes de iniciar una posible discusión continuo su camino escaleras abajo, dejando a Degel solo en su templo.

 **Oxoxo**

Un día, había pasado un día entero desde que Degel le había dicho que ella no estaba, había esperado tanto para poder verla y no lo había conseguido, toda esa mañana había esperado frente al templo de Aries, en busca de una señal que indicara la presencia de su amiga, lamentablemente aquella presencia tan deseada nunca llego.

 **Oxoxo**

Verde… ese era el color que veía a su alrededor… no era un verde opaco y sin vida como el que se veía en los arboles esparcidos a lo largo de Rodorio… tampoco era ese verde brillante que cubría completamente el refugio boscoso de las amazonas… más bien se trataba de un bello verde que al ser tocado por los rayos del sol despedía una calidez que nunca antes había podido observar.

Pero no todo era verde, de momentos las débiles manchas cafés de los tallos se dejaban ver entre la bella danza de las hojas, fusionándose entre sí para formar algo parecido a un arte surreal.

Todo en aquel lugar era tan nuevo para sus sentidos, el color de las hojas de los árboles, el aroma a hierba recién cortada acompañado de un peculiar matiz amaderado, el cercano cielo azul cubierto por pequeñas nubes blancas incluyendo y aquella extraña brisa fresca de las montañas que traviesamente lograba colarse entre su desgastada camisa de entrenamiento, únicamente para provocarle un reconfortante escalofrió, cosa completamente diferente a la sensación de humedad del santuario que lograba hacer que la ropa se adhiriera a la piel, y lamentablemente aun a pesar de tanta belleza, su mente se encontraba plagada de dolorosos recuerdos y una molesta sensación de constante asfixia hacia que inclusive para el aire fuera una tarea completamente difícil, el simple hecho de entrar a sus pulmones.

Se sentía culpable, le preocupaba la herida que había logrado provocarle a su amigo con aquel golpe, se sentía tonta por haber corrido lejos y principalmente se sentía miserable… no solo por la forma en la que había dejado que la cosa se descontrolara, si no que también por que aquella misma noche le había hecho prometer a Degel que no dejaría pasar a Shion al templo de Piscis…

Había hecho mal, de hecho Degel se lo había reprochado más de una vez diciéndole que sus "caprichos de infante" le arruinarían la vida y aun asi un inefable sentimiento se había apoderado de su cabeza, logrando hacer que tomara más de una decisión incorrecta. Estaba segura de que posiblemente sus actos imprudentes desenlazarían en la perdida de la amistad de Shion y por ello mismo tenía miedo.

\- estamos cerca – dijo su maestro tranquilamente, mientras continuaba caminando por un mondo sendero completamente rodeado de árboles, seguido muy de cerca por su pequeña alumna quien únicamente caminaba tras el de manera autómata – el lugar te va a encantar – continuo diciendo, embelesado por el bosque, inconsciente del estado anímico de su pequeña – Holanda es hermosa.

\- ¿Por qué debo continuar mi entrenamiento aquí? – pregunto Albafica tímidamente, saliendo de manera momentánea de su trance.

\- porque solo aquí se encuentra el jardín de las flores – respondió su maestro de manera seria - el único lugar en el cual el aroma de las flores es tan potente que logra evitar que la esencia de las _Royal Demon Roses_ afecte a alguien ajeno a la técnica.

La chica suspiro pesadamente ante aquella confesión y únicamente se limitó a continuar su silencioso camino tras su maestro, no podía hacer nada más que esperar que aquellos años de entrenamiento pasasen lo suficientemente rápidos, Después de todo ya tenía siete años, por lo cual su entrenamiento solo sería de 4 años más.

 **Oxoxo**

Dos figuras se encontraban en un mondo claro en medio del bosque, completamente empapados de sudor, mientras los últimos rayos del sol golpeaban de manera suave su piel haciendo que esta obtuviese un brillo etéreo.

\- maldición Albafica deja de fallar los tiros – reprendió Lugonis de manera exasperada mientras veía como una pequeña rosa roja quedaba clavada de manera desafiante sobre el suelo, completamente alejada de las demás rosas que si habían alcanzado su objetivo.

\- padre he logrado acertar casi todas – comenzó a reprochar Albafica completamente exhausta mientras apartaba su largo cabello azulado de su rostro – no entiendo porque te alteras por un fallo.

\- en el campo de batalla un fallo puede representar una vida – contesto aún más molesto – más ahora que tus ataques se han vuelto tan poderosos – dijo con una mezcla de orgullo y reproche – si fallas en lanzar una _Royal Demon Rose_ puedes llegar a quitarle la vida a uno de tus aliados.

\- entonces… ¿no es más fácil usar las _Piranhan Rose_ desde un inicio _? –_ comenzó a decir la chica mientras una hermosa rosa negra comenzaba a formarse entre sus dedos – después de todo son más fáciles de controlar.

\- no – contesto Lugonis haciendo que Albafica disolviera la rosa negra que se había formado entre sus dedos – las _Demon Roses_ representan la bondad y compasión dentro de una pelea – comenzó a hablar Lugonis mientras miraba a su hija de nueve años removerse incomoda frente a el – las _Demon Roses_ le dan a tu oponente la opción de… – corto sus palabras, su hija ya sabía manipular las tres técnicas especiales de los santos dorados de Piscis, ahora solo faltaba que ella adoptase las ideologías adecuadas y estaba dispuesto a enseñarle lo mejor posible –oponente una muerte pacífica.

\- pero si la persona no se merece una muerte pacifica – pregunto Albafica intranquila.

\- todo mundo merece una muerte pacifica – respondió Lugonis tranquilo – pero en caso de que tu enemigo se niegue a tener la muerte piadosa que le ofreces – comenzó a hablar con duda mientras miraba el rostro de Albafica, que a causa del entrenamiento se había teñido de un débil tono rojizo - las _Piranhan Rose_ son tu mejor opción, ya que son el mejor ejemplo de brutalidad y violencia combinados.

\- si una persona es verdaderamente mala – comenzó a hablar Albafica tranquila – las _Piranhan Rose_ son la mejor opción.

\- Asi es – afirmo el santo dorado de Piscis.

\- ¿y qué hay de las blancas? – pregunto Albafica finalmente, después de un largo debate mental.

\- son tu último recurso Albafica – contesto Lugonis tranquilo – solo se usan cuando no ha funcionado todo lo que se ha intentado.

\- entiendo – respondió finalmente Albafica mientras miraba con sus ojos el hermoso atardecer con tintes morados y naranjas.

A pesar del breve descanso el pecho de Albafica subía y bajada de manera inconstante mientras mantenía la boca ligeramente en un intento desesperado por recuperar el aliento que anteriormente había perdido, desde que habían llegado a esa pequeña villa aledaña a un bosque de Holanda no había parado de entrenar, llegando a mejorar lo suficiente como para aprender las tres técnicas consagradas a los santos dorados de Piscis, lamentablemente para ella una cosa era saber el ataque y otra era saber lanzarlo.

Desde siempre su padre le había infundido un terrible miedo por fallar un ataque con sus _Royal Demon Roses_ , pero aquel pequeño miedo se había vuelto terror desde que había llegado a Holanda ya que cada vez que su maestro notaba un débil error, su normalmente serena figura se transformaba para convertirse en una versión más violenta. Albafica notaba en los regaños de su maestro una gran cantidad de emociones, de a cuales la ira prevalecía seguida de cerca por la desesperación, pero la única emoción que lograba hacer que Albafica se doblara internamente de dolor era aquella inmensa laguna de tristeza en la que los ojos de su maestro se habían convertido.

Aquel año había cumplido nueve años, justamente la misma edad que Kardia y Degel la última vez que se habían visto, y aun cuando no existía nada que perturbara su vida actualmente, si tenía remordimientos y el principal era el hecho de no haber hablado con Shion antes de irse, sabía que había actuado como una completa tonta y cada ocasión que recordaba el rostro sangrante de su amigo, una terrible melancolía la inundaba haciendo que su mente se dividiera entre querer volver al santuario y no volver nunca.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que cuando volviera aun cuando ocurriera cualquier cosa, su maestro siempre estaría con ella…

 **Oxoxo**

Se dejó caer desganadamente sobre el polvoso suelo y suspiro mientras observaba como los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban este las colinas formando una hermosa aurora al tocar las nubes, la temperatura apenas era fría y el aire soplaba tranquilamente removiendo su corto cabello rubio cenizo, haciendo que se pegara a su rostro y golpeara débilmente su nariz en algunas ocasiones.

Observo detenidamente con sus brillantes ojos avellana cada uno de los pintorescos detalles de aquel lugar, como el molino de agua ubicado a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo o el único edificio de dos plantas ubicado en el centro de pueblo, sede de la única posada, inclusive noto como los aldeanos que apenas despertaban abrían las ventanas de madera de las casas con la intención de ventilar los cuartos y evitar malos olores… volvió a suspirar una vez que vio como el color rojizo de la madrugada tornaba un tono azul claro y se levantó del suelo, aquella mañana era simple, como todas las demás que había pasado en ese pequeño lugar plagado de ovejas y campos de nabos, el viento que sentía acariciarle el rostro era el resultado un clima simple, con escasas lluvias y pocas temporadas de calor, y aquello que miraba frente a él era el ejemplo de una vida simple, en un pueblo donde la mayor aspiración era criar ovejas para posteriormente venderlas a la capital más cercana y ganar el dinero de al menos dos o tres meses…

\- Shion sé que eres el querido aprendiz a santo dorado de todos – escucho como lo llamaba toscamente una voz femenina y volteo para encontrar con su mirada a una chica de corta cabellera rubia que lo miraba acusadoramente con sus profundos ojos verdes - pero no seas inútil y apresúrate a preparar tu equipo.

\- ya lo tengo listo – dijo con un suspiro desganado mientras señalaba una gruesa cuerda anudada de tal manera que asemejaba a una cadena – ¿Ya viene el maestro?

\- no – respondió la chica incomoda – me pidió que te dijera que hoy entrenaríamos solos.

\- perfecto – respondió tranquilamente Shion mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la vereda que subía lentamente hacia una de las montañas.

La chica lo siguió lentamente, recordaba a su alegre amigo antes de haberse ido al santuario, lo había extrañado y no podía negarlo cuando escucho que el volvería se había emocionado demasiado, sin embargo se había llevado una terrible decepción al ver que la persona que había vuelto del santuario era totalmente diferente a la que se había ido… aquel chico se había vuelto serio, más retraído de lo normal, metódico y hasta cierto punto perfeccionista.

Shion se había vuelto tan ajeno a todo que inclusive aquella chica lo veía salir de la casa donde habitaban al despuntar el alba, para únicamente sentarse en el risco y observar con mirada ausente como salía el sol, para posteriormente ir a las montañas a practicar la _Starlight Extincion_ hasta desfallecer e intentando perfeccionar otras técnicas que su antiguo maestro Naveed le había enseñado.

\- es un buen día no crees – comenzó a hablar la chica, buscando que Shion le dijera algo más que su típica respuesta…

\- es como todos los demás – la chica bufo molesta, ahí estaba de nuevo esa respuesta tan cortante como siempre.

\- no es verdad – respondió la chica intentando seguir la conversación – hoy el cielo tiene el azul más bonito que existe – la chica vio como Shion detuvo su andar y miro hacia el cielo, posteriormente vio como negaba con la cabeza y continuaba caminando.

\- no es verdad – respondió Shion tranquilamente.

\- no te gusta el azul – afirmo la chica tranquilamente, a lo cual Shion negó tranquilamente - ¿entonces? – pregunto la chica y esta vez pudo ver como una jovial sonrisa adornaba los labios de Shion.

\- el azul del cielo si es bonito – respondió Shion animado, sin embargo al momento su expresión volvió a ser seria – pero no es el más bonito que hay – " _el más bonito es el azul cobalto de su mirada"_ – apresurémonos – urgió Shion – no hay tiempo que perder.

\- Shion – llamo la chica al ver como el chico se alejaba de ella lentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yuzuriha? – respondió el chico tras detener su paso y voltearla a ver.

\- ya casi lo logras – dijo la chica, ganándose una débil sonrisa por parte de Shion.

Ella sabía que Shion esperaba con ansias volverse santo, y no por el privilegio de ser parte de la elite de Athena, sino porque había una promesa que debía cumplir. Lo único que no sabía era a quien…

 **Oxoxo**

Rodo en el suelo tratando de evitar que el golpe que se le aproximaba violentamente se impactara en su rostro y se levantó de un salto mientras evitaba que un segundo golpe le diera directamente en el pecho.

\- no lo haces tan mal – hablo por primera vez el atacante – pero debes dejar de evadir Albafica – se acercó corriendo a la chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros y lanzo un golpe hacia el estómago de la chica, el cual fue evadido perfectamente – debes atacar – dijo y de un rápido movimiento logro asestar una patada en uno de los costados de la chica, provocando que esta jadeara lastimosamente.

\- no me da tiempo maestro – se quejó la chica mientras retrocedía con una mano en uno de sus costados.

\- entonces se más rápida – dijo su maestro volviendo a acercarse a Albafica para atacarla.

\- usted me dijo que no usara mi cosmos – hablo atrapando entre sus manos la rodilla de su maestro, la cual se dirigía hacia el abdomen de la chica.

\- deduce los movimientos de tu oponente – dijo antes de impulsarse con su pierna libre para darle una patada directamente en el rostro.

\- no es tan fácil – dijo deteniendo con su antebrazo a unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro la patada de su maestro.

\- yo sé que para ti si – respondió Lugonis alejándose de un salto de Albafica – ya lo tienes casi todo – dijo tranquilo mientras apartaba de su rostro un mechón de cabello – solo debes saber cuándo atacar.

\- lo dice para hacerme sentir bien – dijo la chica mientras miraba directamente a su maestro, en busca de una señal que le indicara hacia donde atacaría.

\- no – respondió Lugonis empezando a caminar alrededor de Albafica, buscando rodearla, sin embargo a cada paso que el daba, ella daba otro para siempre quedar frente a su maestro – tu eres un prodigio asi que lo lograras.

Y dicho esto en un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz se acercó a Albafica para golpearla, pero esta la detuvo y con un golpe lateral logro hacer que su maestro se desestabilizara y la mirara sorprendido.

" _ya casi es tiempo"_ pensó Lugonis con una mezcla de orgullo, tristeza y sorpresa, después de todo no se equivocaba… Albafica era un prodigio, a la edad de seis años ya convocaba por mas de tres minutos las _Demon Roses,_ a los nueve años ya manejaba los tres ataques de piscis y ahora a los diez años era capaz de golpearlo aun cuando el usaba la velocidad de la luz.

Estaba feliz por ella, pero también sabía que mientras más fuerte se volvía, más cerca estaba del fin

\- ¿Maestro? – la voz de a chica lo saco de sus pensamientos y al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azul cobalto mirarlo expectantes no pudo evitar sonreír, la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, estaba agradecido con ella y con los dioses por habérsela enviado a aquel campo de rosas aquella fría noche, y más que nada le dolía que no podría verla triunfar junto a sus colegas en aquella guerra santa… porque si… el creía firmemente que aquella guerra seria ganada por Athena.

\- ya casi estas lista – dijo Lugonis tranquilamente mientras por dentro moría de miedo – muy pronto podremos iniciar el ritual de lazos de sangre – dijo entre suspiros tratando de disimular la voz entrecortada que salía de su garganta a cauca del miedo, después de todo nada podía salir mal ¿No es asi? Ella no era como los otros ¿Verdad? Ella si sobreviviría… ella era especial…

\- nada me haría más feliz maestro – contesto la chica emocionada.

Lugonis la miro y pudo observar el verdadero rostro de la inocencia, le había mentido sobre la verdadera naturaleza del ritual y tendría que vivir con aquello hasta el final de sus días, solo esperaba que eso fuese pronto, ya que egoístamente sabía que no soportaría que todo saliera mal y su más querida aprendiz… no… su hija… muriera en vano.

 **Oxoxo**

\- por favor quiero que comience a enseñarme todo lo que sabe sobre la reparación de armaduras – comenzó a hablar desde la entrada a una pequeña habitación aquel chico poseedor de una melancólica mirada avellana, causando que la persona de larga cabellera plateada que se mantenía de espaldas a él volteara a verlo sorprendida –si se puede – continuo hablando con un débil tono de duda en su voz – si se puede quisiera que comenzáramos a practicar mañana.

\- eso es muy repentino Shion – comenzó a hablar con paciencia – no ha pasado ni medio mes desde que heriste tu cuerpo al elevar tu cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido – dijo el hombre mientras giraba su cuerpo, manteniéndose sentado sobre la silla de madera que se encontraba frente a un escritorio lleno de mapas estelares y bocetos de armaduras – debes descansar al menos medio mes más.

\- ya no quiero descansar – corto Shion tranquilamente – ya tengo once años, estoy a un año de competir por la armadura de Aries – comenzó a decir calmadamente, deteniéndose únicamente para soltar un suspiro y comenzar a hablar de nuevo con un tono de voz completamente sereno – no tengo mucho tiempo… y sé que como mínimo tardare dos años en dominar todas las herramientas que usted utiliza – suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia un lado - y ya no quiero atrasarme.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en terminar tu entrenamiento? – Pregunto el hombre alzando una ceja inquisitivamente – muchos santos han tardado más de los seis años requeridos.

\- porque no quiero ser el último de mi generación en ganar una armadura – respondió Shion nervioso.

" _¿Por qué mientes Shion?_ Hablo una dulce voz en la cabeza de Shion, cosa que no lo impresiono ya que desde más de medio año aquella voz se había vuelto parte de su vida diaria, sin embargo aquella pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos angustiado, sabía que él no era alguien que mintiera tan fácilmente y aun así lo había hecho, aunque no todo era mentira ya que verdaderamente él no quería ser el último santo en obtener su armadura, tampoco quería ser el más débil y mucho menos quería ser el último en volver al santuario y todo aquello se debía a que el mismo había decidido ser el primer santo dorado en ver a Albafica volver al santuario acompañada de su maestro.

La idea era demasiado egoísta pero esa había sido la pobre excusa para salir adelante que había decidido adoptar después de la muerte de su maestro y aquella discusión con Albafica. Al menos así se arreglarían las cosas un poco.

\- dudo que llegues a ser el último de tu generación en ganar una armadura Shion – hablo el hombre con un tono cargado de tristeza – en caso de que el aprendiz de Piscis lo logre… el será el ultimo

\- Albafica lo lograra – afirmo Shion convencido tras escuchar las palabras del antiguo maestro de Yamir – el es Fuerte.

\- no dudo que tu amigo sea fuerte – hablo el hombre dejando de lado aquel tono sereno con el que normalmente hablaba – pero el proceso de obtención de la armadura de Piscis va más allá de la fuerza.

\- ¿A qué se refiere maestro? – pregunto Shion confundido por las palabras de su maestro.

El hombre suspiro pesadamente él ya había tocado aquel punto sensible y aun cuando sabía que su pequeño Shion descubriría algún día que se necesitaba para ser un santo dorado de Piscis, él prefería ser quien le dijera la verdad y en el peor de los casos, lo preparara para lo que se avecinaba.

\- todas las armaduras tienen vida – comenzó a hablar tranquilamente el hombre – son como nosotros, hay cosas que les gustan y cosas que no – se detuvo únicamente para volver la mirada y observar como bailaba el fuego de manera seductora sobre la vela de cera que se hallaba sobre el escritorio – y también cada una tiene una manera diferente de obtenerse – ¿En serio se lo iba a decir? temía la reacción de Shion, sin embargo para ser el nuevo guardián de las armaduras era necesario que lo supiera – la armadura de Aries se obtiene cuando el aprendiz logra derrotar a uno de los fantasmas de los santos dorados anteriores, asi como sus miedos – comenzó a hablar el hombre, notando que esta vez Shion lo miraba atento – la armadura del cisne se obtiene cuando el aprendiz logra provocar un viento congelante lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper los hielos eternos… y la armadura de Piscis… requiere del ritual de lazos de sangre.

\- ¿Qué son los lazos de sangre? – pregunto Shion tranquilo.

\- es la mezcla de la sangre envenenada del santo en turno con la sangre del aprendiz – hablo mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de Shion, en busca de algún cambio de expresión en el chico – el cuerpo del aprendiz debe aceptar el veneno para sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo crear un veneno más potente – volvió a detenerse a analizar a Shion, sin embargo este se mantenía sereno – es un ritual que termina en muerte aun cuando se lleve a cabo de manera exitosa.

\- ¿Por qué a pesar del éxito termina en muerte? – pregunto Shion secamente, mientras intentaba de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

\- porque la sangre del aprendiz se vuelve más venenosa que la del santo y…

Shion no escucho más, eso era todo lo que podía retener y aquellas palabras contestaban perfectamente su pregunta, se disculpó con su maestro y salió lentamente de la habitación sin tomar importancia a las llamadas impacientes del hombre.

Se sentó en aquel risco en el que todas las mañanas se sentaba y observo el camino que se observaba a lo lejos entre las montañas, aquel camino era por el que había llegado y que veía siempre que tenía problemas, aquel camino que anhelaba volver a pisar para volver al santuario y principalmente aquel camino era el que lo hacía recordar a su amiga.

Podía vivir soportando el hecho de no verla, sin embargo ahora que sabía aquello, se había dado cuenta de algo… él no podría soportar una vida en la cual ella no estuviese.

Tenía miedo, temía perderla y también temía a sus grotescos pensamientos, que preferían que Lugonis muriera en aquel ritual, no sabía que pensar y eso hacía que su miedo aumentara aún más.

\- Albafica… Lugonis… -susurro Shion – que sea lo que la diosa Athena desee.

 **Oxoxo**

\- Albafica – hablo Lugonis tranquilamente. Era de noche, las estrellas iluminaban como débiles velas la obscura bóveda celeste y la luna se erguía esplendorosa en el cielo bordeada de un brillante halo blanco, habían acabado una exitosa sesión de entrenamientos en su habitual claro de bosque y en esos momentos ambos se encontraban acostados sobre la hierba húmeda del bosque – hay algo importante que debemos hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre maestro? – pregunto levantando su torso ligeramente para ver a Lugonis.

\- durante cinco años he hecho todo lo posible para entrenarte de la manera adecuada – comenzó a hablar Lugonis mientras observaba detenidamente las estrellas que iluminaban el profundo cielo azul – te he enseñado todo lo que se y he procurado inculcarte los valores e ideologías que caracterizan a un santo – cerro los ojos al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a picar – te he inculcado la humildad y la determinación necesaria para ser una persona de bien – el santo dorado sintió como una fuerte ventisca mecía fuertemente su cabellera y pensó encantado, que tal vez los alvens se habían apiadado de él y le estaban ayudando a escoger las palabras adecuadas – he visto tu potencial y he hecho todo lo posible para impulsarlo – se detuvo cuando una imagen mental de una pequeña Albafica de cuatro años corriendo por la casa de Piscis llego a su cabeza – te he apoyado en todo lo que he podido – dijo después de unos instantes - y no ha habido honor más grande para mí que ser tu maestro – sonrió al escuchar como un suspiro relajado salía de los labios de su alumna.

\- maestro yo… - comenzó a hablar Albafica pero se detuvo al ver como su maestro se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado y la miraba fijamente.

\- ya he hecho todo lo que he podido para agradecerte por llegar a darle sentido a mi vida – hablo Lugonis tranquilo – ya estas a nada de volverte el santo dorado de Piscis – hablo el santo, pero por unos instantes su mirada perdió su brillo característico – y antes de continuar quiero que me digas si aceptas el ritual de lazos sangrientos.

\- si quiero – dijo Albafica instantáneamente, sabía por voz de su maestro que se trataba de un ritual en el cual su sangre se mezclaría con la de ella para formar un veneno mejor y aun cuando tenía miedo quería seguir… - quero ser uno con usted maestro…

\- ¿Segura? – pregunto Lugonis intranquilo – puedes morir – agrego en un intento de infundirle miedo y disuadir la decisión de su aprendiz.

\- estoy totalmente segura de esto – respondió Albafica firmemente mientras se ponía de pie.

\- aun puedes arrepentirte – dijo Lugonis en un último intento de disuadir a su aprendiz – si sigues con esto estarás renunciando totalmente a ser mujer.

" _además tu eres mujer"_

\- no huiré ni me arrepentiré – dijo Albafica negando fuertemente con la cabeza en un intento de alejar de su mente aquella escena – acepte mi destino desde que le pedí ser su aprendiz – dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía que una rosa roja apareciera entre su mano derecha – superare lo que sea – y tras decir aquello cerro con fuerza su mano sobre las espinas del tallo de la rosa – te hare sentir orgulloso – dijo mientras extendía su mano herida hacia el frente dejando ver las múltiples laceraciones, de las cuales escurrían finas gotas de sangre.

El santo la miro y con una débil sonrisa se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, para posteriormente mirar detalladamente a Albafica, sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frio formaban un contraste con su pálida piel, mientras que su enmarañado cabello celeste se alborotaba con el frio aire, dejando caer los restos de pasto seco que se habían atorado en su cabello, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente llenos de determinación y su rostro a pesar del corte que tenía en un labio se mantenía cada día más hermoso.

Nunca se cansaría de esa vista.

\- yo ya estoy orgulloso – dijo el santo mientras tomaba la rosa que estaba entre las manos de Albafica y de un rápido movimiento se clavó en uno de sus dedos una de las espinas de la rosa – esto te dolerá – dijo mientras veía fijamente la espesa gota de sangre que se había acumulado en su dedo.

\- lo aguantare – y dicho esto Lugonis unió su dedo índice a una de las heridas que tenía Albafica en la mano.

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser mujer? – pregunto una pequeña niña de corta cabellera azul, haciendo que el hombre de larga cabellera escarlata dejara de cortar las hojas secas de las rosas para mirar a la pequeña que se mantenía acostada en el piso del templo de Piscis._

 _\- no tiene nada de malo – respondió el santo de manera tranquila intentando evadir la respuesta._

 _\- entonces ¿Porque ofenden tanto a las amazonas? – pregunto mientras extendía sus manos a lo largo del piso._

 _\- Albafica en este mundo aún existen muchos hombres que creen que la mujer debe estar por debajo – comenzó a decir Lugonis tranquilamente – si esos hombres llegan a ver a mujeres destacar son capaces hasta de atacarlas – suspiro y se acercó a la pequeña – he visto a muchas amazonas morir por ser mejores que los hombres – dijo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Albafica, que ahora se encontraba recostada entre sus piernas – sé que está mal ocultar tu hermosa condición de mujer, pero quiero protegerte de la sociedad – soltó un suspiro cansado – además sé que tu podrás hacer que cambie eso en el santuario._

El santo abrió los ojos tras recordar aquello y horrorizado observo como la pálida piel de Albafica comenzaba a tomar un tono enfermizo, rápidamente retiro su dedo de la herida de la pequeña y con un rápido movimiento sostuvo su cuerpo, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a desplomarse.

Abrazo a la pequeña que ya había cerrado los ojos y permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran silenciosamente sobre el rostro inconsciente de la pequeña. Ya no había marcha atrás, solo sobreviviría uno de los dos e imploraba a los dioses por que fuese ella.

Detuvo su llanto únicamente al notar como el rostro hasta ahora imperturbable de Albafica se crispaba de dolor, para posteriormente notar los constantes jadeos que Albafica daba en un intento por que el aire llegase por completo a sus pulmones. Sostuvo más fuerte el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica y acerco su rostro al de la pequeña, únicamente para confirmar que a diferencia de sus anteriores aprendices, ella se mantenía respirando.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, después de todo hasta ahora todo aquel que entraba en contacto con su sangre caía fulminado al instante, sin embargo a pesar del notable avance y con temor a que algo se complicara, poso su mano derecha sobre la frente de Albafica, solo para notar al instante que esta había comenzado a arder. Cargo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y comenzó a caminar serenamente hacia la orilla del bosque, recordando el pequeño riachuelo congelado que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de donde se ubicaba su cabaña, bajaría su fiebre con la ayuda de la capa liquida inferior del rio, después de todo no contaban con el viento frio de los santos de Acuario.

Al llegar a la orilla de aquel riachuelo, deposito suavemente a Albafica en el frio suelo cubierto por pasto verde y con un fuerte golpe rompió la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría el riachuelo. Volvió a tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y mientras iba adentrándose a aquel riachuelo pudo observar como delicados copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo, volando traviesamente hasta depositarse sobre el pasto o enredarse entre la cabellera del santo, de vez en cuando cayendo sobre la pálida piel de Albafica, pero siempre manteniendo una belleza únicamente comparable con la de la mismísima diosa Afrodita.

 _-_ su destino fue sellado y lo sabes – comenzó a hablar una dulce voz tras el santo – no temas más – siguió hablando aquella voz, que si bien el santo de Piscis escuchaba con claridad, prefería ignorar – no te preocupes yo la cuidare como lo hice contigo – finalizo aquella voz de manera cantarina, provocando que el santo cerrara fuertemente sus manos, aferrándose a lo más importante de su vida.

\- eso espero – dijo en un susurro que fue arrastrado lejos por la débil brisa invernal.

 **Oxoxo**

Después de aquello todo se volvió más difícil para el santo dorado, quien toda la semana después de la primer mezcla de sangre se la había pasado atormentando su alma al ver como su pequeña alumna se retorcía violentamente entre las sabanas de su cama, deteniéndose por pequeños momentos para posteriormente crispar su rostro de dolor y comenzar a agitarse aún más fuerte mientras sus manos estrujaban las sabanas.

Preocupado por la nutrición de la pequeña había optado por hervir en un caldero verduras, trozos de carne, bulbos y vallas, para posteriormente vaciar el caldo en un cuenco y hacerla beber todo mientras ella boqueaba desesperadamente mientras el santo le tapaba la nariz, sabía que esa no era la mejor manera pero prefería hacer las cosas de manera efectiva antes de que la fuerza de su pequeña fallara a causa del hambre.

Aquella rutina había sido la misma por dos meses hasta que un día Albafica había logrado despertar, con el rostro más demacrado de lo normal, cinco kilos menos y una terrible coordinación, pero con la misma fuerza de voluntad. No había pasado ni media semana desde que ella había despertado y aun cuando su cuerpo se mantenía débil había logrado convencer a Lugonis de realizar otra mezcla de sangre, cosa que en vez de mejorar, había logrado empeorar la salud de la chica, a quien se le marcaban ojeras día a día.

Por su parte Lugonis evitaba apartarse más de veinte minutos de la pequeña y el, al igual que Albafica comenzaba a dejar ver unas ojeras pronunciadas. No podía negarlo, estaba desesperado, tenía miedo que todo saliera mal, temía por la vida de su pequeña, temía que de un momento a otro todo acabara y aunque le costaba admitirlo tenía miedo de estar solo… después de todo había estado tanto tiempo acompañado de Albafica que había logrado olvidar como se sentía no tener a nadie con quien hablar… poco a poco se daba cuenta de que no quería algo asi para su hija sin embargo, se lamentaba y odiaba al saber que ya nada podía cambiar.

La dinámica se siguió repitiendo constantemente, ella despertaba comía un poco y posteriormente volvía a mezclar su sangre únicamente para caer en un profundo letargo, que posteriormente se volvió en malestares y debilidad, para finalizar en una simple sensación de hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo y que no se parecía en nada a la sensación de terrible dolor que la había embargado la primera vez, pero mientras más fácil se adaptaba el organismo de Albafica al veneno de Lugonis, este al contrario cada día se sentía más débil, tanto que debía hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad por no caer rendido al suelo cada vez que entrenaba con su hija y esta le lanzaba sus rosas rojas ahora infectadas con su sangre envenado.

A partir de ese momento las transfusiones se habían vuelto diarias y aun cuando el santo quería recostarse a descansar, se mantenía activo… después de todo en sus últimos momentos quería demostrar que el título de santo dorado era digno de él…

Pero no todo era eterno y él lo sabía, por eso una fría noche, la noche que él sabía que no resistiría más miro a Albafica de una manera tan profunda y llena de amor que incluso la chica sintió que la mezcla de aquel día sería diferente a las demás.

\- lo has hecho muy bien – comenzó a hablar Lugonis de manera pausada, mientras el ferroso sabor de la sangre inundaba sus papilas gustativas – temía que no lo lograras – comenzó a decir sintiendo como su vista comenzaba a nublarse – estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

\- gracias maestro – respondió Albafica intentando reprimir su felicidad con palabras formales – nada me complace más que eso.

\- ¿Sabes que es la última vez que mezclamos sangre? – Pregunto el santo y esta vez los ojos de Albafica se iluminaron – después de eso la armadura de Piscis será tuya y deberás presentarte al patriarca – dijo mientras aparecía una rosa entre sus dedos y aunque no era del característico tono carmín intenso, su belleza seguía siendo deslumbrante – tendrás miedo pero descuida siempre es asi la primera vez – dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo – le dirás que todo saldrá como debía y siempre deberás comportarte como el chico que todos creen que eres.

\- entiendo maestro – dijo Albafica confundida – pero… ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? Puede hacerlo mañana.

\- por si se me olvida – dijo el santo y pincho uno de sus dedos, para posteriormente entregarle la rosa a la pequeña.

\- usted nunca olvida nada – respondió Albafica tomando la rosa entre sus dedos y sacando una sonrisa alegre al santo.

\- es cierto – dijo viendo cómo se pinchaba Albafica un dedo y lo extendía hacia el – Te amo mi niña – susurro cuando sus dedos se juntaron y sintió por última vez como la sangre de Albafica se mezclaba con la de él como si de un remolino de fuego se tratase, pero a pesar de todo aquel dolor, él no tenía ojos más que para los hermosos ojos cobalto de la chica que a pesar de tener un tono frio, irradiaban el calor que solo puede ser obtenido por alguien bondadoso, también miraba las sonrosadas mejillas de su alumna adornadas por aquel delicado lunar que lograba acrecentar la belleza de la joven y más que nada posaba su mirada en aquellos perfectos labios simétricos, de los cuales solo salían bellas palabas. _"una hermosa muerte"_ pensó el santo antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo a un mundo obscuro, al cual solo llegaban los gritos y sollozos de su alumna, pero ya no había nada más que hacer, él ya se había entregado a un lugar en el cual él y su alumna vivían como una familia normal…

 **Antes que nada debo decir… 7853 palabras? Es netaaa? Escribí tanto? Ni yo me la creo…**

 **Jaja ahora si**

 **Les dije que haría un especial en estas fechas y creo que este capítulo tan largo lo demuestra… no sé si está bien… en lo personal creo que lo hice bien aunque me duele haber matado a alguien tan divino como Lugonis…**

 **En fin u.u debia hacerlo para seguir y aunque matar la inocencia de alguien de una manera tan cruel no se me parece feo, es decir hasta el último momento Albafica confió en el… ella fue engañada y seguro que ver a su maestro desplomarse muerto sin razón alguna es un poco… feo…**

 **Hoy si hay dudas que quiero resolver asi queeeeee… ahí están:**

 **1-. Los Alven son espíritus o duendecillos en Holanda que corren a lo largo del viento. Ayudan a las personas a hablar mejor y en algunos casos hacen que los secretos no puedan ser mantenidos. Se me hizo oportuno usarlos ya que después de todo estaban entrenando en Holanda.**

 **2-. El jardín de flores en Holanda del que habla Lugonis es invención mía jaja y bueno lo invente porque Holanda es el principal productor mundial de Tulipanes y se me hizo bonito relacionarlo.**

 **3-. Asi como también… el lugar de entrenamiento solo es un lugar que se estableció tras poner mi dedo de manera aleatoria en un mapa :v**

 **4-. Toque el tema del machismo en el santuario, porque en esa época la cosa era muy muy intensa y por qué me parece bien que las costumbres estén en sincronía con la época.**

 **5-. La voz es de una mujer y siiii es la misma que escucha Shion, Alba, etc. Esa tipa será importante a futuro yo lo seee.**

 **6-. Con esto finalizamos oficialmente la primera etapa en la vida de Alba. Su infancia, sigue su adolescencia y finalizaremos con guerra. Si existe apoyo del publico seguire el plan que es desde un inicio y pasare a la etapa muerte y finalizare con reencuentros jajajaja algunas etapas serán de 10 cap o 20 como esta etapa pero ahora ya veo mas claro a donde ira la historia. Espero me apoyen :3 se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Diciendo todo eso creo que es todo asi que vuelvo a reiterar gracias a todos aquellos que me comentan y agregan a favoritos… los amo y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mejor por seguir agradándoles.**

 **Sin mas me despido diciendo feliz navidad y preguntando:**

 **¿Qué cenaron?**

 **Yo cene pavo, ensalada de manzana, pastel, ayocotes (frijoles raros y grandes), chiles navideños y como hoy es el cumple de mi hermano trague demasiado pastel y leche :V**


	23. Chapter 23

**γειά σου**

 **Es hola en griego y me alegra mucho volver a verlos :3**

 **Adivinen quien ha publicado dos meses seguidos :D siiiii yooooooo sé que este capítulo que verán aquí es algo corto en comparación con lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero hasta cierto punto siento que debia ser asi… ya verán por qué :) de hecho a quienes les guste mi Degel pues esto les va a agradar… solo digo eso :)**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? ya llevo tres semanas desde que entre a la uni y ya quiero ir a mi casa a ver a mi abuela y a mi hermano menor… la escuela es un martirio… nos están explotando física y mentalmente pero no me quejo… la verdad me agrada…**

 **Debería estar haciendo mi expo de Cuencas pero meh es para el viernes y apenas es lunes, aparte las ideas no paraban de llegar a mi cabeza y no podía dejarlas ahí…**

 **Lo bueno es que ya sé cómo se desarrollara la Adolescencia.**

 **En fin…**

 **Quiero agradecer a (eso es largo 3) por haber marcado mi historia como su favorita, jaja no sabes que apoyo moral me da eso.**

 **Por otra parte quiero decirte Alhaja que sip si me leí todo el gaiden de Albafica, de hecho hare alusión a ello en la historia, o bueno ese es el plan… no sabes cuanto me animan tus comentarios :') solo tu y otras chicas me han seguido comentando a pesar de mis ausencias y eso hasta cierto punto es bonito. Sobre la tensión… bueno este capitulo puede que tenga un poco… ¿traumas? Mmm tal vez… descuida no dejare botada la historia de hecho me gusta mucho como para hacerlo… lo que me recuerda que debería actualizar pronto la otra… por otro lado estoy segura de ue si lo intentas tu tambien podras ser una buena escritora, inclusive mejor que yo… estoy segura de hecho me agradan las historias que tienes son lindas, o único que falta es darles mas trabajo :3 coffcoffamoelshipradamantisxpandoracofcof no ya la neta me encanta mucho esa relación… ese hombre es tan deboto a ella que es casi imposible no shipearlos… pero bueno no quiero aburrirte con tanta palabra jaja terminaría escribiendo mi acostumbrada plana y pues la verdad quiero que veas este capitulo asi que sin mas…**

 **Los personajes que son expuestos en esta obra (jaja "obra" debería decir fic), a excepción de los Oc (¿Qué oc? ya mate a mi favorito ahora la vida ya no vale nada), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Aunque si fueran mios los ships serian canon muajajajaja (okay no solo no me golpeen)**

 **Anotaciones:**

" **Cursiva entre comillas": Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 **Cursiva normal: Recuerdos.**

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

Rojo…

No importaba si miraba de derecha a izquierda, o de arriba hacia abajo, no podía ver nada más que aquel intenso color que en algún momento había llegado a adorar y que ahora la atormentaba nublando de su visión los demás colores, haciendo que un delicado manto carmesí cubriera por competo su habitación, y provocando al mismo tiempo que un nudo se formara dolorosamente en su garganta impidiendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones.

Miraba asqueada la estancia mientras por pequeños lapsos sus tripas se estrujaban entre si incitándola a vaciar toda el agua que la noche anterior había ingerido en un vano intento de disminuir la ansiedad que noche a noche le llegaba de manera puntual a cobrarle el haber tomado la vida de su maestro.

Recordó la tranquila sonrisa de su maestro, completamente manchada de sangre y comenzó a dar arcadas sabiendo que nuevamente su batalla interior estaba perdida, rápidamente se giró en la cama para quedar hasta la orilla y ahí, fue donde inmensas cantidades de un líquido transparente y viscoso comenzaron a salir de su boca entre cada arcada, provocando un terrible ardor al pasar por su garganta.

Una vez que termino de expulsar todo aquel liquido miro sus pulcras sabana blancas completamente limpias y suspiro aliviada, sin embargo, sabiendo que su suerte no podía ser tan buena volvió su mirada hacia la orilla de la cama, únicamente para enfurecer al ver como aquel maloliente liquido cubría gran parte de sus zapatos de entrenamiento y una pequeña parte de la bella loza pulida de su templo.

Resoplo hastiada sabiendo que como todos los días tendría que limpiar sola aquel desorden, era trabajosos, pero después de todo ella había sido quien le solicito al patriarca que retirara los servicios de cualquier vestal de su templo. No era por que tuviese algo en contra de aquellas chicas tan amables, al contrario cuando era pequeña adoraba hablar con la que se encargaba de asear el cuarto de Degel y Kardia, simplemente temía dañar a alguien más…

Observo desde el borde de su cama a las pequeñas estrellas acompañando a una hermosa luna cuya luz se colaba por la simplona ventana de la habitación, iluminando débilmente el piso, solo en momentos como aquellos desearía no tener aquel castigo que le daba su mente, haciéndola ver todo en tonos carmín.

De un movimiento brusco se levantó de la cama y sintió un intenso escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal justo cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo, camino descalza hacia la puerta y con un brusco tirón la abrió dando lugar a un enorme salón totalmente bordeados por pilares, los cuales aun cuando eran hermosos solo lograban hacer que nuevos recuerdos dolorosos volvieran a su mente, aparto la vista de aquel triste lugar que se empeñaba a mostrarle fantasmas de su pasado y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la habitación de aseo.

Una vez adentro de aquella habitación con paso presuroso se dirigió a la pileta que pulcramente se mantenía instalada al final del cuarto, bordada fielmente por dos grandes contenedores de agua, tomo agua del contenedor derecho con una pequeña tinaja y comenzó a llenar la pileta, en la cual sumergió sus manos una vez que estuvo llena, refrescando débilmente su cuerpo aquella cálida noche de verano.

Vacío el agua de la pileta en el contenedor izquierdo, el cual usaba para cultivar sus rosas demoniacas en el jardín que cubría el costado izquierdo del templo, y volvió a llenar la pileta con agua del contenedor derecho, nuevamente llena la pileta poco a poco introdujo sus pequeñas manos y formo un cuenco para tomar un poco de aquella agua, cosa que no logro hacer debido a un grito ahogado que soltó al ver como el carmesí en su vista se volvía más intenso en las palmas de sus manos.

\- maldición – mascullo dejando caer el agua del cuenco y sin estar totalmente consciente de lo que hacía se dejó caer en el frio piso de aquel cuarto – maldición – repitió una vez más sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar y su cuerpo comenzaba a templar – maldición – susurro esta vez y sintió como las cálidas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro intentando reconfortarla con suaves caricias.

Se mantuvo en el frio piso de aquel cuarto abrazando sus piernas con sus manos y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, no era nuevo aquel sentimiento… ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella sensación de dolor, pero a pesar de todo cuanto más se adaptaba, más fuerte volvía el sentimiento rompiendo sus barreras.

Paso suficiente tiempo para volver a abrir los ojos que mantenía fuertemente cerrados y se sorprendió al escuchar como llamaban delicadamente a la puerta.

\- Albafica – escucho como le llamaban desde el otro extremo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto toscamente Albafica sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba tras cada palabra.

\- lamento entrometerme en sus asuntos santo dorado de Piscis – escucho como hablaba seriamente aquella voz a través de la puerta – pero desde mi templo logre sentir una fuerte perturbación en su cosmos – continuo diciendo – y venía a comprobar que usted se encontraba bien.

\- estoy bien Degel – respondió Albafica torpemente luego de reconocer la profunda y correcta voz del santo de Acuario.

\- tu cosmos me dice lo contrario – respondió delicadamente aquella voz – abre por favor - no supo que la impulso a levantarse y abrir la rustica puerta de madera, pero aquel impulso desapareció al momento de ver la imagen de su amigo de la infancia cubierto de aquel manto carmesí – te vez pálida – hablo el chico dedicándole una mirada intranquila, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Albafica.

\- yo estoy… - comenzó a hablar Albafica, pero se detuvo al instante horrorizada al preguntarse de que color eran los ojos de Degel ¿Verdes? ¿Azules? ¿Cafés? ¿Morados? La verdad no lo recordaba y aquel manto carmesi no ayudaba mucho.

\- estas temblando – dijo Degel al ver a la chica abrazarse fuertemente a si misma - ¿tienes frio? – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y alargaba una mano hacia uno de sus brazos.

\- quédate ahí – dijo la chica rápidamente al ver como Degel se acercaba – no te acerques más.

\- yo no temo a tu sangre – dijo Degel tranquilamente y dirigiéndole una mirada intensa a Albafica.

\- no hables tan a la ligera – respondió Albafica toscamente.

\- estoy seguro de lo que digo – respondido el chico tranquilamente – que tu sangre este envenenada no cambia nada de lo que siento por ti… - dijo dejando a aquellas últimas palabras flotar en el aire de aquel pequeño cuarto de baño, sin saber por qué le habían sabido tan extraño.

\- Degel…

\- Albafica – comenzó a hablar el chico – me preocupas mucho – dijo y se acercó un poco más a ella – este último año que has estado viviendo en el santuario has sido demasiado huraña, ya no te ve visto sonreír, tus ojos ya no demuestran ningún tipo de sentimiento, no sales de Piscis a no ser que sea para una reunión con el patriarca y has dejado de hablarnos a mí, a Kardia y a Shion – el chico pronuncio el ultimo nombre lo más bajo que pudo en un intento de que el nombre de aquella persona pasara desapercibida – te extrañamos – dijo el chico buscando con la mirada los perfectos ojos celestes de Albafica – yo te extraño.

\- ya no tengo asuntos con ustedes – respondido Albafica tajante.

\- te equivocas – respondido Degel suavemente – aun somos amigos – dijo acercándose un poco más a Albafica – y los amigos se cuidan – dijo mirando desanimado como Albafica se alejaba unos pasos de el – sé que tienes pesadillas – dijo el chico intranquilo – todas las noches tu cosmos se agita, es imperceptible, pero desde Acuario se llega a sentir – dijo al ver como Albafica comenzaba a arrugar el ceño – podemos hablarlo si quieres.

\- no necesito nada de ti Degel – sentencio Albafica – gracias por preocuparte pero yo puedo encargarme de mi misma.

\- Alba…

\- ¿Puedes retirarte de mí templo? – Corto Albafica abruptamente – quiero dormir.

\- me iré – respondió Degel dedicándole una mirada compasiva – pero ya no pienso dejar de lado lo que te pasa – y tras decir aquello se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a Albafica.

 **oxoxo**

Otra noche había pasado desde que había estado Degel frente a ella y simplemente no había podido dejar de intentar recordar de qué color eran los ojos de su amigo, su piel y su cabello… no lo podía negar verlo de frente le había removido una pequeña parte en su interior que había intentado ocultar por siempre y a ciencia cierta, no sabía si tenía miedo de volver a relacionarse con alguien como antes o curiosidad de saber hasta qué punto sus antiguos amigos soportarían estar con alguien a quien no pudieran acercarse a menos de un metro. Alguien… peligroso…

Había despertado agitada nuevamente y recordando el sueño de aquel día nuevamente sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a dar arcadas, odiaba aquello, odiaba esa sensación de vacío, pero más que nada se odiaba a si misma por haber seguido sus deseos egoístas de ser un santo.

Tal y como la noche anterior había pasado, escucho como tocaban delicadamente su puerta y tras reconocer el cosmos de Degel en unos segundos un débil hormigueo se apodero de su rostro.

\- fuera de aquí Degel – espeto Albafica molesta – estoy bien.

\- sabemos que no – fue lo único que contesto el chico a través de la puerta de madera que dividía la habitación de Albafica del gran salón del templo – déjame pasar por favor.

\- puedo arreglármelas sola – respondió Albafica entrecortadamente.

\- por favor – volvió a repetir Degel y esta vez nadie respondió, lo cual tomo como afirmación y colocando su palma sobre la puerta volvió a hablar – voy a entrar – y dicho esto empujo suavemente la puerta, logrando que esta se abriera lentamente.

Entro lentamente a aquella pequeña estancia, débilmente iluminada por la luna, la cual le daba tonos platinados a toda la habitación, lentamente se acercó a la cama en la cual se encontraba Albafica sentada de espaldas a él y cubierta hasta la cabeza con una de las sabanas.

\- ya te deje entrar – comenzó a decir la chica – ahora te pido que no te acerques a mí.

El chico miro tristemente la espalda de su amiga, pero sabía que ella tenía razón en pedirle ese espacio, después de todo el mismo sabía que desde el día anterior no había dejado de ser molestamente insistente. Miro alrededor de aquella descuidada habitación, que a pesar de estar limpia, había perdido la vida que anteriormente la caracterizaba, los candiles ya no tenían velas, la mesa de noche había desaparecido del costado de la puerta, la cama ahora se encontraba hasta el fondo y ahora en la equina más cercana a la puerta se encontraba una enorme mancha negra. Vio una silla atrás de la puerta abierta, con delicadeza la cargo y la puso frente a la cama de Albafica, donde se sentó esperando a que la chica dijera algo.

\- recientemente comencé a leer un libro – comenzó a hablar Degel después de un largo tiempo en silencio, comprendiendo que Albafica no sería quien iniciaría la conversación – es realmente interesante – continuo hablando tranquilo mientras apoyaba los codos en sus piernas y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos – habla de la hermosura y… – se pauso unos instantes al ver como Albafica se removía incomoda en su lugar y cayó en cuenta que había dicho la palabra que ella más odiaba – la obra se llama discurso de la hermosura y el amor – corrigió y continuo hablando después de unos instantes – no habla de la hermosura como algo físico – se detuvo nuevamente a ver a Albafica quien aún se mantenía de espaldas a el – habla de ella como un sentir puro, como algo solemne y altruista que puede tener cualquier persona, que sea capaz de dar y recibir amor.

\- creo que el autor se equivoca en esa parte - dijo Albafica levantándose abruptamente de la cama, dejando que la sabana que la cubría, se deslizara lentamente por sus hombros hasta caer delicadamente al piso – el dar y recibir amor no es símbolo de pureza – dijo y volteo a mirar a Degel – ya que el amor es el sentimiento más egoísta y cruel que existe.

Degel enmudeció unos instantes al ver como se arremolinaban sentimientos de culpa, ira y tristeza en los ojos celestes de Albafica, sabía que ella estaba mal, sabía que aún no había superado la muerte de su maestro, pero aun asi ver tanto dolor en alguien tan cercano, lograba turbarlo. Mantuvo su mirada fija en los turbulentos posos azules de Albafica y suspiro, por ahora no importaba si eran sentimientos negativos lo que su mirada reflejaba, todo era mejor que ver sus bellos ojos carentes de algún tipo de emoción, además aun entre todo lo malo que había en su mirada, pudo ver que la determinación que la caracterizaba ahí seguía, esperando a que algo la hiciese salir.

\- a tus doce años hablas del amor como si ya hubieses sufrido por el – dijo con una voz tranquila en un intento de picar a la chica – como si fuera algo que se acaba para siempre.

\- a tus catorce años sigues siendo muy iluso – respondió la chica amargamente y bajo la mirada lentamente.

\- no soy iluso – respondió Degel inmediatamente al ver como la chica bajaba su mirada, sintiendo que perdía aquella pequeña chispa de emociones que con trabajo había logrado salir solo para él después de un año, tal vez ella estaba en lo correcto, el amor era un sentimiento egoísta – simplemente pienso que todo es un nuevo comienzo.

\- entonces explícame ¿Cómo puedo iniciar algo que yo termine? – volvió a alzar la mirada, observando con dolor a Degel - ¿Cómo se puede salir adelante cuando nada te espera? – susurro aquella última pregunta y Degel comprendió que Albafica ya no hablaba del amor.

\- recordando – respondió Degel tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albafica confusa.

\- se sale adelante, recordando lo bueno y lo malo – el chico suspiro - recordando las sonrisas que te daba orgulloso de ti, recordando sus consejos, recordando que eras su felicidad, recordando sus miradas cargadas de idolatría, recordando la razón de su muerte – cerro los ojos fuertemente al ver como Albafica se había quedado petrificada - se sale adelante aprendiendo y tomando lo mejor de todos los recuerdos – abrió los ojos y vio como los perfectos ojos azules de Albafica comenzaban a actuarse – siempre encuentra algo bueno en lo malo y asi saldrás adelante – suspiro al ver la primera lagrima de Albafica caer rebeldemente por su mejilla – solo asi podrás iniciar algo…

\- ¿Qué hay bueno en la muerte de mi padre? – pregunto la chica dolida mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a escurrirse por su rostro.

\- que pudo ver a la persona que más amó en su vida luchar y conseguir sus sueños – y dicho esto pudo ver como Albafica caía al piso sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, intentando amortiguar su llanto…

 **oxoxo**

Dos noches… dos malditas noches… había sentido aquel cosmos tan conocido agitarse violentamente y sin embargo en ambas noches no había sido el quien había llegado a su lado, todo lo contrario, se había quedado ahí parado a la mitad de la subida al templo de Tauro, observando hacia el frente como si de momento a otro Tauro se pudiese transformar en Piscis, esperando a que aquel cosmos tan frio volviera a Acuario o mejor desapareciese.

" _esa no es manera de pensar adecuada para un santo"_ escucho que le hablaron directamente a su cosmos y suspiro resignado.

\- lo siento – se disculpó con una voz tranquila, tomándose el tiempo justo para saborear la amargura que dejaba en su boca cada una de sus palabras.

" _te sugeriría que lo arregles"_ volvió a hablar aquella voz _"pero prefiero no meterme en tus asuntos"_

\- gracias Aries – respondió el chico con una débil sonrisa y es que desde que había descubierto su habilidad para hablar con las armaduras, su relación con su armadura se había vuelto más cercana. El chico miro hacia el cielo y contemplo las estrellas fascinado, luego de lo que parecían dos horas sintió como el cosmos de Degel bajaba nuevamente a Acuario y con un suspiro, dio media vuelta y bajo a su templo con un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

" _Albafica"_

 **Hola nuevamente chicos… ¿Qué le parecio? ¿les gusto? Contéstenme… háblenme que hasta siento feo de que casi no dejan reviews… porfi…**

 **En fin que les puedo decir… fue corto… lo sé pero siento que si escribía mas iba a forzar mucho el capítulo asi que pues mejor lo corte ahí, aparte siempre los primeros capítulos son cortitos… o bueno a mi parecer siempre es asi…**

 **Quiero aclarar una sola cosa:**

 **El libro luna de pluton… nah es broma…** **Bernardino de Rebolledo y Villamizar fue un poeta, militar, etc, que escribió en 1652 el "Discurso sobre la hermosura y el amor" que es un libro que se inspira en la teoría del amor del Banquete platónico. Se me hizo lindo introducir el conocimiento del libro ya que Degel hasta cierto punto se me hace un chico de esos que leen poesía y romances, aparte ya le tocaba a él ser prota.**

 **En fin… ¿Qué les cuento? Estoy emocionada con lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante y más porque pues si deje un poco traumada a mi pobre Albafica.**

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre como va la historia ¿Qué necesita? ¿Mis personajes son muy Oc? ¿Apesto? ojala pueda saber mas de ustedes y ustedes mas de mi.**

 **La pregunta que dejare no es tan abierta pero… se las dejare…**

 **¿Ya vieron el tráiler de la nueva entrega de la leyenda de Zelda? Si es asi ¿Que les pareció?**

 **La verdad yo lo vi y me encanto… tal vez no tenga una súper tarjeta gráfica la consola pero… lo admito casi me da un paro al ver algo tan épico y bien hecho… aparte Zelda y Link están preciosos (ame los diseños).**

 **Eso es todo por hoy… nos vemos la próxima…**


	24. Capitulo 24

Hola…

Pues creo que los había dejado mucho tiempo sin actualización, sé que a pesar de las excusas no tengo perdón, pero he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que… no he podido subir nada :(

Espero este capitulo les guste y que mis personajes no suenen muy OoC, de ser asi pueden notificarme y con gusto hare lo posible por mejorar… ya extrañaba publicar y bueno… volver es bueno.

Hoy no hablare mucho asi que dire lo mismo de siempre: los personajes que son expuestos en esta obra (jaja "obra" debería decir fic), a excepción de los Oc (¿Qué oc? ya mate a mi favorito ahora la vida ya no vale nada), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Aunque si fueran mios los tomos tardarían en salir más de medio año…

Anotaciones:

"Cursiva entre comillas": Pensamientos de los personajes

"Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.

Cursiva normal: Recuerdos.

oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar un débil golpeteo extenderse por toda su habitación, encontrándose a asi misma recostada boca abajo con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente mientras una delgada sabana cubría su cuerpo y sin moverse de su posición enfoco su mirada hacia donde sabía que se encontraba su ventana, descubriendo que aun brillaban estrellas sobre un cielo azul marino. Bufo débilmente al escuchar como una nueva secuencia de golpeteos iniciaba y lentamente se levantó para ponerse las botas de entrenamiento que se encontraban al borde de la cama, mientras miraba como sus pálidos pies se amoldaban al cuero de sus botas de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto procurando moderar su voz al mismo tiempo que un débil cosquilleo recorría su boca al sentir como su lengua se despegaba de su paladar.

\- mi señor Albafica, soy la vestal Irene, me han enviado a informarle sobre la reunión que se realizara hoy en la cámara del patriarca – escucho como la voz respetuosa de aquella vestal le respondía a través de la puerta de madera.

Se apartó lentamente de su cama y tras examinar que los vendajes sobre su pecho se encontraran en su lugar se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió de un tirón, encontrándose con la serena mirada de una mujer cuya estatura le sobrepasaba al menos 4 cabezas, cuyo largo cabello rubio se mantenia atado en una trenza.

\- ¿En qué momento? – pregunto Albafica mirando a la mujer detalladamente, internamente sorprendida por su capacidad de mantener la compostura, sabiendo que cualquier otra se encontraría aterrorizada.

\- deberán estar todos en la cámara del patriarca al despuntar el alba – respondió la vestal manteniéndose tranquila ante la mirada de la chica.

\- gracias – fue lo único que dijo ante aquella mujer y tras recibir una pulcra reverencia se volvió para entrar a su habitación.

Dejandose caer en la cama mientras miraba el techo confundida por el actuar de aquella mujer, si bien aquella vestal se había mantenido estable en su posición, tras darse la vuelta un débil suspiro había llegado a sus oídos como la antesala de una respiración agitada, recordándole el irrefutable hecho de que ahora todos le temían.

Atrapada entre sus pensamientos se levantó nuevamente de su cama y salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de baño, donde limpio su cuerpo con la fría agua que se encontraba almacenada en la pileta, tallando con fuerza las palmas de sus manos en un vano intento de eliminar aquel culposo carmesí que la atormentaba día y noche.

Tras tallar sus manos hasta hacerlas escocer desistió de su intento por limpiar la culpa y tras secar su cuerpo con un pedazo de tela comenzó a vendar su pecho con extrema calma, en un intento de ocultar aquel "vergonzoso problema" del que era víctima y al terminar de vendarse salió del cuarto de baño ataviada con su ropa de entrenamiento, para ir nuevamente a su habitación y dirigirse directamente al polvoso rincón en el que se encontraba la armadura de Piscis… su armadura… miro con amargura aquella caja de oro puro y con un rápido movimiento levanto la tapa de la caja, para posteriormente sacar lentamente cada una de las piezas de su interior, descubriendo que al igual que la primera vez el simple hecho de tocar el metal provocaba un ardor que recorría su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su corazón y mientras se ponía los guantes sentía como lentamente se intensificaba aquella aura venenosa que palpitaba constantemente a su alrededor.

Continuo poniéndose cada parte mientras veía como con cada prenda un destello dorado iluminaba cada pieza de su armadura, para después apagarse y evidenciar que la armadura se había acoplado adecuadamente a su cuerpo. Tras ponerse las partes que formaban el cuerpo sintió como una presencia se acercaba lentamente, suspiro y sin más procedió a colocarse su casco, para posteriormente salir de su habitación y colocarse frente a la salida de su templo dándole la espalda al jardín de rosas que cubría las escaleras que conducían hacia el templo del patriarca.

Miro por unos instantes aquellas rosas rojas cultivadas con su sangre y una sombra de tristeza cubrió parcialmente su rostro al recordar que aun cuando eran el mismo tipo de rosas, las que ella creaba carecían totalmente del dulce aroma que despedían las de su maestro, suspiro lentamente al recordar a aquel que había sido su padre y volvió a dirigir su mirada al templo justo a tiempo para ver como el santo dorado de Aries entraba a su templo acompañado del santo dorado de Cáncer.

\- bonito – saludo el santo dorado de cáncer con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, sin embargo Albafica únicamente le dedico una mirada reprobatoria y con un simple movimiento de muñeca se disolvieron las rosas rojas que cubrían la subida al templo dejando una delicada niebla carmesí acumulada en los bordes de la escalera.

\- tienen cinco minutos para pasar – dijo de manera seca ignorando totalmente al santo de cáncer que la miraba molesto.

\- oye quien crees que…

\- un gusto verte Albafica - intervino Shion al ver como Manigoldo se disponía a reclamar el comportamiento de su antigua amiga.

\- el tiempo pasa caballeros – dijo la chica sin voltear siquiera a verlos, provocando sin saber que un fuerte dolor se alojara en el pecho del santo de Aries.

\- gracias santo dorado de piscis – contesto mordazmente el santo de Cáncer y continuo su camino cuesta arriba dejando solo a Shion.

\- ¿Espera alguna otra cosa santo dorado de Aries? – pregunto Albafica seriamente, mientras por dentro comenzaba a sentir como un débil hormigueo subía por sus mejillas acompañado de un inmenso calor que lentamente se instauraba en sus manos.

Respiro profundamente en un intento de calmar su cuerpo y cerró los ojos tranquilamente esperando que Shion se apresurase a subir, esperando que no la obligara a hablar de más o de lo contrario estaba segura que terminarían discutiendo sobre lo que había ocurrido años atrás antes de su partida.

"además tu eres mujer"

Aquel recuerdo traicionero llego a su mente tras ver los guijarros bajo sus pies y sintió como un hormigueo se concentraba en las palmas de sus manos, quemando todo a su paso. Si era honesta lo quería golpear por aquella escena del pasado, quería reconfortarse escuchando sus huesos crujir contra su puño y al mismo tiempo quería aspirar aquel débil aroma herbáceo que despedía al moverse, cosa que le extrañaba completamente.

\- te dejaste consumir por el aroma de las rosas – dijo Shion tranquilamente sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba como el chico había comenzado a subir lentamente las escaleras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Albafica volteando apresuradamente destruyendo su fachada de seriedad, sintiendo como el furioso hormigueo abandonaba sus manos, dejándole una sensación de vacío.

Shion volteo a mirarla desde arriba y con una triste sonrisa conecto sus cálidos ojos avellana con los fríos ojos cobalto de Albafica, bajo los siete escalones que había subido y tras posicionarse a una distancia prudente volvió a dedicarle una mirada cálida a su amiga, si es que aún se consideraba eso, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

\- me refiero a que tu esencia ya no es la misma – respondió ocultando efectivamente los nervios que sentía al hablar con ella – tu aroma nunca ha sido el de rosas y justo ahora estas impregnada totalmente de eso – continuo hablando mientras veía como Albafica lo miraba ligeramente perturbada – estas obligándote a ser algo que no eres.

Y tras decir aquello dio media vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras, dejando tras de sí a una Albafica completamente roja de ira que repetía en su cabeza una única frase "siempre he demostrado ser algo que no soy"

Después de cinco minutos cerro el camino de rosas, volviéndolo a abrir cada que un santo estuviese frente a ella para pasar y al final cuando únicamente faltaban dos caballeros por pasar formo una Royal Demon Rose en su mano, la cual tras unos segundos de duda aspiro inundando sus fosas nasales con aquel aroma, tan diferente en todos los aspectos al que había estado acostumbrada en su niñez, comparado con el de su maestro este era menos delicado, golpeaba de lleno las fosas nasales y poseía débiles notas similares al hierro oxidado. Aparto la rosa de su mirada y observo el rojo brillante bordeado de un tono de rojo más obscuro comprobando que mientras más la veía más diferente era de la original.

Suspiro débilmente y desvaneció aquella rosa roja para esta vez hacer que una Piranhan Rose apareciera entre sus dedos descubriendo que en lugar de formar una vivaz rosa negra, entre sus dedos se encontraba una débil rosa negra a punto de marchitarse, lamentablemente no pudo continuar su análisis debido a la violenta energía que se aproximaba a ella, la cual esquivo haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza, dejando que esta se impactase violentamente contra la roca que estaba a su costado, dejando un pequeño y limpio orificio.

\- caballero dorado de escorpio le recomiendo no atacarme si lo que busca no es una pelea – dijo la chica con calma desvaneciendo la rosa negra entre sus dedos.

\- vamos niño bonito – dijo Kardia ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de Albafica – no me digas que te volviste igual a Degel – dijo mientras miraba de reojo al chico que lo acompañaba – de ser asi temo que hablare con su idioma… - dijo al mismo tiempo en que hacia una cortez reverencia - ¿Me negara usted darle una calurosa bienvenida de la misma manera en que le niega a todos su presencia? – pregunto el chico con sorna mientras apartaba de su rostro con su mano derecha su larga y rebelde cabellera azul.

\- los santos solo debemos usar nuestras técnicas para proteger a nuestra diosa – fue lo único que dijo Albafica antes de hacer un movimiento limpio de muñeca y desaparecer nuevamente las rosas – son los últimos asi que subiré tras ustedes – dijo esperando que alguno de ellos se moviera.

\- ¿Sabes que no se va a quedar asi verdad? – hablo Kardia dedicándole una vez más aquella sonrisa socarrona que tan característica le era, recibiendo únicamente una mirada despectiva por parte de Albafica.

El santo sonrió de lado antes de caminar hacia las escaleras seguido de Degel quien únicamente le dedico una fugaz mirada a Albafica quien lo siguió formando a su paso delicadas rosas rojas.

Oxoxo

\- estoy complacido de encontrarme con todos ustedes después de tanto tiempo – se escuchó decir la imperturbable voz del patriarca mientras entraba a la sala donde se encontraban todos los santos arrodillados frente al patriarca – hubiera deseado que fuésemos más… lamentablemente las circunstancias no nos lo han permitido – continuo hablando mientras miraba detenidamente a los santos frente a el que se mantenían mirando hacia el piso – como todos se imaginaran los he llamado por algo de suma importancia – dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban arrodillados los santos – el día de ayer en la noche, fue revelada para mí la luz de una estrella del infortunio en el este de la bóveda celeste, puede que solo se trate de santos negros causando problemas nuevamente pero también existe la probabilidad de que sean espectros…

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras no tuvo que escuchar nada más, a decir verdad no quería ni podía hacerlo… apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre la alfombra rojo sangre que estaba bajo su cuerpo y mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su mirada en su lugar, sintió como un ardor recorría su rostro y se horrorizo al sentir la inmensa ola de poder que empujaba furiosamente por cada fibra de su ser hacia afuera.

Cerró con fuerza su cálida mirada avellana en un intento de controlar su poder, para volverla a abrir únicamente cuando su energía se había controlado, no era tonto, estaba consciente de que todos en la sala se habían dado cuenta de su cambio brusco y solo esperaba que nadie se atreviese a preguntar nada al respecto ya que no estaba seguro de poder contenerse, suspiro cansadamente y empleo todas sus fuerzas en volver a tomar el hilo de la conversación.

\- ...Manigoldo de Cáncer y Albafica de Piscis serán quienes se encarguen de evaluar y en caso de ser necesario contener el asunto – aquello fue lo único que escucho una vez que volvió en sí y aun asi aquellas palabras habían vuelto a perturbarlo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no mejor alguien más? La vida era tan injusta… era consciente de lo poderosa que se había vuelto su amiga y estaba seguro que un par de santos negros no le harían nada, sin embargo, pensar en el hecho de que una vez se habían asociado con espectros le hacía recordar como el cosmos de Naveed de Aries se extinguía lentamente en el horizonte y temía por que Albafica o cualquier otro santo pasara por lo mismo que su maestro.

Y por otro lado, en la misma cara de la moneda se encontraba el hecho de que le aterraba que aquella menuda jovencita de cabello celeste se volviera una más de las tantas bajas provocadas por el ejército de Hades, estaba seguro de que no soportaría algo como aquello ya que aun cuando sabía que no podía verla, hablarle o tocarla, podía sentir desde el templo de Aries su energía emanar débilmente y eso hacia las cosas medianamente soportables.

"Preferiría vivir toda una vida sin hablarle a vivir una vida sin ella" había sido su resolución y con eso en mente decidió hacer todo lo posible por evitar que ella fuera a aquella misión.

El tiempo paso y el patriarca siguió hablando hasta que, después de presentar ante todos al nuevo santo dorado de libra, se detuvo y decidió que era momento de todos volvieran a sus respectivos templos, despidió a los santos con un ademan de su mano y observo como salían del templo lentamente, sorprendiéndose al ver como a pesar de todo el santo dorado de Aries se mantenía firme en su lugar.

\- ¿Existe algo de lo que quieras hablar Shion de Aries? – pregunto el antiguo santo de Cáncer mientras lo miraba tranquilamente desde sus aposentos.

\- quisiera que me permita tomar el lugar de Albafica de Piscis en la misión – soltó el chico sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía completamente seguro de que si lo hacía se arrepentiría.

\- ¿Consideras que el santo de Piscis es incapaz de realizar su tarea? – pregunto el hombre pacientemente.

\- No – respondió el santo apresuradamente.

\- Entonces ¿Consideras que tú te desempeñarías de mejor manera? – volvió preguntar tranquilamente.

\- no es eso – respondió el santo abochornado.

\- entonces no hay razones por las cuales deba aprobar tu petición – concluyo el hombre – comprendo tu preocupación por tu compañero de armas, pero estoy seguro que esa no es la manera adecuada de demostrarlo – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos – debes analizar bien la situación o estoy seguro de que terminaras siendo odiado por el santo de Piscis o por cualquier otro santo – finalizo el hombre seguro de sí mismo – por el momento si no tienes nada más que decir puedes retirarte.

\- Gracias gran maestro – respondió el chico avergonzado y salió tranquilamente de aquella habitación.

\- tardaste – fueron las rudas palabras que recibió al salir a la intemperie y tras buscar con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, pudo observar al santo dorado de Piscis mirándolo seriamente a no pocos metros de distancia de las escaleras, dejando ondear al compás del viento su larga cabellera celeste bañada con débiles tonos dorados a causa del sol – apresúrate a bajar yo te sigo – hablo nuevamente haciendo que Shion comenzara a caminar hacia las escaleras en automático.

Aquella había sido su mejor amiga y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer que todo volviese a ser como antes.

\- oye Albafica… - comenzó a hablar Shion dudosamente ¿De qué le hablaría? Estaba seguro que había sido mala idea comenzar una conversación sin saber si quiera de que hablar y también sabía que si comenzaba a hablar del clima su cuerpo terminaría usado como saco de prácticas, pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena – yo lo…

\- ahorra tus palabras santo dorado de Aries – interrumpió su acompañante – no tengo intención de escuchar ni una sola de tus palabras – sentencio gélidamente mientras caminaba detrás de él, formando enredaderas de espinas y rosas a su paso, que lentamente se extendían rastreramente hacia las orillas de la interminable escalera de piedra.

Por unos momentos aquellas palabras habían provocado sorpresa en el santo, sin embargo, mientras más o meditaba, más molesto se sentía. Dio media vuelta y manteniéndose firme en su lugar se encontró con la glaciar mirada de Albafica.

\- escúchame bien – comenzó a hablar Shion furioso y al ver como Albafica apartaba su mirada de la de él de manera desinteresada, se acercó hasta quedar a un escalón de distancia de ella – estas comportándote como una completa imbécil – afirmo, recibiendo un empujón por parte de Albafica que lo envió dos escalones hacia abajo, tras haber intentado acercársele más – y la Albafica que conocí no lo era.

\- no confundas las cosas – comenzó a hablar la chica molesta evitando conectar la mirada con el – que hayamos sido compañeros en la infancia no significa que sepas algo de mi ahora – afirmo frunciendo el ceño – creo que desde ese entonces no sabías nada de mi – gruño mientras sentía como una nueva descarga de ira recorría su cuerpo, provocando que toda sensación de calor abandonara sus manos – después de todo solo eras el niño que evitaba que me aburriera.

\- ¿Solo fui eso para ti? – pregunto herido Shion mientras volvía rendijas los ojos avellana con los que la miraba.

\- si – respondió Albafica fríamente "asi como yo lo fui para ti".

\- no te creo – aseguro Shion mirándola fijamente tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, ocasionando que ella desviara su mirada nuevamente – de ser asi no te hubieras tomado la molestia de salvarme tantas veces – le dijo con voz impostada – deja de intentar alejarme – dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a la chica totalmente absorto en los destellos dorados que emanaban de su armadura – permíteme volver a entenderte – dijo una vez estuvo frente a ella – vuelve a mí – dijo a la par que estiraba su mano para depositarla sobre su mejilla, ignorando el débil ardor que provocaba el aura venenosa de Albafica en las yemas de sus dedos – no te volveré a dejar sufrir jamás.

Albafica cerró los ojos tras sentir el cálido tacto de Shion sobre su helada piel, aquella era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba desde que había obtenido la armadura se Piscis y no podía negar que se sentía mejor que cualquier otra cosa, él le había dicho que no la volvería a dejar sufrir y aunque ella creía en la sinceridad de sus palabras, estaba segura de que jamás se cumplirían, después de todo el la había hecho sufrir inconscientemente al subestimarla y peor aún, una guerra se acercaba, incluyendo todo lo que la implicaba abrió los ojos lentamente y mientras apartaba con su mano derecha la caricia de Shion, una rosa roja se formaba en su mano izquierda.

\- no vuelvas a tocarme Shion – dijo soltando la mano de Shion lejos de su rostro.

\- ¿Lo dices solo por tu sangre? – reprocho el chico dedicándole una mirada triste.

\- no, lo digo por todo lo que implica que lo hagas – contesto Albafica serenamente – además debes saber que de lo que tú conoces ya no queda nada Shion – se lamentó – una pequeña parte murió envenenada aquel ultimo día que nos vimos y lo restante murió en compañía de mi padre – dijo con voz trémula antes de mostrarle la rosa roja – tengo tan mal control de mi misma que inclusive mis rosas son deplorables.

\- puedo ayudarte a superarlo – dijo Shion con la voz apagada – como antes… entrenaremos juntos y...

\- no Shion – replico mientras disolvía la rosa – no es a ti a quien necesito en estos momentos… solo lo empeorarías – dijo dejando al santo sorprendido – solo te pido que te alejes de mí y no vuelvas a tocarme – y tras decir aquello comenzó a caminar hacia su templo sabiendo que se encerraría nuevamente en el baño, evitando en todo momento formar rosas a su paso decidiendo que volvería a crearlas una vez que Shion abandonara Piscis.

\- si eso es lo que pides… - se lamentó Shion mientras una ráfaga de aire frio le alborotaba el largo cabello rubio cenizo – asi será.

Oxoxo

¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto? Se preguntó a si misma mientras cubría su mirada con sus manos, en unos instantes había estado peleando a puñetazo limpio en la colina de Yomotsu con aquel extraño santo negro, luego había peleado contra Laimargos de Heracles Negro, quien estaba obsesionado con su belleza de una manera demasiado enfermiza para su gusto, para finalizar dejando solo a Manigoldo para salvar a Gioca de Yudo de Perros de Caza Negro, descubriendo de paso que el pequeño Gioca era en realidad la pequeña Gioca.

\- ¿Ya está cubierta? – pregunto nerviosa mientras su mente no paraba de atormentarla con la visión del vendaje sobre el cuerpo de aquella niña que apenas era unos años menor que ella.

\- si señor Albafica – y tras escuchar aquella respuesta la chica destapo sus ojos.

\- lamento haber descubierto su secreto señorita Gioca – hablo Albafica calmadamente – le juro que de mi boca no saldrá información acerca de su condición - dijo seriamente poniéndose en el lugar de aquella chica, segura de que si algo asi le pasaba a ella, en esos momentos ya se habría suicidado.

\- descuide – la tranquilizo la pequeña – de todos modos ya no planeaba seguir mintiendo…

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica exaltada.

\- porque ya no quiero mentir – dijo la chica dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – además estoy segura de que aun cuando sea mujer mis amigos me aceptaran.

Y tras decir aquello Gioca comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que la conducía hacia el salón en el que se encontraba Manigoldo, dejando a Albafica con una peligrosa mezcla de emociones arremolinándose dentro de ella, sabiendo perfectamente que en su caso, de ser descubierta todo sería diferente y que en lugar de ser aceptada, seria juzgada como traidora y su cabeza rodaría por el pulcro mármol de la sala del patriarca, manchando no solo el mármol, si no que también el honor de todos los Piscis, incluyendo el de su padre y aquella idea que realmente la enfermaba. Podía decepcionar a cualquiera, menos a él.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como un débil ardor se apoderaba de sus ojos, para abrirlos únicamente al estar totalmente segura de que penosas lagrimas no los desbordarían, valla patética sentimental, podía apartar a todos de su lado de manera fría, pero lloraba al ver la libertad a alguien parecida a ella, en parte sentía que era injusto y por otro lado, más se convencía de que era lo que merecía por haber matado a su padre.

Enfoco su mirada hacia sus manos y se asqueo al ver como siempre aquel tono carmesí en las palmas de sus manos, consciente de que aun cuando había superado aquel velo carmesí que cubría sus ojos, le sería difícil eliminar aquella desagradable mancha.

Volvió a suspirar y tras mirar el obscuro pasillo frente a ella, comenzó a caminar para encontrarse nuevamente con su compañero de equipo.

Gracias por leer chicos… realmente espero les haya gustado jaja hoy la dinámica esta algo diferente pero espero publicar la próxima semana, despues de todo, ya estoy de vacaciones!!!

Pregunta.

¿Qué van a hacer en sus vacaciones de verano?

Yo realmente no lo se, estoy segura de que viajare y escribiré, pero creo que no es suficiente.

Por cierto, voy a corregir y mejorar mi otro fic jaja.


	25. Chapter 25

**Se encienden los reflectores, se abre el telón y una lluvia de diamantina cae sobre el escenario la par que una pequeña mujer vestida con un amplio vestido de satin rojo comienza a bailar al compaz de _"ain't no mountain high enough"_ , ignorando completamente a la multitud que la aclama... ignorando a la pequeña universitaria que no despega su mirada del monton de hojas amarillentas, mientras bebia un cafe cargado a un lado de un viejo ordenador...**

 **Aquella no era la primera vez que estaba ahi en busca de valor, sin embargo, despues de 24 veces aun no sabia como lidiar con aquello...**

 **Tomo un sorbo de su bebida y tras unos instantes comenzo a escribir..**

 **Hello!**

 **Ese inició me gusto jaja hoy estoy muy feliz, casi rozando la euforia, tan feliz como la canción anterior lo puede describir y como es raro que me sienta así de la nada he decidido subir un nuevo capítulo, el cual hubiera estado listo días antes, de no haber sido por una fiesta familiar, la idea de un nuevo fic (el cual no subire hasta tener 5 capítulos), mi inscripción de materias y un corte de cabello, pero meh… Que se le puede hacer jaja lo bueno es que he actualizado…** **Quiero mandar un saludo y un amoroso abrazo a io-chan, quien, aunque aun no ha llegado a este capítulo, se ha tomado la molestia de mandar un review de cada capítulo leído, lo cual me ha ayudado mucho ya que gracias a eso me di cuenta de la poca mención que se le ha dado a kardia, por lo cual ahora tenemos este capítulo…** **Io, sobre tu primer PM me complace decir que te lo respondí como se debe con un MP, pero como no sabia si debía hacer lo mismo con los comentarios, pues decidí dejar mi respuesta aquí…** **Así que aquí va la bomba…** **Lamento ser la causante de tu enamoramiento jaja de hecho nunca pensé que alguien llegara a hacerlo jaja siento que soy demasiado novata inclusive a mi también me esta dando dolor de cabeza pensar con quien se quedara alba jaja y peor aun si tiene que elegir con dos chicos tan geniales (al menos para mi). Para tu tormentoso deleite te traigo un capítulo con kardia jaja mucho kardia a decir verdad, además esperó que esto resuelva tu duda de por que el tomó en el episodio de las amazonas a degel y no a los pequeños jaja rayos quisiera hablar más pero por ahora no puedo :( digamos que estoy empezando a publicar por medio de la app de ff en mi celular y estoy medio tonta, por eso mismo mejor te dej continuar con la lectura…** **Tras decir aquello y esperando que esta vez si se vean las negritas en el texto… Me despido diciendo lo mismo que en todos los capítulos anteriores:** **los personajes que son expuestos en esta obra (jaja "obra" debería decir fic), a excepción de los Oc (¿Qué oc? ya mate a mi favorito ahora la vida ya no vale nada), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Aunque si fueran mios los tomos tardarían en salir más de medio año…**

Anotaciones

 _"Cursiva entre comillas"_ Pensamientos del personaje.

"Entre comillas normal" título de pueblos, etc.

 _Cursiva normal._ Recuerdos.

 **xoxoxo.** Salto de tiempo o escena.

Aquella era una fría y lluviosa noche de otoño en el santuario, en la cual todos los santos, fueran de bronce u oro, se mantenían refugiados, mientras finas corrientes de agua se deslizaban cual serpientes por las escaleras y montículos hasta desembocar violentamente en los ríos que corrían en el fondo de los precipicios colindantes al santuario, perdiéndose el bello espectáculo que ofrecía el incesante danzar causado por la incandescencia de las llamas que las antorchas refugiaban del temporal, coloreando débilmente las paredes de un bello naranja opaco y decorando las esquinas con las alargadas sombras de los pilares externos de los templos.

Toda persona, tanto en Rodorio como en el santuario, se encontraba refugiada de la tormenta, procurando conservar el calor de su cuerpo con gruesas cobijas de piel, esperando que el clima mejorase con suaves y vaporosas bebidas tanto para los pequeños como para alguno que otro adulto que aún no se dejaba seducir por los exóticos placeres otorgados por un wiskey añejo o vino, manteniéndose en su comodidad totalmente ajenos al brusco golpeteo que se producía cada que dos personas completamente empapadas se abrían el paso hacia el santuario entre los grandes charcos formados en el piso.

\- tal parece que los guardias le tienen miedo al agua - comentó una de las figuras mientras pasaba por encima de un gran charco y daba una mirada desinteresada a los alrededores – eso explica su mal olor.

\- Manigoldo, no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas de nuestros compañeros de armas - respondió la otra figura mientras continuaba su gallardo avanzar a través de la fría lluvia, ignorando totalmente los largos y lacios mechones de cabello celeste que contorneaban su rostro.

\- Vamos bonito, ríe un poco - le molesto mientras la caída de un rayo por detrás de las colinas iluminaba por escasos segundos las estructuras del santuario y su pálido rostro, dando una visión clara de sus delgados labios sonreír a pesar de los tintes morados a cauda del frio - has estado aún más tenso de lo normal desde que salimos de Italia - continuó hablando mientras llegaban al pie de las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aires - no me digas que te enamoraste de la pequeña Guioca y te duele pensar que jamás volverás a verla - bromeó Manigoldo al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano derecha en su frente dramáticamente - de ser así déjame decirte que eres un enfermo.

\- el enfermo eres tú al sacar conclusiones tan erradas Manigoldo - volvió a hablar Albafica molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar escaleras arriba, sintiendo como entraba a sus zapatos el agua que se deslizaba por las escaleras, arrastrando consigo sedimentos - no se trata de eso y aunque así fuera, es algo que no te incumbe - respondió dando una mirada de advertencia con sus fríos ojos cobalto por encima de su hombro, en un intento de hacerle ver que no quería seguir con aquella conversación.

\- vamos Albafica no me digas que no te diste cuenta de las miradas que te dedicaba esa niña – comentó divertido mientras subía lentamente los escalones tras de ella.

\- No - respondió Albafica seriamente - estaba demasiado ocupado evitando que ella se matara en cada uno de sus intentos de llamar tu atención - fue lo único que respondió tranquilamente imaginando como el rostro del caballero de cáncer se coloreaba de un intenso escarlata a sus espaldas.

Continuaron subiendo en silencio a través de las escaleras hasta llegar al templo de Aries, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su guardián, el cual se mantenía inmóvil frente a ellos, mientras acunaba en su pecho un juego de pestameles blancos, sorprendiendo a los santos recién llegados y removiendo algo en el interior del pecho de Albafica, haciendo que se quedara mirando fijamente los cálidos ojos avellana del santo, sintiendo al instante como tanto su cuerpo como su alma dejaban de sentir frio, era como si con solo una mirada en el momento adecuado el pudiera ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pero eso era imposible se recordó a sí misma, aquella calidez solo era efímera ya que aquel frio en su alma jamás se iría, y el jamás se podría quedar a su lado para ahuyentarlo.

"¿ _Duda_ s?" aquellas palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación y al instante aparto su mirada de la de Shion… ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquella voz? " _me entristeces Albafica"_ la dulce voz continúo hablando a la par que una nueva ráfaga surcaba el opaco cielo azul, iluminando el pálido rostro de Shion a su paso, dejando ver que ahora su rebelde cabello caía libre por debajo de los hombros "y yo que te pedí que no me olvidaras" sonó la voz mientras el tremor del rayo inundaba el valle, haciendo que la chica recordase aquella ocasión en la que tanto Shion, como Degel y Kardia se habían encargado de ayudarle a defender el honor de las amazonas "esta vez asegúrate de no hacerlo" finalizo la voz y tal como llego, se fue, dejando de fondo el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua al caer.

\- caballeros, no los esperaba hasta mañana - hablo el santo con voz grave, estremeciendo con sus palabras a Albafica.

\- santo dorado de Aries ¿Acaso cometió la osadía de subestimarnos? - lo pico Manigoldo con una sonrisa.

\- en lo absoluto señores - respondió Shion apresuradamente al ver como el rostro de Albafica se ensombrecía - creí que ustedes buscarían refugio de la lluvia en alguna posada de Rodorio – afirmo Shion mientras estudiaba con la mirada el marmóreo rostro de Albafica

\- ¿Para qué hacerlo si ya estamos tan cerca? - respondió el santo de Cáncer divertido, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa - además el niño bonito no tenía intenciones de codearse con los aldeanos - continuó hablando mientras señalaba a la aludida con su pulgar - tiene un severo problema con su sangre - finalizó Manigoldo para posteriormente acercarse a Shion, recibiendo de sus blancas manos la pulcra tela hecha de lino - estoy seguro de que imagina que de un momento a otro sus poros se abrirán y botarán la sangre como agujas que mataran a toda persona que esté cerca.

\- gracias por tan exagerado pensamiento santo dorado de cáncer – repuso Albafica con ironía - creó que todos en el santuario conocen mi severo problema sanguíneo - dijo mirando como el santo comenzaba a secar la ropa sobre su cuerpo y su cabeza con la toalla de lino - aunque es halagador que compare mi cuerpo con una fuente – dijo dudosa, complacida de que su voz se mantuviese parecida a la de un hombre gracias a su uso de cosmos - esa es una comparación nueva - finalizó mientras continuaba caminando, pasando de largo la mano extendida de Shion que le ofrecía el otro pestamel que llevaba consigo - no me malinterprete santo dorado de Aries - comenzó a hablar tras sentir una punzada de culpa arder en su pecho - agradezco que quiera proporcionarme algo con que secar mi cuerpo, sin embargo mi pequeño problema sanguíneo me lo impide y temo matarlo de un momento a otro – finalizo mordazmente.

\- yo no le temo a tu sangre - le respondió el santo al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo, quedando de frente con la espada de Albafica que se mantenía cubierta por la gran caja de oro en la que cargaba su armadura.

"Tonto" fue lo que Albafica pensó tras escuchar aquellas palabras, completamente segura de que lo que él decía solo era una cruel mentira, pensando en que Shion era igual a Degel, era un irresponsable. Logró contener un triste suspiro antes de que este saliera de su garganta y continuó avanzando a lo largo del templo, sintiendo como a cada paso algo en la parte izquierda de su pecho se encogía dolorosamente al pensar en la imagen de un Shion empapado tras de sí.

\- me adelantare hacia mi templo Manigoldo - informó Albafica con la voz apagada - mañana te veré para ir a ver al gran patriarca.

Finalizó antes se continuar su camino, escuchando un "vejestorio poco práctico" de parte del santo dorado de Cancer, sintiendo al salir del templo como la pesada aura que oprimía sus hombros se desvanecía lentamente al compás de cada una de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre la fría piel de su rostro, en un suspiro levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos al sentir como las gotas de agua caían sobre ellos y por unos efímeros instantes sintió como delicadas gotas se deslizaban por su rostro, dejando un camino de dolorosa calidez... ohhh, esa calidez se sentiría tan bien si tan solo dejase de nevar en su corazón…

Tras asegurarse completamente de que aquella calidez había desaparecido de su rostro, continuó con su lenta caminata escaleras arriba, pidiendo de manera formal la autorización de atravesar los templos cada vez que llegaba a uno, obteniendo en la mayoría de los casos miradas curiosas por la mayoría de los guardianes al ver como el agua caía a chorros de su larga cabellera azul, escurriéndose a través de su larga gabardina negra hasta llegar al piso dejando grandes charcos de agua a su paso.

Continuó subiendo a lo largo de la deteriorada escalinata hasta llegar al templo de Escorpio, evitando en lo posible los grandes cauces de agua que bajaban por las escaleras formando diminutas cascadas, deteniéndose abruptamente al observar como el guardián de aquel templo la esperaba parado en la entrada de su templo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, perfectamente resguardado de la lluvia, dejando que su rebelde cabellera azul enmarcara su rostro, resaltando sobre su pálida piel a causa del frío y logrando crear un contraste al conjugarse con el rojo natural de sus carnosos labios.

\- ya habías tardado niño bonito- comenzó a hablar el santo dorado de Escorpio mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa confiada – tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente - sentencio el chico a la par que levantaba la ceja cínicamente y ladeaba la cabeza, moviendo ligeramente los cortos mechones azules que se encontraban erizados por la humedad - y quiero saldarlo ahora.

\- santo de Escorpio, tal como le informe la vez anterior, los santos solo debemos usar nuestras técnicas para proteger a nuestra diosa – comenzó a hablar seriamente Albafica, evocando el recuerdo de aquel día en el que Kardia había tenido la osadía de atacarla en su propio templo - además yo no tengo nada pendiente con usted - replico Albafica fríamente para posteriormente dedicarle una mirada simple al santo y sin más se dispuso a reanudar su andar cuesta arriba sin apartar su opaca mirada de los centelleantes ojos del santo de Escorpio - si me disculpa atravesare su templo – hablo Albafica una vez que paso del lado del santo.

\- no te doy permiso de pasar – se apresuró a decir Kardia con una extraña nota de seriedad en su profunda voz, para posteriormente dar media vuelta para enfrentar la fría y confusa mirada de Albafica, quien, extrañada por aquel tono tan inusual en la voz del santo más despreocupado del santuario, se había detenido para dar media vuelta y conectar su fría mirada con los ardientes ojos de Kardia, iniciando una inconsciente lucha de poder.

\- no tienes el derecho de prohibirle a un santo dorado la subida a su templo - acusó Albafica desde su lugar, completamente conocedora de las leyes que la obligaban a mantenerse en su lugar hasta que el guardián del templo le permitiese pasar, odiando el protocolo que sometía a toda persona o santo a obedecer sin rechistar.

\- tengo todo el derecho de prohibirle el paso a quien yo quiera - afirmó Kardia sonriendo con malicia, consciente de que, gracias a su reciente gran apego a las normas, Albafica no tendría más remedio que mantenerse ahí hasta que el le otorgase su permiso o en el mejor de los casos peleara por él.

\- déjeme pasar santo de Escorpio - ordenó Albafica, recibiendo en respuesta una amplia sonrisa cínica por parte del santo, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca.

\- no – respondió burlón el santo – para pasar tendrás que pelear contra mí - decreto Kardia mientras dejaba que su dorado cosmos se desatara violentamente, esparciéndose a lo largo de la habitación cual densa niebla en un frio bosque a mitad del invierno, chocando con los muros del templo para posteriormente regresar a él y arremolinándose violentamente a su alrededor, logrando que su larga cabellera comenzara a ondearse al compás de su cosmos.

\- no pelearé - afirmó Albafica, para posteriormente sentir como el ardiente cosmos de Kardia iniciaba una satírica danza a su alrededor, golpeando su cuerpo con violencia, obligándola a apretar con fuerza los dientes, obligándose a sí misma a mantener inmutable su rostro mientras comparaba aquella nueva fluctuación de energía con la que poseía cuando eran menores, admirado los tintes de brutalidad adquiridos

\- eso está por verse - hablo Kardia mientras le mostraba a Albafica el intenso destello carmesí que sobresalía del dedo índice de su mano derecha, - Scarlett needle - vocifero con excitación e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia Albafica, la cual se mantenía inmóvil a causa de la técnica restrictiva que Kardia le había logrado lanzar en el instante en el que había liberado su cosmos. Albafica forcejo contra aquella inconveniente técnica, saliendo de ella instantes antes de que el golpe de Kardia golpeara su pecho, logrando así esquivarlo dando un paso hacia un lado mientras lanzaba lejos la caja de pandora que contenía su armadura, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese estabilizarse en su nueva posición, el santo dorado de Escorpio cambio de golpe la trayectoria de su ataque, para dirigir un certero puñetazo hacia el rostro de Albafica, logrando hacerle una cortada superficial a la mejilla izquierda de la chica a pesar de que ella había creído esquivarlo, provocando que Albafica diera un apresurado salto hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de Kardia.

\- deténgase santo dorado de Escorpio - exigió Albafica fuera de sí mientras limpiaba con su pulgar la sangre que salía de la herida de su mejilla, para posteriormente en un delicado movimiento de muñeca, colocar su palma sobre la herida y comenzar a aplicar en ella su propio cosmos con la intención de curarse, no lo había intentado antes, sin embargo su maestro la había obligado a aprender a hacerlo y aquella era una ocasión adecuada para intentarlo – esto no está bien – volvió a hablar y suspiro satisfecha al sentir que había realizado la técnica de la manera correcta - no actúe como un…- continuo hablando en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a su compañero de armas, silenciándose inmediatamente al ver como tres destellos carmesí que se acercaban a ella a toda velocidad y sin más remedio se lanzó estrepitosamente hacia un lado agradecida por haber podido evitarlos, desde pequeños ella sabía lo rápido que era Kardia a causa de que él se jactaba constantemente del aumento gradual en el peso de sus pesas de tobillos al que el mismo se sometía, y estaba aliviada de haber podido esquivar un ataque de quien se había obligado a obtener una velocidad superior a la de Aspros, el prodigioso santo dorado de géminis.

\- deja de huir - le reprochó Kardia, haciendo que ella se preguntase si el chico hablaba únicamente del combate, mientras continuaba lanzando destellos escarlatas contra Albafica quien a duras penas podía evitarlos. Tras caer al suelo, Albafica rodó rápidamente al sentir como el cosmos de Kardia se le aproximaba violentamente y miro con sorpresa el enorme hueco que había causado el último ataque del santo de Escorpio en la losa verde esmeralda sobre la que momentos atrás se encontraba tirada – si te soy sincero, ya estoy cansado de tu estúpida actitud - confesó Kardia mientras continuaba lanzando sin tregua sus agujas carmesí a Albafica, quien continuaba evitando los ataques cada vez con más trabajo – primero, te largas sin siquiera despedirte a "no sé dónde" con tu maestro – rugió dando tregua a Albafica por un instante - después consigues la armadura por la que tanto peleaste, atreviéndote a manchar la voluntad de tu maestro usándola solo por obligación – afirmo con ironía mientras volvía a lanzar un destello carmesí contra Albafica, quien lo esquivo con éxito saltando hacia atrás - siempre con esa estúpida aura de convaleciente – escupió venenosamente a la par que lanzaba un nuevo destello, el cual esta vez había logrado perforar el pecho de Albafica - y para finalizar llegas al santuario fingiendo ese maldito andar engreído, alejando a todos los que se te acercan en un intento de parecer fuerte, pero desatando en las noches un asqueroso cosmos que solamente evoca lástima - continuó hablando Kardia sin parar de lanzar ataques, haciendo que Albafica le dedicará miradas vacías a la par que evitaba cada ataque, sintiendo a cada paso el profundo ardor de la herida provocada por Kardia – es más… ¿Quieres saber cómo te dice Aspros? – preguntó Kardia fríamente tras impactar uno más de sus ataques en el pecho de Albafica - hermoso príncipe llorón - pronunció Kardia con sorna mirando con furia los profundos posos azules que conformaban los ojos de Albafica, odiando aquellas heladas lagunas que le miraban carentes de alguna chispa de vida - y creó que tiene razón - afirmó mientras volvía a atacar a Albafica, quien se mantenía inmóvil frente a él, acertando esta vez tres de sus ataques - te has vuelto una inestable plasta de autocompasión – volvió a lanzar otro ataque, perforando una vez más su piel - te has encargado de dañar tu alma en vez de sanarla – reprocho lanzando otro ataque, acertando nuevamente - has extinguido el fuego de tú mirada – esta vez fueron cuatro los destellos que atravesaron el inmóvil cuerpo de Albafica, quien únicamente se mantenía con la mirada perdida - solo das pena ajena y estoy seguro de que si Lugonis te viera estaría muy decepcionado - finalizó lanzando un nuevo ataque, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como la mirada de Albafica se posaba sobre el brillando en furia – y quizá arrepentido de haber dejado su armadura con un niño tan débil – le pico Kardia al mirar como el fuego de la mirada de Albafica se parecía al de antaño.

\- tú no sabes nada - rugió Albafica mientras hacía que decenas de rosas negras se arremolinaran a su alrededor, para posteriormente lanzarlas contra Kardia – no sabes por lo que pase - grito frustrada al ver como Kardia simplemente atrapaba su ataque entre sus manos, para posteriormente deshacerlas - y por eso mismo no lo entiendes - grito descontrolada mientras invocaba una rosa blanca entre sus manos a la par que Kardia sonreía satisfecho y volvía a mostrar su destellante uña escarlata, dispuesto a lanzar de golpe las últimas cinco agujas - nadie me entiende - grito antes de comenzar a correr hacia Kardia.

\- todos lo haríamos si dejadas de actuar como una princesa - rugió Kardia mientras emprendía una carrera hacia ella con su destellante dedo preparado para lanzar su ataque.

\- Diamond dust / Crystal wall - aquellas palabras resonaron a lo largo de la estancia en un coordinado grito llamando la atención, tanto de Albafica, como de Kardia, para dar lugar al instantáneo enfriamiento del templo, seguido de diversos destellos dorados, los cuales comenzaron a agruparse hasta formar una delgada e iridiscente barrera entre Kardia y Albafica, obligando a ambos a deshacer sus respectivas técnicas

\- ¡Degel! ¡Shion! – pronuncio Kardia molesto al sentir el frio cosmos de Degel tras de el y ver a Shion parado en la entrada del templo de Escorpión, con los cabellos alborotados, la respiración agitada y un débil sonrojo en las mejillas que delataban que el santo había subido corriendo desde Aries - no se metan en esto – grito desde su lugar al mirar como sus pies comenzaban a cristalizarse a causa de una gruesa capa de hielo, la cual mantenía ancladas en su lugar las largas piernas del santo de Escorpio - ya estoy cansado de solaparlo - rugió mientras forcejeaba contra el hielo de sus piernas al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una feroz mirada a una feroz Albafica a través del muro de cristal de Shion - se está comportando como un completo idiota y ya que ustedes han fallado miserablemente en todos sus blandos intentos de ayuda - dijo esta vez disparando sus agujas contra el frío hielo de sus pies, en un intento de liberar sus pies de su prisión, desquebrajando con cada golpe la gruesa capa de hielo – seré yo quien le haga ver su error - grito mientras liberaba sus pies, dejando escapar a su paso una gran columna de vapor.

\- déjalo ya Kardia – ordenó la profunda voz de Degel desde detrás del chico, mientras los ecos de sus pasos sonaban en un repiquetear constante a lo largo del templo, cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraba Kardia, el cual había vuelto a liberar su violento cosmos, el cual se arremolinaba y chocaba contra el muro de cristal de Shion, burlándose de Albafica quien lentamente había comenzado a dejar salir un ardiente cosmos dorado - querer ayudar es una cosa muy diferente a atacar a un amigo.

\- hay veces que los golpes hacen razonar más rápido que las palabras - repuso Kardia sin dejar de mirar con furia a Albafica, quien le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad, continuando en silencio con la lucha que había sido interrumpida instantes atrás, esperando que el fuego derritiera el hielo o en caso contrario, que el hielo congelase el fuego – ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir viendo como su patético comportamiento hace que la gente piense que es un completo imbécil - dijo aquellas palabras para posteriormente ver como Shion se acercaba a Albafica y lentamente posaba su mano en su hombro, despidiendo suavemente un tranquilizador cosmos en un intento de parar todo aquello.

\- estas tomándolo muy personal - hablo seriamente Degel una vez que estuvo a la par del santo dorado de Escorpio, luciendo orgulloso su armadura, abrió la boca para agregar más palabras a su oración, sin embargo la cerro al sentir la abrumante ráfaga de cosmos que Kardia había liberado, para posteriormente abalanzarse contra el muro de cristal de Shion, furioso de ver como Albafica apartaba bruscamente su hombro del agarre del santo de Aries, dejando al chico con la mano extendida hacia el frente.

Lo que paso a continuación había sido tan rápido que Degel únicamente había podido ver como la poderosa técnica de Shion se despedazaba en miles de partículas que, a pesar de la obscuridad, brillaban de un intenso dorado mientras se dispersaban lentamente a lo ancho del templo, proporcionando una efímera luminiscencia a aquel lugar, deduciendo al instante que Kardia había despedazado el muro de un golpe, con la única intención de correr y tomar a Albafica del cuello de la gabardina, empujando a Shion a su paso, dejándolo tirado a un costado de donde ellos se encontraban.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo tome personal si se ha vuelto tan imbécil? – le reprocho en un grito Kardia mientras apretaba con más fuerza el agarre sobre Albafica, ignorando completamente la lucha que ella hacía con la única intención de apartarse de sus fuertes manos - él se ha encargado de fastidiar todo lo que logramos cuando éramos aprendices - dijo mientras golpeaba el rostro a Albafica con su mano derecha, antes de darle una rápida patada a Shion, quien se había levantado para lanzarse hacia él, logrando golpearlo en la boca del estómago, provocando que este callera sobre a fría loza del templo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento - y si piensa seguir con la idea de que es el único que perdió a alguien cercano, temo decirle que eso es falso - hablo volviendo a golpear el rostro de Albafica con fuerza al mismo tiempo que apartaba su cuerpo de la trayectoria de una patada que ella le había lanzado en un desesperado intento de liberación - todos hemos perdido a alguien – continuo esta vez pegando su rostro al de la chica - yo perdí a mi maestro antes de conocerlo, para después perder en manos de mi mejor amigo a la persona que me adoptó, crio y entreno – confeso entrecerrando los ojos furioso - Shion perdió a un grandioso maestro y amigo cuando más lo necesitaba – dijo al mismo tiempo que apartaba a Albafica de él, solo para tomar con su mano derecha el mentón de Albafica y obligarla a mirar hacia donde Shion se encontraba - y Degel… el no solo perdió a su maestro… – dijo mientras regresaba la fría mirada de Albafica hacia el frente, apretando con fuerza su agarre al sentir como ella volvía a iniciar un violento forcejeo - él tuvo que matarlo, perdiendo en el transcurso su visión, teniendo que consolarse con los inútiles lentes de un muerto que una niña ingenua le regalo - continuó hablando Kardia a la par que le golpeaba el rostro de Albafica nuevamente, haciendo que con sus palabras un nudo se formara en el pecho de la chica ¿Cómo era que no se había enterado de eso? - ¿No lo sabias? - preguntó Kardia aún más molesto al ver la turbación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Albafica – bueno, supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado lamiendo tus heridas como para notar que TU VECINO ya no lee sus libros por doquier – dijo mientras apartaba de golpe a Shion, quien, tras recuperar su aliento lo había tomado firmemente de los hombros con la intención de apartarlo de Albafica – también nosotros tres hemos sufrido – dijo en un susurro - pero ninguno se ha rendido - afirmo después encajar un golpe en el mentón de una inmóvil Albafica, logrando hacer que un fino hilo de sangre saliera de su boca - Degel se la pasa encerrado puliendo cristales en búsqueda de uno que mejor le ayude en su problema – dijo escuchando a sus espaldas un suspiro, sabiendo que pertenecía a Degel, quien se había mantenido a una distancia prudente de aquel enfrentamiento – Shion todas las mañanas baja al coliseo de entrenamiento a perfeccionar la última técnica que le mostró su maestro – dijo esta vez mirando a Shion, quien le devolvió la mirada confuso ¿Desde cuándo Kardia sabia aquello? - y yo, bueno ya ni siquiera me he enfermado - dijo para posteriormente liberar a Albafica de su agarre, la cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo – todos sabemos que te duele, pero eso no te da derecho a rendirte.

\- no entiendes - reprochó Albafica furiosa - mi sangre… - dijo esta vez en un susurro para después callarse al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer, dándole a entender que se encontraba en la antesala del llanto.

\- déjate de bromas - explotó Kardia al ver los vidriosos ojos del santo de Piscis - en lugar de llorar tus penas busca la manera en la cual ese defecto pueda serte útil – dijo recibiendo esta vez una mirada sorprendida por parte de la chica, tras aquello dio media vuelta y suspiro - ¿Sabes por qué decidí que Shion y tu fuesen mis amigos a pesar de que había más aprendices de mi edad? - preguntó Kardia dándole una mirada sería a Degel que se mantenía frente a él escondiendo sus reacciones bajo su inmutable mascara – los elegí porque eran diferentes a los demás aprendices, ustedes si tenían determinación - dijo y posteriormente miró por encima del hombro a Albafica - a la fecha no me arrepiento de esa decisión – tras aquellas palabras vio como los ojos azules de Albafica centelleaban y formó una sonrisa arrogante - mi amigo es la mejor versión del santo dorado de piscis, asegúrate de traerlo de vuelta, el piso de mi templo necesita una limpieza profunda -dijo mientras alzaba una ceja divertido, recibiendo ante todo pronóstico una suave sonrisa por parte de Albafica, para posteriormente ver como se levantaba y salía corriendo del templo, dejando a su paso a un sorprendido Degel.

-Albafica…- la llamo Shion preocupado, dispuesto a seguirla, deteniendo su andar a ver como Kardia se interponía en su paso.

-déjalo - ordenó - hay muchas cosas que debe pensar…

Y bueno aquí termina otro episodio y cómo es costumbre quiero aclarar una cosa de la que hable en capítulo y es sobre los pestameles, por lo que investigue esas eran las toallas en ese si lo espero no equivocarme.

Por otro lado quiero decirles que estaré publicando una vez por quincena y que intentaré hacer las cosas lo mejor posible yo les avisaré sobre cuando estará la nueva historia y sin más asuntos que atender me despido de ustedes.

Cuídense y respóndanme está pregunta.

¿ cuando empezaron a ver saint seiya?

yo cuando iba en la primaria…


	26. Chapter 26

**Que hay!**

 **Hoy tampoco hablare mucho así que dire lo mismo de siempre: los personajes que son expuestos en esta obra (jaja "obra" debería decir fic), a excepción de los Oc ( acabo de recordar que tengo dos Oc's jajaja), son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Aunque si fueran mios ya se estaría emitiendo la animación de Saintia Sho**

 **Anotaciones:**

" _ **Cursiva entre comillas":**_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _ **Cursiva normal:**_ **Recuerdos.**

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

Aquella mañana después de una torrencial lluvia nocturna, el petricor que emanaba del suelo se colaba lentamente a lo largo de la villa, inundando con su delicada esencia las fosas nasales de cada uno de los habitantes del lugar, provocando de manera sublime una sensación de letargo, la cual, al conjuntarse con los relucientes mosaicos formados a causa de los cálidos rayos solares que se reflejaban en el haz de las hojas de las plantas que rodeaban el creciente riachuelo de la villa, lograba capturar la atención de cualquier transeúnte, provocando que más de uno se detuviera con el único propósito de admirar aquel escenario, en el cual las rusticas casas hechas de mampostería y la cristalina corriente de agua que partía por la mitad aquel pueblo eran los actores principales.

Cualquiera afirmaría que la frescura del ambiente proporcionaría las condiciones adecuadas para que toda persona cercana a aquel pueblo desempeñara sin percances sus labores habituales, sin embargo, quien que se atreviera a entrar al duodécimo templo zodiacal descartaría aquella afirmación de manera inmediata, al ver el esbelto cuerpo de su guardián tendido boca abajo sobre la fría loza que decoraba elegantemente la sección más cercana a la cumbre de la imponente montaña que sobresalía tras la villa, mientras fijaba su tempestuosa mirada cobalto en la entrada del templo, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran lejos de aquel lugar, dejando perder su mente cual barco a la deriva sobre un tempestuoso mar, intentando recordar toda aquella enseñanza que sus maestros le habían proporcionado, dándose cuenta de que en su afán de olvidar todo aquello que le dolía, había borrado una gran cantidad de información importante. Cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a picar… ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto un completo fracaso?

– … _eso no te da derecho a rendirte… en lugar de llorar tus penas busca la manera en la cual ese defecto pueda serte útil...-_

Aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente acompañadas de la salvaje mirada que el santo de Escorpio le había dedicado mientras le daba una paliza y ante tales recuerdos soltó un suspiro de frustración, para posteriormente enfocar su mirada en la gran mancha de sangre seca cercana a ella, recordando que aquella noche tras llegar a su templo, había caído inconsciente, despertando al día siguiente para notar que sus extremidades no reaccionaban ante lo que ella ordenaba.

Se mordió la lengua mientras maldecía internamente a Kardia y con pesar se dedicó a observar el suelo de su templo, mientras esperaba que el entumecimiento de sus extremidades desapareciera lo suficiente como para levantarse, descubriendo para su pesar como una pequeña catarina se acercaba lentamente hacia donde ella yacía, siguió con la mirada el lento andar de aquel escarabajo que bordeaba eficientemente la sangre seca del suelo y suspiro tristemente al ver como el camino que recorría el animal se volvía angosto hasta desaparecer, cerró los ojos al conocer el desenlace de aquello y cuando los volvió a abrir pudo observar el cuerpo inmóvil de la catarina, posicionado de tal manera que parecía como si este le reprochara el irrefutable hecho de que nada podía salvarse de su veneno, sin embargo antes de que pudiera comenzar a compadecer a aquel animal, sintió como una vibrante cosmoenergia se acercaba apresuradamente al templo, horrorizándose al descubrir que su cuerpo aún se negaba a obedecerle y tras lo que pareció una eternidad pudo ver como la pequeña figura de una amazona ataviada con los ropajes del águila entraba lentamente a su templo.

\- ¡Por Athena! – exclamo la amazona con la voz cargada de horror – ¿Qué le ha pasado santo de Piscis? – pregunto esta vez mientras se acercaba presurosamente hacia donde Albafica se encontraba tirada.

\- detente ahí amazona – ordeno el santo al ver como la amazona se le acercaba, obligando a la chica a detenerse a unos cuantos metros de su cuerpo – si mi sangre te toca morirás así que te recomiendo no acercarte más, dar media vuelta y volver por donde viniste - continúo explicando Albafica mientras observaba la pulcra mascara de plata que cubría el rostro de la amazona, a quien reconoció como su antigua compañera de entrenamiento tras observar su rebelde cabellera cobriza atada en dos trenzas, que descendían sobre la pechera azul de su armadura.

\- no puedo volver – expreso la amazona intranquila - necesito hablar con el patriarca… es importante – dijo esta vez preocupada, mientras daba una corta mirada hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba la salida del templo.

\- lo siento Arabelle – dijo Albafica torpemente a causa de la constante sensación de hormigueo de la que era víctima su cuerpo - aunque quiera no puedo ayudar – se lamentó buscando con la mirada las protuberancias que simulaban los ojos de la amazona.

\- es importante – dijo la chica nuevamente, esta vez en un susurro – la maestra Scatha… - volvió a susurrar, provocando que Albafica abriera los ojos desmesuradamente – por favor… – suplico, mirando a Albafica a través de la máscara de su armadura.

\- ¿Qué sucede con la maestra? – pregunto Albafica exaltada, mientras miraba con horror como la máscara de Arabelle la observaba fríamente – responde Arabelle – ordeno al ver como la chica alejaba su rostro, para evitar así que ella la mirara más detenidamente.

\- desde que te fuiste, las cosas en el bosque cambiaron demasiado – dijo Arabelle con un tono de voz carente de emociones – tanto amazonas como aprendices le echaron en cara a la maestra el haber permitido que un hombre se asentase en nuestros terrenos por tanto tiempo – dijo volviendo a ver a Albafica a través de las frías cuencas de su máscara – en el último año las tensiones llegaron a tal punto que se creó un consejo que le retiro el mando absoluto sobre la comunidad de amazonas y hoy… - Arabelle detuvo su relato unos instantes para suspirar, causando que una dolorosa punzada se alojara en el pecho de Albafica – un grupo de amazonas inconformes quemaron su cabaña y mientras realizaba su entrenamiento rutinario le tendieron una emboscada – soltó Arabelle rápidamente, provocando que con cada palabra, el dolor en el pecho de Albafica empeorase – la acusan de traición, la despojaron de su armadura, de su máscara y la quieren encerrar en Cabo Sunion – finalizo Arabelle.

\- ellas no tienen ningún derecho – comenzó a hablar Albafica en un susurro, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser recorrido por un peligroso ardor, que nacía en su pecho y se extendía violentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, acallando con dolor el entumecimiento que sentía – nadie más que Athena puede encarcelar a alguien de la orden en Cabo Sunion.

Dijo esta vez con un tono más fuerte, dedicándole una mirada furiosa a Arabelle, logrando que la chica retrocediera tres pasos al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una pose defensiva, temerosa de que el santo frente a ella se levantara en cualquier momento para atacarla.

Albafica comenzó a mover de manera violenta los dedos de sus manos y apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la loza para ayudarse a levantar, los escucho rechinar, sintió nuevamente como su boca se comenzaba a llenar de un denso liquido salado, el cual dejo caer sobre el suelo del templo cuando había inundado por completo su boca, y mientras se levantaba con dificultad volvió a mirar a Arabelle quien se mantenía frente a ella en posición de defensa, quien al instante se apartó más de ella, para posteriormente sentir como un calor abrazador inundaba la estancia, seguido de un inmenso destello y una abrumadora sensación de pesadez, que terroríficamente la obligaba a doblegarse.

Vio como Albafica se envaraba completamente y tras recibir una mirada por parte del santo se adentró al templo, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la escalinata que conducía hacia la sala del patriarca, encontrando un camino despejado de rosas, alcanzando a ver como los pétalos danzaban erráticamente a los bordes de la escalera, suspiro aliviada y dio una corta mirada hacia adentro del templo.

\- gracias – murmuro y comenzó a correr cuesta arriba, sintiendo como el cosmos del santo dorado de Piscis se alejaba rápidamente del templo.

Albafica comenzó a descender rápidamente de su templo, ignorando completamente a Degel quien al verla únicamente se hizo a un lado, dejando que ella pasase libremente, sonriendo ligeramente al ver la peligrosa determinación que emanaba de la endurecida mirada de la chica y decidido a no entrometerse, volvió a prestarle atención al gran libro de pasta azul que había dejado de leer al sentir el violento cosmos de su amiga. Continuo descendiendo con rapidez, observando como todos los santos la miraban con curiosidad, aumentando su velocidad para evitar tres ataques por parte de Kardia a quien le cubrió el rostro completamente con una mano, para posteriormente tomar impulso e impactar su cabeza contra el suelo del templo de Escorpio, dejando al santo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintió una cosmoenergia nueva al pasar por Libra, pudo ver al pequeño Regulus dedicarle una mirada de asombro mientras pasaba por Leo y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al ver como Manigoldo de Cancer la miraba altaneramente, con una sonrisa engreída dibujada en sus labios.

Recorrió en menos de diez minutos el camino que conectaba a Piscis con Aries y al llegar al primer templo pudo ver a Shion con su brillante armadura puesta, dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

\- salgamos del templo – fue lo que Shion dijo en el instante en el que ella piso el templo y dándose media vuelta agrego – te enviare a Cabo Sunion.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto Albafica firmemente mientras lo seguía hasta la explanada que se encontraba fuera del templo de Aries.

\- leí su mente – confeso Shion tranquilamente y antes de que Albafica abriese su boca para reprocharle el hecho de haber usado sus habilidades de manera tan ilegal, extendió su brazo hacia ella, provocando que un destello luminoso emanara del suelo, envolviendo en su totalidad a la chica, quien únicamente atino a cerrar los ojos en el momento en el que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, para después desaparecer, dejando al santo mirando con anhelo hacia el horizonte, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos tranquilamente y dejaba salir el suspiro que había contenido desde que la había visto llegar a su templo con las mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello alborotado y con la mirada brillando de determinación, sonrió satisfecho y abrió sus ojos para observar el cielo azul que se cernía sobre el santuario, dejando que sus cálidos orbes avellana siguieran el contorno de las blancas nubes que flotaban cubriendo ocasionalmente el sol, mientras mentalmente imploraba a Athena que todo saliera bien.

 **oxoxo**

Sintió como sus mejillas eran acariciadas por la suavidad de la brisa marina y lentamente abrió los ojos, descubriendo que frente a ella una extensa franja turquesa se extendía hacia el horizonte, fusionándose con la blanca arena en un rítmico vaivén, que acompañado por el rumor que causaban las olas al romperse daban al lugar un perfecto efecto calmante a aquel pequeño pedazo de paraíso.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir una fuerte brisa acariciar nuevamente su rostro, acompañado de un suave hormigueo, seguido de una sensación de sequedad en la boca, con apariencia serena paseo su mirada a lo largo de la playa, buscando cualquier indicio que delatara a las Amazonas que habían atacado a su antigua maestra, observando, desde el mirador de mármol en el que se encontraba, el hueco que formaba la antigua prisión, sintiéndose aliviada al verlo vacío.

Bajo lentamente las blancas escaleras que conducían a la playa, percatándose de como un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago con cada escalón, tras llegar al final de la escalera continúo caminando a través de la playa, sintiendo como a cada paso sus pies se hundían en la arena, obligándola a caminar con mayor dificultad, mientras poco a poco sentía como las botas de su armadura se llenaban de fina arena blanca.

Observo las olas romperse al chocar contra un acantilado, descubriendo con horror que desde aquella sección tres mujeres se acercaban cargando entre todas un gran bulto, envuelto en lo que parecía una vieja sabana, formo con su cosmos una pálida rosa roja que jugo entre sus dedos y suspiro en un intento de liberar la tensión que se había apoderado de sus hombros, esperando paciente a que las mujeres se acercaran a donde ella se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué hace un santo dorado aquí? – replico una mujer con una brillante armadura morada mientras soltaba abruptamente la sección de manta que ella cargaba, dejando ver un pálido brazo que colgaba aparentemente sin vida. Molestano a Albafica, quien sabia exactamente de quien se trataba.

\- tranquila Annie – hablo la única mujer que no llevaba puesta una armadura - esto no te concierne así que no te metas - dijo la mujer a Albafica, mientras la amazona que respondía al nombre de Annie volvía a tomar la sección de manta que había soltado – castigaremos a esta traidora.

\- en realidad - comenzó a hablar Albafica con tranquilidad, dedicándole una mirada de enfado a aquella mujer de corto cabello azabache, controlando las ganas que tenia de clavar en sus pechos la rosa que tenía entre sus dedos – desde que se metieron con mi maestra esto me concierne – dijo esta vez despojándose de su máscara de serenidad, dejando ver su molestia – y en lo que a mí me consta ella jamás ha traicionado a nuestra diosa.

\- nos traiciono a todas las amazonas – volvió a hablar la mujer – entreno a un hombre y dejo que se paseara libremente por el bosque, rompiendo así una tradición milenaria.

\- así es – la siguió la mujer que se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo – Athena nos otorgo ese bosque a nosotras las mujeres, no a ustedes… nadie puede entrar sin nuestro permiso… ahí nosotras mandamos no el patriarca…

\- en realidad el bosque forma parte del santuario, el santuario está bajo las órdenes del patriarca y el patriarca fue quien decidió que yo entrenara ahí – hablo Albafica fríamente – ella no tiene ninguna culpa.

\- si que la tiene – repuso la mujer de armadura morada – ella no se opuso a esa decisión, prefirió ser un perro fiel del santuario.

\- nos traiciono a todas las mujeres del santuario al aliarse con el enemigo.

\- ¿De qué enemigo hablan? – pregunto Albafica confundida.

\- de ustedes los hombres – afirmo la mujer sin armadura.

\- nosotros no somos enemigos – respondió Albafica frunciendo el ceño - todos somos compañeros de armas.

\- dilo por ti – continúo hablando la mujer sin armadura – si fuera así las armaduras doradas podrían ser usadas por mujeres, ninguna tendría que ocultar su rostro y no tendríamos que confinarnos en aquel bosque – dijo logrando hacer que la sangre abandonara el rostro de Albafica, después de todo, ella bien sabia de lo que hablaban – merecemos más que eso.

\- tus ideas puede que sean correctas – respondió Albafica – pero las acciones que estas tomando en base a ellas son erróneas.

\- tu que sabes – hablo la mujer molesta – haber nacido hombre te exenta de usar una máscara todos los días – esta vez la amargura embargo su voz – ustedes los hombres jamás entenderán, es por eso que debemos hacerlos entender.

\- un asesinato no les ayudara en nada - continúo hablando Albafica, sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir cenca de ella una poderosa presencia, sensación que alerto también a las amazonas, puesto que dejaron caer con brusquedad la sabana, para posteriormente tomar sus posiciones de defensa.

\- santo dorado de Piscis – hablo una tranquila voz directamente a su cosmos, provocando que sus huesos se helaran totalmente – llévese a su maestra al templo de Aries – volvió a hablar aquella voz, demostrando esta vez un tono ansioso – es una orden del patriarca.

Albafica cerró los ojos con fuerza al reconocer la voz que le hablaba y tras destrozar con su mano la rosa que mantenía entre sus dedos, formo tres rosas nuevas, esta vez teñidas de un intenso rojo escarlata, la cuales lanzo inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraban las amazonas, con un rápido movimiento tomo el cuerpo de su maestra y se alejó de aquel lugar, dejando escapar las lágrimas que peligrosamente se habían acumulado en sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de tres desgarradores gritos. Consciente de lo que había ocurrido continúo corriendo a lo largo del camino que conducía hacia el santuario, evitando a toda costa volver la mirada, esperando que sus rosas hubiesen anestesiado en lo posible el terrible dolor causado por los violentos ataques de aquel santo.

" _Una de ellas solo era una aprendiz"_ pensó con melancolía al recordar a la chica sin armadura y mientras corría hacia Aries sintió como el piso cimbraba bajo sus pies, haciéndola pensar por unos instantes que únicamente se trataba de un mareo, hasta que volvió a sentir lo mismo, pero con mayor intensidad.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a Aries, encontrando frente a su templo a Shion, acompañado de Arabelle, quien al ver llegar a la chica corrió hacia ella y tomo a la mujer envuelta en mantas que esta le ofrecía, para posteriormente dar media vuelta y correr hacia adentro del templo.

\- no tiene su máscara – anuncio la chica nerviosamente al ver como Shion se disponía a seguirla – espere aquí, yo le hablare cuando la tenga.

Y tras decir aquello volvió a caminar hacia Aries, dejando a Shion parado a medio camino mientras Albafica miraba como Arabelle se alejaba de ellos.

\- ¿Encontraste a Aspros? – pregunto Shion sin dar media vuelta, temeroso de observar el rostro de Albafica.

\- si - fue la única respuesta de Albafica.

Shion se mantuvo de espaldas a la chica asimilando la situación, sin embargo, al sentir una presencia aproximarse se tensó, para después sorprenderse al sentir como una blanca tela lo cubría, seguida de unos fuertes brazos, los cuales se cerraron en su cintura, para finalizar sintiendo un aumento de peso en su espalda…

¿Acaso eso era posible?

 **Jajajaja que les parecio? A mi realmente me gusto! De hecho ya tengo bastantes ideas escritas en una libreta (técnicamente hasta el capitulo 29 o algo asi jajaja, no estoy segura…. Perdón si este es un poco corto (10 páginas de Word con times 12) es que he tenido una vida de estudiante universitario demasiado intensa jaja (creo que llorare) en fin, espero les haya gustado, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos pueden decirme jaja**

 **Este capitulo va con amor para Io-chan y para aquellos lectores fantasmas (se que están ahí) los amodoro por seguir esta historia a pesar de que casi no soy constante.**

 **Por cierto, pronto les dare una sorpresa, tengo como dos fics en mente y uno ya tiene un capitulo y medio jaja y otro es un oneshot asi que pronto los veremos por aquí… en el próximo capitulo tendremos un desaparecido…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Anotaciones:**

" _ **Cursiva entre comillas":**_ **Pensamientos de los personajes**

" **Entre comillas normal" Títulos de algo o nombres de pueblos.**

 _ **Cursiva normal:**_ **Recuerdos.**

 **oxoxo: salto de tiempo ya sea a mediano largo o corto plazo.**

Después de lo que había sido una larga semana de lluvias torrenciales aquella bochornosa noche resaltaba a causa de su pesumbrosa sensación de calor, la cual lograba provocar una constante e incómoda sensación de asfixia a toda persona a la redonda, que sumada con la constante calidez que emanaba del suelo obligaba a más de uno a abandonar sus hogares, con la única intención de deambular en busca de brisas frías que los liberasen de aquel infierno, era en momentos como aquellos en los que se podía observar al santo dorado de Libra sentado a las afueras de su templo observando con tranquilidad la franja rojiza que había dejado el crepúsculo al horizonte, al santo dorado de Leo despojado completamente de su armadura recostado en la plazuela de su templo, disfrutando del delicado aroma a flores de azahar que emanaba de templo de virgo y se colaba escaleras abajo para inundar completamente su templo, e inclusive en días como aquellos se podía observar como el santo de Escorpio se paseaba frente a su templo con la mirada cagada de hastió.

Mentalmente maldecía su suerte, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los diminutos moscos que de cuando en cuando pasaban zumbando cerca de sus oídos, provocando que su cabeza doliera más de lo que lo hacía a causa del golpe que "el niño bonito" le había dado aquella mañana, demostrándole que aquella noche podía ser incluso peor de lo que ya era, rodo los ojos molesto cuando escucho pasar a un mosco cerca de su rostro y como veces anteriores elevo su cosmos gradualmente hasta que el batir de las alas del insecto ceso.

Sonrió satisfecho de su hazaña, sin embargo, después de un corto rato su frustración volvió al escuchar nuevamente el ya conocido batir de las alas de aquella plaga ¿¡Es que acaso no se acababan!? Suspiro derrotado y con un movimiento de su mano lo ahuyento mientras una sensación de envidia lo embargaba al recordar que Degel, su amargado amigo, se encontraba a unos cuantos templos disfrutando del refrescante aire congelado que salía de manera natural de las paredes de su templo. En días como ellos realmente maldecía la suerte que tenía Degel.

Subió el rostro con intención de observar el cielo, preguntándose si él era el más jodido aquella noche, después de todo gracias a su enfermedad días como aquellos realmente eran una tortura, se mantuvo observando en silencio el cielo, el cual lentamente comenzaba a dejar ver más estrellas, por las cuales paso su mirada hasta detenerla sobre Alrischa la estrella principal de la constelación de piscis, la cual brillaba más de lo acostumbrado y como caída del cielo, llego a él la respuesta de la pregunta que momentos antes se había hecho provocando que una sonrisa burlona se formara en sus labios.

Si, de hecho si había alguien que la estaba pasando peor y saber que gran parte se debía gracias a él hacia que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo _"una pequeña compensación por el golpe de esta mañana y un pago por todo el tiempo que se portó como un imbécil"_ pensó divertido al imaginar el rostro del santo dorado de Piscis contraído hasta formar una desagradable mueca causa de las náuseas, la insuficiencia respiratoria y los calambres musculares, después de todo sus ataques al sistema nervioso central imitaban de manera fiel el piquete de un escorpión.

Sin poder evitarlo una carcajada abandono su boca y cerro lo ojos con expresión divertida, Albafica era un santo dorado demasiado fuerte y resistente a los venenos, sin embargo, eso no lo dejaba exento de los efectos de sus ataques, después de todo, él también era un santo dorado…

 **Oxoxo**

Movía su cuerpo incesantemente debajo de las blancas sabanas, paseando su cuerpo a lo largo de la gran cama en la que se encontraba, sintiendo como las finas hebras que conformaban su rubia cabellera se pegaban a su rostro y cuello, anexando una tortuosa sensación de picazón a su ya insoportable incomodidad.

Llevo sus grandes manos hasta su rostro y con frustración enterró sus dedos en sus mejillas hasta dejar sus uñas marcadas, sintiendo como, a pesar de todo, la temperatura continuaba aumentando, haciéndole imposible mantenerse recostado.

Pateo con pereza la sabana que cubría su cuerpo hasta tirarla sobre el pulido suelo verde de su templo, y con un giro, se dejó caer pesadamente de la cama, sintiendo al instante como el calor de su cuerpo era contrarrestado con la frialdad del piso, remplazando el bochorno con una placentera sensación de hormigueo que recorría las partes de su cuerpo en contacto con el suelo, hasta adormecerlas, manteniendo su mejilla pegada al suelo cerro los ojos y una vez más la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento al recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

 _Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, intentando asimilar la situación en la que se encontrara para posteriormente proceder de la manera adecuada, sin embargo, al sentir una presencia aproximarse se tensó, para después sorprenderse al sentir como una blanca tela lo cubría, seguida de unos fuertes brazos, los cuales se cerraron en su cintura, para finalizar sintiendo un aumento de peso en su espalda…_

 _¿Acaso eso era posible?_

 _La respuesta llego acompañada de un dulce aroma a rosas que lentamente subió por sus fosas nasales hasta llegar a su cerebro, deleitándolo de la manera más culposa posible, sentía la suavidad de su agarre provocándole intensas descargas de adrenalina que volvían su cuerpo gelatina a pesar de que ambas armaduras se interponían entre ellos, mientras un incesante hormigueo recorría ferozmente sus mejillas, sintió como ella ladeaba su cabeza con la finalidad de pegar el perfil de su rosto con su espalda y al instante una terrible sensación de pánico lo domino, mientras en su mente pedía a todos los dioses que ella no notara el ritmo acelerado de su corazón._

 _Bajo la mirada para observar aquellas blancas y delicadas manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, cubiertas ligeramente por los bordes de la tela blanca que tenía encima y al instante sintió la terrible necesidad de subir sus manos para poder rozar con sus dedos las de ella, sin embargo, se detuvo a tiempo al pensar que hacer eso solo provocaría molestia en su compañera, después de todo, se trataba de Albafica de Piscis y ella pocas veces no hacia las cosas a su ritmo, así que decidió esperar a que ella volviera a hacer algún movimiento_

 _Se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar hasta que escucho un suspiro seguido de un inentendible susurro y con eso tuvo para que su mente viajara a algún universo paralelo en el cual él podía dar media vuelta y corresponder con fervor aquel abrazo…_

 _\- esta vez hare las cosas mejor – escucho Shion sintiendo como Albafica aflojaba su ¿Abrazo? Por qué ese había sido un abrazo ¿o no? ¿no? perdió su mente en aquella pregunta por tanto tiempo que cuando volvió en si ya no tenía la manta sobre él y aquel "abrazo" ya se había desecho. Volteo para observar a Albafica, quien seriamente colocaba su capa en su lugar bajo sus hombreras y al instante cayo en cuenta de que aquella capa había sido lo que lo había cubierto…_

Volvió a removerse incomodo en el suelo, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban hasta convertirse en una molesta cacofonía, la cual, iba acompañada de una severa sensación de pulsaciones que solo lograban alterarle más los nervios.

Giro su cuerpo hasta posicionarse boca arriba y soltó uno de esos suspiros en los cuales el alma sale del cuerpo para tocar el cielo, paso de tras de su cabeza los brazos, improvisando de esa manera una almohada, y mientras observaba el techo de cielo alto con aparente tranquilidad, dejaba que una tormenta de pensamientos lo amedrentara, preguntándose a sí mismo ¿Por qué de un de repente Albafica había decidido ignorar su estricta regla de convivencia y hacer aquello?, maquinando en su mente diversas respuestas, las cuales iban desde lo más sensato hasta lo más extraño e imposible que pudiese imaginar…

Cerro los ojos para remembrar nuevamente aquel contacto y nuevamente una sensación de vergüenza lo embargo, producto de un nuevo pensamiento que había inundado su mente, en el cual mientras se imaginaba a si mismo volteando decidido para encarar a Albafica un repentino roce de labios lo dejaba fuera del juego, se sintió abochornado ante tales ideas y rápidamente volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos, maldiciendo internamente el constante calor que quemaba su piel tortuosamente. Sabía que aquellas sensaciones acompañadas de tales ideas no eran normales, sin embargo, por ahora no tenía intenciones de aclarar todas las ideas que se aglomeraban en su mente.

Abrió los ojos para después posarlos sobre la ventana por la que se colaban traviesamente los platinados rayos lunares y sabiendo que de seguir ahí su mente seguiría maquinando cosas extrañas, lentamente se levantó del piso con la intención de dirigirse al cuarto de al lado donde la amazona de la cobra se encontraba descansando después de haber recibido un tratamiento de emergencia de su parte, sin embargo, antes de dar tres pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación se detuvo al sentir como el piso cimbraba, aquella era la doceava vez en aquel día y un extraño presentimiento inundo su pecho, lentamente reanudo su camino hacia la puerta y con calma salió de su habitación, para posteriormente dirigirse a la habitación de al lado a comprobar el estado de la amazona, encontrando a la mujer acostada boca arriba con el rostro cubierto por la máscara de plata que Arabelle horas atrás le había puesto y sabiendo que dentro de esa habitación corría menor peligro, se dio media vuelta para salir del templo, llegando a la plazuela, donde espero alerta a que aquel sismo acabara, sorprendiéndose después de unos cuantos minutos de que en lugar de disminuir su intensidad, el sismo había cobrado más fuerza, haciendo que sintiera como debajo de sus pies la tierra ondulaba constantemente, provocando que una punzada recorriera su cabeza y cuando sintió que no podía más con aquella incomodidad, la tierra dejo de cimbrar, dando paso a una lúgubre calma en la cual ni el sonido del viento al correr se escuchaba.

Sintió como la temperatura ambiente lentamente descendía hasta llegar a un punto en el que el frio llegaba a calarlo hasta los huesos, comprendiendo al instante que la situación por donde quiera que se viera no iría bien, incendio de golpe su cosmos, llamando así a su armadura, la que en medio de un destello dorado se acoplo perfectamente a su cuerpo, para después mantenerse parado frente a su templo en silencio, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies volvía a agitarse.

Manteniéndose a la defensiva examino el área con la mirada, procurando mantener su cosmos elevado todo el tiempo y mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la gran torre de reloj que coronaba una loma aledaña sintió de repente como una poderosa energía se acercaba lentamente a él, haciéndole poco a poco más difícil mantenerse de pie ¿Quién era tan poderoso como para hacer que alguien de alto rango como el tuviera que batallar para mantenerse en pie? ¿Sería un enemigo o un aliado? con gran esfuerzo poso su mirada en la gran escalinata que conectaba al coliseo de entrenamiento con su templo y después de unos instantes, pudo observar como una esbelta mujer de largo y ondulado cabello rojo intenso subía tranquilamente, dejando ver como la pálida piel que no se encontraba cubierta por una escamosa armadura gris brillaba a la luz de la luna, observo con detenimiento sus facciones y descubrió que la chica era hermosa a pesar de las manchas de sangre que surcaban su rostro.

\- tengo entendido que tú eres el santo dorado de Aries en turno ¿no es asi? – hablo con parsimonia mientras continuaba su andar hasta quedar frente a Shion, quien únicamente había atinado a abrir la boca desconcertado – es para mí un honor conocerte, soy Harmonia, la diosa de la armonía y la concordia, he venido aquí a hablar de algo importante con el patriarca y lamento decir que no me iré hasta que lo haga – anuncio la chica con una mirada cargada de culpabilidad.

Shion totalmente sorprendido no bajo la mirada con la intención de no ofender la y con gesto nervioso realizo una torpe reverencia que logro sacarle una sonrisa a la diosa, quien se acercó unos pasos más a él hasta llegar a tal grado que las grandes alas plateadas que sobresalían de su armadura cubrieron la poca luz que la luna les proporcionaba, haciendo que el santo las relacionara con las de un dragón.

\- en efecto, soy el guardián de este templo, mi nombre es Shion y ruego que me disculpe por mi atrevimiento señorita – comenzó a hablar Shion nervioso, después de todo era a una diosa a quien se estaba refiriendo – pero me temo que permitirle fácilmente el paso a lo largo de mi templo va en contra de lo que he jurado.

La diosa sonrió complacida ante las palabras del chico y sin más deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, provocando que una culposa sensación de reconfortante calidez inundara su pecho al mismo tiempo que un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro al reconocer que aquel había sido el primer beso que había recibido por parte de una chica. Un fuerte mareo cruzo por su cuerpo al recordar que no se trataba de una simple chica, si no que de una diosa y con sumo cuidado poso su mirada en el suelo, esperando que de alguna manera cayera del cielo un castigo divino.

\- entonces esperare – hablo la diosa con una dulce sonrisa dibujada por sus pequeños labios rosas y se mantuvo parada frente a él, sumida en un completo silencio, dedicándole de vez en cuando breves miradas, haciendo que el santo no pudiera evitar comparar el tranquilo carácter de la diosa con el famoso carácter explosivo de su padre.

" _Shion de Aries"_ escucho la conocida voz del patriarca llamarle justo cuando comenzaba a incomodarle el silencio en el que se habían sumido y al instante se envaro _"la diosa Harmonía ha sido nuestra aliada desde siglos atrás, por favor escóltala hasta aquí cuanto antes"_ tras aquella orden la voz se silenció para no volver a decir nada y con un nuevo nerviosismo Shion poso su mirada en la diosa, quien lo observaba con atención, haciéndole sentir como si aquellos hermosos ojos marrones le atravesaran el alma.

\- el patriarca me ha pedido que la escolte hasta donde se encuentra el – dijo Shion esperando que sus nervios no hubieran afectado el tono amable que había intentado emplear – sígame por favor – dijo sintiendo como sus labios temblaban, mientras un agradable cosquilleo le revolvía el estómago al ver como la diosa le regalaba una radiante sonrisa…

Caminaron a lo largo de las escaleras que conducían al templo de Tauro, donde se detuvieron en espera de que su guardián apareciera, sin embargo, al observar que el santo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, continuaron caminando hasta Geminis, donde se encontraron con el mismo escenario, Shion suspiro una vez que comprendió que la cosa seria igual en todos los templos y paso a través de cada uno sin siquiera detenerse, continuo su camino hasta legar a la entrada al templo de Piscis sintiendo como una estaca se clavaba en su pecho al no percibir el flujo de energía de Albafica, y sin más atravesó el templo con apariencia tranquila, mientras escudriñaba con la mirada cada parte del templo en espera de algún indicio que le demostrase que ella se encontraba ahí.

Salió del templo decepcionado de no haber podido, aunque sea, sentir su presencia y con pesar observo como las rosas habían desaparecido, comenzó a subir la última sección de escaleras que conducían al templo del patriarca, donde una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta principal dio media vuelta para observar como la diosa lo miraba fijamente.

\- los santos son muy tímidos – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de la diosa antes de abrir por sí misma la puerta y adentrarse a la gran sala, dejando tras de sí a un confundido Shion ¿Es que acaso ella si había sentido la presencia de cada dorado?

 **Oxoxo**

\- Diosa Harmonía, es un honor para mí recibirla en mis humildes aposentos después de años de no saber nada de usted – hablo el patriarca con tranquilidad una vez que la mujer cruzo la entrada, manteniéndose de pie frente a la diosa.

\- para mí no han sido años gran patriarca – hablo la diosa con una sonrisa en sus labios – es como si hubiera sido ayer – continúo hablando mientras observaba con curiosidad las largas cortinas rojas que adornaban las paredes de la estancia – incluso se ve igual de joven

– me alaga que piense de esa manera – respondió el patriarca amablemente - de hecho, me agradaría que su presencia aquí se tratase únicamente de una visita cordial – sonrió el patriarca provocando que unas cuantas arrugas se formaran en los bordes de sus labios - sin embargo, debido a su aspecto temo pensar que no se trata de eso – dijo observando como el rojizo cabello de la diosa se movía al compás de la fluctuación de su dunamis.

\- lamento decirle que en eso tiene razón gran patriarca – dijo la diosa soltando un suspiro – tenemos una fuga en el jardín – finalizo la diosa mientras le dedicaba una mirada intranquila al patriarca, quien al instante se dio cuenta de que de aquellas palabras no saldría nada bueno.

\- ¿Cuándo ha pasado? – pregunto seriamente, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de cordialidad.

\- en ciclos humanos – comenzó a hablar la mujer mientras tomaba su barbilla con una de sus manos – esta mañana – afirmo mientras observaba tranquilamente al patriarca, quien al instante se relajó.

\- entonces hay tiempo – susurro el hombre mientras se quitaba el casco que cubría su cabellera platinada - ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – pregunto el hombre mirando tranquilamente a la diosa.

\- cuatro caballeros dorados – dijo la diosa tranquilamente – si no puedes con los dorados que sean cuatro de plata y ocho de bronce.

\- ¿tan grave? – pregunto el hombre, sabiendo que aquella mujer nunca solicitaría algo así sin una buena razón.

\- si – soltó la diosa entre suspiros.

\- escoge a los santos dorados que desees – soltó el hombre tranquilo.

\- gracias – dijo la diosa y sin más dio media vuelta para retirarse, dejando solo en aquel gran salón al patriarca quien intentaba convencerse de que aquella había sido una buena elección.

 **Oxoxo**

Shion se mantuvo en silencio fuera del templo del patriarca, meditando con calma las recientes palabras del patriarca, quien había ordenado obedecer el llamado de aquella mujer, de quien únicamente sabían se trataba de una diosa aliada que custodiaba una sección importante del santuario y sin poder evitarlo un nuevo nerviosismo lo inundo a la par que se preguntaba que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- gracias por esperarme – aquellas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos a Shion y un débil sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro al descubrir que el rostro de la diosa se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo, mirándolo curiosamente – quiero que tú seas uno de los que vengan – dijo con una sonrisa para después apartarse del santo – acompáñame, iremos por los demás – ordeno amablemente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras. Shion la siguió al instante preguntándose a quien elegiría la diosa y con tranquilidad camino tras ella hasta llegar al templo de Piscis, donde ella se detuvo al observar como el guardián del templo la esperaba arrodillada de tal manera que solo una de sus piernas tocara el piso, mientras retenía su peso con su puño clavado al suelo, luciendo su brillante armadura totalmente equipada – levántate por favor – hablo con calma la diosa, observando como al instante el santo se ponía de pie para observarla fijamente – quisiera que tú me acompañaras – dijo mientras observaba los ojos cobalto del santo, sintiendo al instante la extraña sensación de que aquel santo era más de lo que dejaba ver.

\- para mi será un honor

Ante la respuesta del santo de Piscis la diosa sonrió y continuo su camino escaleras abajo, presenciando en cada templo la misma escena que había observado en Piscis, deteniéndose únicamente para pedirle a cada santo que se levantase y ocasionalmente pedir que los acompañase y una vez que estuvo en la explanada de Aries, sonrió complacida al ver frente a ella a cuatro santos. _"Aries, Libra, Acuario y Piscis"_ pensó la diosa con una sonrisa al ver como los santos la miraban con curiosidad, mientras su cuerpo se encontraba enfundado por sus brillantes armaduras doradas.

\- lamento informarles que por ahora no puedo decirles de que se trata esto – comenzó a hablar la diosa – pero les prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino les diré todo.

Los santos se miraron entre si confundidos y tras un breve instante asintieron, para posteriormente seguir a la diosa, quien ya se encontraba caminando escaleras abajo, se detuvieron a la orilla de las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aries y tras sentir como el dunamis de la diosa se elevaba más observaron como un resplandor purpureo salid de una de las tantas grietas que tenía la montaña, para posteriormente dar paso a un gran hueco obscuro, del cual salía un putrefacto aroma.

La diosa dio un paso hacia el frente, seguida por los santos y con sumo cuidado se adentraron al hueco, en el cual a pesar del obscurantismo se podía distinguir como el camino poco a poco se transformaba en una estrecha escalera, con la cabeza punzando a causa del nauseabundo olor los santos bajaron a lo largo del camino hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera, la cual lucia delicados grabados, en los cuales se podía observar relatadas cada una de las leyendas de la era del mito, Albafica observo como Degel se acercaba a la puerta y con delicadeza paseaba sus dedos por los bordes de un gran escorpión, haciendo que su rostro sorprendido le arrancara una sonrisa.

\- antes de que entremos necesitan algo – hablo la diosa llamando la atención de los santos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la diosa jalo con sus manos el cuerpo de Shion para posteriormente darle un delicado beso en los labios, dejando a todos los santos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué… - comenzó a hablar Albafica sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse y sin darse cuenta libero una pequeña descarga de cosmos, llamando la atención de la diosa, quien sonrió apenada.

\- necesitan de eso para poder entrar al jardín – se justificó la diosa y esta vez se acercó a un desconcertado Degel, a quien le planto un corto beso, haciendo que el santo, al igual que Shion, se sonrojara furiosamente – no es mi intención incomodarlos – dijo esta vez acercándose al santo de libra, a quien beso con tranquilidad, dejando para el final a Albafica, quien sin poder evitarlo retrocedió al notar que besaría a una mujer, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que de aquella manera solo lograría delatarse volvió a acercar su cuerpo al de la diosa, sintiendo al instante como sus labios eran sellados por los de la diosa, los cuales mandaban una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo.

Tras aquel beso la diosa se apartó de ella dejándola completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa se acercó a la gran puerta de madera, la cual al entrar en contacto con sus dedos desdibujo los grabados que tenía, para posteriormente abrirse de par en par y dejar ver una hermosa pradera que se extendía hacia el horizonte.

\- es hermoso - hablo por primera vez el santo de Libra, llamando la atención de Albafica, quien se había quedado mirando la gran cantidad de flores que adornaban el lugar.

\- señores - comenzó a hablar la diosa – bienvenidos al jardín de Afrodita, la prisión de todos los monstruos mitológicos que le dan vida a sus armaduras.

 **Jaja hola!**

 **Se lo que están pensando ¡oh dios, ha subido un capitulo seguido! Jajaja créanme que hasta yo me sorprendo, pero que les puedo decir, esta semana tuve unas cuantas complicaciones que me hicieron tener inspiración jajaja, pero no se acostumbren jaajaja soy una persona poco constante.**

 **Que les puedo decir estoy emocionada por como va la historia y estoy segura de que a ustedes les va a emocionar al igual que a mi jajaja**

 **En este capítulo quiero aclarar lo siguiente:**

 **1-. Si, su armadura es la de un dragón, eso lo describiré más tarde pero quería que lo tuvieran en cuenta y la elegí porque me base en el mito en el que se habla de que cuando la diosa y su esposo llegaron al país de los enqueleos, estos le ayudaron en su guerra contra los ilirios, pero después él y Harmonía fueron transformados en dragones y enviados al Elíseo. Así que se me hizo mono, aparte de que amo los dragones.**

 **2-. El dunamis es la energía que utilizan el poder de los Titanes y los Dioses Primordiales.**

 **3-. Iba a usar el jardín de las hespérides, pero después recordando el epíteto de Afrodita de los Jardines, que describe su patronaje sobre la vegetación y la fertilidad, pues decidí crear mi propio jardín.**

 **Jajaja espero les haya gustado, por favor déjenme sus comentarios diciéndome como estuvo y espero que pronto pueda traerles mas.**

 **Por otro lado:**

 **Io-chan: te dije que si bien nos iba tendríamos un capitulo pronto y no menti :) espero te guste y no te haya dejado peor que la vez pasada jajaja :3 espero tus preciosos comentarios**

 **Kenia Abraxas: aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste :3**

 **Sin mas me despido preguntándoles**

 **¿Cuál es su fritura favorita?**

 **Las mías son las palomitas de maíz jajaja puedo comer miles de bolsas y no me canso jajaja**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
